Infiltré - PARTIE I
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Hacker et agent de l'ANBU, Shikamaru va se retrouver à infiltrer un clan très respecté et craint. Mais entre l'image et la réalité, il y a souvent un gouffre que Shikamaru va apprendre à ses dépens… UA, personnage OOC, voir détail à la note de l'auteure (chapitre 1) - En cours de correction
1. Note de l'auteure

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE**

Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?

Je vous ais concocté une nouvelle fiction, très attendue par **Kajol** d'ailleurs ;) Depuis que j'écris « _Souvenirs_ », j'aime énormément écrire sur ce genre, du coup, mon imagination et moi-même nous sommes concerté et nous avons trouvé une histoire qui, nous l'espérons, vous plaira ! (Un petit clin d'œil à **J'men Baleck** qui m'a inspiré cette fiction).

Cette fiction ne se passe ni dans le monde réel, ni dans celui du manga mais dans un monde alternatif que j'ai créé. J'ai malgré tout gardé certaine fonction du manga intacte (ou presque). Et beaucoup de personnage risque de vous apparaître OOC !

Ce récapitulatif est pour vous aider à voir et comprendre où nous sommes.

 **Résumé :** Hacker et agent de l'ANBU, Shikamaru va se retrouvé à infiltrer un clan très respecté et craint. Mais entre l'image et la réalité, il y a souvent un gouffre que Shikamaru va apprendre à ses dépens…

 **Petit détail important :** les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter (les faire souffrir, les changer, les manipuler) sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour.

1) Définitions :

\- **Kage** : celui qui dirige la ville, en gros le maire quoi !

\- **ANBU** : agence secrète du Kage, synonyme de CIA par exemple. Un anbu est un agent de l'ANBU.

\- **Hacker** : ne voyez pas là que le pirate informatique ! Un hacker est avant tout un génie de l'informatique. Nombres de hacker répertoriés par nos sociétés travaillent pour les services secrets des Etats et sont gentiment nommés informaticiens ! Ceux qui refusent de travailler pour les Etats sont mis sur une liste « rouge » et nommé hacker (pirate) parce qu'ils sont dangereux pour les Etats vu qu'ils sont capable de pirater des installations comme le Pentagone par exemple !

2) La ville où se déroule l'histoire s'appelle Konoha, capitale du pays. Dirigée par un Kage, elle héberge cinq clans puissants et indépendants (voyez là des yakuzas ou des mafias, d'inspiration seulement) monopolisant chacun un quartier de la ville.

Konoha est donc divisée en six quartiers, représentant une fleur à cinq pétales avec son pistil :

 **Sentâ :** _(centre)_ quartier Central et neutre de la ville où se trouvent le dirigeant et son gouvernement (le pistil quoi).

 **Taiyô :** _(soleil)_ quartier Ouest sous l'influence du clan Hyûga, Hiashi est leur Chef.

 **Mokuzai :** _(bois)_ quartier Nord-Nord-Ouest sous l'influence du clan Senju, Hashirama est leur Chef.

 **Saru :** _(singe)_ quartier Nord-Nord-Est sous l'influence du clan Sarutobi, Hiruzen est leur Chef.

 **Koyâ :** _(désert)_ quartier Est sous l'influence du clan No Sabaku, Rasa est leur Chef.

 **Honô :** _(flamme)_ quartier Sud sous l'influence du clan Uchiha, Madara est leur Chef.

PS : l'Ouest est à gauche et l'Est est à droite lol !

3) Les familles, les liens familiaux peuvent être compliqué, du coup, j'ai essayé de vous faire une sorte d'arbre généalogique (parce j'ai beaucoup de persos). Je ne vous note que les liens les plus important. Les "?" sont pour des persos inexistant.

* **Hyûga** : Hiashi + Fuki = Neji, Hinata, Hanabi

Bunta (cousin de Hiashi) + ? = Natsu

* **Uchiha** : Madara + ? = Kagami, Mikoto

Izuna + ? = Obito

Kagami + ? = Shisui

Mikoto + Fugaku = Itachi, Sasuke

Obito + Rin = Izumi

* **No Sabaku** : Rasa + ? = Temari, Kankurô, Gaara

Sasori est le cousin de la fratrie du sable, Chiyo est sa grand-mère, la tante de Rasa.

* **Senju :** Hashirama + Mito(Uzumaki) = Tsunade

Les Uzumaki sont liés aux Senju.

Kushina + Minato = Naruto

Nagato est le petit frère de Kushina. Karin est la cousine de Naruto.

* **Sarutobi :** Hiruzen + Biwako = Atari, Asuma

Atari + ? = Konohamaru

Asuma + Kurenaï = Miraï

4) Cette fiction est classée « crime-famille » mais elle va aborder plusieurs thèmes :

\- Le crime car nous sommes face à une enquête un peu spéciale, je pense que le titre vous informe !

\- La famille, les liens familiaux et les amitiés.

\- La romance, bien qu'elle ne soit pas primordiale, elle aura sa place et sous plusieurs forme (j'ai même un couple yaoi dit-donc !)

\- La psychologie, parce que j'adore ça et qu'elle est essentielle dans cette fiction !

\- L'humour, un petit peu, enfin, j'essaie ;)

\- Le drame qui m'éclate, va savoir pourquoi j'aime bien !

\- Enfin, loyauté/trahison. Je me suis basé sur les Mafias/les Yakuzas pour la création de la ville et des clans.

Voilà pour la note explicative ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Re-PS : Il risque d'y avoir des morts, du sang, des trucs pas cool, de la violence, des produits illicites, des gros mots (et peut-être du lemon si le cœur m'en dit)… Mineur et âme sensible passez votre chemin je vous prie, merci ;)

Sakka^^


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

L'anbu regardait fixement l'illustration où une grande table ovale réunissait plusieurs hommes -tous habillés de kimono dont le dos arborait l'emblème de leur clan. Derrière chacun d'eux, se tenait debout leur bras droit, présent en vue de protéger leur Chef.

Ce genre de réunion n'était pas chose habituelle, chaque Chef de clan se tenait là par respect et non par envie. Chacun des Chefs était à la tête d'un quartier de la ville, l'influençant selon ses propres lois, ses propres convictions. S'ils se fichaient des lois citoyennes, tous obéissaient aux lois communes aux clans écrites en des temps anciens. L'illustration était légendée par une de ces fameuses lois : « _Tu accepteras le droit à la parole de ton ennemi et honoreras ses dernières volontés_ ». L'anbu respira profondément.

Sa cible portait un kimono noir où une flamme rouge était brodée. Il n'apparaissait que de dos, cachant son visage. L'anbu tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette en reposant l'image pour prendre une photo.

Sa cible portait le même kimono. Il se tenait de profil et serrait la main d'un autre Chef de clan, celui du quartier Honô, Madara Uchiha -reconnaissable de par son kimono bleu marine, sûrement brodé d'un éventail dans le dos, et sa longue tignasse brune et ébouriffée. L'anbu supposait que cette poignée de main signait leur alliance, la photo datait donc d'il y a seize ans. Il respira de nouveau profondément et reposa la photographie avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux longues années qu'il se préparait à cette mission et il la commencerait dès le lendemain, cela lui faisait bizarre. Il mentirait en affirmant être serein, il ne l'était pas. Il avait peur, il allait intégrer un clan et pas n'importe lequel. Cela faisait des mois qu'il trafiquait pour que le clan le repère et il avait rendez-vous avec un certain Tokuma dès le lendemain. Pour avoir étudié sa cible, il savait que ce rendez-vous était un premier pas pour rencontrer le Chef.

La première étape de son infiltration consistait à obtenir l'autorisation de faire ses preuves. Pour cela, il était assez confiant. C'était l'étape suivante qui serait plus compliquée. Une fois que le Chef l'accepterait dans sa « famille », il allait devoir obtenir sa confiance pour être invité dans sa maison, ce qui serait délicat. Sa cible était réputée pour son intransigeance et sa méfiance envers autrui, même les membres de sa propre famille. Cependant, il devait garder confiance car il avait un atout de taille : il était l'un des meilleurs hackers du pays.

Il soupira en s'adossant au canapé de la pièce et releva les yeux sur la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir. Le nouveau venu, un anbu approchant la quarantaine dont la moitié basse de son visage était cachée par un bandeau noir, referma la porte en regardant son jeune collègue.

_ Prêt ?

_ Si je ne le suis pas, je ne le serais jamais, répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

L'aîné lâcha le dossier qu'il avait emmené sur la table basse, faisant voler la cendre et râler son cadet, l'amusant.

_ Tu m'apportes les dernières infos ? Y a des bières au frigo si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en se saisissant du dossier.

Le masqué refusa poliment la bière avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Il sourit en voyant son collègue froncer les sourcils à sa lecture.

_ Y a une date de prévue pour cette réunion ?

_ Non, pas encore, répondit-il. Le Patron veut que tu enquêtes sur la raison de cette réunion.

_ Et je fais ça comment ? Je n'suis pas encore infiltré.

_ Tu le seras demain, défendit l'aîné. T'as juste à charbonner pour entrer chez le Père. C'est dans tes cordes Shika.

Le surnommé Shika, de son vrai nom Shikamaru Nara, ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. On lui aurait dit cela pour le clan Sarutobi du quartier Saru, c'était faisable, mais les Hyûga… Et puis, ce genre de réunion avait toujours lieu entre la septième et la neuvième lune noire, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour obtenir cette information, deux mois au plus tard. C'était vraiment peu probable.

_ L'ordre vient de…

_ Maître Namikaze, termina l'aîné.

Minato Namikaze était celui qui dirigeait la ville, recevant le titre honorifique de Kage. De part ce fait, c'est lui qui commandait à l'ANBU. Cette unité d'élite et secrète remplissait des missions dangereuses. Ses agents effectuaient des infiltrations, des espionnages et des assassinats, tout ce que la police ne faisait pas. Ils risquaient leur vie pour la sécurité et la prospérité des habitants de Konoha, laissant les lauriers aux agents de police qui intervenaient une fois le travail de l'anbu effectué.

Shikamaru travaillait pour l'ANBU depuis maintenant quatre ans. Trois agents avaient tenté d'entrer dans le clan Hyûga sans jamais y parvenir et pourtant, il n'avait fallu qu'une simple réflexion du Nara pour que son Kage le mette sur cette mission. Il n'avait fait que pointer un défaut du clan et le Namikaze se lançait dans une discussion ouverte. Ils avaient passés des heures à construire leur plan et de nombreuses soirées à le peaufiner, l'actualiser, l'appréhender, le préparer…

Shikamaru se leva et enfila sa veste, voyant son collègue se munir d'un autre dossier. Il arqua un sourcil.

_ T'es sur une mission ?

_ Espionnage, répondit-il. Quartier Kôya avec Anko et Yamato.

_ L'équipe Kakashi au complet, sourit le Nara. Le Patron s'attaque enfin aux No Sabaku ?

Son vis-à-vis fit un mouvement de tête le confirmant. Kakashi Hatake travaillait pour l'ANBU depuis de nombreuses années et aimait faire équipe avec Anko et Yamato, deux agents qu'il avait formés. Le quartier Kôya, appartenant au clan No Sabaku, était dangereux. Les membres de ce clan étaient réputés pour leur agressivité et leur haine envers le Kage. Le clan détenait aussi le plus gros réseau de prostitution du sud du pays, un réseau qu'espérait détruire Minato Namikaze, d'où l'espionnage.

_ Je suppose que t'es celui qui les infiltrera ?

_ Le Patron ne l'a pas confirmé, haussa-t-il les épaules.

Shikamaru attrapa la poignée de porte quand son aîné se tourna vers lui pour ajouter :

_ T'auras un bleu comme oreillette et pas n'importe quel bleu, le fils du Kage.

Le ton utilisé fit rire sobrement Shikamaru qui salua Kakashi d'un signe de tête avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Il traversa les couloirs souterrains en mettant les mains dans ses poches, sa cigarette à la bouche. Il posa ensuite son pouce sur le détecteur de la porte qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser longer la rame souterraine du métro de Konoha. Il tira sa dernière bouffée de cigarette avant de la jeter pour rejoindre le quai de la station « Sentâ Kage ». Attendant son métro, il repensa à sa mission.

Le clan Hyûga était l'un des plus anciens de Konoha. Noble descendant de samouraïs, il vivait selon des règles strictes et un code d'honneur. Ses membres étaient facilement reconnaissables, chaque homme, femme et enfant de cette famille de par leur sang avaient des pupilles blanches.

La famille héritière vivait au cœur du quartier Taiyô, sur un domaine regroupant deux manoirs identiques. Le Chef, le Haut Père du clan, était Hiashi Hyûga, un nom qui savait en effrayer certain. Shikamaru savait de lui, d'après ses informations dû aux nombreuses heures d'espionnages, qu'il avait une femme et trois enfants.

L'épouse du Chef, Fuki Hyûga, était une femme discrète et souriante. Elle quittait peu le domaine et à chacune de ses sorties, elle accompagnait son époux dans des kimonos tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Hiashi était envié d'avoir une si belle épouse pendant que Fuki était jalousée par de nombreuses femmes de son clan.

L'aîné de ses enfants, Neji Hyûga, était son bras droit, son futur successeur et sa plus grande fierté. La benjamine, Hanabi Hyûga, était une jeune femme d'un genre qu'on en voit peu. Future bras droit de Neji, elle maniait le katana, était redoutable au combat et intransigeante à l'image de son père. Quant à la cadette, Hinata Hyûga, elle était celle dont Shikamaru avait le moins d'informations, ne l'ayant vu que trois fois en compagnie d'Itachi Uchiha.

Il avait d'ailleurs soumis l'idée à Minato qu'il y avait là suspicion d'un mariage signant leur alliance. Le Kage était du même avis mais une chose l'avait dérangé, vraiment dérangé. Cette alliance avait été passée il y a seize ans, ils auraient alors marié leurs héritiers âgés, à l'époque, de cinq ans pour la Hyûga et neuf ans pour l'Uchiha ? Minato en était révolté.

Quittant ses pensées pour rentrer dans le wagon qui s'était arrêté, Shikamaru resta debout en regardant le défilement de la pierre qui stabilisait les fondations souterraine de la ville. Il replongea dans ses pensées.

Chaque membre de la famille héritière se distinguait de par leur prestance, leur gestes délicats, leur justesse. Les Hyûga apparaissaient comme parfait, étant incapable d'avoir fait un faux pas. Pourtant, en creusant, cette perfection s'effritait.

Si le domaine Hyûga possédait deux manoirs identiques, c'était parce que l'un logeait les parents, l'aîné et la benjamine, pendant que l'autre logeait les domestiques du domaine et la cadette de la fratrie. Cela témoignait des liens familiaux peu exemplaires. Mais l'imperfection ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le clan Hyûga était soupçonné être les détenteurs du plus grand réseau de drogue du marché. Sa mission d'infiltration consistait à prouver ce fait et à démanteler le réseau à la racine. Une mission vraiment délicate.

Shikamaru quitta le métro quatre stations plus loin et regagna son petit appartement miteux qui lui servait de couverture depuis presque un an. Entrant chez lui, il alla directement dans la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla calmement et alluma l'eau de la douche avant de détaché ses cheveux brun, les laissant tombé sur ses épaules. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude, la tête baissée et les yeux clos. Laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son visage, il imaginait toute sorte de scénarios possible quant à sa rencontre de demain.

Infiltrer le clan Hyûga n'était pas une mince affaire. S'il y parvenait, il serait bien le seul à avoir réussi là où d'autre avaient trouvé jusqu'à la mort. Son prédécesseur avait été retrouvé égorgé trois jours après son rendez-vous avec Tokuma. Evidemment, bien que le lien avec les Hyûga fut certain aux yeux de l'ANBU et du Kage, aucunes preuves n'avaient été trouvées et le corps de l'agent avait été découvert dans le quartier Mokuzai, celui des Senju, qui était bien le seul clan à accepter de travailler avec le Kage.

A chaque scénario qu'il s'imaginait, il voyait sa mère en larmes, hurlant de détresse en voyant son corps ensanglanté allongé dans un caniveau. Il soupira et décida d'arrêter de réfléchir, ces scénarios morbides ne l'aidaient pas à y voir clair et à s'encourager pour demain. Il s'occupa à terminer sa douche en essayant de penser à autre chose, ce qui lui fut bien compliqué.

* * *

Des pas rapides et assurés foulaient le parquet des couloirs avec une fluidité impressionnante. Ils cessèrent devant une porte coulissante d'un bois ébène où une main opaline frappa avec fermeté.

_ Entrez, tonna une voix autoritaire.

La porte coulissa, découvrant un homme au visage impassible agenouillé à une table basse, buvant un thé encore fumant. Ses pupilles blanches fixèrent le visiteur impromptu avec une telle froideur et un tel calme que le jeune homme à la porte en aurait frissonné s'il n'y était pas habitué.

_ Installes-toi Neji, ordonna l'aîné.

Le nommé referma le coulissant avant de venir s'agenouiller devant son Chef et père à une certaine distance de la table basse. Il vint ensuite poser ses mains sur le parquet en les accompagnants de son front, se soumettant comme il était coutume de le faire.

_ Merci de m'accorder votre écoute père, clama de sa voix neutre l'héritier.

Hiashi le regarda tenir sa position durant quelques secondes. Il aimait cette sensation, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur son clan, son quartier et sa propre famille. Bientôt il imposerait cette même soumission au Kage et à sa ville. Konoha lui appartiendrait, c'était une certitude.

_ Parles mon fils, autorisa-t-il enfin.

Se relevant, l'héritier riva son regard à celui identique de son père avant de commencer son rapport.

_ Il s'appelle bien Shika Sarige, c'est son vrai nom.

Lorsque Tokuma lui avait dit avoir trouvé une recrue intéressante, Hiashi avait donné l'ordre d'enquêter sur cet homme choisi par son recruteur. Etant de nature méfiante, il avait confié cette tâche à son premier né, le sachant loyal. Il n'accordait sa confiance qu'en de rare personne, les seuls à pouvoir s'en vanter était son futur successeur Neji, sa dernière Hanabi et son conseiller et cousin Bunta. Des Hyûga de sang noble.

_ De quel quartier vient-il ?

_ Aucun père, il vient du nord du pays.

Neji briefa son père en lui partageant toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenu. La future recrue était fils de riziculteurs et il avait quitté sa famille âgé de seize ans. Voyageant à travers plusieurs villes et villages, il était arrivé à Konoha il y a un moment.

_ Il est arrivé en ville il y a neuf mois, termina Neji. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à s'intéresser à lui.

Hiashi avait entremêlé ses doigts entre eux pour y reposer son menton alors que ses coudes se tenaient sur le bois vernis de la table. Il enregistrait les informations que lui rapportait son héritier. Il demanda ensuite qu'elles étaient les aptitudes en informatique de sa future recrue.

_ La liste est longue père, répondit son fils en lui tendant un feuillet.

Neji hésitait, ce qui n'arrivait qu'en présence de cet homme austère qui lui faisait face. Il aurait voulu ajouter ses pensées mais tant que Hiashi ne l'y invitait pas, il ne devait pas se permettre de parler. Etant digne de son nom, il montrait un visage impassible et restait droit.

Neji ressemblait énormément à son père au même âge : des traits angéliques mais témoignant dureté et froideur. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncé étaient tenus par un élastique au niveau de ses omoplates, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son père qui les portait aussi longs mais détachés. Chez les Hyûga, la famille héritière portait leur longueur capillaire à la vue de tous, un code qu'ils avaient toujours respecté. La longueur était une marque de noblesse et un héritier déshérité se faisait couper les cheveux, le couvrant de honte.

_ Qui s'intéresse à lui ?

Le Chef du clan avait une vague idée duquel de ses homologues cherchait à posséder un hacker dans leur poche. Il savait que les Uchiha n'avaient pas besoin d'un informaticien supplémentaire, ils avaient Shisui pour remplir cette tâche, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, bien qu'utile pour le moment. Les No Sabaku étaient complètement à part. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas des autres clans.

_ Les Senju et les Sarutobi, répondit Neji. Mon espionne les a repérés aux alentours de l'appartement du hacker.

Comme le lui avait appris son père, Neji était entouré de personnes utiles qu'il chargeait des basses besognes à sa place. Cette espionne dont il parlait s'appelait Aiko, une jeune femme de Taiyô n'étant pas née chez les Hyûga mais étant aux ordres de l'héritier depuis presque trois ans. Elle était assez douée pour l'espionnage selon Neji, mais terriblement crédule, croyant que sa relation avec lui était une preuve de sa confiance et de ses sentiments, alors qu'il ne faisait que la manipuler à sa guise.

_ Tu annonceras à Tokuma de le conduire à la maison, déclara Hiashi après un silence lourd de réflexion. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

_ Si vous me le permettez père, inclina-t-il respectueusement la tête, je souhaiterais vous faire part de mon avis.

Hiashi garda le silence tout en regardant fixement son fils, prouvant ainsi son accord. Neji reprit :

_ Ce Sarige est très doué pour le piratage si nous nous fions à ses prouesses, malgré nos besoins, n'est-ce pas dangereux de le laisser entrer dans le clan ?

Hiashi eut un sourire en coin. Bien que surprit, Neji resta identique à lui-même. Les sourires de Hiashi, même celui-ci, étaient des choses réservés à de très rares occasions et ils étaient souvent des sourires de façade.

_ Tu as bien des choses à apprendre pour être mon digne successeur, dit le Chef avec une certaine supériorité. Saches que ton plus redoutable ennemi est ton ami. Le don de cet homme représente un risque pour nous, certes. Mais quand un risque se présente Neji, il faut le mesurer et agir en conséquent.

Le Chef se leva à ces mots, se faisant expressément imiter par son enfant qui se tint droit. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à la porte coulissante mais ne l'ouvrit pas dans l'immédiat. Il posa ses yeux sévères sur l'homme de vingt-trois ans qui lui faisait face.

_ Tu vas apprendre à gérer ton ennemi, l'informa-t-il avant de coulisser la porte qu'il referma sans répondre à la politesse de son fils.

Neji assimila les paroles de son père tout en se rendant dans ses appartements. « _Ton plus redoutable ennemi est ton ami_ », cette phrase résonnait à ses oreilles et chacun de ses pas lui en faisait comprendre le sens jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se pressa pour contacter Tokuma et lui donner l'ordre d'emmener le hacker à la maison. Il était malgré tout septique. N'étant pas capable de prédire les intentions de son père, il cherchait quel scénario avait prévu Hiashi Hyûga. Bunta était-il capable de juger un hacker ? Il en doutait, mais son Chef semblait confiant…

* * *

 _01/03/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Engagement forcé » le 15/03/2018_


	3. Chapter 1

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous voilà partit pour la première partie de l'histoire (j'avais oublié de vous préciser qu'elle serait en 2 parties ? Oups :D), mais avant de vous laisser avec le premier chapitre, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) J'espère que j'arriverais à te faire aimer ce « sujet inhabituel »^^ Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci de trouver l'idée fantastique ;) Ah ah, Tenten ? Elle fait partie de mes persos fétiches donc elle sera là mais, chut… no spoil^^ Bisous_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Effectivement, ça me permet d'éviter d'alourdir les textes (même si je vais en toucher deux mots^^) et puis, ça vous permet de vous y retrouver au cas où ;) Parce que dans ma tête à moi, tout est clair lol. Tu vas devoir être patiente pour la rencontre ShikaHina, mais j'ai de quoi vous aider à patienter en attendant^^ La famille Hyûga… Toute ma fic va tourner autour mais je n'en dis pas plus lol. Moi, je suis pressée de lire vos réaction quant à la relation Itachi-Hinata^^ Bisous_

 _ **Nobody :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ça te tente :D J'espère que la suite te plaira^^ Bisous_

 _ **Moua :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Eh bien on est deux alors parce que c'est ma favorite aussi^^ Elle aura une place importante, je te rassure^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Eh bien il semblerait que oui, Neji est le fils de Hiashi^^ Un ItaHina ? C'est un mariage arrangé donc oui et non lol. Bisous_

 _ **J'men Baleck :**_ _coucou chunnin, merci pour ta review ;) Ça me fait bizarre (et plaisir) de te répondre ici et pas en MP, c'est une première ;) Ravie que ce prologue t'es plu et de ton « ça j'achète » lol. Ai-je oublié de mentionner sur la NDA qu'un certain insomniaque m'a inspiré cette fiction ? D'où l'inspiration mafia/yakuza, d'où la présence d'Itachi et de Shisui, etc… Oui, j'ai oublié ? Eh bien tu le sais maintenant ;) Désolée pour le début pas très clair, je vais revoir ça ! En effet, il y a plusieurs sous-intrigue dont je garderais le secret :P MDR, ce qui t'intéresse sont des éléments importants (évidemment, fallait que tu les trouve vite lol). Le cas Hinata : j'étais obligé de faire un background de fou à ma favorite lol. Le mariage ItaHina : même sous la torture je ne dirais rien :P Le clan du sable lol : ah ah ! Enfin, l'évolution de Neji : perso très important^^ MDR, je trouve que ça lui va trop bien à Hiashi d'être un parrain de la mafia lol. Trop confiant ? Hum, tu as peut-être raison… ou pas ! Bisous chunnin^^_

 _Bonne lecture mes amours^^_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 1 : Engagement forcé**

Depuis le trottoir d'en face, le Hyûga aux courts cheveux châtain foncé épiait la recrue avec qui il avait rendez-vous depuis presque dix minutes. Neji lui avait dit de l'emmener à la maison, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire à un hacker et il doutait que ''le vieux'' s'y connaisse en informatique… Il n'était pas sûr que leurs tests soient valables pour un type tel que ce Shika Sarige.

Ce dernier était attablé à une brasserie du quartier Taiyô, buvant un café tout en regardant les passants défiler dans la rue. Il n'était pas au cœur du quartier, seulement à la frontière avec Sentâ, le quartier neutre de Konoha où se trouvait la tour du Kage et les quartiers ANBU. Pourtant, il voyait bien que la population n'était pas la même.

Certains arboraient les yeux blancs des Hyûga et se distinguaient de par leur prestance. Quant aux autres, plus nombreux, la plupart semblaient craintifs et soucieux de toujours regarder au coin d'une rue ou derrière eux. Shikamaru nota dans un coin de sa tête que Taiyô n'était pas un quartier serein pour ceux n'étant pas nés du clan Hyûga.

Il avait fini par repérer Tokuma sur le trottoir d'en face mais fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant que le recruteur des Hyûga vienne à lui. Officiellement, il n'était pas censé savoir à quoi ressemblait Tokuma, n'ayant eu qu'un contact téléphonique avec lui pour fixer ce rendez-vous. Il fit donc le surprit en voyant l'Hyûga venir s'assoir à sa table.

_ Sarige, engagea celui-ci.

_ Vous êtes Tokuma je suppose ?

_ Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il après un léger hochement de tête.

Shikamaru ne protesta pas. Laissant le paiement de sa consommation sur la table, il emboîta le pas au Hyûga en tenant sa sacoche d'ordinateur. Tokuma invita la future recrue à monter dans sa voiture et ils quittèrent la frontière avec Sentâ rapidement.

. . .

Ils roulaient dans le plus grand silence depuis presque quinze minutes. Tokuma jetait quelques coups d'œil discret -selon lui- à la sacoche que transportait son passager, cherchant encore comment s'assurer que ce hacker ne les entourloupait pas. Feintant une certaine gentillesse amicale, Tokuma l'interrogea :

_ Alors t'es un p'tit geek ?

_ Il parait, répondit-il.

_ Modeste !

_ Disons que j'aime les ordis et fouiner un peu partout, reprit Shikamaru.

Il savait que cette réplique ne plairait pas au recruteur mais son but n'était pas d'apparaître dans leur clan en leur promettant d'agir dans leur intérêt sans qu'il n'y ait de raison valable à cela. Pour être le plus crédible possible, il devait avoir des défauts qui déplairaient au clan, de mauvaises réponses et ignorer leur histoire de clan et de quartier. Il savait très bien que le fait d'aimer fouiner n'allait pas leur plaire, mais ce défaut était totalement crédible pour un hacker. Il continua donc sur sa lancée, même après avoir intercepté le regard désapprobateur du conducteur.

_ Les fouineurs ne sont pas bien vus par ici, répliqua Tokuma comme pour l'avertir.

_ Ouais, dit-il nonchalamment. Bah j'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me suive à la trace.

Tokuma esquissa un sourire en coin : c'était plutôt un bon point que ce Sarige ait remarqué qu'on l'avait filé. Il lui demanda alors de lui parler de ces personnes qui le suivaient à la trace comme il disait.

_ Deux mecs et une nana, dénombra-t-il. La fille travaille pour vous, Aiko Mitrishe, née à Taiyô y a 21 ans. Son père est mort d'un cancer. Fille unique. C'est la dernière que j'ai remarqué, bien après les deux types.

Tokuma stabilisa sa voiture devant un terrain vague avant de regarder son passager en lui demandant de lui parler des deux types. Shikamaru nomma alors un certain Mahito Sarutobi et un Kagi Senju, donnant des informations sur eux comme il l'avait fait pour Aiko.

Ce qu'il garda pour lui fut le fait que la demoiselle travaillant pour les Hyûga était, en vérité, la deuxième qu'il avait repéré et que ses informations étaient bien plus approfondies qu'il ne le disait. Il savait qu'Aiko vivait au sud de Taiyô et que l'héritier lui rendait visite une à deux fois par semaine. Sa mère était testeuse d'après lui, il ne tirerait donc rien d'elle, mais de sa fille… S'il s'était intéressé à la demoiselle c'était uniquement parce qu'elle pourrait probablement lui servir.

Tokuma posa ensuite toutes sortes de questions à la future recrue, il voulait savoir ce qu'il savait des Senju et des Sarutobi. Shikamaru lui répondit avec la même nonchalance qu'au début, ne dévoilant que très peu des informations qu'il possédait. Tokuma l'interrogea ensuite sur son propre clan.

_ Ce que je sais de vous ? répéta Shikamaru. Taiyô vous appartient, ainsi que plusieurs infrastructures de la ville… Et que c'est pas facile de vous pirater, comme les Uchiha d'ailleurs.

Tokuma esquissa un sourire en voyant son interlocuteur déclarer cela avec une certaine déception. Depuis que Hiashi avait signé une alliance avec Madara, le clan était nettement mieux protégé.

_ Suis-moi, ordonna l'Hyûga en quittant la voiture.

Shikamaru obéit et le suivit silencieusement -toujours en tenant sa sacoche d'une main- jusqu'à une petite maison totalement isolée. Malgré toutes ses heures d'espionnage, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette maison, ni pourquoi Tokuma l'avait conduit ici. Son prédécesseur –le seul à avoir rencontré le recruteur du clan- n'avait pas pu donner d'information pour s'être fait tuer au bout de trois jours. Et absolument rien ne leur avait donné une raison d'espionner cette partie du quartier. Il était donc en terrain inconnu, ce qui ne lui convenait pas.

Il oblitéra son angoisse et se concentra sur l'Hyûga qui le précédait.

Tokuma frappa trois coups à la porte et pénétra dans la maison faiblement éclairée, suivi par le hacker. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce au sol tapissé de tatamis gris. Un cinquantenaire était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Tokuma ordonna à Shikamaru d'aller s'assoir devant son aîné. Il obéit en gardant le silence, regardant les traits tirés et vieillis de celui qui lui faisait face, notant qu'il portait ses cheveux longs.

Le cinquantenaire finit par ouvrir les yeux, indiquant qu'il était du sang Hyûga comme son vis-à-vis s'en doutait, et fixa la future recrue à qui il offrit un léger sourire. Il regarda ensuite Tokuma et lui demanda gentiment, d'une voix grave mais douce, de leur faire du thé. Le recruteur s'exécuta après un hochement de tête, disparaissant dans une autre pièce.

_ Rectifiez-moi si je me trompe, vous êtes Shika Sarige ?

Shikamaru hocha la tête pour confirmer, faisant sourire de nouveau l'homme.

_ Je suis Bunta Hyûga, votre hôte pour quelques jours.

_ Personne ne m'a prévenu que je devais rester, dit l'infiltré en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est fâcheux ?

_ Ça dépend…

L'Hyûga lui expliqua -toujours de sa voix douce et en souriant- qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas quitter cette maison maintenant, sans en donner la raison. Il précisa que ce n'était que pour quelques jours et qu'il devait passer par cela pour espérer entrer dans le clan. Shikamaru lâcha un léger rire qui fit hausser les sourcils de Bunta.

_ Excusez, c'est pas contre vous, plaida Shikamaru, toujours amusé. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais entrer dans votre clan ! J'ai accepté de rencontrer Tokuma pour savoir pourquoi on me file comme ça, rien de plus.

Le visage amical et souriant de Bunta perdit un peu de sa jovialité. Bunta détestait qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Si ce gamin ne voulait pas faire partie du clan, il n'avait rien à faire là et il devait maintenant s'en débarrasser, ce qui n'était pas prévu à la base. C'était fort dommage, Hiashi voulait ce hacker.

_ Tu préfères être recruté par les Senju ou les Sarutobi ? questionna Tokuma en revenant avec un plateau chargé.

Shikamaru remarqua le regard en coin de l'aîné qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'intervention du cadet. Il garda ses mains moites sur son jean et continua avec son masque blasé qu'il aimait adopter.

_ Ça dépend ce qu'on m'offre, répondit-il.

_ Je peux vous aider à choisir peut-être, dit calmement Bunta, ayant retrouvé son sourire. En travaillant pour les Senju, vous acceptez de travailler avec le Kage, ce qui vous obligera à suivre les lois de cette ville sans aucune protestation.

Shikamaru grimaça pour la forme.

_ Avec les Sarutobi, vous allez être positionné dans une école pour transmettre votre savoir.

Shikamaru grimaça de nouveau puis fit mine de réfléchir. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait en voulant intégrer un des deux clans nommés. Il avait même un profond respect pour les Sarutobi, enfin, certains. A vrai dire, il n'en avait rencontré que deux, le Chef du clan et son fils.

_ Et si je travaille pour vous ?

Bunta esquissa son sourire amical avant d'expliquer qu'en travaillant pour les Hyûga il aurait le droit de circuler comme bon lui semble dans Taiyô, qu'il recevrait une paye conséquente et, qu'en étant parfaitement efficace, il pourrait même prétendre posséder un terrain et réclamer une épouse.

_ Bien sûr, continua-t-il, ceci demandera un certain temps, nous n'offrons pas notre confiance si facilement.

_ Logique, déclara Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. Je peux fixer mes conditions ?

De nouveau, Bunta sourit, imité par Tokuma. Ce genre de question était rarement osé devant eux, ce Sarige était téméraire. Ou intelligent ! C'était autant une bonne chose qu'un détail à surveiller.

_ Cela dépend de vous, déclara Bunta avant de jeter un regard à la sacoche. Je vous en donne l'occasion si vous voulez. Armez-vous donc de votre jouet.

Shikamaru sortit son ordinateur portable de la sacoche et l'alluma tout en expliquant qu'il serait plus efficace avec son « bébé », un ordinateur nettement plus puissant qui l'attendait dans son appartement.

_ On te le ramènera, t'en fais pas pour ça, déclara Tokuma avec un sourire carnassier.

Shikamaru l'ignora volontairement. Les mains au-dessus de son clavier, il regarda l'aîné et questionna :

_ Vous voulez quoi ?

_ La banque Mokuton, annonça Bunta.

Tokuma fut visiblement surprit alors que l'infiltré y travaillait déjà. Bien qu'il n'était pas enjoué de devoir pirater la banque des Senju et ruiner leur dispositif de sécurité, Shikamaru exécuta l'ordre. Faisant marcher rapidement ses méninges tout en piratant la banque, il pénétra le réseau de sécurité. Ce qui ne lui demanda que trois minutes. Une fois ceci fait, il regarda l'Hyûga aux longs cheveux bruns.

_ Je vous conseille un de mes _Cheval de Troie_ , osa-t-il avec nonchalance. Ils n'y verront que du feu et vous aurez un visu sur leurs transactions.

_ Va pour ce procédé dans ce cas, approuva Bunta, pas mécontent de l'initiative.

Neji lui avait dit d'ordonner au hacker de ruiner la banque centrale des Senju, mais que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux du clan et permette à Hiashi de contrôler la banque Mokuton à distance était une option non négligeable.

Bunta ne quitta pas Sarige des yeux, le voyant se concentrer sur sa tâche. Et seulement cinq minutes plus tard, le visage de la recrue se détendit et un sourire de satisfaction anima ses lèvres. Il tourna l'ordinateur pour que son hôte voie l'écran.

_ C'est fait, déclara-t-il. J'ai le contrôle à distance.

_ Excellent, félicita l'aîné d'un sourire gratifiant.

Shikamaru restait fidèle à lui-même mais intérieurement, il s'apprêtait à jouer sa vie. Il ne lui restait qu'un tout petit détail à annoncer pour qu'il sache s'il avait une chance d'être réellement recruté ou pas. Son cœur battait vite.

_ Hm, ça le sera quand vous aurez les codes pour accéder au contrôle à distance, ce que je possède actuellement.

Bunta perdit son sourire.

_ Quelles sont vos conditions ?

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire qui se voulait satisfait et quelque peu carnassier, soupirant intérieurement de soulagement.

_ Un jardin et mon bébé, annonça-t-il

Bunta laissa échapper un rire étouffé, amusé par la situation. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête. Il la nota dans un coin de sa tête pour en connaître la raison. Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé, n'accordant aucun regard à Tokuma qui trouvait la future recrue bien prétentieuse d'oser exiger quoi que ce soit. Il le regardait en fronçant les sourcils quand l'aîné reprit :

_ Vous les aurez quand vous pourrez quitter ma maison. J'espère que vous aimez la cuisine traditionnelle, Natsu est divine pour cela.

* * *

Agenouillée devant un Autel, une femme portant un magnifique kimono d'un bleu roi où était brodé dans le dos un éventail rouge et blanc, priait l'homme dont la photo était entourée de bougie. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté étaient tressés avec précision et ornés de petites fleurs blanches. Les yeux clos, elle murmurait quelques mots pour son défunt frère. Debout, les bras croisés sur son torse et appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte coulissante, un homme la regardait faire sans avoir manifesté sa présence.

Chaque semaine, il la retrouvait devant l'Autel de Kagami. De son vivant, son fils était très complice avec sa sœur, il lui manquait, il le savait. Un discret sourire nostalgique dessina ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit allumer de l'encens. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'elle se releva et se tourna vers lui. Elle sourit tristement à son tour et s'avança jusqu'à lui faire face en tenant son regard. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

_ Tu aurais dû venir prier avec moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il couvrit sa main de la sienne.

_ Je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir interrompu.

Il lui embrassa le front avec tendresse. Sans hésitation, elle se blottit dans ses bras et laissa quelques larmes couler en avouant que Kagami lui manquait. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il respira profondément avant de prendre le visage de sa fille en coupe et lui sécher ses quelques larmes avec ses pouces.

_ Il me manque aussi Mikoto.

Ce n'était pas souvent que son père tenait ce genre de propos et elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui le connaissait assez pour dire que les rumeurs le concernant étaient totalement fausses. Le Chef de son clan était effectivement un homme froid, réservé et peu tolérant, mais son père était un homme aimant, doux et attentionné. Honô était un quartier où il faisait bon vivre.

Elle savait que le décès de Kagami rongeait son père de l'intérieur. Depuis six ans, Madara était plus renfermé, moins présent, n'en parlant pas. Le clan ressentait son mal-être différemment, faisant face à un Chef plus dur, parfois colérique. Mais avec sa famille, il était plus aimant, donnant l'impression qu'il avait peur de les perdre, enfin, c'était ainsi que le vivait Mikoto.

Se ressaisissant, elle s'écarta de l'étreinte de son père et le questionna :

_ Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose ?

_ J'aimerais que tu parles à Itachi, répondit-il calmement, lui emboitant le pas pour traverser les couloirs. Sa fiancée à vingt-et-un ans depuis cinq mois, le mariage aurait dû être préparé.

_ Ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps Otoosan*, plaida-t-elle, faisant cesser les pas de son père.

_ Mikoto, je me fais vieux, je te l'accorde, mais je ne suis pas encore sénile, argua-t-il avec un sérieux qui amusa sa fille. Ton fils s'entend bien avec sa fiancée, le temps, ils l'ont eu.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire face à la fausse impassibilité de son Chef. S'en rendant compte, celui-ci ajouta :

_ Je ne plaisante pas.

_ Tu n'es pas crédible, tu le sais ?

Il sourit et reprit sa marche, Mikoto le suivi en lui promettant d'en parler sérieusement avec Itachi. Madara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'insister sur l'importance de cette alliance. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son petit-fils la retardait sans lui donner de raison. Ce mariage apporterait beaucoup au clan et sur le plan personnel, Madara avait entendu Sasuke vanter les mérites de la plastique de la Hyûga et Itachi lui en avait dit que du bien, il n'y avait donc aucune entrave à ce mariage.

_ Peut-être ne sont-ils pas amoureux ! proposa Mikoto en haussant les épaules.

_ Je ne l'étais pas de ta mère, dit-il comme une évidence. Elle a pourtant été la seule femme que j'ai aimée.

Mikoto sourit tendrement. Sa mère était morte l'année suivant son mariage avec Fugaku, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir ses petits-enfants -Shisui étant à ce moment-là dans le ventre de sa mère. Malgré l'insistance du Conseil, Madara ne s'était pas remarié. Mikoto espérait malgré tout qu'il voyait quelqu'un, n'aimant pas le savoir seul. Mais elle n'oserait jamais lui en toucher un mot, son père avait beau être ouvert avec elle, certain sujet restait taboue.

Madara stoppa ses pas car il devait aller à droite alors que sa fille continuait. Il la laissa lui embrasser la joue avant de la regarder rejoindre ses appartements. Il espérait qu'elle ferait comprendre à son fils qu'il était temps d'annoncer les préparatifs et il espérait qu'il ne donnerait pas une date trop tardive. Il soupira et emprunta le couloir de droite.

Son héritier était décédé, sa fille avait refusé la succession, l'offrant au choix de son père. Il avait alors longuement hésité entre les aînés de ses petits-fils. Shisui était le fils unique de Kagami, d'un an l'aîné d'Itachi, le premier né de Mikoto.

Son dilemme avait été réglé en à peine cinq minutes grâce aux deux concernés quand il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Shisui avait immédiatement déclaré qu'il serait heureux de laisser cette charge à Itachi et qu'il promettait d'être présent à ses côtés. L'aîné de Mikoto avait accepté ce rôle en le remerciant respectueusement.

Il sourit, fier de sa famille. Traversant toujours les couloirs, ses yeux d'onyx croisèrent le cadet de Mikoto qui mangeait une pomme en souriant comme cela était rarement le cas.

_ Bonjour Ojiisan*, salua-t-il joyeusement.

_ Bonjour Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui te rends de si bonne humeur ?

_ Ah ! fit-il avant de mordre dans sa pomme, restant mystérieux en continuant son chemin.

Madara sourit en le suivant du regard. Son petit-fils voyait une femme, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il avait deux enfants et chacun avaient donné naissance à de grands Uchiha : Shisui, Itachi et Sasuke étaient ses trois meilleurs Assassins, sa fierté.

Il continua son chemin, espérant qu'il n'allait pas avoir deux mariages à organiser la même année. Mine de rien, c'est du temps et du travail ce genre d'évènement, et il n'avait pas menti à sa fille, il se faisait vieux.

. . .

Mikoto frappa à la porte des appartements de son aîné et attendit l'autorisation pour rentrer. Elle sourit en le voyant lire sur sa méridienne et vint s'assoir près de ses jambes en lui demandant comment il allait.

Itachi était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qui s'entretenait pour rester au mieux de sa forme. Malgré des cernes sous ses yeux, son visage détenait une beauté angélique. Il était un bel homme que nombres de jeunes femmes de Honô rêveraient d'être l'épouse, ou à défaut, la maîtresse.

_ Que lis-tu ?

_ Orgueil et préjugés, répondit-il.

_ C'est un choix… hésita-t-elle, cherchant ses mots.

_ J'aime la façon dont l'auteure dénonce la rigidité des familles de la haute société de l'époque, répondit-il posément, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mikoto se pinça les lèvres : cette réflexion n'allait pas l'aider à lui parler de ce mariage ! Si Madara était considéré comme renfermé, il ne battait pas Itachi. Son fils aîné était indéchiffrable à ses yeux. Il détestait la façon dont la plupart des familles de cette ville se dirigeaient, pourtant il acceptait d'épouser l'héritière de l'une des plus stricts. Il ne supportait pas la violence mais il était le deuxième meilleur Assassin des Uchiha… Itachi était un opposé à lui-même aux yeux de sa mère.

_ Mon cœur, l'appela-t-elle tendrement.

Itachi quitta sa lecture pour regarder sa mère, si elle utilisait ce surnom c'était pour annoncer quelque chose. Son regard le lui confirma alors il marqua sa page et lui accorda toute son attention. Elle lui raconta son entrevue avec Madara, ajoutant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui forcer la main mais qu'il était assez urgent d'y penser. Itachi l'écoutait sans la quitter des yeux. Il savait bien pourquoi son grand-père sollicitait ce mariage, mais sa fiancée était têtue. Il respira calmement quand sa mère se tut puis récupéra son livre.

_ Bien, je vois Hinata demain, nous fixerons une date, déclara-t-il calmement avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Mikoto resta à le regarder un instant. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par cette précipitation, pourtant, elle avait la sensation que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait au fond. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui en parler.

Elle lui caressa le bras en posant sa main dessus et lui sourit avant de se lever pour le laisser à son loisir.

Si encore elle savait pourquoi ce mariage était autant retardé, elle pourrait peut-être mieux comprendre ? S'ôter ses doutes et l'aider dans les préparatifs avec plaisir… Coulissant la porte, elle regarda une énième fois son aîné.

Peut-être se faisait-elle du souci pour rien ? Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui ne voulait pas vraiment de ce mariage ? Elle s'était marié à Fugaku par amour et souhaitait cela pour ses garçons. Mais Itachi avait été fiancé à l'âge de neuf ans et Sasuke était un coureur de jupon. Elle devrait peut-être se faire une raison et se résigner au fait que ses fils ne connaîtraient pas l'amour comme elle. Cela lui était difficile et elle gardait espoir que Sasuke s'assagisse et trouve celle qu'un jour elle considèrerait comme sa fille.

* * *

 ***otoosan :** père en japonais

 ***ojiisan :** grand-père en japonais

 _15/03/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Shika Sarige » le 01/04/2018_


	4. Chapter 2

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous restons chez les Hyûga et Uchiha, avec l'arrivée de ma favorite *-* Je vous laisse à votre lecture, mais avant, réponses aux reviews !_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, Itachi et Hinata ne sont pas encore mariés, juste fiancés depuis tout jeune. Tu auras peut-être une autre vision de ce mariage après ce chapitre ! C'est moi qui te remercie d'apprécier de me lire *-*. Bisous_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire, sinon, fini le suspens ^^ Bisous_

 _ **Guest :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Tu as oublié de signer, du coup, je ne sais pas à qui je répond_ _. Ah, Hinata a une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir de ce mariage mais je ne dis rien, je te laisse découvrir ça ! Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 2 : Shika Sarige**

Allongée sur le banc en pierre du jardin, à l'ombre d'un énorme cerisier, une jeune femme avait plié une jambe et balançait légèrement l'autre dans le vide. Ses yeux nacrés regardaient attentivement les petites fleurs roses qui dansaient au rythme léger du vent. Les sakuras étaient fleuris depuis presque trois semaines, ce qui rendait le jardin et ce banc si agréable à ses yeux. Un léger sourire animait ses lèvres.

_ Bonjour Hinata.

La nommée perdit son sourire et releva la tête pour voir son fiancé, le retrouvant immédiatement. Elle le salua à son tour et se rassied correctement pour le laisser prendre place. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, tournée complètement vers lui. Il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé ses ballerines, ses orteils frôlaient la pierre du banc. Il regarda brièvement les fleurs du cerisier. Depuis le début du printemps, elle semblait aller mieux.

_ Madara demande qu'on fixe une date, déclara-t-il, ne cherchant pas à tourner autour du pot.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lâcha ses jambes pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le banc.

_ Et ?

_ Je te laisse choisir, dit-il en la regardant.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard pour le poser sur les quelques pâquerettes qui naissaient. Ni lui, ni elle ne voulaient de ce mariage, pour des raisons différentes, mais c'était elle qui ne voulait pas fixer de date. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'alliance de leurs parents, donc de leur clan. Si à l'adolescence, elle avait ressentis plus que de l'amitié pour Itachi, ses sentiments n'avaient jamais éclos et avaient fini par redevenir de l'amitié.

_ Hinata ? l'appela-t-il doucement, recevant son regard. C'est mieux pour toi et puis… c'est pas comme si on avait une chance d'y échapper.

Elle soupira puis le fixa une seconde.

_ Embrasse-moi.

_ Hinat…

_ Je vais devenir ta femme Itachi, le coupa-t-elle. Moins d'un an après ce mariage, je devrais donner naissance à ton héritier. Embrasse-moi.

Itachi ne fit aucun mouvement, se contentant de la fixer. Elle recommençait, encore une fois elle mettait le doigt sur ce qui lui permettait de repousser ce mariage. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'est qu'elle avait raison et il finirait bien par y arriver, mais là, comme ça… Il détourna le regard, elle sourit en baissant le sien.

_ On trouvera une solution, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Pour quoi ? Empêcher ce mariage où coucher ensemble ?

Elle récolta un regard noir de son fiancé qui la fit sourire. Elle se tourna ensuite pour s'allonger en posant sa tête sur les jambes de l'Uchiha, regardant de nouveau les petites fleurs roses. Itachi s'appuya d'une main sur le banc et passa l'autre dans les longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté de sa fiancée.

_ Ça ne me déplais pas de t'avoir toute la vie à côté de moi, dit-il avec un fin sourire qu'elle imita sans le regarder. On pourrait très bien trouver un terrain d'entente et jouer au couple parfait devant le clan.

_ Mon fiancé me propose un mariage libéral !

Elle rit sobrement, ce qui le fit sourire.

_ Ça reste une idée à développer, dit-elle en se calmant. Mais ça ne règle pas l'idée de l'héritier.

_ Hm, acquiesça-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. Sauf si cet héritier est de mon frère, la ressemblance serait concluante, aie !

Hinata venait de lui frapper la main qu'il glissait dans ses cheveux en le regardant avec une certaine colère, pas très contente qu'il la traite comme un bout de viande. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Sasuke, mais il ne l'attirait pas du tout et elle n'était pas du genre à s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu.

_ Ça va, je plaisante, déclara Itachi, amusé par sa réaction.

Elle reporta son regard sur les fleurs du cerisier, appréciant qu'Itachi reprenne les caresses dans ses cheveux, elle adorait ça.

_ Ça reste une idée à développer, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur, le faisant sourire.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'avouait intérieurement que son fiancé avait raison. Il leur était impossible d'éviter ce mariage, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait et ne se le souhaitait pas. Et puis, Itachi était son meilleur ami, elle savait qu'en étant sa femme elle serait heureuse, surtout s'ils trouvaient leur terrain d'entente. Elle soupira.

_ En septembre, choisi le jour, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

_ Le 21.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Itachi. Elle l'aimait vraiment, il représentait plus que sa propre famille. Il était le seul à s'être intéressé à elle, le seul à la comprendre. Cela la blessait de le savoir résigné depuis ces derniers mois. Il avait raison, ils trouveraient un terrain d'entente et joueraient au couple uni et aimant avec facilité devant le clan.

_ Itachi, avant cette date, promets-moi que tu lui diras.

Il respira profondément.

_ Ça paiera ma lune de miel bidon, ajouta-t-elle, taquine, recevant un haussement de sourcil. Laisse-moi vivre une histoire d'amour à travers la tienne, s'il te plait !

Il rit sobrement de son faux-semblant alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse un sourire aux lèvres. Itachi soupira, pas convaincu que ce soit dans ses cordes. Mais face à son regard brillant et cette date qu'il avait enfin obtenue, il accepta. Elle s'excita comme une adolescente, heureuse, ce qui le fit rire.

Peu de personne connaissait la vraie Hinata Hyûga et elle n'était réellement elle-même qu'avec lui. Itachi tenait sincèrement à elle et c'est justement cela qui rendait ce mariage urgent, pas l'alliance du clan, il s'en fichait complètement. Elle n'était pas heureuse ici, malgré ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire croire, et il était certain qu'elle le serait chez les Uchiha.

* * *

Izumi regardait son père avec les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils plissés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle savait que cela allait arriver mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui fasse autant mal. Elle était censée y être préparée, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle évitait de le croiser dans le manoir, voulant s'habituer à son absence et l'oublier. Mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Elle baissa le regard et son père vint la prendre dans ses bras, silencieusement. Obito connaissait les sentiments de sa fille pour le futur Chef du clan, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis trop longtemps. Il avait hésité à lui dire qu'Itachi avait donné une date à Madara, mais son Chef allait l'annoncer officiellement, alors il avait préféré lui dire lui-même pour que sa peine soit cachées. Il posa sa joue sur le crâne de son enfant en la sentant s'agripper plus fortement à lui, étouffant ainsi ses pleurs.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Elle ne dit rien et peu à peu, elle calma ses larmes et renifla avant de desserrer son emprise. Elle remercia son père qui lui sourit tendrement en lui séchant ses larmes. Il lui embrassa le front avant de quitter la pièce, il devait rejoindre son oncle, Shisui avait des informations à leur transmettre.

Izumi souffla doucement, restant immobile un instant. Elle devait penser à autre chose… Elle jeta un œil à la cuisine et décida d'aller s'occuper à préparer le dîner. Elle devait faire son deuil, oublier Itachi et prier pour que sa future épouse le rende heureux. Cette pensée lui arracha une nouvelle larme.

. . .

Rejoignant le bureau de Madara, Obito oblitéra la peine de sa fille et salua d'un hochement de tête son neveu qui, d'un regard, demanda comment allait Izumi. Il lui offrit un sourire triste qu'il rendit. Shisui considérait sa cousine comme sa petite sœur, ayant grandi avec elle. Il devait aller la voir. Il baissa le regard avant de reprendre son sérieux face à son grand-père qui attendait les nouvelles.

_ Apparemment, les Hyûga ont mis la main sur le hacker, annonça-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils bruns de ses vis-à-vis. Il faut croire que mon aide ne leur suffit plus.

_ C'était à prévoir venant des Senju mais d'eux… souleva Madara, perplexe. Obito, peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi tu considérais ce Sarige comme inutile au clan ?

Le nommé respira profondément, quant au ton de reproche qu'avait emprunté son oncle, avant de répéter ce qu'il lui avait conseillé plus d'une fois. De son point de vue, ce Sarige n'avait nullement besoin d'intéresser le clan puisque Shisui était le meilleur informaticien de Konoha. Qu'il soit recruté par les Senju ou les Sarutobi n'était pas alarmant. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait être recruté par leur allié.

_ Je n'y ait pas pensé non plus, le soutint Shisui.

_ Aucun d'entre nous, appuya Madara qui n'acceptait pas cette erreur.

Depuis seize ans, leur clan avait trouvé un terrain d'entente, partageant et se renforçant. Madara avait accepté quelques contrats de Hiashi, commanditant ses Assassins. Il avait renforcé la sécurité des Hyûga avec l'aide de son petit-fils. Il avait accepté le mariage forcé de son futur héritier, bien qu'à l'époque, Itachi ne l'était pas encore. Comment son homologue aux yeux blancs ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi recrutait-il un hacker ?

_ Où est ce Sarige ? demanda-t-il.

_ Avec le recruteur depuis quatre jours, répondit Shisui.

_ Toujours en vie ? demanda Obito, surprit.

_ Il semblerait !

Shisui fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la future recrue des Hyûga. Son portrait humain n'avait rien de très intéressant mais sur le plan informatique, l'Uchiha en fit des éloges, avouant même qu'il aurait apprécié travailler avec lui.

L'écoutant distraitement, Obito réfléchissait. L'alliance avec les Hyûga était essentielle, ce clan avait trop de pouvoir, trop d'ambition, ils devaient les surveiller de près. Quand son père avait soulevé cela à son frère et Chef, Madara avait œuvré pour avoir cette alliance. Depuis que Shisui avait remanié la sécurité en prenant le relai d'Izuna, ils avaient un certain visu sur le clan Hyûga, sans que ceux-ci ne le sachent.

Ce Sarige pouvait faire capoter cela et rompre l'alliance, c'était très contraignant. Se retrouver dans le collimateur de Hiashi n'était pas chose agréable, même s'ils avaient de quoi lui faire face. Si les Hyûga rompaient l'alliance, leurs clans entreraient en confrontation et Konoha serait leur champ de bataille, ce que Madara voulait éviter à tout prix. Obito releva alors ses yeux noirs qu'il posa sur son oncle, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Le mariage est dans presque cinq mois, dit-il. Nous avons la possibilité de verrouiller l'alliance avant que Hiashi ne donne de l'importance à ce hacker.

_ Il ne confira pas la sécurité de son quartier à un étranger aussi rapidement, c'est vrai, confirma Shisui.

Madara restait silencieux. C'était fort possible qu'ils aient raison dans leur déduction, mais il savait Hiashi intelligent. Il l'imaginait parfaitement ayant déjà pensé à ces aléas et les ayant pris en considération pour finaliser son idée… Le truc c'était quelle idée ? Que cherchait-il à faire ?

_ Obito, dit à Itachi qu'il doit inviter sa fiancée à dîner, déclara-t-il finalement. J'aimerais rencontrer ma future petite-fille.

Le sourire qu'il affichait présageait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_ J'y vais.

Obito quitta le bureau dans la minute, laissant son oncle et Shisui seuls.

_ Approfondis tes recherches sur ce hacker, ordonna Madara. Je veux tout connaître de lui, jusqu'à la couleur de son caleçon.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait !

Madara regardait l'aîné de ses petits-fils quitter son bureau en souriant. Cependant, il redevint rapidement sérieux. Si son frère était toujours en vie, il lui aurait donné de précieux conseils. Son fils n'était pas aussi perspicace qu'Izuna et connaissait peu Hiashi, bien qu'il soit un bon conseiller. A défaut d'obtenir de meilleures informations d'Itachi, il espérait en obtenir de sa fiancée.

_ Ojiisan ? l'interpella Sasuke en entrant dans le bureau.

_ Sasuke, alors ?

_ C'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le pense, annonça-t-il en s'agenouillant face à son grand-père. Ma cible est difficile à avoir, les frontières sont bien gardées.

Madara soupira. Voilà qu'en plus des Hyûga qui lui faisaient des cachoteries, les No Sabaku ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche ! Bon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit facile non plus, c'était même un clan à craindre. Il en venait presque à penser que ses querelles avec l'actuel Chef des Senju durant leur jeunesse, lui manquaient. A cette époque, ce clan était son seul ennemi, le seul à empêcher les Uchiha de contrôler la ville. Mais tout s'était compliqué depuis.

Aujourd'hui, les Senju ne représentaient en rien une menace, au contraire, Madara en était presque à dire qu'il était du même avis qu'Hashirama. Les Sarutobi n'avaient pas changé, donnant toujours autant d'importance à l'avenir de leur quartier et à l'éducation des prochaines générations. Mais les No Sabaku avaient pris une ampleur dangereuse depuis que Rasa contrôlait le quartier Kôya avec l'aide de son benjamin et leur réseau de prostitution était maintenant un fait avéré, il devait intervenir. Et puis, Izuna lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille sur la fausse perfection des Hyûga, bien qu'actuellement, seule cette recrue faisait tâche sur l'image qu'il avait de ce clan.

_ Oublie ta cible pour le moment Sasuke, déclara Madara. J'ai une autre mission pour toi.

_ Assassinat ?

_ Pas cette fois. Tu vas rencontrer un vieil ami de ton grand-père.

_ Tu m'envoie chez les Senju ?

Madara acquiesça avant de se munir de papier pour rédiger une lettre à l'intention d'Hashirama sous le regard surprit de son petit-fils. Il la lui confia ensuite en lui expliquant qu'il ne devait la remettre qu'en main propre. Il lui demanda de n'en parler à aucun membre de leur clan pour le moment. Sasuke s'en sentit fier, cela signifiait que son grand-père lui confiait une mission importante, surtout si Itachi ne devait pas en être informé.

Le cadet de Mikoto aimait son aîné mais le jalousait quelque peu quand à cette histoire de succession. Sasuke avait tendance à se sentir inférieur à Itachi et Shisui, ce qui le rendait quelque peu jaloux ou méfiant sur certain point. Il avait malgré tout conscience que le choix de succession de son grand-père n'était en rien contre lui. Mais étant de nature capricieuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer valoir plus que ses aînés. Il se donnait alors à cent pour cent en tant qu'Assassin Uchiha, espérant surpasser son frère et son cousin et ainsi, intéresser son Chef.

_ Ce sera fait Ojiisan, assura-t-il avec sérieux avant de s'incliner respectueusement, prêt à partir.

_ Sasuke ? le retint Madara, récoltant son regard. Que penses-tu de la fiancée de ton frère ?

Légèrement surprit par cette question, il cligna des yeux puis répondit. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais des peu de fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle lui avait paru gentille bien que peu bavarde. Itachi en parlait rarement mais elle lui semblait différente des Hyûga. Madara acquiesça et lui donna l'autorisation de partir.

* * *

Quatre jours qu'il vivait dans cette maison. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'Hyûga lui demande tout un tas de chose à faire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bunta passait ses journées à lire pendant qu'il s'occupait à jouer sur son ordinateur ou à la console que l'aîné lui avait montré. Il avait fini « _God of War_ » en deux jours, ce qui avait amusé Bunta, surtout quand il avait précisé que « c'est trop facile » !

Après le départ de Tokuma lors de son arrivée dans cette maison, Bunta lui avait fait visiter les lieux avant de lui assigner une chambre où se trouvaient des kimonos propre de couleur sombre, n'arborant aucun emblème. Il avait aussi été invité à prendre un bain avant de se vêtir correctement. Shikamaru avait vu là une obligation de porter les kimonos pour assister au repas et il avait vu juste. Il avait immédiatement regretté son jean, n'étant pas à l'aise en kimono.

Au repas, il avait rencontré Natsu. La jeune femme, contrairement à son père, avait des cheveux courts d'un châtain clair lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules. Shikamaru connaissait l'importance de la longueur des cheveux chez la famille héritière, si Bunta les portait long, sa fille aurait dû en faire autant. Ses yeux nacrés avaient aussi retenu l'attention du Nara, ils avaient un reflet différent de son père et Tokuma, ils semblaient ternes. Elle l'avait salué avec respect quand Bunta les avait présentés, avant de s'affairer en cuisine.

Le repas avait été teinté d'une discussion amicale menée par Bunta qui souhaitait en savoir plus sur son invité. Shikamaru avait alors dressé son portrait ''Sarige'' avec naturel, et quelque réserve pour ne pas paraître trop confiant. Il l'avait révisé ce portrait ! Il l'avait construit avec le Kage et Kakashi il y a plus d'un an, depuis, cette identité ne le quittait plus. C'était comme une deuxième peau, une vie parallèle qu'il avait appris à s'approprier. Tout le long de ce jeu de questions réponses -dont l'infiltré avait saisi le but- Natsu était restée silencieuse.

Le lendemain, Bunta avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à lui parler de son clan. Il lui avait résumé l'histoire des Hyûga, parlant comme un conteur. Shikamaru l'avait écouté attentivement, mais en retenant pas loin de trois ou quatre bâillements. Ensuite, ils avaient déjeuné avec Natsu qui s'était montrée tout aussi silencieuse, bien qu'elle ait souri lorsque le Nara l'avait remercié pour son repas.

L'après-midi, Bunta s'était plongé dans la lecture en conseillant à son invité de se distraire. Il avait alors eu la surprise que son hôte détienne une Playstation, celui-ci se défendit en expliquant qu'elle était pour Tokuma, ce qui arracha un sourire à Shikamaru. Il s'était donc attaqué à « _God of War_ ». C'est le dîner qui le fit quitter son jeu et l'aîné son livre.

Le troisième jour fut identique, sauf que leur discussion matinale portait sur les lois communes aux clans. Aucun bâillement ne l'avait alors gêné et c'est avec curiosité qu'il l'avait écouté. Bunta n'avait pas clairement expliqué leur création mais l'avait approprié à son clan avec fierté. Shikamaru avait trouvé cette conversation intéressante. Malgré qu'il connaissait déjà ces lois, entendre l'Hyûga en parler l'informait que le clan y vouait un profond respect.

En ce matin, Bunta n'avait tenu qu'une courte discussion. Il avait informé son invité qu'il s'absenterait dans l'après-midi. Il avait ajouté que sa fille serait présente s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Shikamaru avait acquiescé avec nonchalance mais intérieurement, il espérait pouvoir faire parler la jeune femme qui n'avait pas été plus bavarde que d'habitude la veille.

Il avait bien compris que son hôte le gardait avec lui pour le percer à jour, voir qui il était, le jauger… Il avait aussi l'impression que Natsu était bridée, voire soumise. Ses silences parlaient pour elle, tout comme son regard et ses sourires.

Présentement, il terminait de boire son thé avec son hôte autour de la table basse pendant que Natsu faisait la vaisselle. Shikamaru discutait poliment avec Bunta qui cherchait à savoir pourquoi il voulait seulement un jardin. Le Nara fit une moue hésitante avant de répondre qu'il voulait regarder les nuages sans penser à autre chose. L'aîné fronça les sourcils : le jeune homme qui lui faisait face lui cachait quelque chose.

Avalant sa dernière gorgée, Bunta reposa sa tasse et se leva. Il offrit un sourire au hacker avant d'annoncer qu'il sortait. Shikamaru lui rendit son sourire en resta à sa place. Son hôte semblait amical et bienveillant mais il restait méfiant et attentif.

Il attendit une quinzaine de minutes avant de voir la jeune femme revenir dans la pièce. Elle débarrassa la tasse de son père et essuya la table sans le regarder.

_ Un autre thé ?

_ Si vous m'accompagnez, répondit-il avec un sourire amical.

Natsu hocha la tête et repartit en cuisine. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec un plateau. Elle le servit avant de remplir sa propre tasse en gardant le silence. Shikamaru la regardait faire. A vue d'œil, elle avait dans les mêmes âges que lui. Elle ne portait aucune alliance mais ne vivait pas dans cette maison, c'était… étrange.

_ Vous êtes timide ? questionna-t-il, un brin amusé.

Elle sourit, légèrement crispée.

_ Les femmes parlent rarement aux hommes ici, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Mais je ne suis pas d'ici. Et puis, vous savez un paquet de chose sur moi et je n'sais rien sur vous !

Natsu sourit discrètement. Acquiesçant, elle parla brièvement, disant qu'elle était la fille unique de Bunta et qu'elle vivait au sud de Taiyô, non loin de son père. Shikamaru voyait sa réserve, elle n'était pas à l'aise de lui parler. Il s'intéressa alors à sa réplique de tantôt.

_ Pourquoi vous ne parlez que rarement aux hommes ?

_ C'est une marque de respect, dit-elle avec calme et un sourire qu'il jugea de façade. Mon père ne vous dit rien parce que vous n'êtes pas l'un des leurs. Mais chez nous, vous n'avez le droit de parler à vos aînés et vos supérieurs que lorsqu'ils vous y autorisent. Vous m'êtes supérieur.

Shikamaru fut surprit par son ton circonspect et décida de lui signaler l'absurdité d'une telle déclaration en l'interrogeant avec un sourire et un ton presque moqueur :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis une femme, répondit-elle d'un sourire nerveux avant de boire son thé.

N'insistant pas, Shikamaru l'imita en réfléchissant. D'un point de vu extérieur, les Hyûga apparaissaient comme donnant beaucoup d'importance au respect. Le Chef, Hiashi, emmenait son épouse à chaque sortie officielle, la faisant apparaître comme une femme heureuse et aimée. Mais Natsu… Si malgré son lien de parenté avec la famille héritière elle portait ses cheveux courts, c'était qu'elle avait trahis le clan ou qu'elle avait déshonoré les siens. Il respira profondément.

_ D'où je viens, dit-il en reposant sa tasse, les femmes et les hommes ont autant de valeur.

Natsu regardait ses yeux noirs en amende. Il était différent des Hyûga, différent des hommes du clan et pas que sur le plan physique. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler plus, mais elle savait que les micros étaient activées. Elle abaissa le regard et termina son thé pour le débarrasser.

Shikamaru la suivi des yeux avant de vider sa tasse. Il s'arma ensuite de son ordinateur et démarra une partie de shôgi pour passer le temps. Cela allait lui être compliqué de faire parler Natsu, mais tant qu'il ne pouvait quitter cette maison, il allait s'y atteler. Il n'aimait pas ses yeux ternes alors que ceux de Tokuma et de Bunta étaient nuancés d'effets nacrés. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi elle portait ses cheveux courts malgré son rang. Cette histoire de soumission le dérangeait.

Il respira profondément en se concentrant sur sa partie. Malgré qu'il ait bien compris que son hôte cherchait à le percer à jour, il était traité avec respect et égard. Et puis, il était toujours en vie, ayant dépassé les trois jours qu'avait réussi à faire son prédécesseur… Il aurait aimé pouvoir contacter son « oreillette », le fils du Kage, afin de les prévenir. Mais la surveillance constante qu'il subissait grâce aux caméras l'en empêchait.

* * *

 _01/04/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Les tours de Konoha » le 15/04/2018_


	5. Chapter 3

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _J'ai fait un petit changement dans la NDA pour vous aider avec les familles importantes (comme les Uchiha par exemple), afin que vous vous y retrouviez sans trop de mal !_

 _On quitte les clans Uchiha et Hyûga pour s'intéresser un peu au Kage, à l'ANBU et au clan No Sabaku. Je vous avertis que Koyâ est un quartier mal famé, très mal famé, et que les âmes sensible peuvent être heurtées par les No Sabaku ! Allez, très de bavardage, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui, je trouve aussi qu'il est adorable avec elle^^ Effectivement, Itachi est déjà amoureux, mais de qui ? Ah ah ! Je n'ai encore jamais publié une fiction (autre que os) basé sur l'univers du Manga/anime, j'en ai une sur mon PC pourtant, mais c'est plus compliqué, surtout que je suis une grosse folle des détails du coup… Un jour, je la publierais, peut-être lol. En tout cas, ravie que tu sois toujours intéressée ;) Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci^^ Oui, l'intrigue s'installe et étant donné qu'il y a plusieurs sous-intrigue, j'ai de quoi vous occuper :P Tu as confondu en lisant le moment Ita-Hina, si Hinata dit cela c'est parce qu'Itachi aime quelqu'un, elle ne parle pas d'elle. Elle lui demande de vivre une romance à travers celle d'Itachi^^ c'est pour cela qu'elle lui dit qu'il devra se déclarer avant la date officielle du mariage ! Maintenant, de qui Itachi est amoureux ? Ah ah ! lol. Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaise, bisous_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je suis très contente que l'auteure de Gates of Madness aime ma fiction^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir *-* Effectivement, l'atmosphère est un peu sombre ! Ravie que le thème te plaise ;) Désolé pour les liens familiaux, je suis totalement d'accord, du coup, j'ai ajouté une sorte d'arbre généalogique sur la NDA :P Voilà la suite, bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 _ **Poka No Kao :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que cela te plaise ;) Je vais vous emmener dans plusieurs intrigues, une principale et d'autres qui viennent s'y mêler, j'espère que ça te plaira^^ Voilà la suite, bisous_

 _ **Sasuhinaship :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) non, ce n'est pas un sasuhina (couple que j'aime beaucoup) j'ai d'autre fiction avec ce couple si tu veux (Souvenirs, Kyûbi no Kitsune, Le Chantage et quelques os). Il y aura plusieurs couples dans cette fiction ^^ Si tu kiffe Shika, dis-toi que c'est LE perso principale de cette fiction^^ Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 3 : Les Tours de Konoha**

Dans l'immense bureau du Kage, installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, Minato relisait pour la énième fois le rapport que lui avait transmis le directeur de l'hôpital central de Konoha : Orochimaru Sannin. Cet homme faisait partit du Conseil de Konoha, chargé des recherches scientifiques. Bien qu'assez étrange au premier abord, il n'en était pas moins un homme intelligent et passionné par son métier. Depuis que Minato avait repris la direction de Konoha et remanier le Conseil, les choses évoluaient, doucement mais sûrement.

Il avait réussi à créer un terrain d'entente avec le clan Senju -bon, sa femme, Kushina, l'y avait beaucoup aidé, il l'avouait. Il avait mis en place un travail d'équipe avec les Sarutobi et élargit le périmètre d'action de l'ANBU… Et voilà que le conseiller Sannin lui apprenait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant dans les archives de l'hôpital, bien qu'il continuait ses recherches avec l'aide de son adjoint, Kabuto Yakushi. C'était assez étrange que l'unique hôpital de la ville ne possède aucun dossier sur la famille héritière des Hyûga.

Minato décrocha son téléphone et contacta son conseiller de sécurité qui dirigeait l'ANBU avec lui. Il le pria de vérifier si le clan du quartier Taiyô avait un hôpital, une clinique ou quoi que ce soit qui s'y rapportait. Son interlocuteur acquiesça et le Kage raccrocha, espérant que Danzô trouverait quelque chose avant leur réunion. Il soupira en s'adossant au fauteuil avant de regarder l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit au même moment, le faisant sursauter.

_ Votre femme a appelé pour… engagea la secrétaire en entrant.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et se mit à rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas frappé à la porte du bureau. Elle se confondit en excuses, s'inclinant plusieurs fois en précisant qu'elle était fatiguée et vraiment désolée, ce qui fit sourire Minato.

_ Ce n'est rien Shiho, la rassura-t-il amicalement. Que voulait Kushina ?

_ Vous rappelez que vous avez réservé une table pour ce soir.

Minato blanchit : il avait complètement oublié leur anniversaire de mariage et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Kushina était une femme extraordinaire, il l'aimait sincèrement et profondément, mais elle était aussi dangereuse qu'une lionne quand elle se mettait en colère et si elle apprenait qu'il avait oublié la réservation, le cadeau et la date, il allait passer une mauvaise soirée au lieu de ce qu'il avait prévu…

Shiho émit un léger rire en replaçant correctement ses lunettes.

_ Sa couleur préférée est toujours le vert ? questionna-t-elle en souriant.

Recevant un hochement de tête de son supérieur, elle lui tendit une petite boîte en ajoutant :

_ Alors ceci devrait lui plaire. J'ai glissé la facture dans le dossier de la réunion, je ne pouvais pas faire passer ça en note de frais.

_ Shiho tu es géniale, déclara-t-il, soulagé.

_ A votre service maître Namikaze.

Sur ce, elle sourit et quitta le bureau pendant que Minato ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir un fin collier en argent où était accroché un pendentif en forme de cœur orné d'une petite émeraude. Pas de doute, ce cadeau plairait à Kushina. Il sourit en conséquent et referma la boîte avant d'ouvrir le dossier de la réunion et saisir la facture. Son sourire se fana quand il vit le prix de ce collier, en plus d'être géniale, elle était généreuse sa secrétaire ! Il soupira en se disant que sa femme les valait bien après tout. Rangeant la facture et l'écrin dans un tiroir, il entendit frapper à sa porte et donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Le chargé de sécurité, siégeant au Conseil de Konoha, pénétra le bureau de son Kage, armé d'un dossier. Danzô était un homme d'une soixante-dizaine d'années dont la partie droite de son visage était bandée à cause d'une mission de l'ANBU dans sa jeunesse. Souriant à Minato, il vint s'installer sur le fauteuil lui faisant face.

_ Taiyô n'a pas d'hôpital à proprement parler, déclara-t-il en tendant le dossier à son supérieur. Ils ont un sanatorium.

_ Un sanatorium, murmura Minato en survolant les comptes rendus des deux ans d'espionnage établi par Shikamaru et Kakashi.

_ Officiellement, précisa Danzô. Officieusement, Nara avait suggéré que ce soit un centre pour les testeurs.

_ S'ils y font circuler leur drogue…

_ C'est un point qu'il a coché sur sa liste, hocha-t-il la tête en suivant la pensée de son supérieur.

Minato avait passé des heures avec Shikamaru à préparer cette mission, malgré qu'il n'avait pas tout retenu. De toutes celles dont l'ANBU devait se charger, le clan No Sabaku et le clan Hyûga étaient leur priorité ainsi que les plus dangereuses, bien que le clan Uchiha n'était pas en reste. Il avait voulu participer à la mission du jeune Nara par respect pour son vieil ami Shikaku.

_ Les soins les plus élémentaires peuvent être effectués dans ce genre de centre, ajouta-t Danzô en s'adossant à son tour en croisant les bras.

_ Comme ?

Posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, Minato regardait fixement son conseiller.

_ Accouchement, certaines blessures, overdose… énuméra Danzô. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de notre hôpital, mais ils ont de bonnes bases.

Minato acquiesça d'une onomatopée en perdant son regard azuré sur son bureau, réfléchissant. Etait-ce possible que les Hyûga cachent plus de secret que leur réseau soupçonné ? Pourquoi la naissance des trois enfants du Chef n'était pas répertoriée dans les archives de l'hôpital ?

_ T'as des nouvelles de Shikamaru ? demanda Minato, regardant le cadre photo sur son bureau.

_ Silence radio, aucun corps découvert.

_ Il est toujours infiltré alors, commença-t-il en le regardant.

_ Et dans l'incapacité de nous contacter pour le moment, continua Danzô. C'est un bon élément Minato.

Le nommé hocha la tête en baissant le regard. Danzô se leva et quitta le bureau silencieusement, ils allaient se retrouver à la réunion dans moins d'une heure. Il espérait l'avoir rassuré sur l'infiltration du Nara.

Minato reposa ses saphirs sur le cadre photo où Shikaku et lui souriaient à l'objectif, montrant leur tatouage commun. Il sourit. Il savait Shikamaru assez intelligent pour réussir à infiltrer les Hyûga. Il avait l'intelligence, un profil proche de la vérité et donc crédible. Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et perdit son sourire. Il ne se pardonnerait pas de perdre le fils unique de son défunt ami.

* * *

Shiho remonta ses lunettes rondes et grossissantes sur l'arête de son nez en serrant plus fortement les feuillets qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Elle marchait rapidement, étant en retard pour la réunion.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit aussi ? Maladroite comme elle l'était, elle s'était imaginée pouvoir traverser les couloirs de la Tour du Kage avec un café à la main. Résultat : son chemisier bleu ciel était affreusement souillé d'une très jolie tâche. Si encore un bel homme l'avait bousculée, créant cette affreuse tâche, elle aurait peut-être pu faire une belle rencontre et oublier son énorme béguin pour son beau brun… Mais il avait fallu qu'elle se fasse cela toute seul en pétant le talon de son escarpin gauche, quelle idiote !

Arrivée devant la double porte de la salle de réunion, elle entendit les voix des conseillers. Elle respira profondément et entra. Personne ne fit réellement attention à elle, ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle s'avança directement vers Inoichi Yamanaka, le conseiller en communication. Le quarantenaire avait de beaux yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds. Si son visage paraissait sévère, il n'en était pas moins aimable et souriant. Elle le salua d'un murmure et lui donna un feuillet. Il la remercia d'un sourire gratifiant avant de redonner son attention à son Kage qui venait de reprendre la parole.

Se décalant, Shiho riva son regard vitré à celui cuivré de la chargée des finances : Konan Tenshi. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus électrique lui sourit en prenant le feuillet qu'elle lui tendait. La secrétaire sourit à son tour, elle aimait bien Konan, admirant la présence captivante qu'elle opérait sur les autres alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Elle sursauta en se stabilisant brutalement devant Tsume Inuzuka qui venait de se lever d'un mouvement. La chargée des ressources humaines s'excusa avec un sourire et la remercia pour son feuillet avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau, comme elle le souhaitait à la base. Shiho ne savait jamais comment se comporter devant cette femme bruyante qui pouvait passer du rire au sérieux en une seconde. Néanmoins, elle semblait toujours de bonne humeur, ce qui se voyait à ses yeux noirs –qu'elle s'amusait à comparer avec ceux d'un félin.

Passant derrière Minato, qui lui offrit un sourire en écoutant les propos du Yamanaka, elle rejoignit le conseiller en sécurité dont l'œil gauche la fixait. Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit en lui donnant son feuillet. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec cet homme, sa tête ne lui revenait pas, c'était physique. Elle était cependant respectueuse, sachant qu'il était l'un des plus patriotes de cette table.

Elle remonta les lunettes noires sur son nez et s'approcha du chargé des recherches scientifiques. Si à leur première rencontre elle avait été réticente envers cet homme androgyne, maintenant, elle l'appréciait. Orochimaru semblait venir d'un autre âge et cela l'amusait. Et puis, il s'occupait d'elle et de sa myopie. Elle espérait secrètement que ses soins oculaires l'aideraient à attirer l'attention de son béguin. Il lui sourit en prenant son feuillet et émit un rire mutin en voyant la tâche sur son chemisier. D'un chuchotement, il lui conseilla de nettoyer cela avec un peu d'eau, la faisant sourire.

Se rendant près du tableau Velléda, elle intercepta le regard de Minato qui lui suggéra muettement de prendre sa veste accrochée près de la porte, ce qu'elle fit en le remerciant d'un sourire. Le Kage remarqua ensuite qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures, étant pieds nus, enfin, en collant. Il préférait ne pas y prêter attention, il savait Shiho maladroite. Il se reconcentra sur la réunion.

Ces réunions avaient lieu une fois par mois. Minato aimait réunir son Conseil afin de tenir informer ceux qui dirigeait Konoha avec lui. Ceci avait aussi permis à chaque membre du Conseil d'apprendre à écouter et respecter la place de chacun, ce qui n'était pas gagné au départ. Tsume et Danzô avaient bien du mal à s'entendre.

L'un comme l'autre vouaient une loyauté sans faille à leur ville, à leur façon. L'Inuzuka était persuadée que les clans devaient jouer un rôle dans l'essor de Konoha. Le Shimura, lui, considérait les clans comme une entrave au bon développement de la ville et sa sécurité. Ils avaient néanmoins trouvés un terrain d'entente, étant tous deux de grands patriotes.

La réunion se termina après presque deux heures de parlements. Chaque conseiller s'en retourna à son bureau, à l'exception d'Orochimaru et de Danzô que le Kage avait gardé pour quelques minutes supplémentaires. Shiho s'éclipsa avec les trois autres, ce qui allait suivre ne la regardait pas. Elle se fit inviter à partager une boisson avec Konan. Cette dernière ironisa la situation en disant qu'un simple jus de fruit serait sûrement plus judicieux qu'un café, faisant sourire la secrétaire du Kage.

Dans la salle de réunion, Minato écoutait attentivement le directeur de l'hôpital lui parler des actes de naissances qu'il avait récemment sorti des archives. Il précisa qu'il avait élargi ses recherches aux autres naissances reliées aux clans. Il avait ainsi découvert que seul la famille héritière des Hyûga n'avait pas d'acte de naissance, contrairement au reste du clan et aux autres clans de Konoha.

_ Une tranche d'année précise ? questionna Danzô.

_ Nous continuons actuellement de trier les archives et les actes de naissance manquants et découverts datent d'il y vingt à trente ans, dit-il en distribuant des feuilles à ses vis-à-vis. J'ai ceux de Gaara, Kankurô et Temari No Sabaku. Ceux de Shisui, Itachi, Izumi et Sasuke Uchiha. Celui de Konohamaru Sarutobi. Mais aucune naissance chez les Senju durant ce laps de temps. Ni chez les Hyûga. À comparer, il me semble que les enfants héritiers de ce Chef sont dans les mêmes tranches d'âges que ceux cités ?

_ C'est exact, confirma Danzô en lisant les actes de naissances des No Sabaku. D'après nos informations, Neji et…

_ Hinata, l'aida Minato.

_ Merci, sourit-il. Neji et Hinata Hyûga seraient âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, 23 pour l'aîné et 21 pour la cadette. Quant à la benjamine, elle les approcherait.

Minato ne comprenait pas pourquoi chaque naissance héritière était inscrite dans les archives de l'hôpital de Konoha sauf celles du clan Hyûga. Ceux n'étant pas de cette famille mais portant le nom du clan y était eux. Pourquoi cette différence ? Danzô était dans la même interrogation que son Kage, ne sachant quoi en penser.

_ Peut-être que Hiashi Hyûga est stérile ? proposa Orochimaru. Il aurait donc préféré garder le secret pour que ses enfants soient considérés comme héritiers.

_ C'est une idée à creuser, approuva sans conviction le Shimura.

Si c'était vraiment la cas, Minato ne voyait pas en quoi cacher la naissance de ses enfants permettait de cacher la stérilité du Chef. Le Sannin lui expliqua qu'à la naissance, des tests étaient effectués sur les bébés pour s'assurer de leur bonne santé, ce qui laissait une trace de leur sang, permettant ainsi une reconnaissance en cas de litige.

_ Si cela s'avère exact et que ça s'apprend…, soupira Danzô. La succession du Chef va foutre un sacré bordel.

Partageant cet avis avec inquiétude, ses deux vis-à-vis hochèrent leur tête en approbation.

Minato demanda au directeur de l'hôpital de continuer de trier les archives en vue de savoir si cette absence d'acte de naissance, chez la famille héritière Hyûga, était aussi valable pour la génération précédente. Le Kage termina alors cette réunion et salua respectueusement ses conseillers qui quittèrent la salle la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

Dans la grande salle de la Tour du Sable, se tenant droit les bras croisés sur son torse, l'héritier des No Sabaku attendait son recruteur : Sasori Akasuna. Le presque trentenaire aux cheveux rouges l'avait contacté la veille, l'informant qu'il avait une dizaine de fille à lui proposer, dont des vierges, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Les vierges se faisaient rares ou étaient bien trop jeune pour que leur corps intéresse les clients. C'est pourquoi il avait envoyé son recruteur à l'Est du pays il y avait presque trois semaines.

Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Sasori et les filles. Le recruteur salua respectueusement l'héritier avant d'ordonner à ses prises de garder le silence. Gaara les regarda brièvement : elles semblaient assez jeunes pour intéresser les clients tout en étant assez mature de corps.

_ Elles sont filles de fermier ou d'agriculteur, précisa Sasori en se plaçant à gauche de Gaara. Deux sont consentantes pour devenir courtisane.

Gaara laissa un rictus dessiner le coin de ses lèvres, c'était amusant de savoir qu'elles croyaient devenir des courtisanes. Une denrée rare. Ce n'était le cas que pour très peu de filles, les mieux loties tout du moins.

_ Combien ont-elles coûtée ?

_ Une centaine d'euros* chacune, répondit Sasori.

_ Les villages de l'Est sont bons pour nos affaires, statua l'héritier qui avait pour habitude de payer plus cher, voire de prendre de force la demoiselle. Bien, tu me les emmène au sanctuaire, qu'elles se lavent correctement et qu'elles se vêtissent, je viendrais les voir dans deux heures.

_ Entendu, hocha-t-il de la tête avant d'ordonner aux filles de le suivre.

Sasori était soulagé : c'était rare que Gaara se montre si rapidement enclin à les envoyer au sanctuaire. Habituellement, l'héritier avait toujours une fille ou deux à recaler, ce qui l'obligeait à les reconvertir pour qu'elles soient utiles au clan si elles voulaient vivre. Le prix avait dû jouer en sa faveur et mettre Gaara de bonne humeur, ce qui était bien rare.

Lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau dans la grande salle de la Tour du Sable, Gaara décroisa ses bras et se permis un sourire plus franc. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une ou deux futures courtisanes dans les filles que Sasori lui proposait. Sachant que leur formation prendrait environ trois mois, elles seraient prêtes à temps. Satisfait, il quitta d'un pas calme la grande salle pour aller avertir son père de cette bonne nouvelle.

. . .

L'aînée de la fratrie No Sabaku gardait la tête baissée, regardant ses chaussures pour éviter le regard de son Chef. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante et faible devant qui que ce soit, mais devant cet homme qu'elle appelait père… Elle devait mettre sa fierté de côté, elle devait se soumettre sous peine de finir dans un des bordels que tenait sa famille. Elle était totalement d'accord avec l'affirmation de Kankurô : « _on ne choisit pas sa famille Tema_ » avait-il dit.

_ Ton rapport mentionne un espion, résonna la voix sèche de Rasa. L'as-tu identifié ?

_ Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

_ Je te le souhaite, Temari.

Elle se pinça discrètement les lèvres, entendant la menace sous-jacente. Elle était responsable de la sécurité de leurs frontières, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. Si qui que ce soit passait les hauts murs en pierre calcaire qu'avait érigé son arrière-grand-père, elle serait tenue pour responsable et perdrait tout !

Trois brefs coups résonnèrent contre la porte, interrompant Rasa qui s'apprêtait à renchérir sur sa fille. Il donna son autorisation et vit son benjamin et fils héritier entrer. De ses trois enfants, Gaara était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Il avait hérité de ses cheveux d'un roux sombre et de sa volonté à faire de Koyâ le plus puissant quartier de Konoha. Contrairement à ses aînés, il n'avait pas pris la faiblesse de leur mère.

Il avait décidé que ce serait son benjamin qui prendrait sa place, c'était dans ses veines. Il ne voyait pas ses aînés remplir cette tâche. Temari était une femme, elle ne saurait diriger. Elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse du poste qu'il lui avait confié. Et puis, Kankurô… Kankurô, eh bien… Bon, il avait choisi son benjamin.

_ Des nouvelles de Sasori ? questionna le Chef.

Gaara avait posé son regard froid sur sa sœur qui restait immobile face à leur père. Il reporta son regard sur Rasa et répondit :

_ Il est au sanctuaire avec les filles.

_ Combien ?

_ Mille cent euros, elles sont onze.

Rasa afficha un sourire satisfait et son fils le lui rendit avant de quitter le bureau, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un dernier regard froid à sa sœur. Temari serrait les poings en gardant la tête baissée. Elle attendit que son père lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire, mais après une trentaine de secondes de silence, Rasa la congédia en lui rappelant que son poste était une priorité.

Elle quitta le bureau de son Chef en pestant intérieurement contre lui. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle passait ses nuits à se tourner les pouces, se fichant totalement des frontières ? Croyait-il sincèrement qu'elle irait sciemment se vendre à ces hommes abjects qui trompaient leur femme ou était trop dégueulasse pour avoir la chance de trouver l'amour ? Il se méprenait totalement s'il pensait cela.

Elle détestait son clan, elle détestait surtout son père et son plus jeune frère, tout aussi abject que leurs clients.

Cependant, elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre et c'était ce qui lui faisait garder espoir. Sans même parler de ces jeunes filles, ces esclaves, que sa famille payait aux parents pour une bouchée de pain, _« comme si la vie de leur enfant avait une valeur monétaire »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle plaignait tout autant les anciennes, celles considérées comme défraîchis et non-proposables aux clients. Elle plaignait toutes femmes vivant à Koyâ, en fait. Elle était bien lotie comparée à elles.

Peut-être bien que celle qu'elle plaignait le plus était Matsuri. Officiellement, la demoiselle était la fiancée de Gaara, leur mariage étant prévu pour dans trois mois. Officieusement, Matsuri était la catin particulière de l'héritier. Cette place aurait été enviée dans les autres clans de Konoha, mais pas à Koyâ, pas avec Gaara. Son frère portait bien son prénom, elle ne l'aurait pas mieux qualifié, _le démon qui n'aime que lui_ …

Elle respira profondément en entrant dans ses appartements, s'adossant contre la porte une fois fermée à clé. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant de son esprit les images des soins qu'elle avait donnés à Matsuri la dernière fois et priant pour les nouvelles filles.

. . .

Sasori n'attendait qu'une chose : que cela se termine au plus vite. Ces dernières heures avait été éprouvantes. Presser onze jeunes filles pour qu'elles soient prêtes en moins de deux heures était déjà un défi. Mais les faire se taire et se tenir calme en était un autre, et de taille ! La plupart d'entre elles étaient affolées, paniquée, perdue, se posant des milliards de questions, ce qui était assez normal en soit. Mais il y en avait deux -celles souhaitant devenir courtisane- complètement à côté de leurs pompes. Elles papotaient entre elles, s'émerveillaient de la décoration… Elles se croyaient au spa en fait ! Le recruteur n'avait jamais vu ça.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Gaara entrer dans le sanctuaire. Nommée ainsi, ce n'était en réalité qu'un grand manoir où les No Sabaku formaient les filles à devenir des courtisanes de renom, celles qui seraient la fleur de leur renommée. Les rares choisies renvoyaient les autres filles qui serviraient à renouveler les bordels du quartier.

Le recruteur avait alignés les filles, toutes habillées de kimono noir tenu par un obi blanc. L'héritier posa son regard sur la fille tout à droite pour le passer lentement sur chacune d'elles jusqu'à la gauche. Les six premières baissèrent leurs yeux quand il les fixait, mais pas la septième. Il tint plus longtemps son regard, laissant un léger sourire dessiner le coin de ses lèvres. Il appréciait quand la demoiselle avait du caractère, c'était ce qui lui avait plu chez Matsuri. Il détourna les yeux, sans qu'elle n'ait faibli, pour continuer de regarder les autres. Aucune n'eut la même audace.

Il sélectionna deux d'entre ces onze qui lui paraissait avoir du potentiel, leur demandant préalablement leur nom, leur âge et si elles étaient vierges. La plus jeune, blonde aux yeux verts, avait dix-sept ans et s'appelait Yumi, apeurée apparemment. La deuxième, cuivrée aux yeux gris, avait dix-neuf ans et s'appelait Rina, affichant un sourire. Toutes deux étaient vierges. Sasori leur ordonna de venir près de lui, pendant que Gaara se remit face à la seule jeune fille qui avait tenu son regard, ce qu'elle faisait encore.

_ Ton nom ? réclama-t-il.

Elle respirait plus vite et elle avait la chair de poule, il le remarqua. Mais elle ne baissa pas ses yeux noirs et garda le silence. Il ôta son sourire en coin, ses yeux turquoise devenant menaçant. Il s'approcha d'avantage.

_ Je t'ai demandé ton nom, répéta-t-il d'une voix froide.

_ Sari, répondit-elle, effrayée mais ne baissant pas les yeux.

_ Ton âge ?

_ Dix-huit ans.

Gaara se recula d'un pas et jeta un œil au corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci en fronça les sourcils. Aux yeux de l'héritier, cette Sari avait ce qu'il fallait pour l'intéresser : du caractère et une jolie silhouette. Brune aux cheveux longs, la peau légèrement halé, svelte et possédant de belles courbes. Elle était attirante.

_ Vierge ?

Elle ne répondit pas, serrant les pans de son kimono. Elle déglutit quand l'héritier la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard n'était pas du tout rassurant. Il s'avança lentement, saisit son menton assez rudement, la faisant grimacer en gémissant faiblement, et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Elle tremblait et ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Gaara sourit.

_ Celle-ci m'est réservée, déclara-t-il en lâchant son visage.

* * *

 ***Euros :** veuillez excuser ma flemmardise à n'avoir aucune envie de convertir la monnaie^^ Déjà, je suis nulle en math alors vous n'auriez même pas eu la bonne conversion et puis, je trouve que c'est plus facile de bien s'imaginer la valeur si je garde la monnaie européenne. Non, non, ce n'est pas une excuse bidon lol

 _15/04/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Mur d'enceinte et sanctuaire » le 01/05/2018_


	6. Chapter 4

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _On reste chez les No Sabaku et le Kage pour le chapitre 4. Vous inquiétez pas, on va retrouver Shikamaru très bientôt^^ Réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma belle, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, effectivement, je ne suis pas copine avec les maths :D c'est pas de ma fautes, c'est les maths qui ne m'aime pas lol ! Le début est un peu long, il faut que je fasse la mise en place de tout l'univers et de mes intrigues… Quand la phase présentation sera faite, on aura plus de moments avec Shika ! Enfin, oui, c'est un peu ça le côté psychologique de la fiction, comment va s'en sortir Shikamaru dans cette infiltration ? Bonne lecture, bisous^^_

 _ **Poka No Kao :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) merci d'avoir apprécié mon chapitre^^ La suite est là, bonne lecture, bisous_

 _ **Sasuhinaship :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je suis ravie que ce genre de fiction te plaise^^ Je déroge complètement à mes règles avec cette fiction lol, pas de sasuhina, Orochimaru chez les gentils, Gaara chez les méchants, etc… Je ne veux pas dévoiler mes intrigues, mais je peux te dire que Hinata aura une histoire avec Shikamaru et Sasuke ira avec Sakura ! Oui je sais, tu ne les aime pas ensemble ces deux-là, mais je t'assure que ma Sakura n'est jamais la sale peste qu'on trouve en général^^ Je ne suis pas fan du sasusaku et il ne sera pas du tout au premier plan si ça peut te rassurer^^ J'espère que ça continuera malgré tout à te plaire ;) Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ne t'excuses pas, t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien^^ Je suis ravie que tu es bien ressentit leur complicité^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments *-*, ça fait très plaisir ! Pour l'instant, on est dans la mise en place de l'univers et des intrigues, ce qui est riche d'informations^^ J'ai fait un background à chaque personnage important et j'essaie de vous faire comprendre au mieux où nous sommes, du coup, je suis très contente que tu le ressentes^^ Ah ah, Temari… Je ne peux rien dire malheureusement ;) Ca me brise le cœur de voir mon Gaara chéri dans ce rôle, mais ça lui va tellement bien^^ Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour lui et Sari^^ J'aime bien le personnage d'Orochimaru dans le manga mais j'ai l'habitude de le mettre du côté des méchants ! Je déroge à mes règles lol. Je suis d'accord, il aurait pu apporter beaucoup^^ Je me suis bien occupé de lui :P Bonne lecture, bisous^^_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Gaara n'est pas mon chéri d'amour dans cette fiction, je lui ai donné le mauvais rôle (j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop :P). MDR, effectivement, c'est la première fois que je mets Orochimaru chez les gentils^^ On est dans la mise en place pour l'instant, je vous présente l'univers et mes persos^^ Merci beaucoup pour mon écriture *-* Encore un tout petit peu de patience, Hina et Shika vont bientôt se rencontrer, promis^^ Bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 4 : Mur d'enceinte et sanctuaire**

Temari guettait le moindre mouvement suspect. Si l'espion qu'elle avait empêché de passer il y a trois jours avait d'en l'idée de revenir, elle ne le lâcherait pas, c'était certain. Elle n'avait rien dit à son père, mais elle suspectait qu'il soit un espion Uchiha. Elle avait cru voir un éventail rouge et blanc sur son épaule gauche. Mais elle n'en était pas totalement sûre, il faisait nuit et la visibilité était précaire. Et puis, pourquoi un Uchiha viendrait espionner Koyâ ? Ce clan n'avait besoin de rien, ni de personne, à sa connaissance.

Un mouvement sur la droite la fit quitter ses pensées et froncer les sourcils. Se faisant discrète, elle épia cette direction et sourit en voyant son espion. « _L'idiot_ », pensa-t-elle en se relevant discrètement. Elle se déplaça silencieusement pour bien le voir. L'homme portait un habit entièrement noir, couvrant même sa tête, et était accroupit sur le mur Sud-Ouest des frontières, juste à côté de sa cachette à elle. Forçant sur ses yeux, elle tenta de repérer un emblème qui le relierait à un clan, mais rien. En y regardant bien, cet espion ne portait pas le même habit que celui de la dernière fois.

Elle fronça les sourcils en retirant sa lame de son fourreau, lentement, le plus silencieusement possible. Mais à peine fut-elle armée que l'espion tourna la tête vers sa position avant de se lever et de s'enfuir. Temari jura entre ses dents, rangea son katana et se mit à courir après lui. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre une nouvelle fois, si un seul des gardes-frontières s'en apercevait, s'en était fini d'elle.

Cet espion était vraiment doué, courant rapidement et sautant aisément de mur en mur, sans même faiblir. Heureusement, la No Sabaku avait été entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge, tout comme ses frères. Elle était agile, rapide et détenait une jolie force physique en plus de manier le katana. Elle arrivait donc à suivre cet espion, bien qu'il ait deux mètres d'avance sur elle.

Voyant qu'il s'approchait de la vigie proche des portes centrales, là où se trouvaient quatre gardes-frontières sous ses ordres, elle retira une aiguille de ses cheveux blond cendré et ne lâcha pas l'espion des yeux. Elle lança son aiguille quand il sauta et sourit en le voyant rater son saut pour tomber au sol. Elle avait visé sa cheville et n'avait pas manqué sa cible. Elle le rejoignit à l'extérieur des murs d'enceinte. Il retirait l'aiguille de sa cheville et se releva.

_ Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle, pointant sa lame vers lui alors qu'il était à présent debout, la fixant de ses yeux noirs.

Temari avait les sourcils froncés, respirant rapidement suite à cette course, tout comme lui. Il cachait aussi la moitié de son visage mais elle enregistrait bien ses yeux pour le reconnaître à découvert.

_ Pas d'emblème, constata-t-elle en regardant ses épaules.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de plisser les yeux.

_ No Sabaku Temari, dit-il comme s'il était enchanté de la rencontrer, ce qui l'énerva.

_ Ravale ton sourire « Pas d'emblème », rétorqua-t-elle en approchant la pointe de sa lame de son cou, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger.

En moins temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Temari se retrouva avec sa propre lame sous la gorge. L'espion se trouvait dans son dos, lui ayant fait une clé de bras et tenant le manche du katana par-dessus sa propre main. Elle grogna de rage.

_ Je veux juste des informations, dit-il calmement, la maintenant alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre.

_ Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle.

_ Si tu réponds, je te libère.

_ Autant me tuer tout de suite, ragea-t-elle en forçant sur ses bras, essayant d'en récupérer un et d'empêcher l'autre de lui couper la gorge.

Temari l'entendit soupirer avant qu'il ne la libère, lui laissant son katana. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, prête à l'attaquer. Il n'avait que reculer, s'armant uniquement de ses mains, ce qui la fit sourire en coin.

_ Ce doit être compliqué d'être héritière d'un clan machiste, dit-il, lui ôtant son sourire pour froncer ses sourcils blonds.

Elle ignora ses paroles et l'attaqua avec sa lame, le frôlant seulement. Elle se retourna vivement pour fendre l'air mais le manqua encore. Il était rapide, bien plus qu'elle et cela la frustrait. Elle ne cessa alors de l'attaquer sans que ses coups ne l'atteignent. Il la parait avec tellement de facilité que s'en était insultant.

L'espion lui attrapa le poignet droit et le lui tordit, la faisant lâcher son katana en retenant difficilement sa douleur. Elle voulut le frapper de son poing libre mais encore une fois il la para. Il appuya sur son poignet douloureux pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre et la bloqua contre le mur d'enceinte, se plaquant dans son dos pour l'immobiliser. Quelque peu essoufflé, il dit :

_ Je n'suis pas ton ennemi.

_ Alors qui es-tu ? ragea-t-elle, la joue collée au mur.

Il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner son identité, c'était certain, mais elle avait raison, s'il n'était pas son ennemi il lui donnerait son nom. Réfléchissant rapidement, il décida de se donner le nom de son fidèle ami.

_ Pakun.

Temari respirait rapidement. Pakun ? C'était quoi ce nom ? D'où venait cet homme ? Pas son ennemi ? Alors que faisait-il sur le mur d'enceinte ? Pourquoi se masquait-il comme ça ? Il se fichait d'elle, c'était sûr... Malgré tout, elle hésitait. Il aurait pu la tuer tout à l'heure, maintenant même. Il ne l'avait que désarmée.

_ Je vais te lâcher, dit-il deux secondes avant de le faire.

Il recula jusqu'au katana qu'il ramassa quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il ne la regardait pas, il admirait la lame sous ses yeux, une lame de qualité. C'est lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle qu'il la fixa. Temari fronçait les sourcils, prête à se défendre. Il tourna le katana pour lui offrir le manche qu'elle saisit.

_ Je reviendrais te voir, dit-il en reculant, la faisant se mettre en position d'attaque.

Temari le regardait reculer sans être capable de l'attaquer de nouveau. Ses yeux verts sapin ne le quittèrent pas, le voyant lui tourner le dos pour s'enfuir dans les usines de Sentâ. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa position. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir ? Elle était incapable de répondre à sa propre question et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se ressaisir. Elle regarda sa lame un instant.

Et s'il disait vrai ? Elle pourrait aider son clan ou faire changer les choses, peut-être que… Non, elle ne pourrait jamais laisser Matsuri seule. Elle ne pourrait aider son quartier qu'en restant avec eux, elle était fidèle à Koyâ. Et puis, elle n'avait aucune raison d'imaginer qu'il pouvait l'aider, il ne l'avait même pas suggéré. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression du contraire.

Elle rangea son katana dans son fourreau et regarda autour d'elle, sur les murs. Il n'y avait personne à proximité, aucun garde témoin de son manquement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle retourna à son poste au pas de course. Si jamais il revenait, elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

* * *

Gaara regardait par l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le cœur de son quartier, les bras croisés sur son torse. La nuit était tombée depuis presque quatre heures, les lampadaires et les néons des bars, restaurants et bordels, étaient allumés, éclairant les passants. Il ne regardait pas vraiment ces hommes qui titubaient sur les trottoirs, il pensait à sa réservée, espérant que sa formation serait attrayante, parce qu'il s'ennuyait ses dernières semaines.

_ Tu iras avec ton frère au sanctuaire demain, continua Rasa qui venait d'informer Kankurô sur le retour de Sasori. Elles sont trois.

_ Rina, Yumi et Sari, nomma Gaara d'un ton détaché, sans quitter ses pensées. La dernière m'est réservée.

_ Elles doivent être prête rapidement, reprit Rasa que son cadet regardait impassiblement. Tu peux disposer.

Kankurô s'inclina respectueusement et quitta le bureau sous le regard glacial de son petit frère. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait jamais réussi à créer un lien avec lui, il ne savait même pas ce que signifiait avoir un frère en fait ! Gaara était… un Alien aux yeux de Kankurô, un fou sadique, violent et immoral. Son frère lui faisait peur, depuis tout jeune. Il avait même tendance à croire qu'il faisait aussi peur à leur père.

Rasa obéissait à Gaara, c'était comme si officiellement Rasa était le Chef des No Sabaku mais qu'officieusement, c'était Gaara qui dirigeait le clan. Il espérait fortement que son père garderait ses fonctions officielles encore quelque temps, le moment où Gaara prendrait les rênes du quartier l'angoissait. Ce n'était pas réellement pour lui, plutôt pour sa sœur. Kankurô savait pertinemment que Gaara détestait Temari et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se débarrasser d'elle une fois qu'il prendrait les rênes de Koyâ.

Il ôta tout cela de son esprit en s'enfermant dans ses appartements. Il revenait d'un voyage à l'Ouest et ne désirait qu'une chose : se prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain privative et alluma l'eau pour se mettre sous le jet. Il repensa au retour de son cousin et à ces trois futures courtisanes. Il plaignait celle que Gaara s'était réservée, tout comme il avait plaint et plaignait toujours Matsuri. Il s'ôta la demoiselle de l'esprit, ne voulant pas culpabiliser, pas ce soir.

. . .

Entrant dans sa chambre, l'héritier jeta un regard à Matsuri avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme aux courts cheveux châtain clair leva ses yeux noirs de son livre et les riva sur la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Dépliant ses jambes, elle abaissa son roman, laissant apparaître sa lèvre fendue. _« Il rentre tard ce soir »_ pensa-t-elle. Les bruits de couloir disaient que Sasori était rentré à Koyâ, elle espérait que ce soit vrai, cela lui ferait des vacances.

Elle s'auto-injuria intérieurement de penser ainsi, elle ne souhaitait à aucune fille de se retrouver au sanctuaire. Entendant l'eau s'éteindre, elle marqua rapidement sa page et alla s'installer dans le lit avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce d'eau, ne voulant en aucun cas le désappointer. Il la fixa un instant.

Ce qu'il avait apprécié chez Matsuri avait disparu ces dernières semaines, elle n'était plus intéressante. Habituellement, elle tenait son regard, ce qui le mettait en appétit. Mais maintenant, elle l'évitait. Et après, elle se plaignait qu'il lui fasse mal ? Au moins elle résistait ainsi, elle tentait de le dominer, c'était excitant.

Il referma calmement la porte et vint s'allonger dans son lit. Croisant les bras sous sa tête, il fixa le plafond, imaginant la séance de demain. Matsuri hésita quelques secondes avant de le regarder discrètement. Il souriait très légèrement, ce qui était rare. Elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres, mélangée entre l'envie que ce sourire signe une partie de sa liberté et la culpabilité que cette envie provoquait.

_ Gaara ? hésita-t-elle, regardant ses pieds recouverts du drap blanc. Est-ce que… je peux éteindre, la lumière ?

_ Eteint.

Matsuri exécuta l'ordre de son fiancé avant d'afficher un fin sourire, il ne ferait rien ce soir. L'héritier aimait voir sa dominée, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle s'allongea en lui tournant le dos et ferma les yeux, soulagée.

* * *

Kankurô regardait les trois jeunes filles que son frère avait choisies. Sasori les lui avait présentées et c'est sans surprise qu'il avait reconnu celle réservée à Gaara. Elle le fusillait du regard, ce que son frère appréciait. L'héritier aimait former les futures courtisanes, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Sasori, qui formait les demoiselles après les avoir recruté, sauf la réservée.

Détournant le regard de Sari, il s'attarda sur les deux autres. La dénommée Rina affichait un sourire resplendissant tandis que l'autre, Yumi, regardait ses pieds en tortillant ses doigts entre eux. Elles étaient très jolies, mais tellement jeune… Il jeta un regard à son cousin qui était déjà blasé, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Regardant de nouveau les trois filles, il soupira discrètement.

Kankurô prit la parole en expliquant ce qui allait se passer pour leur première semaine de formation. Rina déchanta en entendant qu'elle devait devenir une prostituée de luxe. Yumi s'était mise à pleurer en entendant que dans maximum une semaine elle aurait perdu sa virginité. Elles semblaient comprendre l'enjeu. Sari ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ce qui le désolait. Il ne valait mieux pas avoir trop de caractère avec l'héritier.

_ Yumi et Rina, continua Kankurô, vous êtes libres pour aujourd'hui. Sari…

_ Elle sera occupée, coupa Gaara.

Yumi ne se fit pas prier pour filer dans la chambre que Sasori lui avait donnée quand l'aîné des frères lui fit signe d'y aller. Rina, elle, retourna dans sa chambre en trainant des pieds. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une courtisane soit… cela ! Kankurô jeta un regard entendu à son cousin avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce. L'un s'en retournant dans son bureau et l'autre à la Tour du sable.

Gaara souriait finement en regardant sa réservée lui offrir un regard colérique, cette Sari lui plaisait. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit fermement le bras. Ignorant ses protestations, il tira avec force alors qu'elle se débattait énergiquement en lui ordonnant de la lâcher. Il n'exécuta sa demande que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Se massant le poignet en le regardant verrouiller la porte, Sari était terrifiée. Elle tremblait et retenait ses larmes tout en étant aux aguets, prête à se défendre.

_ Déshabilles-toi, ordonna Gaara.

Il retira son kimono couleur sable, arborant l'emblème du clan, soit une tornade, puis s'avança vers le lit pour l'y poser avant de regarder son nouveau jouet.

_ J'vous laisserais pas faire, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Il sourit en s'approchant d'elle. Sari serra les poings, contractant ses muscles. Elle voulut le frapper quand il fut à sa portée mais l'héritier stoppa son poing, ainsi que le deuxième dans une vaine tentative. Il lui enserra les poignets d'une main pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête. Ne se décourageant pas, Sari lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet, faisant agrandir son sourire. Tout en la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur, Gaara s'amusa de sa hargne. Il plaqua son dos contre le mur assez violemment, la faisant grimacer.

_ Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il suavement en se collant à elle pour l'immobiliser.

Sari paniquait. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et le visage de l'héritier était beaucoup trop près du sien. Elle respirait vite et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres quand elle le vit fondre dans son cou. Elle grimaça en fermant les yeux quand elle sentit sa langue remonter vers sa mâchoire. Lentement, il vint caresser ses lèvres avant de réclamer sa langue. Sari résistait et ça lui plaisait. Il lui ouvrit prestement son kimono et se servit de l'obi pour lui lier les poignets.

Elle imaginait déjà ce qui l'attendait et ne rouvrit des yeux larmoyants de peur que quand il lui agrippa fermement les hanches pour la jeter sur le lit.

* * *

Kakashi sortit de la cabine de douche entouré d'une serviette à la taille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés encore humides et s'assied sur le banc en bois au milieu des vestiaires. Il termina de se sécher avant de s'habiller, commençant par mettre son masque noir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il espérait que Shikamaru n'était pas dans une mauvaise posture.

_ Kashi ? appela une voix criarde qui le fit discrètement soupirer.

Le surnommé enfila son tee-shirt pendant que sa collègue venait s'adosser au casier lui faisant face, mastiquant son chewing-gum un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas du tout gênée d'être dans le vestiaire des hommes.

_ Maître Namikaze est là, l'informa-t-elle quand elle croisa son regard.

Il acquiesça d'une onomatopée et lui emboita le pas pour se rendre au bureau du patron, où le Kage devait les attendre. Kakashi était dans ses pensées alors que sa collègue aux cheveux violacés le zyeutait avec un sourire en coin. Elle croisa les bras derrière sa tête en regardant droit devant elle.

_ Alors Kashi, elle est comment l'héritière de Koyâ ?

_ Hésitante, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait ressentis. La jeune femme l'avait attaqué, certes, mais quand il lui avait affirmé que sa place dans son clan était difficile, il avait vu dans son regard que cela l'avait touché. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait l'héritière No Sabaku, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle garde les frontières de Koyâ.

_ Hey ! Sort de tes pensées Kashi, argua Anko en le fixant.

_ Laisse-le, dit Yamato qui venait de les rejoindre dans le couloir. Il doit penser à la mission.

_ Où à l'héritière, sourit finement la femme du trio. Notre Kashi serait-il envouté par la princesse du désert ?

_ Elle pourrait nous être utile, déclara Kakashi, restant les yeux dans le vague.

Il entendit le rire de sa collègue qui précisa à Yamato que le grand Hatake avait eu un coup de foudre, ce qui fit soupirer les deux hommes. Anko, depuis qu'il l'avait formée, ne désespérait pas de le caser avec une jolie demoiselle. Si au début, Kakashi tentait de faire comprendre à sa collègue qu'elle perdait son temps, maintenant, il n'y faisait plus attention, la laissant pronostiquer ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais sérieusement, un coup de foudre pour Temari No Sabaku ? Elle avait vraiment de l'imagination.

Anko cessa son flot de parole imaginative quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du patron. Yamato frappa et ouvrit la porte une fois qu'il en reçu l'autorisation. Tous trois se placèrent devant le bureau de Danzô Shimura, croisant leurs bras dans leur dos. Minato se trouvait juste à côté de son conseiller, souriant à ses agents.

_ Les frontières sont bien gardées, annonça Kakashi.

Il briefa son patron et son Kage sur ce qui s'était passé, relatant sa rencontre avec Temari. Yamato ajouta qu'il lui était impossible d'entrer dans Koyâ et Anko précisa que ses drones se feraient repérer trop facilement.

_ On pourrait leur tendre un piège ? proposa Yamato. Une espionne qui se ferait recruter pour leur réseau.

Le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à sa collègue en proposant cette alternative la fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle s'offusqua en le fusillant du regard :

_ Mais t'es pas bien toi ? Et puis, j'aurais aucune crédibilité, faut-il que je te rappelle que les hommes c'est pas mon truc ?

Minato s'amusait à écouter Yamato insister, plaidant que c'était pour la mission et qu'elle pouvait bien se sacrifier, pendant qu'Anko affichait un regard lui promettant des représailles. Ces trois agents travaillaient ensemble depuis une dizaine d'années. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas été surprit que Danzô lui propose cette équipe pour la mission No Sabaku.

_ C'est une option non envisageable pour l'heure, coupa court Danzô, calmant ses agents. J'espère bien ne pas avoir recours à cela pour qu'on réussisse notre mission. Néanmoins, c'est une option à noter.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux patron ? s'alarma Anko qui blanchit.

_ On ne peut plus sérieux, répondit-il. Mais rassures-toi, je ne t'aurais pas choisi Anko.

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils à la réflexion de Yamato qui justifiait cela en clamant qu'elle n'avait rien pour intéresser les No Sabaku. Voyant que leurs chamailleries allaient reprendre, Kakashi intervint.

_ Laissez-moi un peu de temps patron, demanda-t-il. Je pense que l'héritière pourrait nous être utile.

_ T'es sûr ? questionna son collègue alors qu'Anko chuchotait « coup de foudre ».

_ Intuition, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Danzô accepta, lui donnant un mois pour réussir à soutirer des informations de l'héritière. Il précisa que si ce laps de temps était infructueux, il enverrait une espionne comme l'avait suggéré Yamato. Minato grimaça mais ne contredit pas l'ordre de son conseiller. Le Kage n'appréciait pas ce genre de procédé mais si c'était là le seul moyen de faire tomber ce clan de proxénète, alors soit. Kakashi remercia son supérieur d'un hochement de tête.

Ils furent congédiés du bureau, à l'exception de Kakashi qui espérait avoir des nouvelles de Shikamaru. Ayant été en partie formé par Shikaku Nara, il appréciait son fils, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père, autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan caractériel. Alors quand Minato et Danzô lui avaient confié la mission « Hyûga » en binôme avec le Nara, il avait souri sous son masque. Cela l'avait changé de d'habitude. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie d'Anko et de Yamato, mais le calme du Nara était des moments agréables quand on était habitué à la « grande gueule » de la Mitarashi !

_ Des nouvelles de Shika ? questionna Kakashi.

_ Aucune pour le moment, répondit Danzô.

_ Que dit ton intuition ? questionna Minato, connaissant bien l'Hatake pour avoir participé à sa formation.

L'intuition de Kakashi n'était plus à prouver à l'ANBU. Tous savaient qu'il se trompait rarement. Seul Shikamaru en avait douté quant à son infiltration, ce que Kakashi comprenait. Respirant profondément, le masqué avoua être confiant, bien qu'il doutait lui-même de cette affirmation. Le clan Hyûga était tellement imprévisible.

Minato en fut quelque peu rassuré. Il espérait n'avoir jamais à aller informer Yoshino de l'échec de la mission. Bien que la veuve Nara soit une femme compréhensive et douce à sa connaissance, il doutait qu'elle le resterait en apprenant la mort de son fils unique. Il se souvenait de la mort de Shikaku, heureusement que Shikamaru était là pour soutenir sa mère.

Il quitta ses pensées en entendant frapper à la porte. Danzô donna l'autorisation d'entrer et Minato sourit en voyant son fils refermer la porte.

_ Vous allez m'aimer, déclara Naruto en affichant un sourire radieux. J'ai tracé l'ordinateur de Shika, j'ai sa position.

Il fit le tour du bureau de Danzô en lui demandant la permission de se servir de son ordinateur, ce qu'il accepta. Kakashi les rejoignit et regarda le blond aux yeux bleus, le portrait craché de son père, afficher le plan du quartier Taiyô où un point rouge clignotait au Sud.

_ Il est là, déclara Naruto en pointant le clignotant rouge du doigt.

_ Y a rien dans cette zone, déclara Kakashi avant de pointer un endroit proche. Juste là c'est l'appartement d'Aiko, l'espionne de l'héritier.

_ Et là, c'est le sanatorium, ajouta Naruto en pointant l'endroit quelques centimètres plus bas sur le plan.

Danzô regardait la carte en se demandant si son agent infiltré avait sciemment activé sa position, ce qui prouverait que tout se passait bien pour le moment. Il gratifia Naruto, qui sourit radieusement, avant de congédier ses anbus. Se retrouvant seul avec son Kage, ils échangèrent un regard, espérant l'un comme l'autre que ces deux missions délicates allaient se dérouler correctement.

* * *

 _01/05/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Rencontre familiale » le 15/05/2018_


	7. Chapter 5

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié le chapitre précédent_ _J'espère vous satisfaire un peu plus avec celui-ci^^ On retrouve nos Hyûga et nos Uchiha dans ce chapitre avec l'arrivée de deux personnages… Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, réponses aux reviews !_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma belle^^ merci pour ta review ;) Gaara n'est pas mon chéri là ! Merci d'apprécié ma gestion des persos :P C'est un jolie prénom, en effet ;) Tu la verras bientôt, elle n'est pas du tout pareille que la tienne lol. Bisous ma belle ;)_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Malheureusement, Hinata ne peut pas être là à chaque chapitre ! Je dois développer tout le monde et poser mes bases. Mais tu vas la voir dans ce chapitre^^ Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 5 : Rencontre familiale**

Hiashi avait répondu favorablement à l'invitation de l'héritier Uchiha, bien que ceci ne l'enchantait guère. N'ayant besoin que d'Hinata pour ce repas, il avait fait appeler sa benjamine pour lui confier une nouvelle mission, une suggestion de son conseiller. Hanabi était jeune, certes, mais très efficace.

Contrairement à Hinata, sa benjamine avait montré des qualités intéressantes pour servir le clan, il l'avait donc formée pour qu'elle soit le futur bras droit de Neji, ce qui impliquait qu'elle jouait souvent l'émissaire et devait maintenant remplir les missions dont l'héritier ne s'occupait plus. Confortablement installé à son bureau, il attendait l'arrivée de sa fille.

Hanabi s'inclina respectueusement devant son père lorsqu'il lui permit d'entrer. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle arborait un visage mature qui contrastait avec celui juvénile de sa sœur aînée. Bien que son regard nacré soit aussi froid et dur que son frère, elle semblait plus accueillante à première vue.

Elle revenait tout juste de mission, mais se présentait malgré tout dignement devant son Chef, habillée d'un kimono noir où l'emblème de son clan était brodé. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncé étaient nattés avec précision, tombant sur son épaule gauche.

_ Vous m'avez fait demander père, dit-elle d'une voix calme et nette.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'efficace, sa benjamine avait encore quelque briefe avec le respect de ses aînés. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas assez de patience pour attendre sagement qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de prendre la parole, ce que son père n'appréciait pas le moins du monde. Cependant, il ne dit rien, se contentant d'une respiration forte qui fit aisément comprendre son impolitesse à la concernée. Elle s'excusa en baissant la tête.

_ Tu vas te rendre à Iwa, j'ai une lettre pour Ônoki, ordonna Hiashi de sa voix autoritaire.

_ Oui père.

_ Tu attendras patiemment la réponse de mon collaborateur avant de revenir. Et tu seras digne de ton clan, n'est-ce pas, Hanabi ?

_ Bien sûr père, obéit-elle, entendant le reproche autant que la menace.

La fixant un long moment, Hiashi restait silencieux, testant la patience de sa fille. Celle-ci restait droite, la tête haute mais ne fixant pas son vis-à-vis. Elle avait bien envie de le presser mais se retenait, essayant de paraître la plus digne possible. Après une minute qui lui parut trop longue, elle accepta le pli que son père lui tendait et s'inclina avec respect avant de quitter ce bureau.

Immédiatement, elle se sentit moins oppressée et regagna ses appartements d'un pas calme pour préparer son paquetage. Iwa se trouvait à l'Ouest du pays et allait lui demander deux jours de trajet.

Tout en se préparant pour sa nouvelle mission, elle réfléchissait. Elle se demandait la raison de cette lettre et pourquoi elle devait attendre la réponse d'Ônoki ? C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrerait, avant, son père y envoyait Neji. Elle avait été avertie que son père comptait une nouvelle recrue, bien qu'elle soit encore chez Bunta, Hanabi savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Etait-ce parce qu'il comptait confier la recrue à Neji qu'elle était envoyée à Iwa ? C'était fort possible d'après elle. Ce voyage ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'aimait pas quitter Konoha.

Prête, Hanabi s'arma de son katana, dont le manche en ivoire ciselée était identique au fourreau, et l'attacha à la ceinture en cuir qui finissait son habit de mission, tout aussi noire que son kimono traditionnel. Elle glissa ensuite son _wakizashi_ * dans son dos, l'accrochant aussi à sa ceinture, et quitta ses appartements. Longeant les couloirs, elle croisa Kô, un des domestiques du manoir, à qui elle accorda un regard qu'il ne sut comment interpréter.

Arrivée dans la cours, elle mit son casque, ferma sa veste en cuir et enfourcha sa moto avant de faire vrombir le moteur. Elle recula doucement pour se mettre face au lourd portail du domaine. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de sa sœur qui était assise sur les marches menant au manoir des domestiques, fumant une cigarette. Elle tint une minute son regard, hésitante. Elle jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à l'entrée du manoir principal et démarra sans accorder de regard supplémentaire à sa sœur qui laissa un fin sourire dessiner ses lèvres.

Hinata suivit des yeux le départ de sa cadette avant de voir que son frère venait de quitter le manoir familial, venant vers elle. Soupirant, elle se leva et entra dans son manoir, espérant que Neji venait pour un des domestiques. Elle se pressa à rejoindre sa chambre et alla fouiller dans son armoire pour prendre des affaires en vue d'aller se prélasser dans un bain et l'éviter. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle riva ses yeux sur son aîné qui la regardait sévèrement.

_ Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à entrer 'niisan*, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

_ Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de parler, claqua-t-il.

Respirant profondément, elle garda le silence, ne souhaitant pas mettre son frère en colère. Elle le regardait flâner dans sa chambre d'un œil méfiant, que venait-il faire ? Neji inspectait la chambre comme s'il était sûr d'y trouver un cadavre, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la propriétaire. Tout en venant se placer devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière, Neji croisa les bras sur son torse.

_ Ton Chef n'est pas satisfait de la date que tu as osé fixer sans son accord, dit-il avec calme. Il se demande pour quelle raison tu t'es permise de décider ça.

_ C'est mon mariage à ce que je sache.

Elle regretta immédiatement sa réplique lorsqu'elle vit le regard dur et colérique de son frère se poser sur elle. Serrant le tissu de son tee-shirt entre ses mains, elle déglutit difficilement lorsque Neji se détourna de la fenêtre pour s'approcher d'elle.

_ Restes à ta place Hinata, ordonna-t-il, la faisant se pincer les lèvres. Ce mariage n'est en aucun cas de ton fait, tu n'as aucune exigence à soumettre, est-ce clair ?

Il était à présent juste en face de sa cadette qui avait baissé le regard plus par peur que par respect. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur tout en appréhendant la suite, espérant qu'il serait clément. Neji fixait sa sœur avec sévérité, attendant qu'elle lui réponde.

_ Ne me manques pas de respect, reprit-il face à son silence.

_ C'est très clair.

Neji respira profondément pour faire abstraction du ton froid de sa cadette et lui annonça qu'elle était conviée à un dîner chez son fiancé, avec leurs parents, demain soir. Hinata grimaça, ce qui fit que Neji lui saisit le menton avec poigne, la faisant gémir de douleur et l'obligeant à le regarder.

_ Si tu fais un seul pas de travers Hinata, dit-il à voix basse, ne retirant en rien son ton menaçant, je ne manquerai pas de te rappeler à l'ordre. M'ais-je bien fais comprendre.

_ Oui, dit-elle en contrôlant ses tremblements.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis la lâcha. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la chambre en vue de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Neji respira profondément en fixant la porte close. Sa sœur n'était définitivement pas une véritable Hyûga. Il fronça les sourcils et quitta la chambre d'un pas assuré.

* * *

Sasuke était confortablement installé sur le toit d'un immeuble, les bras pliés sous sa tête, les chevilles croisées et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux, aussi noirs et brillants que des obsidiennes, observaient les nuages. Tout allait bien pour lui en ce moment. Son Chef lui confiait une mission secrète, qu'il allait remplir sous peu, et demain soir, il avait rendez-vous avec sa jolie infirmière.

Il y avait un mois de cela, il s'était gravement blessé à la main en mission. Sa mère l'avait tellement fatigué avec sa morale qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, pour la calmer, qu'écouter son conseil-ordre et aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital Central de Konoha. Heureusement ! Il y avait été soigné par une jeune femme vraiment très belle répondant au nom de Sakura. Il avait pris plaisir à la charmer. Elle s'était montrée assez réceptive alors il avait été quelque peu frustré qu'elle se dérobe à sa tentative de baiser. Elle avait néanmoins accepté de boire un verre avec lui le lendemain.

Sasuke aimait s'amuser et profiter. Il savait comment il était, il aimait charmer et se lassait bien vite de sa conquête une fois sa soif abreuvée. C'est pourquoi il ne s'engageait pas. Il ne draguait qu'une fois et prévenait qu'il ne serait plus là au matin. Il avait beau être un coureur de jupon, comme disait sa mère, il ne s'amusait pas à faire souffrir gratuitement une femme. Il ne donnait donc aucune deuxième chance.

Pourtant, après ce verre en compagnie de l'infirmière aux cheveux roses, il l'avait raccompagnée, sans aucun geste déplacé, et lui avait proposé un autre rendez-vous.

Ce jeu de séduction durait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de discuter avec une femme qui lui plaisait. Et il y avait pris goût. Pour Sasuke, c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps avec une femme sans n'échanger rien d'autre que des conversations. Bien qu'il désirait grandement passer au stade supérieur, il le retardait inconsciemment, ayant peur de se lasser ensuite, comme à chaque fois. Il était bien avec elle, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Le bruit d'un raclement de chaise sur du parquet le fit quitter ses pensées et se redresser légèrement. Il regarda alors la fenêtre du quatrième étage qui se trouvait dans son angle de mire. Il vit sa cible s'installer à son bureau, son oreillette le fit entendre ce même bruit désagréable quand il le vit se rapprocher du meuble en merisier. Sans plus tarder, il se leva entièrement et s'arma d'un drôle de fusil qu'il braqua bien au-dessus de la fenêtre où se trouvait sa cible. Il tira pour lancer son grappin avant d'accrocher son arme de jet à sa ceinture. Calculant son angle, il monta sur le rebord et sauta.

Les pieds en avant, il brisa la vitre de la fenêtre, ce qui fit se dresser le vieil homme de sa chaise.

_ Uchiha ! murmura la cible en voyant l'éventail brodée sur son épaule gauche.

Sasuke prit le temps de détacher son grappin alors que deux gardes entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau de leur Chef. Hashirama leur fit signe que tout allait bien, si l'Uchiha voulait sa mort, il ne serait pas en face de lui et ses gardes n'auraient pas eu le temps de réagir. D'un geste de la main, il donna l'ordre qu'ils quittent son bureau.

Sasuke jeta un regard aux gardes qui s'éclipsaient avant d'avancer calmement vers sa cible en lui tendant la lettre scellée de son Chef. Il regarda alors Hashirama Senju se rassoir en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il mit une paire de lunette ronde devant ses yeux noirs et fronça les sourcils en lisant les quelques lignes que lui avait écrites Madara.

Hashirama cru un instant que sa vue lui jouait des tours, il relu alors une deuxième fois cette lettre, veillant à s'assurer de son contenu. Il était vraiment surprit et le laissa paraître sans aucune réserve. Posant la missive, il s'arma de papier et d'un crayon avant de rédiger sa réponse sous le regard impassible du jeune Assassin.

Ce dernier patienta en détaillant ce Chef qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Il avait la peau plus mate que les Uchiha et ridée par l'âge, il portait de longs cheveux poivre et sel qui pendaient dans son dos. Un léger sourire moqueur anima les lèvres de Sasuke quand il se fit la réflexion silencieuse que seul les Chef Hiruzen Sarutobi et Rasa No Sabaku ne portaient pas de longs cheveux. Il penserait à demander à Itachi si c'était la raison de sa longueur.

L'Assassin reprit son sérieux en saisissant la lettre que lui tendait Hashirama avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de se placer devant la fenêtre. Il se préparait calmement, réarmant son arme de jet sous le regard bienveillant du vieux Chef.

_ Je paierais pour la fenêtre, annonça-t-il en tirant son grappin sur l'immeuble d'où il venait. Pensez à la laisser ouverte, au cas où.

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'élança pendant que le Senju sourit avec amusement. Il prit note de l'information et penserait à laisser la fenêtre ouverte. Après tout, le printemps était agréable cette année. Remettant ses yeux noirs sur son bureau, il replia la lettre de son vieil ami et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de son kimono marron avant d'appeler pour faire nettoyer les dégâts.

Sasuke, de retour sur le toit de l'immeuble, rangea son matériel avec précaution tout en réfléchissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de cette lettre et la surprise qu'avait témoignée le Chef Senju l'informait que son grand-père avait pris une initiative à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. D'après lui, cela pouvait très certainement concerner une rencontre secrète, mais pour quel motif ? Madara avait-il l'intention de créer une alliance avec les Senju ? Si c'était le cas, il priait pour qu'un mariage ne soit pas nécessaire.

* * *

Hinata se tenait droite, agenouillée à côté d'Itachi. A sa droite était agenouillé Sasuke, dans ses pensées depuis le début de la soirée. Elle le connaissait peu, mais le trouvait agréable, quoi que quelque peu prétentieux. Mikoto et Fugaku encerclaient ce trio, la mère près de son cadet et le père près de son ainé. En face de Mikoto se trouvait le Chef Uchiha, Madara. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait et elle le trouvait… intimidant.

Elle rencontrait aussi le jeune homme qui se tenait près de son Chef, le cousin de son fiancé, Shisui. Depuis le début du repas, il animait l'assemblée en provoquant les discussions autant que les rires. Cela ne la choquait pas venant des Uchiha, elle ne les rencontrait pas pour la première fois, à part ceux qui était en face d'elle. Mais les sourires et les rires de ses parents la choquaient autant qu'ils l'énervaient.

Ils se tenaient à la suite de Shisui, sa mère en première. Fuki, joliment apprêtée d'un kimono cérémonieux, souriait de temps à autre, écoutant la conversation de ses vis-à-vis, émettant un rire timide quand les autres riaient, discutant avec son homologue… Hinata ne comprenait pas sa mère, elle ne la comprendrait peut-être jamais. Comment pouvait-elle respecter et aimer un homme comme Hiashi ?

Ce dernier était toujours aussi imposant dans son kimono noir, les épaules droites. Elle voyait son jeu de rôle, cette image qu'il donnait. Il souriait, tenait une discussion courtoise avec Fugaku et Madara, riait aux blagues de Shisui, complimentait Mikoto pour sa cuisine… Elle voyait même son petit doigt agrippé à celui de son épouse. Il était doué, très doué. Personne à cette table ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant qui était réellement cet homme.

_ …nata ?

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en quittant ses pensées et son observation pour regarder le Chef Uchiha qui la fixait froidement.

_ Eh bien Hinata, un peu de tenu.

La réprimande du Chef Hyûga attira son regard. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé n'était pas habituel à ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Ne s'y attardant pas, elle se retourna vers Madara, ne le regardant pas fixement pour ne pas lui manquer de respect.

_ Je suis confuse, pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Mon père vous demandait si vous aviez une quelconque suggestion à formuler, l'aida Mikoto qu'elle remercia d'un sourire poli.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas du tout écouté la conversation, elle apprenait tout juste qu'ils parlaient de son mariage. Et puis, elle ne devait faire aucune demande, Neji le lui avait bien précisé. Itachi posa sa main sur la sienne, la prit et la porta à sa bouche pour en embrasser tendrement le dessus, conscient du regard de sa mère.

_ Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas pour les cerisiers ? lui demanda-t-il comme une confidence que tous entendirent.

_ Ils ne seront plus fleuris en septembre, murmura-t-elle comme lui en ne lâchant pas son regard, le remerciant muettement.

_ Vous vouliez des cerisiers ? demanda Madara, récoltant son regard nacré. Nous pouvons décorer la salle à cette image.

Hinata sourit avec gratitude alors que Shisui, qui avait des milliards d'idées en tête, se plaignit :

_ C'est pas très original.

_ C'est beau un cerisier.

Cette remarque avec cette voix vint jeter un froid sur la table. Sasuke, qui venait de quitter ses pensées, toutes tournées vers une infirmière qu'il aurait dû voir ce soir, regarda à tour de rôle les visages qui le fixaient, cherchant à savoir pourquoi ils étaient choqués qu'il pense cela. Seul Shisui affichait un sourire amusé.

_ J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Le choc d'entendre Sasuke prendre la parole pour la première fois de la soirée passa et tous y allèrent de leur approbation pour un décor avec des cerisiers, à l'exception de Shisui qui fixait les fiancés avec un léger sourire.

Il connaissait Itachi, le regard qu'il portait à Hinata était protecteur et bienveillant, il aimait donc sa fiancée. Il baissa les yeux une seconde, respirant profondément, avant de porter son regard sur la future Uchiha. Elle semblait méfiante et n'avait cessé de regarder ses parents en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Pourtant, quand Itachi lui avait parlé des sakuras, elle s'était détendue avant de sourire vraiment… Ce mariage était peut-être une bonne chose pour son cousin, peut-être devait-il l'accepter.

Madara passait ce repas à épier la future maîtresse de son clan et son allié. Hiashi était courtois et amical, il avait même apprécié sa conversation. Il était différent de toutes les autres fois où ils s'étaient entretenus, mais Madara était bien placé pour savoir qu'un Chef de clan à deux visages : celui qu'il offre à son clan et celui qu'il garde pour sa famille. Son changement ne le surprenait donc pas, il était lui-même le grand-père du fiancé ce soir et non le Chef Uchiha.

Néanmoins, il avait bien remarqué que Fuki et la fiancée ne parlaient que rarement et toujours quand on leur réclamait une réponse. La maîtresse Hyûga semblait pourtant ravie d'être ici, discutant calmement avec sa fille, Mikoto. Mais Hinata…

Si depuis l'arrivée des Hyûga, il n'appréciait pas son regard et la trouvait froide, il commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade. Quand Itachi lui avait parlé, elle avait montré un visage avenant et souriant, lui offrant un regard doux. Mais depuis que Hiashi avait repris la parole, elle s'était renfermée.

_ Et pour la lune de miel, vous voulez quoi ? questionna Shisui, plongeant ses yeux noirs et souriants dans ceux surprit d'Hinata qui se mit à rougir.

_ On n'y a pas encore réfléchit, l'aida Itachi, concentré à attraper sa boulette de viande.

_ L'onsen de Suna est un bel endroit, proposa Hiashi en regardant sa fille avec un léger sourire.

Hinata ne savait pas comment il arrivait à faire cela mais elle avait la désagréable sensation que son regard était autant emplit de tendresse que d'une menace sourde. Elle baissa le regard et écouta la tablée faire des propositions.

_ Où vous voulez, les mis d'accord Mikoto. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est d'en profiter pour me faire une petite fille.

Les fiancés déglutirent en se regardant. Hinata rougit et retint son sourire taquin en voyant Itachi rougir de gêne. Il s'évita lui aussi un sourire en entendant son grand-père annoncé qu'il fallait un garçon en premier. Sasuke haussa les épaules avant d'affirmer que le mieux serait d'avoir les deux. Mikoto valida immédiatement, récoltant le regard septique de son cadet.

_ Comment tu m'aurais appelé si j'étais une fille ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

_ On avait pensé à Sarada et quand on a découvert que t'étais un garçon, on a… se stoppa-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle partageait son désir inassouvi d'avoir une fille. Sasuke, c'est joli comme prénom !

Le sourire tendre de Mikoto rendit son cadet septique. Mélangé entre l'indignation et l'amusement, Sasuke demanda :

_ Tu voulais que je sois une fille ?

_ C'est vrai que les jupes t'iraient bien, se moqua Shisui, faisant pouffer la table à l'exception du visé.

_ Tu m'en prêteras une des tiennes, rétorqua Sasuke d'un sourire narquois.

Shisui leva les mains en signe de paix, clamant qu'il était battu, ce qui les fit tous rire, même le cadet de Mikoto. Hinata sourit au cousin de son fiancé. Elle comprenait pourquoi Itachi le considérait autant. Il était vivant, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Son fiancé avait raison, elle serait mieux ici.

Regardant Sasuke, elle s'humecta les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était très séduisant, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas à la convaincre qu'il pourrait être le père du futur héritier. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par lui trouver ce charme qui provoquerait cette étincelle.

Le repas terminé, le couple Hyûga remercia chaleureusement ses hôtes avant de se faire raccompagner par Itachi, Madara et Mikoto. Ils sortirent du manoir et le Chef Uchiha fit un signe de tête à son petit-fils qui respira profondément avant de s'éloigner d'eux avec sa fiancée. Mikoto les regarda avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Elle était heureuse de voir son fils aussi aimant et complice avec sa fiancée. Elle s'était simplement fait des idées, un de ses fils avait rencontré l'amour.

Itachi savait très bien que les Hyûga étaient bien plus strict que les Uchiha et qu'Hinata ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre. Il était assez nerveux, sachant que son grand-père le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il avait bien remarqué la joie de sa mère aussi, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Elle était tellement inquiète pour Sasuke et ce mariage arrangé… Au moins, il lui redonnait le sourire et c'était réconfortant.

Etant assez éloignés, se retrouvant devant les rosiers que Mikoto affectionnait tant, Itachi enlaça Hinata. Elle l'entendit faire ce bruit de succion qu'il faisait quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en lui demandant, d'un chuchotement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait. Il soupira faiblement avant de lui expliquer que Mikoto les regardait et qu'ils devaient se montrer convainquant. Riant légèrement en imaginant son mal-être, elle lui précisa qu'il aurait dû se mettre dos à eux pour que cela soit plus facile. Itachi jura entre ses dents, encore une fois, elle avait raison. Hinata le sentit desserrer sa prise sur elle alors elle passa les bras autour du cou d'Itachi et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher leur visage.

_ Désolée, murmura-t-elle avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas cela et elle non plus, bien que pour elle, cela était nettement plus agréable. Elle resta quelques secondes collée à ses lèvres, sans approfondir l'échange par respect pour lui. Rompant le contact, elle s'éloigna légèrement et lui sourit, ce qu'il rendit pour la remercier muettement. Elle se blottit ensuite contre lui alors qu'il regardait aux fenêtres du manoir. Puis il tourna les yeux sur son grand-père qui discutait posément avec Hiashi. Sa mère les regardait toujours, en souriant.

_ Hinata, l'appela-t-il doucement, récoltant une onomatopée. Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'écarta de lui pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui demanda de lui dire pourquoi elle ne vivait pas dans le même manoir que sa famille, une question qu'il lui avait posée mainte fois sans obtenir de réponse. Elle claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de dire que ce n'était qu'un choix de sa part. Itachi soupira, sachant qu'elle lui mentait. Il prit son visage en coupe et riva ses yeux d'onyx aux perles nacrées.

_ Tu me mens Hinata et c'est blessant, dit-il avec franchise, la faisant détourner le regard.

Il soupira de nouveau et la remis contre lui. Il lui avait révélé son plus grand secret mais elle refusait de lui parler de sa famille et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il était son ami, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

_ Quand on sera marié, je te le dirai, chuchota-t-elle.

Il eut un rictus, mi amusé, mi déçu, tout en regardant son futur beau-père. Il aurait aimé avoir l'opportunité de tenir une conversation avec Neji pour, peut-être, comprendre. Mais l'héritier Hyûga ne venait jamais au manoir quand il était avec Hinata. D'ailleurs, aucun membre de la famille Hyûga ne venait quand il était présent, à la différence de sa propre famille. Il regarda de nouveau les fenêtres en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

 ***Wakizashi :** petit sabre que chaque samouraï avait (représente l'âme d'un samouraï), servant au rituel du seppuku par exemple.

 ***Oniisan :** petit frère.

 _15/05/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « A Mokuzai et Saru » le 01/06/2018_


	8. Chapter 6

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous quittons les Uchiha et les Hyûga pour faire connaissance avec deux autres clans ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^ Réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) je suis très contente que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre^^ C'est sûr, Sasuke va me faire la misère dans Naruto et Cie lol ! Ah ah, Neji ! Effectivement, il n'est pas agréable et loin d'être gentil^^ Ravie que le repas familial t'ai fait pouffer de rire^^ C'est moi qui te remercie ;) Bisous ;)_

 _ **Sasuhinaship :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Mdr, rassures-toi, tu ne les verras pas ensemble très souvent^^ Ravie de t'avoir fait rire avec Mikoto ;) Je vais voir pour faire des petits clins d'œil à ton espoir sasuhina lol ! Bisous ;)_

 _ **Jaime :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Mdr, merci pour les plus, plus et encore plus^^ Ravie que le duo Ita-Hina te plaise ;) Bisous ;)_

 _ **Bjasmine636 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je crois t'avoir tout dis par MP^^ donc, bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ais plu^^ Ah ah, je ne peux rien dire sur la suite bien sûr, de qui Itachi est-il amoureux et comment vont-ils se débrouiller pour l'héritier… ? Hanabi et Hinata ? Non, elles ne sont pas en froid, c'est un peu plus compliqué^^ Tu auras une idée de leur relation dans pas longtemps ! Ravie de t'avoir fait rire avec ce dîner^^ Effectivement, les Uchiha sont bien plus chaleureux^^ C'est pour bientôt (bon encore quelques chapitres) Shikamaru va bientôt rencontrer les Hyûga^^ Contente que tu es vu la petite référence^^ Merci à toi pour cette review (que je ne trouve pas petite :P) Et merci pour ta review sur « En colle », je les trouve trop kawai ensemble^^ je les ship complètement en ce moment :P Bisous ;)_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je me doute lol, mais il va falloir attendre autant qu'Itachi^^ Tu en sauras plus sur Neji-Hina dans trois chapitres^^ Ravie de t'avoir divertis avec ce dîner ;) Mdr, je plaide coupable pour mettre ta patience à l'épreuve lol (d'ailleurs, merci pour ta review sur « En colle », je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu et fait rire^^ Je t'en ferais d'autre si je suis inspiré^^). Je sais que ça parait long mais c'est parce que je dois tout mettre en place, après, tu auras plein de moment Shika-Hina^^ (d'ailleurs je suis contaminée avec ce couple maintenant^^). C'est moi qui te remercie d'apprécier me lire^^ Bisous ;)_

 _ **Poka No Kao :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que tu es apprécié le précédent chapitre^^ La suite est là ! Bisous ;)_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, je ne te révèlerais rien du tout, hi hi, il va falloir découvrir les choses en même temps que mes persos ;) Hinata avec Shisui ? Hum, je ne sais pas ! Bisous ;)_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 6 : A Mokuzai et Saru**

Hashirama, assis confortablement dans le fauteuil de son salon, tenait dans ses mains un gros album photo. Les clichés qu'il regardait dataient d'une époque où les choses n'étaient pas faciles à Konoha. Certes, la charte des clans avaient été rédigée et signée par chaque Chef, mais le conflit qui opposaient les Senju aux Uchiha n'était pas enterré, juste passé sous silence. Il respira profondément et tourna la page pour découvrir d'autres photos.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Chef Senju quand il vit une photo où Tobirama et lui se trouvaient en compagnie des frères Uchiha. A l'époque, pour appuyer la charte, les enfants de clans se mélangeaient aux autres dans les écoles de Konoha. Partageant les mêmes âges, il s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que Madara, tout comme leurs frères étaient ensembles. Bien que leur clan respectif soit en conflit, une belle amitié s'était formée entre eux. Hashirama soupira.

Il ne regrettait pas ses choix d'antan, sachant qu'ils étaient les bons. Mais il regrettait son amitié avec Madara. Ils avaient partagés les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes rêves, quand ils étaient gamins. Puis, Madara avait pris trop à cœur son futur rôle de Chef et les propos de son clan, relayant leur amitié au second plan. Malgré son insistance, Madara ne démordait pas de ses convictions et Hashirama acceptait leurs désaccords avec déception.

Et alors que Tajima Uchiha et Butsuma Senju rendaient l'âme, offrant leur succession à leurs aînés respectifs, si jeune soient-ils, Hashirama avait retrouvé espoir. Madara était redevenu plus enclin à leur amitié, mettant leurs désaccords aux oubliettes. Jusqu'à ce que le clan Uzumaki ne demande asile à Konoha. Assistant à leur première réunion de clan en tant que Chef, les deux amis avaient bataillés pour faire accepter les Uzumaki. Aucun compromis ne fut trouvé, obligeant le nouveau clan à quitter Konoha.

Secrètement, Madara avait proposé une alliance aux Uzumaki. Il avait soumis à leur Chef de l'époque qu'un mariage entre Mito, la fille du Chef, et lui-même permettrait à leur clan de vivre sereinement à Konoha. Ce que le jeune Chef Uchiha ignorait à l'époque, c'était que la même proposition avait déjà été formulée par Hashirama et acceptée, autant par le Chef des Uzumaki que par la première concernée : Mito. Apprenant cela, Madara s'était sentit trahit par son ami et avait rompu leur amitié en même temps que l'entente qu'ils avaient réussi à former jusque-là.

Le rêve d'Hashirama de voir leurs deux clans trouver enfin un terrain d'entente après tant d'année de discorde, tomba à l'eau. Il n'eut alors plus aucun contact avec son vieil ami hormis aux réunions des clans. Il avait cru que les choses allaient changer quand il avait appris le mariage de Madara. Il avait alors tenté de reprendre contact avec lui, ce qui s'était soldé par un échec.

_ Nostalgique ? questionna une voix douce.

Hashirama leva les yeux de l'album pour les poser sur son épouse qui déposait le plateau qu'elle portait sur la table basse. Elle lui jeta un regard, attendant une réponse, puis leur servit du thé.

_ Peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Mito lui rendit son sourire et lui donna sa tasse. Elle en profita pour lui prendre l'album des mains et constater les photos qu'il regardait. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de river ses yeux gris sur son époux, le questionnant muettement.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il regarde les photos de leur mariage ou de la naissance de leur fille, mais certainement pas celle de son enfance en compagnie de Tobirama et des frères Uchiha. Hashirama ne parlait que rarement de leur ancienne amitié. La brisure l'avait fait souffrir, elle le savait. Devant le silence de son mari, elle décida d'enquêter un peu.

_ Regretterais-tu tes choix ?

_ Pas le moins du monde Mito, lui répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

_ J'espère bien, dit-elle après avoir déposé l'album fermé sur la table.

Hashirama sourit avant d'imiter sa femme en buvant son thé. Il y pensait souvent, se disant que, peut-être, Madara avait défendu la position des Uzumaki et proposé ce mariage pour avoir développé des sentiments envers Mito. Il faut dire que son épouse avait fait tourner plusieurs têtes à l'époque, en plus de la sienne. Hashirama se souvenait même de la jalousie qu'avait témoigné son cadet à l'annonce de leur mariage.

Cependant, Tobirama et Izuna étaient restés en contact durant quelques années après l'alliance des Uzumaki aux Senju et lui avaient affirmé que Madara n'avait aucune rancune concernant Mito et qu'il était sincèrement épris de son épouse. Il avait alors reconsidéré les choses et avait fini par se dire que l'alliance qu'il avait proposée aux Uzumaki était de nature à intéresser le clan Uchiha. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais su exactement pourquoi. Mito lui avait souvent dit que c'était pour leur talent à confectionner des katanas. Elle devait avoir raison.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois si absent, Hashi' ? le questionna Mito.

Quittant ses pensées, il riva son regard perdu sur sa femme qui parue quelque peu inquiète de le voir ainsi. Il respira profondément.

_ Madara m'a proposé une rencontre officieuse, répondit-il, lui arrachant un sourire.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il regardait ces photos.

_ Je suppose que tu as accepté, déduit-elle, il hocha sa tête en approbation. T'a-t-il informé de la raison de cette rencontre ?

_ Il a écrit qu'il était temps de se revoir.

Mito ne quitta pas son mari des yeux, voyant bien qu'il cherchait la véritable signification de ces mots en perdant son regard sur sa tasse. Elle sourit tendrement. Malgré les années, elle savait qu'Hashirama n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de retrouver son amitié avec Madara. C'était certainement pour ce trait de caractère qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme, il croyait en ses rêves et en la paix qui finirait par unir les clans de Konoha. Il était foncièrement bon, peut-être trop des fois.

_ Te rendras-tu à cette rencontre seul ?

_ Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Madara s'il venait accompagné de son bras droit comme aux réunions de clan. Il ne savait pas si Madara allait venir seul ou accompagné de son héritier. Sachant exactement ce à quoi pensait son époux, Mito posa une main sur son bras et lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

_ Ne te torture pas avec cela, suis ton instinct.

Hashirama sourit à son tour puis se leva de son fauteuil pour aller replacer l'album photo à sa place dans leur bibliothèque. Un sourire anima ses lèvres quand il se tourna vers son épouse qui leur resservait du thé.

_ Finalement, je n'irais pas seul, dit-il, lui faisant arquer les sourcils. Si ma femme accepte de m'y accompagner bien sûr.

_ Tu es vraiment un bon Chef, sourit-elle en posant la théière.

Pour avoir grandi dans un clan de samouraï, Mito savait que les femmes avaient peu de valeur aux yeux des hommes. Elles ne recevaient que trop rarement la confiance de leur époux et devaient rester à leur place, soit, entretenir la maison, honorer leur maris et éduquer les enfants. Mais Hashirama ne l'avait jamais mise à cette place, au contraire.

Il l'avait toujours tenue informée de ses décisions, il lui demandait conseil et l'écoutait autant qu'il avait confiance en elle. En plus d'être un bon époux et un Chef de clan respecté et respectueux, Hashirama était aussi un très bon père, s'étant occupé de leur fille, Tsunade, autant qu'elle. Si elle l'avait épousé pour permettre à son clan de vivre prospère à Konoha et ne plus subir les guerres de territoire qui envahissaient son village natal, elle avait appris à l'aimer pour qui il est et n'avait pas une seule fois regretté leur mariage.

_ As-tu des nouvelles de Kagi ? questionna-t-elle.

Hashirama hocha la tête une fois réinstallé dans son fauteuil. Il informa sa femme que son espion, Kagi Senju, était venu l'informer il y a quelques jours que Shika Sarige avait disparu dans le quartier Taiyô. Mito fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_ Hiashi aurait recruté un hacker ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira-t-il. Aucun espion ne pourrait récupérer cette information maintenant. Si c'est bien le cas, Hiashi devrait l'annoncer à la réunion.

L'épouse Senju hocha la tête en détournant le regard pour le poser sur sa tasse en porcelaine. Hashirama ne la quittait pas des yeux, voyant à son expression qu'elle cogitait.

Mito était une femme intelligente et rusée. Son enfance avec les Uzumaki l'avait endurcie et affûtée. Quand son clan avait débarqué à Konoha, Mito avait dix-sept ans et se présentait déjà différemment des autres jeunes filles de clan. Elle ne passait pas inaperçu et ne se laissait pas faire. Madara disait d'elle qu'elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour diriger un clan.

_ J'aimerais inviter Kushina et sa famille à diner, le sortit-elle de ses réflexions.

Il la fixa en papillonnant. Son petit sourire en coin lui indiqua qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il arqua un sourcil en affichant un sourire amusé avant que son épouse ne le regarde. Face à son silence, Mito afficha un sourire plus franc.

_ Je me disais juste que Minato est peut-être au courant de quelque chose, argumenta-t-elle, amusée. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'a parlé du clan Hyûga il y a quelques mois ?

_ T'es maligne !

_ Dimanche soir te conviens ?

Il rit sobrement en la voyant faire l'innocente en terminant son thé. Il l'imita. Même après soixante et un ans de mariage, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre. Elle était la preuve que derrière chaque roi, il y a une reine. Il sourit en reposant sa tasse et se leva. Il avait rendez-vous avec son gendre pour voir les finances du semestre. Mito l'aida à enfiler son kimono officiel et caressa les deux emblèmes brodés sur le tissu d'un marron chocolat : une double fourche dans un tourbillon orange.

Hashirama noua son obi en se tournant vers sa femme. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de quitter la pièce. En plus des finances, il avait une information importante à dire à Dan, l'époux de sa fille unique. Ses quatre-vingt ans commençaient à lui peser, il voulait passer la main et avait enfin trouvé le candidat idéal… Après qu'il ait rencontré son vieil ami, évidemment.

* * *

Affalé sur la table en bois, la joue écrasée contre la paume de sa main et les doigts engouffrés dans ses mèches brunes en bataille, Konohamaru regardait le plateau de shôgi qui le séparait de son oncle. Il n'avait aucune chance de le battre, pourquoi continuait-il d'accepter de jouer contre lui ? C'était idiot ! Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de gagner contre Asuma, juste une fois.

_ Echec, annonça l'héritier des Sarutobi en fixant son neveu.

Celui-ci soupira de désespoir. Il n'avait pas dix solutions, seulement deux en fait. Il était fait, il le savait. L'une ou l'autre des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui permettait à Asuma de le mettre mat. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

_ Pourquoi tu gagnes tout le temps ? bougonna Konohamaru en refusant de jouer ce dernier coup, ce dont son oncle ne se formalisa pas.

_ Parce que tu ne réfléchis pas de la bonne manière.

_ Et comment je dois réfléchir ? demanda le cadet en relevant un peu la tête.

_ Comme moi !

_ Ah, ah, ah, rabaissa-t-il la tête en détachant chaque syllabe. Très drôle !

Asuma rit sobrement en rangeant le jeu. Son neveu était loin d'être mauvais au shôgi et la détermination dont il faisait preuve pour réussir à le battre le faisait s'améliorer à chaque partie.

_ Ne désespère pas Kono', le rassura-t-il en se levant. Tu finiras par la gagner ta partie.

_ Quand tu seras trop vieux pour réfléchir, argua le surnommé en relevant de nouveau la tête. Même papi je n'arrive pas à le battre.

Il avait ajouté cela en bougonnant et en enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans ses bras. Asuma lui empoigna l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant son neveu soupirer son énième défaite.

C'était hors de question qu'il ne finisse pas par y parvenir, il devait gagner une partie de shôgi contre son oncle, juste une. Pour l'honneur. Il devait bosser sa stratégie. Il pourrait même espionner Asuma pour comprendre comment il réfléchit. « _C'est une bonne idée ça_ », pensa-t-il en redressant la tête. Un sourire dessina ses lèvres. Il s'auto-félicita intérieurement, son idée d'espionnage était vraiment bonne.

Konohamaru se leva prestement et quitta la pièce pour se rendre au jardin le sourire aux lèvres. Asuma était très doué, il ne pouvait l'espionner à la va-vite, il fallait être malin ! Par chance, il avait une cousine très pipelette. Habituellement, il s'en plaignait, mais aujourd'hui, cela l'arrangeait. Miraï avait obligatoirement des informations croustillantes à lui donner. Son sourire s'élargie à cette pensée.

Il bifurqua à droite et quitta le manoir pour faire face au jardin. Il sourit en voyant sa cousine sur le terrain d'entraînement, manipulant son bâton. Il devait avouer qu'elle était prometteuse, mais il ne lui dirait jamais. Venant vers elle, il la regarda enchaîner les mouvements.

_ Trop droite ta jambe Moustique, dit-il, amusé de voir sa bouille ronde se tourner vers lui pour le regarder avec énervement.

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, le faisant rire.

Il s'arma d'un bâton puis vint se mettre face à sa cousine où il se mit en garde en affichant une moue provocatrice.

_ Un duel ?

_ C'est pas équitable, argua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns. J'ai neuf ans j'te rappelle !

_ Froussarde !

Grognant en se pinçant les lèvres, Miraï attaqua la première et avec hargne. Konohamaru para ses attaques avec son bâton, ne lui donnant aucun coup en retour. Il voulait juste la tester un peu, constater ses améliorations. Elle était plus rapide qu'à leur dernier duel mais désordonnée.

_ Détend-toi Moustique, lui conseilla-t-il avec amusement.

_ Ne, dit-elle en tentant de le frapper, m'appelle pas, elle tenta de lui faire un croche-patte, Moustique.

Elle réussit à le frapper à la jambe avec son bâton, la rendant euphorique de voir son cousin grimacer. Cependant, elle déchanta rapidement en se retrouvant les fesses par terre et fusilla son aîné du regard en grognant. Miraï croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Konohamaru s'accroupit devant elle.

_ Quand je serais grande, je me vengerais, dit-elle rageusement, le faisant sourire.

_ J'espère bien ! Aller debout.

Gardant son sourire amusé, il lui tendit la main. Elle l'accepta et se redressa d'un coup grâce à lui, la faisant sourire malgré elle. Reposant leur bâton, l'aîné des Sarutobi félicita sa cousine pour sa vitesse avant de lui conseiller de toujours garder son calme pour rester concentrée. Miraï hocha la tête. Son cousin avait beau la taquiner tout le temps, elle savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle. Ses conseils n'étaient jamais dénués d'intérêt.

La raccompagnant, Konohamaru lui demanda des nouvelles, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Comme il s'y attendait, Miraï lui fit l'inventaire des potins concernant chaque membre de la famille. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille pour certain, mais se montra très attentif lorsqu'elle raconta qu'elle avait, sans le vouloir, espionner une conversation entre son père et leur grand-père. L'aîné tourna son visage vers elle, arquant un sourcil. « _Sans le vouloir ?_ » questionna-t-il muettement.

_ J'te jure que je n'les espionnais pas, dit-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon okay, je les ais surprit et je suis restée à écouter ensuite.

Konohamaru secoua la tête de gauche à droite, gardant son sourire. Il ricana :

_ Neuf ans, pauvre Asuma !

_ Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit, oui ou non ? lui demanda-t-elle, rageuse.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, amusé, alors Miraï se mit à parler sur le ton de la confidence. Elle avait entendu son père et son grand-père parler du clan Hyûga et d'un certain Sarige. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi mais Konohamaru comprit de quoi elle parlait, ou plutôt à quoi son Chef et l'héritier avaient fait référence.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré un Hyûga, cependant c'était un clan dont tous connaissaient les origines et dont chaque Sarutobi avait entendu parler. Fiers descendants de Hamura Ôtsutsuki, noble clan de samouraï, les Hyûga étaient à l'origine de la paix qui régnait sur Konoha. Ce clan avait rédigé la charte et l'avait faite signée par chaque Chef. Ils avaient écrit les lois communes aux clans, des lois qu'aucun membre ne devait enfreindre. Personne ne serait assez fou pour éveiller la colère de Hiashi Hyûga.

Konohamaru avait toujours été fasciné par la renommée glorieuse de ce clan. Il était d'ailleurs pressé d'assister à sa toute première réunion dans quelques semaines. Il rencontrerait le Chef portant cette renommée sur ses épaules, ainsi que son héritier. Il avait tellement hâte. Il remercia sa cousine et la quitta pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Il réfléchit alors à ce que lui avait dit Miraï.

Pourquoi son oncle et son grand-père avait parlé des Hyûga et du hacker, qu'ils traçaient depuis un moment déjà, dans la même discussion ? Mahito était rentré depuis une semaine… Est-ce que son grand-père avait l'intention de pirater les Hyûga ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait missionné Mahito pour l'espionner ? Il voulait le recruter contre les Hyûga ? Non, son grand-père n'avait aucune raison de faire cela.

_ Konohamaru-sama ? appela une jeune femme portant un kimono basique. Hiruzen-sama et Asuma-sama vous demandent.

Il lui sourit en la voyant s'incliner et la remercia. La jeune servante se redressa et le regarda marcher en direction du bureau de son Chef avant de retourner à ses tâches. Konohamaru espérait que son grand-père le convoquait pour une mission liée à cela, il voulait en savoir plus. Il serait bientôt le bras droit d'Asuma, il devait être mit dans la confession après tout !

Il pénétra le bureau de son Chef après en avoir reçu l'autorisation et vint se placer devant le meuble en merisier qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Hiruzen lui sourit, restant confortablement installé dans son grand fauteuil. Asuma se tenait adossé contre le bar sur la gauche, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard vague.

_ Tu voulais me voir, engagea Konohamaru en regardant son grand-père.

_ J'ai une mission à te confier, annonça Hiruzen, devenant sérieux. J'aimerais que tu te rendes à Iwa et que tu file cette jeune fille.

Il tendit une photo à son petit-fils qui la saisit pour mieux voir sa cible. Il écarquilla ses yeux noisette en voyant la couleur de ceux de cette jeune fille, la reconnaissant aisément. Il regarda prestement ses aînés, chacun leur tour, avant de se fixer sur son grand-père.

_ C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse. Tu veux que j'espionne Hanabi Hyûga ? Pourquoi ?

Konohamaru avait l'impression de faire une chute libre. Depuis tout petit on lui parlait de ce clan vénérable, irréprochable et exemplaire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trace l'héritière ? Il écouta attentivement son grand-père l'avertir que le hacker qu'il comptait embaucher s'était fait alpaguer par les Hyûga. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Et ça nécessite cet espionnage ?

_ Les Hyûga ont une alliance avec les Uchiha, intervint Asuma, récoltant le regard de son neveu. Shisui Uchiha veille à la sécurité des deux clans, Hiashi n'a aucunement besoin d'un hacker.

Asuma lui expliqua que c'était comme pour une partie de shôgi : il fallait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur son adversaire. Alors que Konohamaru ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer que ce clan n'était pas un ennemi, l'héritier le devança. Il expliqua que malgré leur renommée et la paix qu'ils avaient apportées à la ville, ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes avec leurs faiblesses.

_ Tu ne peux accorder une confiance aveugle en une personne qui ne t'a pas prouvé sa bravoure et sa loyauté, déclara Asuma, sérieux. La charte date d'il y a trois générations, tu es de la quatrième, qu'à fait Hiashi Hyûga pour que tu lui accorde ta confiance ?

Konohamaru s'humecta les lèvres et acquiesça, les sourcils froncés, avant de regarder son grand-père, attendant les détails de sa mission. Son oncle avait raison, comme un peu trop souvent à son goût. Concentré, il prit note qu'il devait obtenir des informations sur le recrutement du hacker par le biais de l'héritière, ce qui signifiait la séduire. Il mit son regard sur la photo. Elle pourrait être du genre mignonne si elle souriait un peu. Il essayerait de lui en soutirer un, histoire de voir ce que cela donne.

Hiruzen termina son briefing en lui ordonnant de partir le plus tôt possible, la demoiselle était partit la veille. Le cadet des Sarutobi lui fit un grand sourire avant de saluer son oncle d'un signe de la main. Asuma sourit en le voyant quitter le bureau puis regarda son père, nettement plus sérieux.

_ C'est risqué, déclara-t-il.

_ Konohamaru n'a que trois ans de plus qu'elle, il a le profil, il y arrivera, plaida Hiruzen, un petit sourire en coin.

_ La jeune Hanabi n'est pas réputée pour être très… chaleureuse.

L'argument d'Asuma fit rire Hiruzen qui répliqua d'un sourire :

_ Et mon petit-fils l'est bien trop, ils trouveront un équilibre.

_ Quand t'as une idée dans la tête… capitula Asuma.

L'héritier était persuadé que Hiashi engageait ce hacker pour une raison bien précise. Cependant, sa démarche était terriblement risquée, surtout en sachant que Madara allait obligatoirement en être informé, tout comme eux. Hiashi fragilisait sciemment leur alliance. La puissance est dangereuse et le clan Hyûga était très puissant. Cela faisait quelque temps que son père surveillait de loin les Hyûga. Leur alliance avec les Uchiha avait éveillé quelque soupçon en lui, ce qu'Asuma comprenait aisément.

Depuis seize ans, son Chef attendait le faux pas de Hiashi pour investiguer plus profondément. Le faux pas était le recrutement de ce Sarige et Konohamaru était un excellent élément. Son père avait raison, cette mission était parfaitement justifiée et son neveu était le candidat idéal pour la remplir.

. . .

Le jeune Sarutobi qui occupait les pensées d'Asuma avait rejoint sa chambre où il préparait son paquetage. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il savait de l'héritière. Elle était très douée au combat au corps à corps, ainsi qu'au maniement du katana. Elle était aussi réputée pour être froide et aussi méfiante et intransigeante que son père, ce qui allait lui demander une sacrée accroche pour capter son attention, sinon, se serait compliqué, très compliqué.

Il s'arma de son sac et traversa de nouveau les couloirs du manoir héritier pour se rendre au garage. Il mit sa charge dans son coffre et entra dans sa voiture noire. Il en aurait pour deux jours de route, de quoi travailler son approche. Comme à chaque mission, il activa sa boite noire, ce qui permettait à son Chef et Asuma de connaître sa position en temps et en heure. Il quitta ensuite le domaine, prenant la route. Il cala la photo de sa proie sur son tableau de bord. Il devait bien y avoir une adolescente de dix-sept ans derrière ce masque de marbre ?

* * *

 _01/06/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Entre Iwa et Taiyô » le 15/06/2018_


	9. Chapter 7

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _On va suivre un peu Hanabi ainsi que Shikamaru qui va faire une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attend pas^^ Mais avant, réponse aux reviews !_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma belle, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu^^ J'aime beaucoup Hashirama moi aussi, il me fait penser à Naruto dans le Manga^^ Ravie que Konohamaru t'ai fait sourire ;) Tes chouchous vont revenir lol^^ Bisous à toi aussi ;)_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, je fais rarement du NaruHina, je sais même pas pourquoi parce qu'à la base, je les adore ces deux-là^^ Bonne lecture, bisous^^_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 7 : Entre Iwa et Taiyô**

Hanabi regardait son vis-à-vis avec une froideur digne de son paternel. Agenouillée dignement en face d'Ônoki, une table basse les séparant, elle attendait patiemment sa réponse.

Le bonhomme n'avait rien de terrifiant, elle aurait presque pu dire qu'il était ridicule, mais ayant un certain âge, elle restait un minimum respectueuse. Il devait faire la taille d'un enfant de dix ans, portant une moustache et une barbiche aussi blanche que ses cheveux dégarnis coiffés en catogan.

_ Deidara ? appela l'ancien, ne quittant pas la lettre de Hiashi des yeux. Guide mademoiselle Hyûga à sa chambre je te prie.

_ Bien… commença le fameux Deidara, se faisant immédiatement couper.

_ Sauf votre respect, je dois regagner mon clan au plus tôt.

_ Soit, nous feront au plus tôt dans ce cas, sourit Ônoki. En attendant, vous êtes évidemment mon invitée. Profitez donc de ce temps pour visiter Iwa. Deidara sera un excellent guide.

Hanabi serra ses mains posées sur ses cuisses pour contenir son mécontentement alors que son hôte se montrait amical.

_ Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, dit-elle en forçant un sourire.

Après l'avoir respectueusement salué d'un hochement de tête, Hanabi se leva avec grâce et suivit le garde personnel de son hôte, quittant le bureau. Le zyeutant discrètement tout en avançant dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, l'héritière Hyûga doutait que ce Deidara soit japonais. C'était rare des blonds aux yeux bleus ici. Le seul qu'elle connaissait était le Kage de Konoha, un japonais métis qui osait croire qu'il avait son mot à dire sur les clans ! Cela la révoltait. Minato Namikaze ne savait rien des clans, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

_ Votre chambre mademoiselle Hyûga, déclara Deidara en lui souriant, s'étant arrêté devant une porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Si je peux vous conseiller le restaurant de la place principale, c'est un délice.

_ Merci, dit-elle froidement avant de refermer aussitôt la porte derrière elle.

Elle grogna de frustration : ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle reste quelques jours, son père ne lui avait rien dit. Ignorant le confort qu'on lui offrait, elle avança dans la pièce en saisissant son portable pour envoyer un message à son Chef, cherchant à s'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège ou quelque chose du genre. Une fois son sms envoyé, elle riva son regard sur le lit à baldaquin et se pinça les lèvres avant de sourire.

Elle fit un pas pour aller le tester et se stoppa en sentant son portable vibrer. Elle ouvrit le message et eut un mouvement de recul en le lisant. Son père lui souhaitait un bon séjour ? C'est tout ? Pas d'explication, rien, juste « bon séjour », point. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était donc déjà au courant et ne lui avait rien dit ?

Après de longues secondes stoïque, Hanabi releva ses yeux larmoyants sur le lit. Elle ne voyait qu'une raison à cela : son père la punissait pour son irrespect. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prouve qu'elle était digne de son nom et de son rang. Elle se sécha rageusement les yeux, qui osaient trahir sa faiblesse, et fronça les sourcils. Comment faisait Neji ? Et comment faisait Hinata ? _« Hinata »_ répéta-t-elle en baissant le regard.

* * *

_ Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte ? questionna Bunta, légèrement suspicieux.

Shikamaru et Bunta étaient à boire le thé, discutant informatique. L'aîné semblait sincèrement intéressé et le stoppait à chaque fois qu'il ne saisissait pas un terme ou un procédé. Il le questionnait sur son piratage de la banque des Senju.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

_ Leur système de sécurité est basique. Le temps qu'ils découvrent qu'ils sont piratés, j'aurais eu le temps d'effacer mes traces, les faisant ainsi revenir au point mort, expliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

_ Il est possible de déjouer cela ?

Shikamaru expliqua que n'importe quel hacker pouvait faire la même chose que lui ou tenter de le contrecarrer. Bunta pensa immédiatement à ce dont lui avait parlé son cousin, Hiashi, et questionna la recrue sur ses possibles capacités à pirater leur propre système de sécurité. Shikamaru se frotta le front en grimaçant, se montrant embêté.

_ J'dois avouer que j'ai déjà essayé et c'est vraiment pas facile, vous êtes bien protégé.

L'Hyûga sourit en conséquent puis un silence s'installa quand Natsu vint resservir leur tasse. Bunta regardait sa fille faire et, souriant, lui proposa de se joindre à eux, ce qu'elle accepta en le remerciant poliment. Elle alla se chercher une tasse et s'installa avec eux.

_ Natsu, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, annonça Bunta, surprenant Shikamaru. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mon invité je te prie ?

_ Bien sûr père.

_ J'en suis ravi, la remercia-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Je dois partir dans l'après-midi, ce qui te laisse assez de temps pour réunir quelques affaires, ta chambre en manque cruellement.

Shikamaru remarqua le sourire nostalgique de son hôte qui bifurqua son regard sur lui pour ajouter :

_ Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela mais j'ai des responsabilités qui m'attendent.

_ Bien sûr, hocha la tête l'infiltré, se réjouissant intérieurement.

Il aurait aimé savoir pour combien de temps en avait l'Hyûga et qu'elles responsabilités l'attendaient. Néanmoins, il garda le silence, espérant soutirer ces informations de sa nouvelle colocataire. Il comptait en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur elle et le clan. Il restait malgré tout méfiant, hésitant entre deux solutions.

Premièrement, il imaginait que l'excuse de Bunta était réelle et qu'il avait assez bien tenu son rôle pour être confié à Natsu, bien qu'une petite voix lui soufflait que les probabilités étaient minces. Deuxièmement, il imaginait que cette absence était calculée. Mais là, il doutait de la raison, craignant que cela annonce qu'il comptait se débarrasser de lui.

Depuis dix jours qu'il vivait chez Bunta, il avait commencé à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, mais continuait de se méfier de son hôte, bien que ce dernier n'avait pas encore montré un signe de supercherie dans sa bonté et sa patience. A part pirater la banque Mokuton et parler, ces derniers jours, de sa passion pour l'informatique, l'Hyûga ne lui avait rien demandé. Il ne subissait aucune épreuve, aucun test.

Il ne pouvait croire que son hôte ne soit à le garder chez lui que d'en l'espoir de le démasquer, il devait y avoir une raison supplémentaire. Mais laquelle ? Quand aurait-il le droit de quitter cette maison ? Pourquoi ne réclamait-il pas les codes pour la banque des Senju ?

. . .

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Bunta n'avait pas accompagné son invité dans le petit salon pour lire, il était resté dans la salle principale. Shikamaru avait donc décidé de l'accompagner. Leur discussion plaisait à l'infiltré qui écoutait attentivement comment fonctionnait les Hyûga. Bunta confirma les dires de sa fille d'il y a quelques jours. Il le briefa sur l'importance que son clan donnait au respect, qu'il soit envers les lois communes, envers les supérieurs et les aînés, envers les ennemis ou encore, envers les femmes.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que les femmes nous doivent un certain respect, nous leur sommes supérieur, enquêta l'anbu d'une voix témoignant une curiosité enthousiaste.

_ Ceci n'est pas tout à fait exact. Nombres de femmes vous seront supérieures. De par leur rang pour commencer, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Par exemple, Fuki-sama et sa fille Hanabi-sama nous sont supérieures car elles sont égales à notre Chef pour en être, respectivement, l'épouse et l'enfant.

Shikamaru nota qu'il s'était compris dans cette infériorité vis-à-vis d'elles, tout comme il nota qu'il n'avait pas compté la cadette du Chef, Hinata. N'étant pas censé connaître son existence, il se garda d'en faire la remarque.

_ D'autres vous seront supérieures de par leur âge, continua-t-il. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, vous devez du respect à vos aînés. Enfin, une femme qui vous est inférieure de par son âge ou son rang, sera égale à vous lorsque vous serez dans sa maison.

_ Je vois, hocha la tête le cadet.

Shikamaru se fit la réflexion silencieuse que tout ceci était bien compliqué pour un étranger au clan.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour tout cela, le rassura amicalement Bunta en lui souriant. Peu de nous vous tiendrons rigueur d'un manquement, à moins que cela concerne le sang noble Hyûga.

Le Nara acquiesça avant de lancer son vis-à-vis sur ce fameux « sang noble », voulant implicitement savoir pourquoi Natsu lui était inférieure malgré sa lignée. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'en savoir d'avantage que la Hyûga rentrait, accompagnée d'un homme que Shikamaru fut surprit de voir ici, malgré son faciès habituel.

A peine eu-t-il refermé la porte de la maison que Bunta se levait pour s'incliner respectueusement devant l'héritier du clan. Shikamaru imita son hôte avec un peu moins de cérémonie, ne se sentant pas à l'aise. Neji ordonna calmement au conseiller de son père de se redresser avant de lui souhaiter le bonjour et d'ordonner à Natsu, bien moins chaleureusement, de préparer du thé. La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement puis s'empressa d'aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de s'affairer en cuisine.

_ Neji-sama, je te présente Shika Sarige, mon invité, dit l'aîné de sa voix grave et douce.

Neji regarda le jeune homme qui venait de se redresser. Il savait pertinemment qui il était et le détailla quelques secondes en gardant le silence. Malgré son masque blasé, Shikamaru n'était pas confiant face au silence et au regard inquisiteur de l'héritier. Il le savait imposant et froid, mais l'avoir en face de lui, à peine un mètre les séparant, ce fut surtout sa puissance hiérarchique qu'il ressentit. Il avait beau avoir deux ans de plus que Neji, il se sentait actuellement très inférieur à lui et c'était aussi gênant que troublant.

_ Alors voilà la recrue, dit enfin le fils de Hiashi d'une voix neutre. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'un hacker attend de mon clan.

Shikamaru, ayant noté qu'il l'avait nommé comme étant intégré, s'apprêtait à répondre quand Natsu revint vers eux, chargée d'un plateau. Les trois hommes s'installèrent à la table basse. La jeune femme les servit, commençant par Neji et terminant par le hacker. Elle ne prononça aucun mot et garda ses yeux ternes sur ses mains, ne voulant croiser le regard de personne, surtout pas celui de Neji.

Le Nara nota que contrairement à d'habitude, Bunta ne formula aucun remerciement pour ce service, ce qu'il imita, ne voulant pas manquer de respect à l'héritier. Ce dernier but une gorgée de son thé avant de regarder la recrue.

_ Qu'attendez-vous d'un contrat avec mon clan, Sarige ? questionna-t-il avec neutralité.

_ Les mêmes droits que l'un des vôtres.

Mal à l'aise mais gardant son masque blasé, Shikamaru regardait l'héritier qui rit mesquinement face à cette réponse. Puis, acerbe, il répliqua :

_ Vous n'êtes pas un Hyûga et vous ne le serez jamais. Vous pouvez cependant prétendre entrer dans le cercle de confiance, ce qui vous autoriserait à vivre librement dans Taiyô, dit-il plus posément. Qu'en penses-tu Bunta ?

_ Il va de soi que cela est possible Neji-sama. Monsieur Sarige pourrait faire profiter le clan de son savoir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il confirmation en regardant Shikamaru.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en approbation. L'héritier ne le mettait vraiment pas à l'aise, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout ruiner en un seul mot et d'être analysé à chacun de ses gestes.

Neji ne le quitta que brièvement des yeux tout le long de ce thé partagé, stressant l'anbu, tout en discutant formellement avec Bunta. Et une fois sa tasse vide, il se leva, imité par les deux hommes l'accompagnant, et riva son regard sur Bunta à qui il demanda s'il était prêt. L'aîné hocha la tête et suivi Neji jusqu'à la porte. Le cadet des Hyûga l'ouvrit avant de se tourner vers le hacker.

_ On se reverra bientôt, Sarige, dit-il avant de sourire finement et sortir.

Shikamaru eu l'impression de pouvoir respirer correctement qu'à cet instant. Il salua Bunta d'un signe de tête et resta fixer sur la porte close quelques secondes. Comment l'héritier arrivait à le mettre autant mal à l'aise ? Il avait pourtant déjà rencontré des personnes bien plus haut placée dans Konoha, comme Hiruzen Sarutobi ou Hashirama Senju.

Il espérait que cette sensation d'infériorité allait s'amenuiser avec le temps, si le clan lui donnait sa chance. Si Neji l'avait introduit comme une recrue, il ne comptait pas se reposer sur une probable première victoire.

* * *

Déjà trois jour qu'Hanabi séjournait dans l'hôtel d'Ônoki à Iwa, trois jours à être parfaitement courtoise et respectueuse, à supporter la compagnie de Deidara, censé veiller à sa sécurité, ce qui l'aurait bien fait rire si elle avait pu. Elle était parfaitement capable de veiller à sa propre sécurité, il l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose. Elle soupira d'une façon très enfantine qui fit discrètement rire le jeune homme caché derrière son livre, assis quelque fauteuil plus loin.

Konohamaru était arrivé à Iwa l'avant-veille et avait louée une chambre en ville, deux étages au-dessus d'un bar assez calme. Il étudiait sa cible depuis son arrivée, pouvant aisément entrer dans l'hôtel d'Ônoki en affichant son emblème : un lotus blanc. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était suivit par ce qui semblait être un garde vu son accoutrement. C'était ironique quand on connaissait le curriculum vitae de la demoiselle !

Il avait aussi remarqué une mimique de plus, elle semblait avoir un petit côté enfant par moment, même si c'était rare. Il vit Hanabi se lever dès que son garde revint de sa discussion imprévue avec un sous-fifre.

Hanabi prétexta être fatiguée, voulant se coucher tôt. Deidara acquiesça et la raccompagna à sa chambre, presque soulagé de pouvoir s'occuper de la sécurité de son Chef et de sa ville.

Konohamaru reposa son livre une fois hors du champ de vision de sa cible et soupira. Il avait trouvé comment l'aborder, il aurait même dû y penser plus tôt. Cependant, la première approche allait le faire utiliser son nom, donc une raison officielle de sa visite à Iwa. Il soupira et regagna le bar en-dessous de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il méritait bien une pause ce soir, une bière lui ferait du bien.

. . .

Hanabi avait passé une bonne demi-heure à chercher une adresse sympa d'après les commentaires lus sur internet. Quand elle avait perçu que Deidara avait parlé d'un sujet sérieux avec son agent, l'idée avait germé. Maintenant qu'il la croyait endormie depuis plus d'une heure, elle allait se faufiler en douce. Les internautes notaient un café du centre-ville comme chaleureux et convivial. Elle allait s'y rendre, ce n'était pas à Konoha qu'elle pourrait fêter dignement ses dix-huit ans !

Verrouillant son téléphone, elle le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et quitta sa chambre naturellement.

Un léger sourire anima ses lèvres quand elle se retrouva dans les rues d'Iwa. La ville manquait de couleur et de verdure, c'était bien plus accueillant à Konoha, mais elle était seule et pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle s'était habillée comme n'importe quelle civile, ne portait aucun emblème et était bien décidée à profiter de son unique soirée en tant qu'adolescente. Elle ne voulait pas être une Hyûga ce soir, elle voulait vivre au moins une fois une soirée comme toute jeune fille de son âge. Elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion après qu'elle… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser ce soir.

Arrivée devant le bar qu'elle cherchait, elle regarda l'enseigne qui clignotait avant de river les yeux sur la devanture. Elle hésita une seconde puis poussa la porte et entra dans une pièce décorée en violet foncé et vert clair, donnant une certaine luminosité. Elle passa ses yeux nacrés sur chaque personne présente, si peu soient-elles. Voyant un morceau du comptoir vide, elle s'y dirigea et s'installa.

_ J'vous sers ?

Hanabi leva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du bar. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et un sourire charmeur qui fit arquer un sourcil à l'adolescente.

_ Un thé, répondit-elle platement.

Le barman ricana avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir, gardant son sourire charmeur et quelque peu amusé.

_ Désolé ma jolie, je n'ai pas ça.

_ Que me proposez-vous ? demanda-t-elle platement.

Il ricana de nouveau puis détourna le regard pour s'armer d'un grand verre cylindrique en l'informant :

_ Je vais te servir un délicieux cocktail.

Hanabi le regardait faire avec curiosité, ne sachant réellement ce qu'il mettait dans son récipient. Il préparait la boisson comme présentant un spectacle, versant sirop, glaçons et liquides avec aisance et lui souriant avec un clin d'œil de temps à autre. Il plaça une tranche de citron à cheval sur le bord du verre, rouge dans le fond et jaunâtre sur le haut, et lui tendit avec un sourire.

_ Tiens ma jolie.

_ Merci, dit-elle en le prenant.

Elle hésita à boire une gorgée, ne sachant ce qu'il contenait. Elle craignait qu'il ait mit de l'alcool dans son mélange, n'en ayant jamais bu. Jetant un coup d'œil au barman, qui semblait attendre qu'elle goûte, Hanabi vint tremper ses lèvres dans le cocktail. Elle voulait vivre son unique soirée de liberté, l'alcool devait en faire partie, non ? Un goût sucré coula dans sa gorge. Elle reposa son verre et croisa le regard amusé du barman.

_ C'est délicieux, avoua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Tequila Sunrise, nomma-t-il, se faisant appelé par un client. Bois doucement ma jolie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'occuper des autres clients. Hanabi reporta ses yeux sur son verre, maintenant sûre qu'il contenait de l'alcool. Une partie d'elle hésitait à le terminer, ce n'était pas digne d'une Hyûga. Si son père apprenait cela, elle serait déshonorée. Elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres, mitigée. Une autre partie d'elle voulait vivre autrement, au moins pour une nuit, juste une.

_ Bonsoir, la fit sursauter une voix masculine.

Elle riva ses yeux blancs à ceux noisette d'un jeune homme souriant. Elle lui rendit son bonsoir avec politesse avant de distinguer l'emblème sur son épaule gauche. Elle détourna le regard en grimaçant furtivement. Il fallait qu'elle croise un habitant de Konoha ce soir ! Elle ne pouvait pas fêter ses dix-huit, en avance de trois jours, dignement ? Comme une vraie adolescente de son âge ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle soupira. Konohamaru esquissa un sourire en la voyant faire sa moue, comme cette après-midi même. Apparemment, son identité la dérangeait, il ne fallait donc pas qu'il y fasse allusion. Cela l'arrangeait. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le comptoir.

_ Moi c'est Kono', et toi ? questionna-t-il avec détachement.

Hanabi plissa les yeux en les dirigeants vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il connaissait son identité. Par contre, elle ignorait qui il était. Un Sarutobi, certes, mais lequel ? Kono ne lui disait absolument rien. Interceptant son regard jovial, elle décida de se prêter au jeu, affichant moins de fermeté. Elle lui tendit sa main en disant :

_ 'Bi, enchantée.

Konohamaru la serra en souriant, content de ce premier pas. Il avait imaginé devoir batailler un peu plus, Hanabi Hyûga n'était pas amicale de réputation. C'était assez intriguant à ses yeux, elle devait avoir une raison pour cacher son affiliation à son clan.

_ C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? questionna-t-il, recevant un bref regard.

_ Parce que tu viens souvent ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Le sourire taquin qu'elle lui offrit surprit le jeune Sarutobi. Hanabi se surprit elle-même de son tutoiement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais cela lui plut, ôtant une barrière. Si lui aussi ne s'était pas nommé, c'était peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle ? Enfin, elle l'espérait mais y croyait peu : il affichait son lotus blanc.

_ Non, c'est le premier soir, répondit-il, amusé. D'accord, c'était une approche totalement bidon.

Elle acquiesça à cet aveu d'un léger rire avant de répliquer en souriant :

_ C'est une première pour moi aussi.

Se laissant prendre au jeu, Hanabi et Konohamaru discutèrent amicalement pendant un long moment, ne mentionnant pas une seule fois leur ville natale, ni leur clan. Le Sarutobi était agréablement surpris, lui qui avait préparé tout un plan pour tenter d'aborder sa cible, il se retrouvait devant une jeune fille souriante, amicale, taquine et, sans conteste, légèrement éméchée depuis son deuxième cocktail.

Hanabi se sentait euphorique et parlait naturellement pour la toute première fois. Elle refusa malgré tout de prendre un autre verre quand le barman vint vers eux, elle voulait rester maîtresse d'elle-même un minimum et sa tête commençait déjà à tourner. Son vis-à-vis refusa aussi une autre bière et riva son regard au sien.

_ Vu que tu n'connais pas Iwa, j'vais te faire visiter, annonça-t-il joyeusement en payant leurs consommations sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Acceptant d'un hochement de tête quand il la regarda de nouveau, Hanabi lui sourit et lui emboita le pas pour sillonner les rues de cette ville. Les lumières des enseignes et des lampadaires avaient fait disparaître les étoiles dans le ciel noir, seule quelques-unes étaient faiblement visibles. Konohamaru la guida sur la place principale, la faisant tenir son bras comme l'aurait fait un gentleman.

_ La ville parait triste, pensa Hanabi à haute voix en regardant les bâtiments.

_ Elle est pourtant vivante.

_ Moins qu'à Konoha, précisa-t-elle, à voix basse cette fois.

Konohamaru l'avait bien entendu pourtant. Elle avait affirmé cela avec un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Elle lui semblait tellement différente de l'image qu'il connaissait d'elle, l'opposée même. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'est-ce qui expliquait cela. Le bon point c'est qu'il avait eu raison, il y avait bien une simple adolescente derrière son masque de froideur. Et elle était très jolie quand elle souriait !

Voyant un charriot proposant des dangos, Hanabi tira son ami d'un soir par le bras qu'elle lui tenait pour aller réclamer ces sucreries qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté. Konohamaru la suivit de force en souriant, amusé par son enthousiasme. Elle commanda pour eux et dégusta avec envie.

_ Kami-sama, c'est hyper bon, dit-elle les yeux fermés, faisant rire le Sarutobi.

_ Tu n'connaissais pas ?

_ Hm, non, répondit-elle, avalant sa bouchée. Je n'ai jamais fait un tour de manège non plus.

Suivant son regard, Konohamaru ne fut pas surprit qu'elle lui demande d'aller faire un tour sur la grande roue qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la place. Il lui emboita donc le pas, mangeant tranquillement leur brochette de dangos. Il pensa une minute qu'elle voulait peut-être faire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire, l'y aider pourrait être bénéfique à sa mission. Il lui offrit donc un tour de grande roue.

Durant plusieurs heures, Hanabi profita pleinement de son anonymat relatif. Guidée par Konohamaru, qui connaissait assez la ville, elle goûta à plusieurs recettes qui lui étaient inconnues, grimaçant et faisant rire le Sarutobi quand elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'avait jamais autant sourit, jamais autant rit qu'en cette soirée. Prédire le retour à la réalité lui donnait un goût amer. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'où elle voyait toutes les étoiles.

Konohamaru l'avait emmenée sur la plus haute tour d'Iwa où seule la lumière des astres perçait. Il s'était amusé de voir son émerveillement avant que tous deux ne s'assoient amène le sol. A voir comment l'héritière se comportait ce soir, il ne cessait de penser à l'image qu'il connaissait d'elle, l'image qu'il connaissait des Hyûga. Elle semblait avoir découvert Iwa avec les yeux d'une enfant. Elle ne devait pas beaucoup s'amuser à Taiyô !

_ Je sais qui tu es et tu sais qui je suis, dit-il à voix basse, récoltant un coup d'œil de l'héritière.

_ J'préfère l'ignorer.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il la vit respirer profondément en fermant les yeux, serrant plus fortement ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine. Il garda le silence, attendant une réponse. Hanabi n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre et puis, pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle serait fiancée dans trois jours et qu'elle voyait cette nuit comme la dernière qu'elle pourrait vivre sans contrainte ? Non. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

_ Ce soir, j'ai dignement fêté mon anniversaire !

_ Bon anniversaire 'Bi, lui souhaita-t-il, la faisant sourire en détournant le regard.

Se faisant tard, la jeune fille se leva en précisant qu'elle devait rentrer. Il se leva à son tour, souhaitant la raccompagner à son hôtel. Ils quittèrent la tour et marchèrent calmement dans les rues d'Iwa, Hanabi étant quelque peu plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle ne cessait de penser à ses fiançailles. Même si l'idée de devoir épouser un homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom la dérangeait, elle acceptait son devoir, ses responsabilités, et prouvait ainsi sa loyauté. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'accommoder des détails et bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas faible. Néanmoins, les détails lui paraissaient de plus en plus importants depuis ces derniers mois. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un, sa sœur par exemple, mais ceci lui était impossible.

Konohamaru se stabilisa devant l'hôtel d'Ônoki, les mains dans les poches de son jean, se tournant pour faire face à la demoiselle. Il remarqua aisément qu'elle était chamboulée, ayant perdu son sourire pour reprendre son masque d'indifférence. Elle quitta ses pensées et lui accorda un sourire contrit.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit-elle.

_ C'est normal, sourit-il.

Elle recula de quelques pas avant de se tourner complètement, entrant dans le bâtiment sous le regard septique du Sarutobi. Konohamaru se pinça les lèvres en soupirant par le nez. Il n'avait rien obtenu comme information, même pas son identité, bien qu'il la connaissait. En même temps, il n'avait pas cherché, il l'avait simplement suivit. Il pouvait même dire que la Hanabi Hyûga avec qui il avait passé la soirée était agréable et amusante.

Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa chambre et contacter son oncle, s'auto-injuriant de son manque de concentration. Asuma allait encore lui donner mal à la tête avec ce genre d'erreur de débutant. Il grogna de frustration : cette soirée lui avait plu, Hanabi lui avait plu, ce n'était pas prévu dans la mission ! Bon si, un peu. Il devait tout de même tenter de la séduire… mais ce n'était pas censé lui plaire par contre !

* * *

 _15/06/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « A la maison » le 01/07/2018_


	10. Chapter 8

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai une vie de dingue en ce moment : j'édite une nouvelle, je participe en tant que jury dans un concours littéraire et c'est bientôt les vacances scolaires, piouf^^_

 _Nous allons suivre Shikamaru qui se retrouve seul avec Natsu dans la maison de Bunta^^ Nous allons aussi faire la connaissance de deux personnages importants^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma genin, merci pour ta review ;) Oui moi aussi je les trouve trop mignon ensemble^^ Ah ah, Neji te fait flipper^^ C'est le but lol. Oui je suis sadique mdr^^ Merci ma belle, bisous ;)_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oubli le « sensei », moi c'est juste Sakka^^ Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ais plu^^ Effectivement, Neji a eu un effet déstabilisant sur notre Shikamaru. Il faut dire qu'il est héritier d'un clan et loin d'être agréable^^ Ah ah, oui, bientôt Shika va rencontrer le reste du clan^^ Je suis très contente que tu ais remarqué, grâce à Hanabi, que les héritiers Hyûga ne sont pas heureux^^ Tu en apprendras plus sur les relations entre Hinata-Neji-Hanabi dans le prochain chapitre^^ Ravie que la rencontre de Konohamaru et Hanabi t'ais plu^^ Je ne peux évidemment rien de révéler sur la suite pour eux deux ;) Oh, merci beaucoup, ça me touche^^ Bisous_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, Hinata n'a pas d'amoureux pour l'instant^^ Elle ne l'a pas encore rencontré ! Oups, j'ai donné un indice^^ Bisous_

 _ **Ange :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui, je sais comment s'appelle la mère de Gaara^^ J'ai précisé que les « ? » étaient des personnages inexistants donc cela veut dire que je ne nommerais pas une seule fois Karura, elle n'est pas présente dans la fiction^^ Bisous_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Mdr, effectivement, leur rencontre ne va pas tarder^^ Mdr, oui je suis sadique lol^^ Le prochain chapitre te donnera des explications sur la relation entre Hinata et Hanabi, tout comme celle entre Hinata et Neji^^ Je ne peux rien révéler sur Konohamaru et Hanabi bien sûr, mais… peut-être^^ Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 8 : A la maison**

Le silence qui venait d'accompagner leur repas était lourd, autant pour Shikamaru que pour Natsu, il l'avait bien vu. Elle lui avait jeté quelques regards et lui avait souri discrètement de temps à autre mais n'avait rien dit à part les politesses dues au repas. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés à table, elle avait pris la place de Bunta et lui avait fait signe de se taire en mettant son index sur sa bouche et tapotant d'un doigt son oreille. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Einstein pour comprendre qu'ils étaient écoutés. Il avait malgré tout dit quelques petites choses, pour paraître crédible, comme la remercier de lui tenir compagnie durant l'absence de Bunta ou disant que son repas était délicieux.

Après avoir partagé le thé, Shikamaru alla se fumer une cigarette dans le jardin arrière, comme chaque fin de repas. Il s'éloigna de la maison et des parterres de fleurs. Comme toujours, c'était calme. Seul un immense terrain vague s'étendait devant lui, pas une seule maison n'entachait le paysage. Malheureusement, le terrain n'était qu'une terre battue sans verdure, rendant ce calme assez lugubre quand on s'y attardait. Il détourna les yeux vers le ciel.

Il s'assombrissait et la fumée blanchâtre qu'il recracha après avoir allumé sa cigarette fit l'effet d'un nuage le couvrant, lui arrachant un sourire. Il s'adossa contre le muret qui entourait le jardin et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il fit le bilan de ces dix derniers jours.

Premièrement, il était toujours en vie. Il espérait l'être encore lorsqu'il pourrait quitter cette maison. Ce sera seulement là qu'il pourra prendre contact avec Naruto Uzumaki, son « oreillette ». Il s'imaginait ses collègues et le Kage vivre chacun de ces derniers jours de la même façon que lui, soit espérant ne pas trouver de corps dans un caniveau. Mais bien que cette sensation ne le quittait pas, Shikamaru devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait Bunta de bonne compagnie.

Et puis, il doutait fort que l'Hyûga est feinté la sincérité qu'il avait perçu quand il avait sous-entendu qu'il regrettait que sa fille ne vive plus chez lui. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire parler Natsu, il voulait savoir pourquoi ses cheveux étaient courts. Il avait remarqué, dès son arrivée, que la maison était sous la surveillance de caméra et, grâce à Natsu ce soir, il savait qu'elles enregistraient l'image et le son. _Ils_ l'espionnaient, même dans sa chambre.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Bunta le laissait se servir de son ordinateur ! Seule la salle de bains n'avait pas de caméras, mais l'une du couloir donnait sur la porte de celle-ci. Ce serait assez suspect d'aller se doucher avec son ordinateur !

Tournant le regard vers la maison, il vit sa colocataire lire, assise sur le fauteuil du salon face à la fenêtre. Il devait trouver un moyen de se retrouver seul avec elle… Le jardin n'était pas filmé, mais Natsu n'avait aucune raison de l'accompagner durant sa cigarette, il fallait donc une excuse plausible. Vouloir manger dehors ? Vu le respect que le clan exigeait, il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée et cela restait suspect. Il tourna et retourna la question mais ne trouva rien de crédible.

Il chercha alors un autre moyen. La seule pièce non filmée était la salle de bains et la seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit n'allait que lui donner l'occasion de finir dans le caniveau ! Il fronça les sourcils, une autre idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il tira la dernière bouffée de nicotine et écrasa le mégot dans le pot de fleur à sa gauche avant de rejoindre la maison.

Coulissant la baie vitrée, il offrit un sourire à Natsu qu'elle lui rendit plus nerveusement avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Shikamaru ôta ses chaussures, qu'il alla poser à l'entrée, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il prit son temps pour se saisir de vêtements propres, que Tokuma lui avait ramené de son appartement, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains d'un pas paresseux.

Une fois enfermé dans la pièce, il déposa ses vêtements sur la chaise et fouilla les placards. Un fin sourire lui orna les lèvres lorsqu'il trouva enfin le placard à pharmacie. Il le referma et se prépara à prendre sa douche, satisfait.

. . .

Natsu ne cessait de penser à l'ordre de Neji. Quand il avait débarqué chez elle, alors qu'elle préparait sa valise, elle avait immédiatement compris que la proposition de son père engageait quelque chose. Elle avait cru, un instant, qu'elle manquait sincèrement à son père, autrement que pour ces fichus repas qu'elle devait lui préparer. Une belle illusion.

Elle avait gardé le silence lorsque le fils aîné de son Chef lui avait ordonné de charmer la recrue. Elle avait gardé le regard baissé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait feinter tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais elle avait fermé les yeux quand Neji avait ajouté qu'elle devait le rendre amoureux d'elle. Natsu n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien compris ce que cet ordre engageait. Elle devait devenir la raison qui rendrait Shika Sarige fidèle au clan, l'objet de sa manipulation en cas de trahison.

Lorsque Neji lui avait saisi fermement le menton pour river ses yeux aux siens, lui disant à quel point elle était douée pour cela, elle avait accepté de remplir cette mission d'une voix tremblante, apeurée par sa proximité et blessée par ses mots. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux de longues secondes avant de la lâcher. Avec dégoût, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait intérêt à se racheter, promettant que cela paierait sa dette.

Elle avait alors retenu ses larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte sa chambre, préférant l'attendre dans la voiture. Elle était restée inerte quelques secondes, les larmes coulant silencieusement. Seul Neji osait lui parler de sa faute et chacun de ses mots étaient comme un coup de poignard. Il le savait, c'était certain. Elle avait fini par se sécher les yeux et terminer sa valise, ne devant pas faire attendre l'héritier trop longtemps.

Et maintenant qu'elle était seule avec le hacker, elle ne cessait d'y repenser. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans la mesquinerie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remplir cette mission, elle savait ce qui l'attendait sinon. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Si seulement elle pouvait parler librement avec Sarige. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il devait jouer le mec accro à elle pour rentrer dans le cercle de confiance ? Ou qu'il devait s'enfuir de Konoha au plus vite s'il voulait vivre, au détriment de sa vie à elle ?

Elle soupira et marqua sa page avant de poser son livre sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait obéir à Neji, elle devait séduire Shika Sarige, payer sa faute… Elle trouverait bien un moment où elle pourrait être seule avec lui, sans surveillance, une fois en « couple ». Elle savait déjà que ce moment serait quand elle l'emmènerait dans sa chambre. Elle espérait que le peu qu'elle avait vu de lui ne la trompait pas, qu'il serait apte à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait trompé sur leur relation à ce moment-là.

* * *

Passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond cendré coupés au carré, la jeune Aiko regardait sa mère. Elle ne venait pas la voir souvent, une fois par mois tout au plus, et à chaque fois elle regrettait d'être venue. Encore une fois, elle voyait cette femme qui l'avait mise au monde et éduquée durant sa première dizaine d'années de vie, n'être rien de plus qu'un corps défraîchis, amaigri et inerte. Le mouvement mesuré de sa cage thoracique prouvait qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais donnait des nausées à Aiko.

Sa mère était allongée dans son lit comme si elle avait trébuché pour tomber dessus, ne portant rien de plus qu'un legging gris et un long tee-shirt blanc. Aiko respira profondément, des larmes s'amoncelant dans ses yeux. Elle détestait venir ici.

Riki Mitrishe, sa mère, avait été une belle femme, respectée et aimée par son époux et sa fille. Ils étaient heureux à une époque, avant que son père ne meure il y a onze ans. A partir de là, Riki avait déraillé. Aiko avait alors appris seule à s'en sortir, devant en prime venir en aide à sa mère quand elle était complètement shootée. Elles avaient tout simplement inversé leur rôle et Aiko n'avait jamais réussi à la faire décrocher.

A l'âge de seize ans, elle avait reçu la visite de cinq hommes venant chercher Riki. L'un d'eux lui avait dit qu'ils voulaient l'aider à s'en sortir en la conduisant au sanatorium. En cinq ans, sa mère n'avait pas guéri, du tout. Aiko, qui venait la voir chaque jour, avait fini par venir de moins en moins, supportant mal les insultes de sa mère quand elle se réveillait sobre. Malgré tout, elle ne souhaitait pas l'abandonner et puis, elle s'était faite une amie au sanatorium.

_ Salut, entendit-elle, la faisant sourire sans détourner le regard.

Quand on y pensait !

_ Salut, répondit-elle, sentant son amie venir s'assoir près d'elle.

Un silence les enveloppa durant quelques secondes.

_ Tu sais Aiko…

_ Je sais Ten', la coupa-t-elle pour ne pas entendre la suite.

Elle savait très bien ce que Ten', de son vrai nom Tenten Ryû, allait dire et elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce centre de désintoxication n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Elle voyait les marques de piqûre sur les bras de sa mère -et parfois même sur ses cuisses-, les marques bleutés, ses yeux vitreux quand elle la regardait, ses os visibles… Elle savait. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose en venant ici, ce que Tenten tentait de lui faire comprendre à chaque fois. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'abandonner. Riki restait sa mère et sa seule famille.

Tenten lui proposa un café et Aiko détourna ses yeux marron de madame Mitrishe et lui sourit. Elles quittèrent la chambre en silence et traversèrent les couloirs en demandant des nouvelles l'une de l'autre, comme si les couloirs du sanatorium avaient retiré l'oppression de la chambre de Riki.

Tenten était professeure d'art martial dans le dôjô Ouest de Taiyô. Elle avait toujours de belles anecdotes à raconter, surtout avec son collègue Lee Rock. Elles en avaient eu des fous rires ensemble. Aiko, elle, était au service de l'héritier des Hyûga, ce dont elle ne parlait presque jamais. Tenten le détestait, lui et les sangs nobles vivant au cœur du quartier.

La première fois qu'elle lui en avait parlé, Tenten lui avait expressément _conseillé_ de le larguer et de partir vivre à Sentâ, ou à défaut, à Saru ou Mokuzai. Elle avait érigé un portrait peu glorifiant de l'héritier, l'accusant lourdement de jouer avec elle, dans des termes moins agréables. Depuis, Aiko n'en parlait que très rarement et seulement quand son amie abordait le sujet. Malgré ce désaccord, passé sous silence la plupart du temps, Tenten et Aiko étaient de vraies amies, partageant une douleur commune et se comprenant.

Elles arrivèrent devant le distributeur sous les dernières nouvelles que Tenten partageait à son amie.

_ Oh d'ailleurs, continua-t-elle en leur commandant un café, tu viens toujours à ma crémaillère ce soir ?

_ J'suis désolée Ten', je n'peux pas.

La moue navrée qu'offrit Aiko ne fit que faire soupirer Tenten qui imaginait déjà la raison de ce refus.

_ Une soirée réservée à Trou-du-cul ? questionna-t-elle avec ironie, Aiko lui jeta un regard noir. Oh, tu préfères son Altesse Trou-du-cul ? T'as raison, ça lui va mieux.

Aiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

_ Tu l'appellerais comment si tu l'avais en face de toi ?

_ Oh mon dieu, qui vois-je ? dit-elle en mimant le voir à la place de son amie, l'amusant. Son Altesse Trou-du-cul !

_ Il te tuerait sur place.

_ J'l'attend tiens, dit-elle. Le jour où tu me le demande, je lui refais le portrait !

Après un sourire forcé, Aiko but quelques gorgées de son café. Tenten ne pourrait jamais faire cela, elle ne lui demanderait certainement pas de toute manière. Si elle osait lever la main sur Neji, elle serait tuée, c'était certain. Et puis, pourquoi penser à cela ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais il l'aimait, sincèrement. Il lui avait dit, plus d'une fois, et ne ratait presque jamais un de leur rendez-vous.

Elle devait malgré tout s'avouer que les propos de Tenten l'avaient marqué et qu'elle commençait à avoir des tendances paranos en faisant attention aux moindres détails le concernant.

Tenten regardait son amie, mélangée entre colère et compassion. Elle ne supportait pas qu'elle soit le jouet de l'héritier, cela la rongeait. Mais à quoi bon lui répéter cent fois la même chose ? Aiko ne l'écoutait pas. Elle serait néanmoins présente pour elle quand elle sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Et elle prendrait plaisir à donner un cours de jujitsu à ce petit prétentieux d'Hyûga.

Tenten respira profondément et changea de sujet, retrouvant son sourire et celui de la blonde. Elles terminèrent leur café ainsi, s'organisant une soirée pour elles. Tenten jeta son gobelet et salua son amie en s'éloignant pour retourner au dôjô. Aiko la regarda disparaître dans les couloirs. Elle se hâta ensuite de rentrer chez elle, ne voulant pas être en retard.

. . .

Aiko avait passé les quinze minutes de bus, tout comme les vingt minutes de douche, à penser à sa mère. Présentement, elle préparait le repas, ne cessant de se contredire intérieurement. Elle ne voulait plus aller voir Riki, mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire comme Tenten ? Etait-elle si faible que cela ? Elle soupira longuement pour vider son esprit après avoir éteint le feu sous la casserole.

Une paire de main vint se glisser sur ses hanches, lui arrachant un sourire. Elle blottit son dos contre le torse de Neji, qu'elle reconnaissait à son odeur de menthe, et recouvrit ses bras des siens.

_ Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, embrassant sa tempe.

_ On dirait qu'elle est déjà morte.

Neji la serra plus fortement contre lui et la berça doucement pendant de longues secondes, gardant le silence. Aiko apprécia sa présence, comme chaque fois. Il venait toujours quand elle revenait du sanatorium. Il ne pouvait que tenir à elle, sinon, pourquoi venir alors qu'elle allait être triste toute la soirée ?

_ J'vais en toucher deux mots au directeur, annonça-t-il, recevant son regard. Je vais m'en occuper.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis, répondit-il, la voyant sourire plus franchement.

Tous les doutes d'Aiko le concernant s'envolèrent et sa mère quitta son esprit quand il vint l'embrasser. Il approfondit son baiser, qu'il voulait tendre et amoureux. Il vint lui caresser la joue en la faisant tourner dans ses bras, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres.

_ Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-il d'un chuchotement.

* * *

Shikamaru trouvait Natsu étrange depuis ce matin. Elle lui souriait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard et elle s'était même mise à lui parler sans qu'il n'engage la conversation ou lui pose une question. Elle était pourtant consciente qu'ils étaient filmés et sous écoute… Malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas ce changement, il avait dans l'idée d'en profiter pour mettre son plan à exécution, c'est pourquoi il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à préparer le repas. Natsu avait été surprise par sa demande mais avait accepté avec un sourire.

Tous deux étaient donc occupés dans la cuisine, la jeune femme à préparer le bouillon et Shikamaru à découper les légumes. L'anbu n'était pas habitué à la cuisine traditionnelle mais le découpage de légumes, il connaissait. Cependant, il hésitait. Non pas que son plan ne le satisfaisait plus, mais la mise en place était nettement plus facile en tête qu'en vrai.

Il se pinça les lèvres en s'insultant intérieurement d'être une chochotte, ce qui ne le motiva pas plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Il n'avait qu'à laisser le couteau affuté trancher sa chair, rien d'extraordinaire ! Combien de blessures avait-il subi au cours de ses entraînements et de ses missions ? Une petite coupure de rien ne pouvait pas être pire…

Natsu, plongées dans ses pensées, qui tournaient toutes autour de sa mission, sursauta en entendant la recrue pousser un juron qui n'avait encore jamais résonné entre ces murs. Se tournant pour voir ce qu'il avait, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de venir vers lui. Elle plaça son torchon de façon à ne pas répandre du sang sur les tatamis de la grande salle et lui ordonna gentiment de la suivre. Malgré la grimace de douleur qui habitait le visage de Shikamaru, intérieurement, il souriait. Quoi qu'il s'était lourdement insulté d'avoir planté si profondément le couteau !

Il entra dans la salle de bains en même temps que Natsu et s'installa sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire comme elle le lui demanda. Il la regarda prendre ce dont elle avait besoin dans le placard à pharmacie avant qu'elle ne vienne s'installer en face de lui. Elle humidifia une compresse avec du désinfectant avant de nettoyer sa coupure au doigt, le faisant grimacer.

_ Il n'y a pas de caméra ici, chuchota-t-elle, ayant laissé la porte ouverte dans l'urgence. Pourquoi voulez-vous entrer chez les Hyûga ?

Imbibant une autre compresse pendant qu'il la regardait faire, Natsu espérait encore le faire changer d'avis pour qu'il fuie au plus vite Konoha. Shikamaru s'humecta les lèvres avant de mettre son profil en action :

_ Je cherche à ce qu'on me foute la paix, répondit-il, sentant alors son regard sur lui. J'ai pas trente-six solutions. Soit je bosse pour le Kage et reste surveillé à longueur de temps, soit je me trouve une famille.

Natsu le fixa avec une certaine inquiétude et sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose. Shikamaru, lui, rabaissa son regard et soupira comme s'il regrettait d'avoir parlé. Intérieurement, il était ravi que ce soit elle qui engage la conversation.

_ Ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez une famille, chuchota-t-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur sa vilaine plaie, il ne s'était pas loupé.

Un silence les enveloppa, laissant Natsu soigner la coupure et lui faire un bandage pendant qu'il cogitait sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était seule avec lui, elle pouvait lui parler du jeu qu'elle devait jouer, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Mais comment allait-il réagir ? Elle se pinça les lèvres en faisant un nœud au bandage.

_ J'ai… commença-t-elle, hésitante et ne croisant pas son regard. J'ai une, une dette, à payer. Et… Je dois vous séduire pour payer ma, dette.

Elle ferma les yeux, espérant échapper à cette gêne qui la tiraillait. Il allait forcément vouloir en savoir plus, il allait poser des questions. C'était effectivement ce qui traversait l'esprit du Nara et des questions, il en avait. Cependant, il avait perçu son mal-être et récolté une information : elle avait une dette envers son clan, ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'elle était déshonorée. Il décida donc de gérer les dix prochaines minutes.

_ Donc je dois ignorer votre jeu de séduction pour entrer dans le cercle de confiance ? demanda-t-il posément, récoltant son regard.

_ Non, l'inverse.

Natsu fixa ses yeux noirs en amende, tenant quelques secondes en silence. Elle était nerveuse, espérant qu'il n'allait pas mal prendre ses propos ou qu'il n'allait pas la « balancer » à Bunta, ce qui lui coûterait cher, son père le répèterait obligatoirement à Neji. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, septique. Elle semblait sérieuse et terriblement gênée, il en aurait bien sourit. Après tout, pourquoi pas, si cela facilitait son infiltration… Donnant-donnant.

_ C'est un marché donc, déduit-il, la voyant hocher de la tête. Y a des conditions ?

Natsu laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement avant d'expliquer les fameuses conditions :

_ Ils doivent croire que je vous séduis, ils doivent voir que nous sommes ensemble et… amoureux.

_ On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer déjà, ce serait un bon début. Rassures-moi, sans méchanceté, ajouta-t-il en la fixant, ne voulant pas qu'elle se vexe, ces « ils », ils ne comptent pas filmer un probable…?

Natsu émit un léger rire en voyant avec quelle tête il dit cela. Elle le rassura en disant que sa chambre n'avait aucune caméra et qu'elle ne serait pas tenue rigueur de vouloir un peu d'intimité, ce qu'ils leur permettraient de garder une crédibilité quant à l'évolution de leur relation. Shikamaru acquiesça avant de lui demander comment elle comptait le séduire, histoire qu'il soit réceptif parce que lui et les femmes… C'était toute une histoire.

Il ne comprenait rien à leur sous-entendu. Il lui avait fallu vivre la scène en live pour comprendre les propos de son père quand il lui avait dit : « _Shikamaru, quand une femme te demande si tu trouves qu'elle a grossi, surtout ne soupire pas et enjolive la vérité_ ». Pourtant, elles disent le contraire, réclamant de la franchise ! Il y avait Shiho aussi, la secrétaire de Minato. Anko lui avait dit que la demoiselle en pinçait pour lui depuis un moment, pourtant, il n'avait rien remarqué ! Non, une femme pour Shikamaru, sur le plan amoureux bien sûr, c'était comme la roulette russe, tu mises noir, il tombe rouge !

Alors il lui fallait un plan, parce qu'elle pouvait le séduire autant qu'elle voulait, sans attaque directe, il n'aurait pas suivi vu qu'elle ne l'attirait pas. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit qu'à posséder un cerveau comme le sien, on en perd la notion des relations sociales. Elle avait malheureusement raison.

Reconnu comme un enfant précoce à l'âge de six ans, il avait rapidement été suivi par un psychologue ennuyeux, qui lui avait tout de même apporté son aide sur deux-trois choses. Sa précocité le faisant réfléchir différemment, de façon plus logique et calculée. Enfin, pas pour tout. Il était capable d'emmagasiner une flopée d'informations sans forcer, n'étant un élève médiocre que par désintérêt.

Son psychologue lui avait permis de sauter deux classes et lui avait appris à déchiffrer ce qu'il ne saisissait pas : l'humour et la façon de réfléchir des autres, parfois très incohérente. Ce que son cerveau précoce avait comme lacune en quelque sorte. Malheureusement, les femmes étaient un cas à part, ne possédant aucun manuel de traduction convenable et se compliquant continuellement la vie. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à les déchiffrer, mais il y travaillait !

Il écouta donc attentivement les explications et directives de Natsu. Elle semblait avoir une idée bien définie de ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Shikamaru se demanda une seconde si c'était la première fois qu'elle proposait ce marché. Il l'imaginait mal ainsi, mais… Il en fit abstraction, rangeant cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, et acquiesça quand elle l'informa qu'il devra initier leur premier baiser. Natsu leur donnait deux semaines pour atteindre cet objectif, une durée que l'infiltré jugeait courte mais qu'il accepta malgré tout.

_ On devrait peut-être quitter la salle de bains maintenant, suggéra-t-elle après son monologue.

Shikamaru acquiesça et se leva en la remerciant pour ses soins. Elle le fixa alors, souriant sincèrement, et lui affirma que c'était elle qui le remerciait. Natsu quitta la pièce, rassurée, suivi par le hacker. Au moins, elle avait un accord avec lui, elle ne lui ferait donc pas de mal.

Shikamaru restait septique. N'était-elle pas en train de lui tendre un piège, détournant le but de cette mascarade ? Il avait la sensation qu'en entrant dans son jeu il faisait une erreur.

* * *

 _02/07/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Héritière Hyûga » le 15/07/2018_


	11. Chapter 9

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _On retrouve nos Uchiha et Hinata^^ On va en apprendre un peu plus sur les Hyûga^^ Mais avant réponses aux reviews !_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) C'est ça, Neji est très changeant où plutôt… non, je ne dis rien :P Ah ah, Shika n'est pas au bout c'est sûr^^ Bisous ma belle_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que Tenten t'ais plu^^ Ah ah, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions mais disons que Tenten a d'excellentes raisons de conseiller ainsi Aiko_ _Neji est… disons que ta vision des héritiers Hyûga après avoir lu Hanabi est vrai pour chacun d'eux^^ Effectivement, Shikamaru à un bon instinct ah ah ;) Merci beaucoup^^ Eh bien j'espère combler tes attentes alors ;) Bisous_

* * *

 _ **NDA :**_ _je rappelle qu'un simple commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'un « merci pour ce partage », est une preuve de votre lecture et un moyen de soutenir vos auteurs^^_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 9 : Héritière Hyûga**

Madara attendait son petit-fils, son héritier. Depuis le dîner avec les Hyûga, trois jours plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver seuls quelques minutes. Il avait enfin l'occasion de partager son ressenti avec lui et de le tenir informé des dernières démarches effectuées. Il sourit en posant son regard sur le cadre photo de sa fille et sa famille, regardant Itachi. Son petit-fils semblait différent ces derniers mois, il semblait détaché de son futur rôle mais impliqué dans cette alliance. Il n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

Il détacha ses onyx de la photo pour voir celui qui occupait ses pensées venir s'agenouiller devant lui.

_ Un thé Ojiisan ? proposa l'héritier d'un sourire.

_ Volontiers Itachi.

Un silence plana le temps que le cadet prépare leur thé, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Itachi aimait passer du temps seul avec son grand-père, il aimait discuter avec lui, apprendre de lui. Il se doutait un peu du sujet de cette entrevue, mais il ne pouvait l'aider plus que précédemment. Il déposa les tasses devant eux et chacun en bu une gorgée.

_ J'ai trouvé ta fiancée étrange lors du dîner, commença le Chef.

_ Elle n'aime pas être avec ses parents.

_ Sais-tu d'où vient la colère qu'elle avait dans le regard ?

_ Non, répondit-il, déçu. Ojiisan, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur les Hyûga. Izuna avait raison, ils ne sont pas si parfait qu'on le croit. Mets-moi sur eux.

La demande sérieuse d'Itachi fit soupirer Madara. C'était la énième fois qu'il lui demandait cela. Il voulait son autorisation pour enquêter sur leur allié et plus précisément, sur Neji. Il surveillait déjà les Hyûga grâce à l'installation de Shisui, même si cela ne menait à rien pouvant compromettre la famille héritière. Enquêter de cette manière serait dangereux. Si Hiashi venait à l'apprendre, ce qui serait le cas tôt ou tard, l'alliance serait rompu et leur clan rentrerait en conflit.

Malgré cela, Itachi avait raison. Il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que son homologue aux yeux blancs avait recruté un hacker et qu'il complotait derrière son dos, sinon, Hiashi lui en aurait parlé. Il n'en avait même pas fait allusion lors du dîner. Il respira calmement avant de déclarer :

_ Je vais missionner Shisui.

_ Pourquoi Shisui ?

_ Il pourrait entrer en contact avec leur nouvelle recrue, plaida-t-il. De plus, tu as un mariage à organiser, une fiancée à t'occuper et une formation à terminer, Itachi.

Le nommé garda le silence, ses obsidiennes braquées sur le thé remplissant de moitié sa tasse. Il se posait toujours la même question : pourquoi avoir accepté la succession ? Non pas que la formation était compliquée, au contraire. Il appréciait suivre son grand-père, l'entendre parler, lire les vieux parchemins… apprendre était facile avec Madara. Mais, s'il avait refusé lui aussi, son Chef aurait-il choisi Sasuke ? Parce qu'il serait un bien meilleur choix et, tout comme Shisui, il serrait derrière lui pour l'épauler.

_ Est-ce ce mariage ou la succession qui te rend si fermé Itachi ?

_ N'est-ce pas, réfléchit-il rapidement, trop d'honneur que de mettre la cadette de notre allié dans le rôle de la maîtresse de clan ?

_ Considères-tu qu'elle n'en n'est pas digne ? questionna Madara en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Si Ojiisan, elle en est digne.

Itachi avoua cela avec un sourire en coin, imité plus franchement par son Chef qui précisa :

_ Quand elle sera ta femme Itachi, elle sera une Uchiha, plus une Hyûga.

_ C'est ça, murmura le cadet, concentré. Elle ne sera plus l'une des leurs.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à cela ? En l'épousant, elle perdait sa filiation aux Hyûga et devenait la maîtresse d'un clan allié, elle ne méritait donc pas de partager la vie familiale aux yeux de Hiashi, Itachi en était certain. Le Chef aux yeux blancs était tellement méfiant qu'il devait imaginer Hinata capable de les trahir pour le clan Uchiha. Il se fourvoyait complètement !

_ Veux-tu bien me partager tes pensées s'il te plait ? demanda Madara en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle vit au manoir secondaire. Ça expliquerait qu'elle refuse de me le dire, ne voulant pas me blesser. Ça lui ressemble bien tiens, ajouta-t-il en souriant tristement.

_ Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que notre allié considère cela comme un déshonneur ?

_ Non, tu as bien vu la longueur de ses cheveux, répliqua-t-il.

_ Si ce n'est pour cela, pourquoi ?

Itachi secoua négativement la tête, ne voulant pas partager ses doutes sans en toucher un mot à Hinata qu'il irait voir dans la soirée. Il comptait bien insister en lui affirmant ses soupçons. Elle lui avait promis de tout lui dire après leur mariage et cela le blessait vraiment qu'elle ne veuille pas se confier à lui sur sa famille. Il écarquilla les yeux et les riva à ceux de son Chef en pensant à un détail qui venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Il devait affirmer ses doutes alors il questionna son grand-père :

_ Ojiisan, la tradition veut que Hiashi nous reçoive chez lui ?

Madara sourit, fier de son héritier. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il avait proposé cette invitation dans ce sens, voulant tester son homologue et connaître la future maîtresse de son clan. En invitant les Hyûga, il pouvait les jauger. Et puis, comme venait de le soulever son héritier, cette invitation obligeait Hiashi à en faire de même. Pénétrer le manoir du Chef Hyûga serait une expérience intéressante, ce qu'Itachi approuva d'un sourire en coin. Il y rencontrerait obligatoirement l'aîné de sa fiancée.

Le Chef joignit ses mains en entourant sa tasse et la soucoupe. Il lui fit alors part de son ressentis vis-à-vis de Hiashi Hyûga, ce qu'Itachi écouta attentivement. Tout comme son grand-père, il aimait déchiffrer les gens en les regardant simplement. Chaque geste, chaque regard, donnait un indice sur les sentiments d'une personne, enfin, la plupart du temps. Hinata avait longtemps dérogée à cette règle -à l'image de Madara et de Shisui. Il avait donc, lui aussi, espionné discrètement son futur beau-père.

Tout comme le lui partageait Madara, Itachi avait trouvé Hiashi agréable et amical. Il lui avait semblé détendu, comme deux vraies familles aimantes qui se rencontrent lors d'un repas. Néanmoins, il avait ce doute qui persistait. Une famille aimante et unie comme la sienne, ne se serait pas séparé d'une des leurs. Pour lui, les Hyûga avaient une vision différente de la famille et Itachi n'aimait pas leur vision. Il partagea cela avec son grand-père qui acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête.

Madara voyait bien à quel point ce mariage lui tenait à cœur et il hésitait à questionner son petit-fils. Itachi n'était pas comme Shisui ou Sasuke, il ne partageait pas ses émotions. Il lui ressemblait sur ce point, toujours à garder les choses en lui, même quand cela lui faisait du mal. Cependant, il lui fallait une réponse, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu si aimant envers la cadette Hyûga.

_ Aimes-tu ta fiancée Itachi ?

Le nommé hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Il n'avait aucun mal avec cette affirmation, il aimait sincèrement Hinata, autant qu'il aimait son petit frère. Madara ne le lâchait pas des yeux : sa réponse était sincère. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi ils avaient mis autant de temps à fixer une date. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet et chaque fois, Itachi respirait profondément avant de dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Cette fois encore, il respira profondément.

_ Hinata ne voulait fixer aucune date, avoua-t-il enfin, regardant le fond de sa tasse qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Elle… Elle sait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Madara respira profondément à son tour, comprenant que l'amour qu'il portait à la Hyûga n'était pas celui escompté dans un mariage. Aux yeux du Chef, ceci était très contraignant. N'avoir aucun sentiment pour sa fiancée n'était pas un frein, ce genre de ressentis se créaient avec le temps, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais aimer sa fiancée d'un amour fraternel était délicat aux yeux du Chef. Il pensa un instant que la demoiselle devait porter le même amour à Itachi, ce qui le fit sourire.

Hésitant, l'héritier fini par relever les yeux sur son grand-père, constatant son sourire qui l'étonna. Il s'attendait à des reproches pour faiblir devant ses responsabilités au lieu de ce sourire. Voyant son étonnement, Madara prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées, un sourire témoignant son amusement niché au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Serait-ce, délicat, pour vous, de trouver un arrangement ?

D'abord surprit, Itachi fini par en sourire, trouvant son grand-père plus compréhensif qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

_ On essaye, avoua-t-il.

Madara cru alors que la Hyûga était attachée à quelqu'un de son clan, ce qui expliquerait sa réticence. Avec leur mariage, elle vivrait à Honô, elle perdrait donc cette personne comparée à son petit-fils. Itachi resta immobile une seconde. S'il disait qu'Hinata n'avait personne, son Chef allait investiguer, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'oserait mentir à son grand-père pour qui il avait trop de respect. Il baissa le regard.

_ Elle n'a personne Ojiisan, avoua-t-il. Le problème c'est l'héritier.

Madara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ Je comprends que cela soit compliqué si votre affection est fraternelle, mais… Nous ne pouvons…

_ Je sais Ojiisan et elle le sait aussi, le coupa-t-il calmement. Nous ne pouvons rompre cette alliance.

Madara acquiesça d'un sourire compatissant. Le sujet étant maintenant clos, il décida d'informer son héritier des dernières démarches. Itachi était au courant que son cadet était missionné pour les No Sabaku. Il savait aussi que Shisui devait enquêter sur Sarige. Cependant, il apprit que son grand-père avait organisé une entrevue officieuse avec Hashirama, apprenant les détails de cette initiative. L'héritier en fut d'abord surprit avant d'être satisfait. Les choses allaient peut-être changer, il l'espérait.

_ Tu vois, j'écoute tes conseils Itachi, ironisa le Chef, faisant rire sobrement son petit-fils.

Il est vrai que l'héritier l'avait longuement bassiné avec les mêmes idées, à quelques détails près, que son vieil ami du clan Senju. C'était sûrement cela qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était temps de revoir Hashirama. Et puis, il passerait la main à son petit-fils le lendemain du mariage, il voulait lui laisser un clan qui prenait le droit chemin.

S'étant tout dit, d'un commun accord silencieux, tous deux se saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant que l'héritier ne se lève et quitte calmement le bureau de son Chef. Il était assez satisfait que son grand-père se soit fourvoyé dans sa déduction concernant l'héritier que son mariage devait donner. Il avait dit à Hinata qu'il se déclarerait avant leur mariage, mais pas devant son Chef.

Traversant les couloirs, il vit sa cousine venir vers lui et sourit discrètement. Il ne la voyait pas souvent en ce moment, elle lui manquait. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux noirs sur lui, ses pas se stoppèrent une seconde, témoignant son hésitation, avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Izumi ne lui semblait pas très à l'aise, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il espérait n'avoir rien à voir avec sa gêne mal cachée, voulant profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne parte en mission comme venait de lui confier son Chef. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus !

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit faiblement en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Elle avait du mal à paraître naturelle et savait pertinemment qu'il s'en rendait compte. Elle voulait abréger cette rencontre. Remarquant qu'elle était apprêtée comme les Assassins, Itachi la questionna :

_ Ta mission débute aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle, mourant d'envie de s'enfuir loin de cette douleur. Je dois y aller, je suis en retard.

_ D'accord, dit-il en lui souriant, bien qu'elle ne le bernait pas sur le mensonge. A bientôt Izumi.

Elle força un énième sourire et fila aussi vite que possible, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi cela faisait aussi mal ? Elle se sentait tellement faible face à lui, face à cette douleur. C'était vraiment stupide comme concept l'amour, complètement stupide même. Shisui avait raison, cette mission lui ferait du bien. Elle pourrait s'aérer l'esprit et passer quelques jours en-dehors de Honô. Peut-être finirait-elle par chasser cette chose qui lui compressait la poitrine quand elle pensait à lui. Elle se demandait comment faisait Shisui pour y parvenir.

Les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, Itachi la regardait longer les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Izumi avait toujours été joyeuse et souriante avec lui, une amie à laquelle il tenait énormément. Pourquoi avait-il la très nette impression qu'elle allait mal ? Shisui devait être au courant, c'était certain. Il reprit donc son chemin dans le manoir, mais ne se dirigea pas à ses appartements, préférant aller voir son cousin.

* * *

Un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon fait à la va-vite et ne portant qu'un short et un débardeur, Hinata était à s'amuser avec ses pieds, ce qui faisait que le petit chat qu'elle avait adopté les attaquaient. Elle souriait en suivant le rythme de la musique. Elle avait décidé d'adopter ce chaton et de l'appeler Shippuden. Kô s'en était moqué mais elle trouvait que cela lui allait bien, alors elle avait gardé ce nom.

Elle grimaça en sentant ses petites dents lui mordiller les orteils et lui gratta le ventre pour se venger, riant en le voyant en boule, essayant de chasser son pied chatouilleur. Elle le trouvait trop mignon avec son pelage blanc tâché de caramel et de noir. Et puis, il la distrayait. Ce manoir réunissait une trentaine de domestiques le soir, mais en journée, elle s'y sentait bien seule. Au moins, Shippuden lui tenait compagnie.

Elle sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur son frère. Immédiatement, elle chassa son chaton pour que Neji ne le voit pas et retira son écouteur. Shippuden fila rapidement dans le jardin arrière et Hinata se tourna vers son aîné qui se planta devant elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se leva de sa méridienne, le fixant en se questionnant sur la raison de sa visite.

_ 'niisan ?

_ Il me semble t'avoir prévenu, dit-il de sa voix neutre.

Elle fronça les sourcils : qu'avait-elle encore enfreints comme règle ?

_ 'niisan, je…

_ Ce mariage n'est pas de ton fait, la coupa-t-il sans cacher sa colère. Tu n'as aucune exigence à avoir. Je t'avais…

Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il lui reprochait l'idée des cerisiers, qui n'était même pas une de ses exigences. Hiashi le savait, il était présent pourtant. Et il envoyait son fils la réprimander sur une erreur qu'elle n'avait même pas commise ? Quelle lâcheté ! Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, elle le fusilla du regard et lui coupa la parole.

_ Je n'ai rien exig…

Sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement plaintif. Neji venait de la gifler, lui provoquant une douleur dans la joue qu'elle tint d'une main. Des larmes s'amoncelèrent aux bords de ses yeux. Elle remit lentement son visage en direction de son frère qui la regardait avec froideur.

_ Comment oses-tu me couper la parole, cracha-t-il, venimeux. Je suis patient avec toi, préfères-tu que ton Chef te reçoive ?

Elle retint ses larmes, la gorge nouée. Mais qu'il évoque une telle menace la mit en colère. Son regard devint hargneux, sa main quitta sa joue rougit et douloureuse et son expression se durcit, ce qui laissa son frère de marbre.

_ Qu'il me reçoive alors, cracha-t-elle, la voix tremblante de larmes colériques. Qu'il daigne me dire en face que j'ai exigé des cerisiers. Il sait que c'est faux. Ouvres tes yeux Neji, il te mani…

Une nouvelle gifle la fit taire, faisant définitivement couler ses larmes. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas le regarder. Il lui saisit brusquement le menton mais n'obtint pas son regard, juste des paupières closes. Il tremblait de colère, comment osait-elle le nommer ?

_ Tu as de la chance d'être fiancée à un héritier, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Sans cette alliance, tu ne vaux rien, _Hinata_.

Il avait appuyé sur son prénom, n'appréciant pas qu'elle ait utilisé le sien pour le nommer, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Malgré sa situation, malgré la méchanceté qu'il était capable de lui témoigner, elle l'avait toujours gratifié d'un « 'niisan » respectueux. Il était blessé et détestait cela.

Il lui lâcha le visage et recula d'un pas sans la quitter de ses yeux colériques. Hinata respirait plus vite, tentant de contrôler le flot de ses larmes. Rouvrant les yeux sur son aîné, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui montrer sa rancœur, comme il lui montrait sa colère. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un d'eux n'en démorde. La cadette serrait les poings, à l'image de son aîné.

Neji fut le premier à détourner le regard, n'appréciant pas ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il prit quelques secondes avant de se décider à quitter le manoir secondaire, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il resta de nouvelles secondes immobile, tentant de chasser cette blessure qu'il ne devrait même pas ressentir. Hinata n'était rien de plus qu'une femme comme toutes les autres : une garce.

Avec colère, il frappa du poing contre le mur en bois adjacent à la porte. Réitérant son geste une deuxième fois. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ainsi ? Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était rien, personne, et osait le défier ? Il fronça les sourcils en rivant les yeux sur le manoir principal. Elle allait le regretter.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Hinata soupira un tremblement. Ses larmes redoublèrent, silencieuses. Sa joue lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que sa poitrine qui semblait être victime d'une charge bien trop lourde. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se laissa choir sans élégance sur la méridienne qu'elle avait quittée, les muscles encore tendus par la colère. Pourquoi croyait-il en Hiashi ? Comment pouvait-il autant la détester ? Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Petits, ils avaient été proche elle et lui. Ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écart, vivaient dans le même manoir et s'entendaient bien. Elle se rappelait des entraînements qu'ils faisaient ensemble, des jeux qu'ils inventaient pour se distraire, des rires qu'ils avaient partagés… De tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, c'était ceux avec son frère dont elle se rappelait le plus. Ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus.

Lorsqu'Hanabi eu deux ans, Hinata fut délogée du manoir familial pour rejoindre celui des domestiques. Elle n'avait que six ans à l'époque et n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il lui avait fallu patienter quelques années pour comprendre cette décision prise par Hiashi. Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un mot de sa part pour cela.

Au début, Neji venait chaque jour la voir. Dès qu'il terminait les cours particuliers qu'il recevait, il venait au deuxième manoir et passait du temps avec elle. Ils s'entraînaient dans cette même pièce qu'elle voyait floutée par les larmes. Il lui partageait ses apprentissages dont elle ne bénéficiait plus. Il lui racontait ses journées et lui parlait d'Hanabi…

Elle n'avait aucun contact direct avec sa famille. Le manoir principal lui était interdit. Tout comme elle n'avait pas le droit de leur adresser la parole. Elle s'était contentée de voir sa sœur grandir de loin, ne lui ayant jamais adressé la parole. Seul Neji venait.

Si les premières années, elle avait respecté l'ordre de Hiashi, ne s'autorisant aucune parole devant son frère sans qu'il ne l'y autorise, elle avait changé. Un vingt-sept décembre, le jour de ses seize ans. Depuis, chacune de ses visites n'étaient qu'obligation. Il détestait venir la voir, elle le savait. Et elle détestait ses visites, sachant que cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour elle.

Ce jour-là, Neji était venu la voir. Elle se rappelait encore de son euphorie du moment, persuadée qu'elle était qu'il vienne lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Elle avait vite déchanté. Elle l'avait accueilli avec un sourire, heureuse de le voir, espérant qu'il comprenait son regard pétillant. Mais à peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'il la giflait.

Elle ne se rappelait plus la raison de cette claque, mais elle se souvenait encore du regard de son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il avait levé la main sur elle, la première fois qu'il l'avait rabaissée et insultée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait qu'il la haïssait.

Depuis, cinq ans après, elle se détestait autant qu'elle détestait Hiashi. Elle le tenait pour responsable, elle savait. Mais malgré toute la haine qu'elle vouait à cet homme, toute la colère qu'elle avait contre lui, elle aimait Hiashi. Et cela la dégoûtait d'elle-même. Elle s'efforçait d'anéantir ce sentiment qui ne tenait qu'à un simple souvenir de son enfance.

Fermant les yeux, elle revit son visage souriant, son regard bienveillant posé sur elle. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais elle se souvenait du baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue. Cette simple tendresse la torturait. Hiashi l'avait aimé, elle ne pouvait le nier. C'était exactement pour cela qu'elle en souffrait.

Shippuden revint dans la pièce et grimpa sur les genoux de celle qui le nourrissait. Hinata ouvrit des yeux plein de larmes, le regarda et sourit tristement avant de le prendre dans ses mains. S'allongeant sur la méridienne, elle l'amena vers son visage jusqu'à ce que son nez touche son museau, comme pour lui faire un bisou. Elle l'écarta ensuite, le regardant longuement.

_ Tu ferais quoi à ma place toi ? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il miaula, la faisant sobrement sourire.

_ Ça doit être ça, ajouta-t-elle avant de respirer profondément.

Quand Shippuden commença à s'agiter, la griffant légèrement, elle le ramena sur elle. Le chaton sentit son débardeur avant de s'avancer lentement vers son visage pour lui lécher le menton. Il se lova ensuite contre sa poitrine et elle sourit tendrement. Elle renifla et sécha ses dernières larmes avant d'appuyer sa tête sur son bras plié, caressant distraitement son doux pelage.

Elle regrettait d'avoir autant attendu pour fixer une date pour son mariage. Itachi avait raison, c'était mieux pour elle. Et puis, au point où elle en était, elle pouvait même accepter Sasuke comme père de l'héritier, ce ne serait pas plus déplaisant que de vivre ici. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Neji, _« tu as de la chance d'être fiancée à un héritier. Sans cette alliance, tu ne vaux rien, Hinata »_.

Cette alliance… Elle allait épouser un héritier et devenir la maîtresse du clan Uchiha. Itachi lui avait dit que leur mariage était le départ de Madara, léguant son quartier à son successeur. Elle serait supérieure à son frère dès le vingt-et-un septembre. Elle serait l'égale de Hiashi, enfin, de sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils de détermination. Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'elle valait.

Shippuden s'étira en baillant, montrant sa petite langue rose et captant l'intention de sa maîtresse qui sourit en continuant ses caresses. Elle demanderait à Itachi si elle pouvait garder Shippuden. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il ne refuserait certainement pas. Une fois qu'elle serait une Uchiha, elle pourrait révéler la vérité sur Hiashi. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait faire ouvrir les yeux à son frère et peut-être même apprendre à connaître sa sœur. Elle l'espérait.

. . .

Claquant la porte du manoir derrière lui, Neji traversa la pièce principale sans voir que sa mère était agenouillée à la table basse, buvant un thé. Fuki suivit son fils du regard, plissant les sourcils. A constater son humeur, elle imaginait ce qui venait de se passer entre Hinata et lui. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Elle savait que ses aînés payaient cher ses erreurs, elle vivait chaque jour avec ce poids. De nombreuse fois, elle avait eu envie de parler à Neji. De nombreuses fois, elle avait hésité à aller voir Hinata.

Elle ferma les yeux, faisant perler des larmes qui roulèrent sur les joues opalines. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se répétant que sa fille allait bientôt aller vivre chez les Uchiha. Là-bas, elle serait traitée avec respect, elle en était certaine. Elle serait heureuse. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire.

Elle aurait aimé entendre Hinata lui parler de ses amours, lui raconter comment était Itachi, lui confier ses secrets. Elle rouvrit les yeux en perdant son sourire. Elle n'avait même pas cette chance avec Hanabi, qui vivait sous son toit. Comment pouvait-elle espérer l'avoir avec sa fille aînée ?

Un froissement de tissu attira son attention, elle leva les yeux sur son époux. Hiashi se tenait droit, les bras dans les manches de son kimono croisés devant son torse. Il la regardait, voyant les larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler. Il fronça les sourcils. Fuki tint une vingtaine de seconde son regard avant de baisser le sien sur sa tasse. Neji allait lui ressembler, à lui. Elle ne voulait pas cela, son garçon valait plus que cela. Il le détruisait.

_ As-tu envoyé l'invitation ? questionna platement le Chef Hyûga, regardant toujours sa femme.

_ Comme tu me l'as demandé, répondit-elle calmement, ses yeux nacrés rivés sur le liquide ambré.

Hiashi resta stoïque un instant, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Fuki sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle leva doucement son visage, portant son regard dans le sien. Hiashi esquissa un léger sourire. Elle n'oubliait jamais ce genre d'évènement, il le savait très bien. Cela l'amusait.

* * *

 _15/07/2018_

 _J'en profite pour vous proposer de suivre mes histoires originales en me suivant sur Facebook et Fictionpress sous mon nom de plume Sakka Nayes^^_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Nouvelles rencontres » le 01/08/2018_


	12. Chapter 10

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _On quitte nos Uchiha-Hyûga pour revenir chez les No Sabaku et le Kage^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Kirino2-0 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Contente que mon Madara te plaise ainsi^^ Je me doute, pauvre Neji :P bisous_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma belle, merci pour ta review ;) Oui je sais mais non, je refuse que tu le tape :P Neji est méchant mais très très important pour l'histoire ;) Ah ah, Itachi est toujours un amour^^ Merci de me suivre aussi sur Facebook^^ Bisous ma belle ;)_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour tes reviews ;) Alors pour KnK, ravie que l'histoire t'ai plu^^ J'ai fait l'épilogue au cas où j'aurais envie d'écrire une suite ou si un lecteur-auteur est motivé pour écrire un tome 2^^ Maintenant, pour cette histoire-ci : Ah ah, Hiashi n'est pas le vrai responsable du comportement de Neji, il ne fait que nourrir la colère de son fils ! Je ne peux pas dire si le raisonnement d'Itachi est fondé ou pas, je te laisse découvrir ça en lecture ;) Et tu as vu juste pour Hanabi^^ Bisous_

 _ **Ange :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) C'est sûr, ces deux-là ne sont pas des saints^^ Les choses s'amélioreront sûrement, peut-être pas comme vous l'imaginez :P Hinata est aussi ma préférée^^ Bisous_

 _ **Aurore Mikaelson :**_ _Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Rien que le « j'aime beaucoup ton histoire » est un plaisir à lire ;) Bonne lecture, bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta -tes- review ;) Vu que tu n'as pas de compte FFnet, tes reviews n'apparaissent pas tout de suite sur le site, mais je les reçois par mail^^ Tu auras les raisons de Tenten, mais pas tout de suite^^ Et tu as raison de lui faire confiance^^ Ah ah, effectivement, en réfléchissant un peu tu peux trouver ;) Non, je n'en dis pas plus :P Vous aurez une réponse dans quelques chapitres, mais je pense que tu as deviné^^ Hiashi… je ne peux rien dire mais il est effectivement sournois et a bien un coup d'avance ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ;) Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 10 : Nouvelles rencontres**

Sasori attendait, se pinçant nerveusement les lèvres, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'osait même pas la regarder. Quand il était venu chercher Sari -qui ne s'était pas présentée au petit déjeuner-, en la voyant allongée nue sur son lit, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté, il avait revu Matsuri. Elle en avait subi des coups et il savait qu'elle en subissait encore. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être aussi sadique.

Il quitta ses pensées, et son regard vague, pour river ses yeux ambrés sur sa cousine qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie du sanctuaire. Il n'était pas surpris de constater son regard colérique, elle le détestait. Temari referma la porte et posa ses yeux verts sur la jeune femme allongée sur le petit lit. Elle déglutit en la fixant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre que cette jeune fille était la réservée de Gaara. Il n'y avait que lui pour laisser autant de marque et il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Sasori vit son regard attristé et le comprit aisément.

_ Combien y en a-t-il cette fois ? demanda-t-elle agressivement, commençant à détailler les blessures.

_ Trois, répondit-il.

Il récolta de nouveau son regard haineux. « _Si elle savait à quel point ça me blesse_ », pensa-t-il.

_ T'as de quoi t'amuser, argua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Sasori ne répliqua pas, à quoi bon ? Il lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'obéir à Rasa, mais elle ne le croyait pas. Il ne savait plus comment lui faire comprendre. Elle était tellement bornée, refusant de donner du crédit à ses doutes, si jamais elle en avait, ce dont il doutait.

Temari pansa les blessures de Sari qui était inconsciente. Gaara lui avait ouvert l'arcade droite où son œil subissait un sacré coquart. Un hématome bleuté maquillait son menton elle lui ouvrit alors la bouche, vérifiant qu'il ne lui avait pas pété une dent. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui rassura quelque peu Temari qui continua ses soins, silencieuse.

Elle avait fait complètement abstraction du recruteur, concentrée à sa tâche. Elle se rappelait du jour où elle avait trouvé Matsuri dans cet état, elle avait perdu tout respect envers son benjamin, ainsi que tout espoir. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais considéré comme son frère depuis, ne voyant en lui que le salopard qu'il était. Elle ne le provoquait pas pour autant, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à la gifler, ou pire.

Malheureusement, depuis leur rencontre, son esprit se focalisait sur Pakun à chaque fois qu'elle voyait de quoi était capable son clan. Elle ne cessait d'y penser. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas l'espion qui était venu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se doutait qu'il était un anbu. Son habit ne portait aucun emblème, hors chaque membre d'un clan devait en porter un. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il pouvait l'aider ? C'était entêtant. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et se reconcentra sur la jeune fille.

Terminant les points de suture à l'arcade droite, elle soupira et nettoya la plaie refermée. Elle alla ensuite se laver les mains, ne quittant que brièvement la demoiselle des yeux. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela à Matsuri ? C'était impossible, elle en souffrirait bien plus. Se reconcentrant sur Sari, elle grimaça furtivement.

Elle l'avait correctement soignée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle esquissa une autre grimace en pensant qu'elle allait devoir être fréquemment au sanctuaire pour suivre la santé de Sari. Ses nuits étaient longues et maintenant ses journées allaient être courtes.

_ Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Dix-huit ans, soupira-t-il.

Elle riva ses yeux aux siens, le fusillant du regard.

_ Tant qu'elle est inconsciente, il ne doit pas la toucher, ordonna-t-elle.

Il respira profondément.

_ Tema, tenta-t-il.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses bidons, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle était persuadée qu'il allait encore essayer de se justifier. Sasori soupira d'énervement.

_ Je n'suis pas comme ton frère.

_ T'as choisis d'être le recruteur, t'es aussi pourri que Gaara.

_ Et toi, t'as le choix ?

Elle figea son regard au sien. Pour une fois, Sasori eut envie d'en sourire : elle hésitait. Néanmoins, il garda son visage habituellement blasé : cela ne changerait rien. Après quelques secondes, Temari détourna le regard pour ranger son matériel, mal à l'aise. Il avait raison et contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne trouvait rien pour le contredire. Elle passa sa main sur le front de Sari, hésitant une seconde à regarder son cousin.

_ Je veux voir les autres, ordonna-t-elle, moins agressive.

Sasori acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se décolla du mur et décroisa ses bras pour la précéder. Le trajet jusqu'au salon commun fut silencieux.

Temari n'avait pas encore rencontré les autres filles à cause de ses fonctions. Elle devait les voir au minimum une fois tous les trois ou quatre jours. Cependant, ce n'était pas très alarmant. Leur première semaine se terminait tout juste.

Sasori reprit sa position contre le mur quand Temari vit les deux jeunes filles assises autour d'une table. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, la regardant se faire une place entre elles. Il esquissa un léger sourire en réponse à celui que l'héritière offrit aux futures courtisanes.

Temari, après s'être présentée, leur expliqua qu'elle serait là pour tous leurs soucis, qu'ils soient médicaux, gynécologiques ou juste le besoin d'une oreille attentive. Elle reçut deux sourires gratifiants. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à celle qui lui semblait la plus abattue. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, se nommant Yumi, se présenta timidement. Elle tritura ses doigts entre eux et ne cessa de jeter des regards inquiets au recruteur. La No Sabaku fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas sa peur.

_ Sasori t'as fait du mal ? questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Yumi se pinça les lèvres. D'une voix faible, elle avoua être toujours vierge et apeurée car cela ne serait obligatoirement plus le cas le soir-même. Temari lui sourit avec compréhension en posant une main amicale sur son bras. Rina vit l'héritière la fixer.

Se raclant la gorge, cette dernière se présenta avant d'assurer à Yumi qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de perdre son pucelage. Temari la contredit, expliquant qu'il était tout à fait logique qu'elle craigne cela. Rina baissa le regard et écouta son aînée expliquer à Yumi qu'elle devait en parler avec le recruteur. La blonde lui sourit timidement avant de jeter un regard au roux.

Temari avait beaucoup de colère contre Sasori -et lui en voulait pour son « choix de carrière »-, mais elle savait, pour avoir suivi les anciennes futures courtisanes, que son cousin n'était pas comme Gaara, bien qu'elle tenait un tout autre discourt face à lui. Les précédentes filles ne s'étaient pas une seule fois plaintes de Sasori. Il avait toujours fait preuve de patience et de compréhension.

Sasori, n'entendant pas leur conversation, se contenta de sourire faiblement à Yumi quand elle le regarda. Il savait que Gaara et Rasa viendraient le lendemain pour s'assurer que la formation pouvait commencer, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait dépuceler la blonde avant demain. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, encore moins en sachant la demoiselle réticente. Mais si elle se présentait vierge devant le Chef du clan, ce serait Rasa ou Gaara qui se chargeraient d'elle et ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il tenterait de lui faire comprendre quand Temari serait partit.

* * *

Izumi trouvait cela trop facile. Avoir passé la grande porte de la Tour du Kage sans même alerter les gardes, de par l'emblème sur son épaule gauche, la surprenait grandement. Le boss de la sécurité devait revoir ses bases. Bon, ils fouillaient les arrivants, c'était déjà cela ! Elle bifurqua agilement avant qu'un garde ne la remarque au détecteur, évitant qu'on lui découvre son wakizashi.

Une fois débarrassée aisément des gardes de l'entrée, Izumi se faufila tranquillement jusqu'à l'étage désiré. Ne voulant pas être irrespectueuse envers le boss de la sécurité, elle ne prêta aucun regard à la caméra de l'ascenseur. La cabine se stabilisa avec une petite sonnerie avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. La Uchiha vit alors un hall lumineux où une jeune femme blonde, portant de grosses lunettes, était assise à un bureau, la regardant avec interrogation.

_ Vous désirez ? questionna la blonde.

_ Le bureau du Kage.

_ Euh, hésita-t-elle. Vous, vous avez rendez-vous ?

_ C'est ça, coupa court Izumi.

Elle s'avança vers la porte qui détenait un petit écriteau argenté, affolant la blonde qui la suivi en lui spécifiant qu'elle ne pouvait prétendre voir le Kage sans quelques démarches. Elle ne l'écouta pas.

Quand Shiho entra dans le bureau du Kage, précédée d'une jeune femme brune, Minato fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'une Uchiha, reconnaissable de par l'éventail qu'elle arborait, venait faire dans la Tour du Kage ? Comment avait-elle réussi à passer les gardes à la porte ? Il remarqua le regard désolé et craintif de sa secrétaire à qui il offrit un hochement de tête. Shiho, comprenant le message sous-jacent de son Kage, quitta le bureau rapidement pour aller prévenir Danzô.

Elle devait faire vite, Minato était seul avec la Uchiha, cela n'était pas très rassurant. Surtout que la demoiselle n'avait montré aucune difficulté pour trouver le bureau du Kage et passer la sécurité. Shiho traversa les couloirs aussi vite que possible –ayant retiré ses talons-, priant pour que le Shimura soit dans le bureau officiel de l'ANBU et non dans les souterrains, n'y ayant pas accès.

Arrivée à destination, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra immédiatement. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle vit Danzô et Kakashi la regarder avec interrogation. Elle les informa rapidement de la situation et les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier pour s'alarmer. Kakashi fut le premier à quitter le bureau de son patron en vue d'arriver au plus vite à celui du Kage, suivit de près par Danzô et de loin par Shiho, cette dernière ayant remis ses talons pour les suivre à son rythme.

. . .

Dès que la secrétaire eut quitté le bureau, Izumi avait souri au blond, restant silencieuse et le fixant. Elle savait que dans moins de cinq minutes, les renforts arriveraient. Cela lui aurait laissé bien assez de temps pour assassiner le Kage et s'enfuir, mais là n'était pas sa mission. Elle patienta donc, attendant ces fameux renforts pendant que son vis-à-vis reflétait son attitude.

Etant dos à la porte, elle l'entendit s'ouvrir mais ne vit pas l'homme masqué entrer. Kakashi immobilisa immédiatement la Uchiha, qui ne résista pas, la plaquant au sol et lui maintenant les bras fermement dans le dos. Izumi grimaça, pour la force qu'il y mettait inutilement, avant de tourner son visage pour apercevoir son agresseur -enfin, ses yeux et ses cheveux argentés, le reste étant caché sous un masque.

Danzô arriva quelques secondes plus tard, gratifiant son agent d'un hochement de tête en refermant la porte. Kakashi releva la jeune femme en lui maintenant les bras dans le dos et la fit faire face à Minato et Danzô qui la fixèrent.

_ Qui es-tu ? questionna froidement le patron de l'ANBU.

_ Izumi Uchiha.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une Uchiha fait ici ? ajouta-t-il, soupçonneux.

Izumi afficha sourire narquois en le fusillant du regard mais ne répondit pas à la question, préférant préciser qu'elle aimerait qu'on la lâche. Voyant celui au visage bandé ouvrir sa bouche, sûrement dans le but de répondre négativement à sa demande, elle précisa que si elle avait souhaité la mort du Kage elle l'aurait eu sans qu'ils n'y puissent quoi que ce soit. Minato ne pouvait contredire cette affirmation. Il ordonna donc à Kakashi de la relâcher, faisant respirer profondément Danzô.

_ Merci, dit Izumi en souriant à Minato avant de jeter un œil à celui qui portait un masque.

Kakashi ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné d'elle, étant aux aguets, prêt à intervenir si jamais la prénommée Izumi avait le malheur de faire un pas de travers. Elle n'avait pas résisté et puis, il était assez curieux de savoir qu'est-ce que le clan Uchiha voulait à son Kage.

_ Vous devriez revoir la sécurité du bâtiment, déclara-t-elle en regardant le Kage. Ça a été très facile de vous trouver.

Minato jeta un regard à Danzô qui n'appréciait pas cette remarque véridique. Le Shimura détestait le clan Uchiha, bien plus qu'il détestait les Hyûga ou les No Sabaku. Pour lui, ce clan se croyait supérieur à tout et à tous, bafouant le travail de l'ANBU sans scrupule. Mais malgré son insistance, Minato n'avait jamais accepté de donner de l'importance à ses soupçons, clamant que le plus important était les clans de Taiyô et de Koyâ.

Même si le Kage avait raison, il ne démordait pas de ses convictions. Les Uchiha étaient des assassins. Nombres de ses agents avaient été leurs victimes et nombres d'autres avaient été témoins que des espions portant l'éventail rouge et blanc empiétaient sur leur travail. Danzô était persuadé que ce maudit clan était toujours hanté par les préceptes de leur ancêtre Indra. Un clan voué à détruire sa patrie par pur orgueil.

_ Que voulez-vous ? insista-t-il avec froideur.

_ Je viens de la part de mon Chef, répondit Izumi en regardant Minato. Il souhaite vous rencontrer monsieur Namikaze.

_ Maître Namikaze, rectifia Danzô, venimeux. Vous devez un certain respect à votre Kage.

Pour toute réponse, Izumi lui offrit un regard en coin et un sourire totalement hypocrite. Elle n'avait pas manqué de respect envers le Kage, il n'était certainement pas son « maître » et le seul auquel elle devait un tel respect était son Chef. D'un simple regard, Minato signifia à son conseiller de calmer sa rancœur. Il regarda ensuite la Uchiha et demanda de plus amples explications. Acquiesçant, Izumi lui tendit la lettre que Madara lui avait confiée.

Quelque peu surprit, Minato ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu le pli. En effet, le Chef du clan Uchiha lui proposait une rencontre, ayant noté une date, une heure et un lieu qui le fit sourire discrètement, se rappelant de sa discussion avec Hashirama d'il y a deux jours. Madara lui précisait aussi qu'il lui confiait Izumi pour lui prouver sa bonne foi et l'aider dans la formation de ses anbus, décrivant la demoiselle comme très douée et donnant son affiliation à la famille Héritière. Cependant, bien qu'il acceptait cette rencontre, mettre la Uchiha avec ses anbus ne le réjouissait pas. Cette demande avait un arrière-goût d'entourloupe.

_ Trouve une occupation pour mademoiselle Uchiha, ordonna Minato en regardant Kakashi. Dit à Shiho de t'épauler.

_ Entendu maître Namikaze, acquiesça l'Hatake avant de saisir le bras d'Izumi.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver la secrétaire du Kage qui était face à la porte du bureau, les attendant avec appréhension et se balançant sur ses pieds. Kakashi lui fit part de l'ordre de Minato et Shiho acquiesça sans conviction. Il laissa la blonde les précéder, remarquant qu'un de ses talons était cassé –ce qui le fit sourire. Il maintint l'Assassin fermement tout en regardant devant lui. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard avant de sourire en coin. Si elle voulait s'enfuir, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher !

Dans le bureau du Kage, Minato avait fait part de la lettre de Madara à Danzô. Bien que celui-ci détestait les Uchiha, il les savait respectueux des lois communes aux clans, c'est pourquoi il fut d'accord avec Minato pour se rendre à ce rendez-vous, surtout en sachant le Chef Senju présent. Néanmoins, il préconisa :

_ Il te faut une escorte.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, le contredit Minato.

_ Ils seront accompagnés de leur bras droit.

Minato soupira, il savait cette information véridique pour l'Uchiha -connaissant les intentions d'Hashirama-, c'est pourquoi il accepta d'être accompagné d'un anbu que Danzô choisi avec soin. Il jeta son dévolu sur Jûgo Tenbin, un agent calme et discret mais très doué et d'une carrure imposante. Le Kage valida son choix avant de s'attarder sur la proposition de Madara à leur confier Izumi Uchiha.

Danzô refusa immédiatement de faire intégrer cette Assassin à ses agents, plaidant que ce n'était qu'une manière enjolivée de les espionner. Minato ne put le contredire. Néanmoins, il était d'avis de la garder avec eux, sous surveillance, espérant lui soutirer des informations. Quelque peu réticent, Danzô finit par accepter, décidant de confier la Uchiha à Anko. Il avait confiance en la Mitarashi et elle était disponible pour jouer la nourrice.

Minato approuva et rangea la missive du Chef de clan dans un tiroir du bureau. Le Kage précisa à son conseiller, sur un ton réprobateur, qu'il serait judicieux de revoir la sécurité de la Tour du Kage. Danzô soupira avant de quitter le bureau de son supérieur avec la ferme intention de s'en charger. Ebisu allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

Gaara avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et relier ses doigts entre eux pour se couvrir la bouche, cachant sa lèvre blessée. Ses turquoises glaciales fixaient la femme qui dormait dans son lit. Il était cependant plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis deux jours, il ne pouvait rien faire avec Sari, l'ayant, apparemment, un peu trop secouer. Elle avait pourtant été si parfaite… Matsuri ne l'avait jamais mordu. C'était bien dommage, il avait adoré cela.

Les couvertures remuèrent sous son regard inchangé, Matsuri se mit à plat ventre. Il bifurqua légèrement les yeux, regardant l'heure sur le réveil, avant de se remettre comme il était. L'appareil n'allait pas tarder à sonner, annonçant son départ pour le sanctuaire. Il avait un peu moins de trois mois pour s'assurer que Sari méritait la place de Matsuri vu que cette dernière n'était plus si excitante. Si sa réservée résistait mieux, son actuelle fiancée redeviendrait la courtisane qu'elle devait être, il ne perdait rien au change.

Le réveil sonna et il vit la main de Matsuri chercher le bouton à tâtons pour éteindre l'appareil. Gaara se leva et quitta la chambre sous le regard encore endormi de sa fiancée. Celle-ci réalisa que l'héritier venait de partir, ce qui lui arracha un sourire qu'elle s'interdit dix secondes après. Temari lui avait confirmé le retour de Sasori et trois filles sélectionnées. Elle ne pouvait se réjouir alors que ces jeunes filles allaient connaître la folie de Gaara. Elle replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller en soupirant.

Demain elle allait rencontrer les trois malheureuses. Elle n'arriverait jamais à les regarder en face si elle se réjouissait du délaissement de son fiancé. Elle savait ce qu'elles allaient traverser, elle avait été à leur place il y a neuf mois.

Orpheline et sans abris, elle avait croisé Sasori au coin d'une rue. Il venait de débarquer dans le village et cherchait une auberge ou un hôtel. Elle l'avait guidé, alors pour l'en remercier, il l'avait invitée à dîner, comprenant sa faim. Durant le repas, il avait évoqué sa ville et la raison officielle de son voyage. Elle le supplia alors de l'emmener avec lui, mais il refusa, prétextant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait dû l'écouter ce soir-là.

Malheureusement, elle avait insisté. Elle préférait être la boniche d'une noble famille que passer le reste de sa vie dehors. Faire le ménage et servir les repas ne serait pas cher payé pour quitter le froid des rues.

Le recruteur avait fini par abdiquer la veille de son retour à Konoha. Elle avait alors retrouvé le sourire, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché du voyage en compagnie de six autres jeunes filles. Elle n'avait cessé de se dire que sa vie allait changer. Elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point. Si vraiment les « bonnes étoiles » existaient, la sienne l'avait abandonnée à la naissance en commençant par faire fuir ses parents.

Se retournant dans son lit, elle fixa le plafond une seconde et respira profondément. Dans trois mois, elle serait madame Matsuri No Sabaku, la future maîtresse du clan. Elle aurait préféré rester « la clocharde » qu'elle était dans son village. Elle ferma les yeux en se réprimandant intérieurement : le passé n'était plus à refaire alors à quoi bon le ressasser !

Elle repensa aux filles qu'elle allait devoir briefer, ayant été désignée par Chiyo-baasan* pour remplacer l'ancienne esthéticienne du sanctuaire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à la formation des futures courtisanes. Cependant, elle avait accepté avec un sourire en coin, s'imaginant pouvoir ainsi les aider à tenir le coup, leur être utile d'une certaine façon. Et puis, cela lui permettrait aussi de revoir Sasori et avec un peu de chance, Kankurô.

Elle avait rencontré le frère aîné de Gaara durant sa formation. Il ne participait pas à la formation des futures courtisanes, mais il devait les connaître afin de les vendre correctement aux clients des No Sabaku. Etant la réservée de Gaara, Kankurô ne l'abordait pas comme les autres, se contentant de la regarder avec peine de temps à autre. Et puis, un soir, alors que Sasori était avec l'héritier et Rasa dans la Tour du sable, Kankurô les avait surveillées.

Ce soir-là, se croyant seule, elle s'était réfugiée dans le petit salon, fuyant sa chambre emplit d'images qui la rendait nauséeuse. Elle avait laissé libre court à ses larmes, recroquevillée derrière un des fauteuils. Kankurô l'avait trouvée et s'était assis près d'elle. Il l'avait prise contre lui et l'avait patiemment réconfortée, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'avait jamais connu la tendresse d'une mère, le confort d'une famille ou l'attention d'un ami avant cela. Avec ce que Gaara lui faisait, elle enviait l'autre fille vivant au sanctuaire de connaître la tendresse dont était capable Sasori. Elle n'avait pas le droit à cela et le recruteur culpabilisait tellement de l'avoir emmenée qu'il l'évitait le plus possible. Alors la tendresse et le réconfort dont fit preuve Kankurô ce soir-là, l'avait marquée.

Malheureusement, ce fut la seule fois. L'aîné des frères No Sabaku n'était plus venu au sanctuaire qu'en coup de vent. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à le remercier. Et puis, Sasori s'était lié d'amitié avec elle, tout comme Temari, elle n'était donc plus seule. À la fin de sa formation, Gaara l'avait exigée comme épouse. Elle avait donc quitté le sanctuaire pour vivre à la Tour du sable, dans les appartements de son tortionnaire, où elle vivait depuis six mois. Elle avait quelque fois croisé Kankurô dans les couloirs, mais il s'éclipsait vite et ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole.

En aidant les nouvelles filles du sanctuaire, elle aurait sûrement l'occasion de croiser Kankurô et ainsi, tenter de lui parler. Soupirant un grand coup, elle se leva de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

. . .

Gaara revenait tout juste du sanctuaire et entra dans son bureau avant de claquer la porte, énervé. Bien que nettement plus excitante que Matsuri, Sari semblait bien plus fragile, n'étant pas encore remise de sa petite bousculade. Matsuri guérissait vite, elle, quand il se montrait plus agressif.

Il était persuadé que sa sœur envenimait l'état de Sari pour la protéger. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle fasse attention, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires. Il n'avait qu'à suggérer à son père que Temari ferait une excellente courtisane pour qu'elle se retrouve au sanctuaire avec les autres. Il y ferait allusion au repas ce soir, où Kankurô serait présent. Respirant profondément, il sourit en se disant qu'il veillerait à ce qu'elle n'entrave pas la formation de Sari.

Il s'occupa ensuite des comptes du clan, l'esprit plus serein. La préparation de son mariage était devenue une priorité ces dernières semaines. Rasa avait raison, cela allait leur permettre d'avoir de nouveau client, surtout avec ces nouvelles filles que Sasori lui avait trouvé. Il comptait bien mettre le paquet et impressionner les autres Chefs de clan, tous invités évidemment. Le mariage d'un héritier était essentiel à Konoha. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir briefer son incompétent de frère pour épauler Temari quand à la sécurité ce jour-là, il ne voulait pas que son quartier soit envahi par les espions.

Un sourire carnassier lui dessina les lèvres. Bientôt, il signerait la charte des clans et deviendrait le nouveau Chef de Koyâ. Les choses allaient changer quand il aurait les pleins pouvoirs, c'était certain. Rasa avait fait de bonne chose, comme agrandir leur réseau à tout le Sud du pays. Cependant, il n'était pas plus ambitieux et respectait un peu trop à la lettre les lois communes aux clans. Son père s'affaiblissait et il ne cautionnait pas cela. La faiblesse était un handicap pour un Chef de clan, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'une femme ne pouvait remplir ce rôle.

Une fois qu'il prendrait la place de Rasa, Koyâ deviendrait le plus puissant quartier de Konoha et il finirait par se débarrasser du Kage. Cependant, il fallait qu'il la joue fine. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'allier avec les Uchiha ou les Hyûga. Aucun de ces deux clans ne devaient se retourner contre lui, il n'avait pas encore la force nécessaire pour tenir contre eux.

Une alliance avec les Uchiha ne serait pas simple, ils avaient refusés la proposition de Rasa pour leur offrir des courtisanes. Mais il ne comptait pas que sur cette alliance, les Hyûga étaient un bien meilleur choix d'ailleurs. Il pourrait toujours essayer de négocier avec Neji Hyûga, sûrement moins sectaire que son père. Il tenterait de tester l'héritier aux yeux blancs à la réunion des clans. Il se reconcentra sur les comptes, les alliances n'étaient pas une priorité pour l'heure.

* * *

 ***Obaasan :** grand-mère en japonais

 _01/08/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Le clan No Sabaku » le 01/09/2018_


	13. Chapter 11

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Vous m'avez manqué pendant ces vacances^^ On reste chez les No Sabaku dont on va en apprendre plus^^ On va aussi savoir ce que devient Izumi. Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma genin, ça va ? Merci pour ta review ;) Je t'autorise à détester Gaara dans cette fic^^ Effectivement, Izumi gère ;) C'est une Assassin Uchiha, le nom fait beaucoup^^ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ;) bisous ma belle_

 _ **Ange :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, oui effectivement, on a de belles ordures^^ Mais il ne faut pas se fier qu'aux apparences, enfin pas pour tous^^ Pauvre Gaara… Quoi que Sari et Matsuri seraient sûrement d'accord avec toi ;)_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 11 : Le clan No Sabaku**

Adossé à un des containers qui faisaient face aux murs d'enceinte de Koyâ, les mains dans les poches, Kakashi regardait dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulu être choisi pour accompagner Minato au rendez-vous fixer par Madara Uchiha. Mais son patron avait choisi Jûgo, un bon élément, il l'avouait. Il avait juste envie d'être dans la confidence, savoir ce que cela signifiait. De tous les clans qu'abritait Konoha, il devait avouer que c'est pour les Uchiha qu'il avait le plus de respect.

Il savait, pour l'avoir vécu plusieurs fois, que le clan Uchiha formait les leurs au même titre que le Shimura et le Kage formaient les anbus : les Assassins Uchiha. Contrairement au patron, il ne voyait pas cela d'un mauvais œil. Pour lui, le clan Uchiha tentait de faire ce que Minato faisait : veiller à la sécurité de Konoha. Il avait croisé ces fameux Assassins, aux frontières de Koyâ en autre. Une fois, il s'était retrouvé sur la même mission qu'un Uchiha, cela datait d'il y a dix ans, au quartier Mokuzai.

Au premier abord, il avait souri de voir qu'il n'avait face à lui qu'un adolescent. Il avait vite déchanté lorsque l'Uchiha l'avait combattu avec aisance, l'ayant désarmé en quelques minutes. Kakashi avait été surpris de voir l'adolescent lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever en lui proposant de travailler ensemble. Il avait accepté.

Et n'avait pas regretté. Cette mission lui avait plu, vraiment. Travailler en binôme avec l'Uchiha avait été d'une facilité agréable, les laissant repartir satisfaits chacun de leur côté. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé leur identité et Kakashi ne l'avait jamais recroisé. Il l'aurait reconnu s'il l'avait croisé, il en était certain.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Il sourit sous son masque en voyant la silhouette de l'héritière perchée sur le mur, regardant les containers. Cela faisait depuis leur rencontre qu'il venait chaque nuit sans se montrer. Et chaque nuit, elle l'avait attendu, prête à défendre l'enceinte de son quartier. Cette fois, il décida de sortir de sa cachette. Il se rapprocha furtivement, ne voulant pas alerter les gardes, et se stabilisa à la vue de l'héritière.

Temari resta à le fixer un instant. Il était revenu finalement, comme il l'avait dit. Elle laissa un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage et descendit l'échelle avant de sauter, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds sans difficultés. Elle avança de quelques pas, s'approchant des containers. Elle se stabilisa face à l'espion, gardant deux mètres de distance entre eux, et agrippa fermement ses hanches.

_ Pakun, dit-elle, neutre.

_ No Sabaku, répondit-il, hochant la tête.

_ Je n'te laisserai pas passer, t'en es conscient ?

_ Je veux juste quelques infos, haussa-t-il des épaules, les mains dans les poches.

Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Sa posture désinvolte la déstabilisait. Pourquoi semblait-il croire qu'elle allait sagement répondre à ses questions ? Si c'était le cas, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, elle n'était pas une vendue. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_ Pour qui travailles-tu ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Pour Konoha.

Elle savait ce que cette réponse signifiait : il était un anbu travaillant pour le Kage, comme elle s'en doutait. Un homme n'appartenant à aucun clan. Tous savaient ici que le Kage souhaitait dissoudre les clans, donc, détruire les No Sabaku. Jamais elle ne trahirait son clan pour le Kage, trop de vie en dépendait.

_ Et toi, enchaîna-t-il, tu travailles pour qui ? Ton Chef ou Koyâ ?

_ Koyâ est dirigé par mon Chef, répliqua-t-elle, agressive.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas la même chose.

Temari resta silencieuse, ne pouvant répliquer à son affirmation exacte. Kakashi restait neutre, pourtant, il souriait intérieurement, témoin de son hésitation. Un mouvement lui fit jeter un bref regard au mur d'enceinte alors que Temari fronçait les sourcils. L'espion la salua pour s'enfuir aussi rapidement que possible, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'en empêcher.

_ Temari-sama, entendit-elle la voix d'un des gardes-frontières, elle se retourna vers lui. Tout va bien pour vous ?

Elle respira profondément. Apparemment, ce Pakun faisait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas vue avec lui. Elle ne répondit pas et revint vers le mur d'enceinte pour remonter sur les hauteurs. Une fois devant son garde, elle expliqua qu'elle avait cru apercevoir une silhouette près des containers et qu'elle avait été vérifier.

_ Fausse alerte, termina-t-elle.

_ Voulez-vous que je fasse doubler les gardes pour que nous vous aidions à attraper l'espion ?

_ Certainement pas. Je ne veux pas le dissuader de retenter sa chance, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le garde imita son sourire, considérant que capturer cet espion était intéressant. Les chuchotements prédisaient qu'il était un anbu envoyé par le Kage pour assassiner leur Chef. Si c'était bien le cas, quand l'héritière l'attraperait, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Temari lui ordonna de reprendre son poste avant de se rendre au sien. Si ce Pakun comptait revenir, elle n'hésiterait pas cette fois.

Depuis leur première rencontre, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Comment un étranger, travaillant pour le Kage de surcroit, pouvait la faire autant douter ? Tout cela parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lui ôter la vie et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas d'avoir des doutes pour une raison aussi futile. Cet espion ne savait rien de son clan, il ne savait rien d'elle et il n'obtiendrait certainement pas les informations qu'il cherchait, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Sasori regardait sa grand-mère instruire les filles. Chiyo, appelée Obaasan par tous, était une ancienne courtisane du temps où son frère, le père de Rasa, dirigeait le clan. A l'époque, toutes les filles que le clan recrutait devenaient des courtisanes et servaient à contenter les invités des No Sabaku lors des réunions, des festivals et autres évènements de ce genre.

Chiyo avait été formée par celui qui était devenu son époux et lorsqu'elle avait atteint ses trente ans, elle avait entamé la formation des autres filles avant de mettre au monde Seigi, son unique fils. Après la mort de son père et l'arrivée de Rasa à la tête du clan, Seigi avait pris la relève et formé les futures courtisanes. Chiyo avait toujours dit que son fils aimait son métier.

Pourtant, le jeune Akasuna s'était désintéressé de son travail lorsqu'il avait rencontré Nika, alors que Rasa commençait tout juste à faire évoluer leur réseau. Sasori était né quelques mois plus tard, juste avant que Rasa ne fasse assassiner Nika afin de retrouver la fidélité de Seigi.

Le père nouvellement veuf avait obéit à son Chef en reprenant la formation des filles, mais sans aucun enthousiasme. Seigi ne formait les filles que par obligation et sans réellement approfondir leur formation. Les clients de Rasa s'étaient plaint qu'elles étaient de « moins bonne qualité » qu'auparavant…

Devenant inutile au Chef, Seigi avait été muté au mur d'enceinte où un agent de l'ANBU l'avait tué, faisant de Sasori un orphelin âgé à peine de huit ans. Il avait donc été élevé par sa grand-mère qui continuait la formation des courtisanes avec son neveu et Chef. Malgré son âge et la perte de son fils, Chiyo eut toujours à cœur d'accompagner les futures courtisanes.

Si enfant, Sasori avait admiré Rasa et avait souhaité suivre les traces de son père, en grandissant, il avait changé d'avis. Agé de quinze ans, il avait rencontré les frères No Sabaku, ses cousins éloignés. Il avait immédiatement accroché avec Kankurô, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Gaara qui était déjà peu sociable et quelque peu effrayant. Il avait alors, tout comme ses cousins, appris les ficèles de leur réseau grâce aux instructions de Chiyo et Rasa.

A vingt et un ans, Sasori devenait le recruteur. Il devait trouver les filles et les former. Il avait alors remplit son rôle par obligation et non par plaisir. Voir les jeunes filles pleurer, supplier et même prier pour se sortir de leur enfer l'avait refroidit. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas trahir le clan comme l'avait fait son père. Il ne souhaitait pas en perdre la vie.

Quatre ans plus tard, Sasori rencontrait Temari, que Rasa avait désignée pour la santé des filles sur le conseil de Chiyo. Il était bien incapable de dire quand et comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle, il l'était, c'était tout. Mais sa cousine le détestait et n'avait pas mangé ses mots pour le lui faire comprendre. Depuis qu'il la côtoyait, pas une seule fois elle avait changé d'avis sur lui.

_ Je ne veux pas voir vos larmes, gronda Chiyo en fusillant Yumi des yeux. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'être plus forte que ça, vous allez vivre un enfer mesdemoiselles.

Sasori soupira discrètement. Avec le temps, il connaissait les conseils de sa grand-mère par cœur et aurait pu instruire les filles à sa place. Cependant, il n'était pas le moins du monde d'accord avec ce qu'elle leur disait. Il comprenait les larmes et les tremblements de Yumi, tout comme la léthargie de Sari. Seule Rina semblait suivre assidument la vieille Chiyo.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il riva son regard sur celle-ci et vit Matsuri entrer dans le sanctuaire. Il appréhendait cet instant. La fiancée de Gaara avait été épargnée des informations concernant Sari. Il doutait qu'elle prendrait bien le fait que Gaara ait une réservée et qu'elle soit couverte de bleus. Malheureusement, ce moment allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Matsuri était l'esthéticienne des filles.

_ Matsuri-sama, salua Chiyo en s'inclinant respectueusement, imité par les futures courtisanes. Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente la future maîtresse du clan.

Les filles la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés. La fiancée de Gaara n'aimait pas que la vieille Chiyo la présente ainsi, ni qu'elle l'affuble d'un « sama » qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle avait été une de ses « élèves » il y a quelques mois encore. Elle sourit donc avec crispation aux jeunes filles et remarqua immédiatement que l'une d'elle portait les marques de Gaara. Elle jeta un regard réprobateur à Sasori avant de regarder de nouveau Chiyo.

_ Merci Obaasan, dit-elle. Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Sari regardait la promise de son formateur avec appréhension. Bien que la réputation des No Sabaku n'était plus à faire dans son village, elle ignorait que l'héritier était fiancé et espérait que sa future femme n'allait pas se venger sur elle pour lui « voler » son futur époux. Elle se demanda, une seconde, comment cette femme pouvait aimer un monstre pareil.

_ Bien, dit Chiyo. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mesdemoiselles.

La doyenne leur fit un sourire poli avant de s'incliner devant Matsuri. Elle jeta un regard à son petit-fils et quitta le sanctuaire. Sasori ordonna aux filles d'aller se changer, étant obéit dans la seconde. Il respira profondément quand il se retrouva seul avec Matsuri et affronta son regard.

_ Combien de fois l'a-t-il envoyé à l'infirmerie ? questionna-t-elle d'emblée.

_ Deux fois en comptant la première leçon.

Matsuri ferma les yeux. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Temari ne lui avait rien dit, elle ne voulait pas aggraver son état de culpabilité à profiter du délaissement de Gaara. Malgré tout, elle aurait préféré le savoir et elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il y avait une différence entre connaître la folie dont était capable Gaara et être sa réservée.

_ J'aurais dû le savoir, chuchota-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. J'aurais pu conseiller cette fille pour qu'elle s'en sorte sans trop d'égratignure.

Sasori ne dit rien et respira profondément avant de tout lui raconter. Matsuri appris alors que cette fille s'appelait Sari et qu'elle plaisait à son fiancé pour avoir fait preuve de caractère. Il ajouta qu'elles avaient beaucoup de point commun toutes les deux, ce qui la fit grimacer.

_ Désolé Matsuri, termina-t-il.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, lui sourit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que Gaara ne la méritait pas mais il se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Les trois filles revinrent dans la pièce principale, toutes habillées du kimono noir qu'on leur avait donné à leur arrivée.

_ Voici Yumi, lui présenta Sasori, Rina et Sari, la réservée de l'héritier.

_ Appelez-moi uniquement par mon prénom, pas de « sama », engagea-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que le recruteur repartait à son bureau.

Elle leur expliqua ensuite en quoi son rôle consistait. Elle les informa qu'elle allait les former à l'épilation, au maquillage, et qu'elle devait leur apprendre la séduction. Rina semblait très attentive, Yumi ne cessait de regarder ses consœurs et Sari ne quittait pas des yeux la fiancée de son tortionnaire.

Matsuri devait leur apprendre l'art d'être une femme aux yeux des No Sabaku, ce qui leur demandait de frôler la perfection. Le clan No Sabaku formait des courtisanes depuis cinq générations. Les jeunes filles attrayantes étaient choisies par le Chef ou l'héritier pour devenir des catins de luxe. Elles devaient, en moins de trois mois, tout connaître et exceller dans l'art de séduire et contenter un homme de haut rang. Elles devaient être dignes de partager la couche d'un Chef de clan.

Elles devaient être l'image même de ce que la famille No Sabaku se faisait de la femme : belle, noble, muette et disponible. « _Des objets_ » comme disait Temari. L'objet décoratif et monnayable de l'homme qui lui octroyait le droit de vivre. Et elles devaient être douées pour cela de surcroit ! Matsuri soupira en montant et abaissant ses épaules.

_ Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de leçon, continua-t-elle. Je souhaitais simplement vous rencontrer. Je… voudrais que vous sachiez…

Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, alors que son regard se fixait sur Sari.

_ J'ai été à votre place il y a neuf mois, j'ai été à ta place, reprit-elle.

Ne quittant pas des yeux celle pour qui elle culpabilisait encore plus, Matsuri leur avoua avoir été la réservée de Gaara durant trois mois avant qu'il ne la prenne comme future épouse, sans lui demander son avis évidemment. Ses yeux la brûlèrent et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

_ Le mariage est prévu pour dans trois mois et vous êtes formée pour cela, ajouta-t-elle. Vous serez offertes aux invités importants.

Terminant son aveu, elle riva ses yeux à ceux de Sari. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait appris à comprendre Gaara depuis le temps. Son délaissement allait de pair avec sa nouvelle réservée. Matsuri savait que cette fille pouvait prendre sa place et elle prendre la sienne. Quitte à choisir, elle préférait être une courtisane. Mais comment souhaiter à Sari d'être la future épouse d'un monstre ?

_ Fait ce qu'il te dit mais résiste lui, dit-elle, ne lâchant pas son regard larmoyant qui reflétait le sien. Je suis désolée.

Elle respira profondément pour retenir ses larmes, ayant détourné le regard des filles. Elle n'avait qu'une seule façon de l'aider sans lui faire subir son sort. Sari devait plaire à Gaara et savoir s'en sortir sans coup, pendant qu'elle redeviendrait la Matsuri qu'il voulait, lui ôtant tout intérêt pour la future courtisane sans lui faire de mal. Elle avait failli mourir une fois, parce qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure, c'est Sasori qui l'avait sauvée en arrivant juste à temps. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait à Sari.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Temari venait d'assister à l'échange entre son amie et Sari. La plante devait la cacher légèrement puisque personne ne s'était aperçu de sa présence. Elle affichait une moue de compassion, imaginant ce qui traversait la tête de Matsuri. A cet instant, si Pakun lui avait reposé la question, elle aurait répondu qu'elle travaillait pour Koyâ et non pour son Chef.

Elle laissa les filles avec leur esthéticienne et se rendit dans le bureau de son cousin. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle ne détestait pas totalement Sasori, elle avait juste beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé la succession de Seigi. Son excuse comme quoi il n'avait pas le choix de suivre les traces de son père ne tenait pas la route à ses yeux. Kankurô avait catégoriquement refusé de former les filles alors que c'était son rôle en tant qu'héritier !

Elle était persuadée que, malgré qu'il s'en défende, il aimait le fait qu'il pouvait coucher avec autant de jeune fille qu'il voulait sans que cela ne perturbe qui que ce soit, sauf elle bien sûr. Elle était pourtant au courant de l'histoire de Seigi et Nika Akasuna, connaissant leur fin tragique et le responsable de tout cela. Mais ceci ne suffisait pas à la convaincre.

Sans surprise, la porte était ouverte et Sasori se trouvait à son bureau, remplissant de la paperasse à l'évidence. Elle entra sans s'annoncer et claqua la porte derrière elle, le faisant sursauter avant de river ses yeux au siens. Affichant comme d'habitude son regard haineux, elle s'approcha du bureau où elle appuya la paume de ses mains.

_ Les dossiers médicaux sont prêts ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Sasori fouilla rapidement dans la pile de dossier qui jonchait le bord de son bureau et en sortit ceux des trois futures courtisanes qu'il lui tendit. Temari s'en saisit et décida d'aller les feuilleter dans l'infirmerie, ne souhaitant en aucun cas rester dans ce bureau.

Sasori la regarda partir sans un mot et soupira. Il se releva de son fauteuil et quitta la pièce, sachant où elle s'était rendue. Il avait été averti par Kankurô et souhaitait, contrairement à son cousin, informer Temari des dires de Gaara. Il n'acceptait pas que l'héritier traite aussi mal sa sœur et avait bien trop peur qu'il finisse par mettre sa menace, faite devant Rasa, à exécution.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie où Temari se trouvait et récolta un haussement de sourcil avant qu'elle ne lui suggère froidement de lui fiche la paix. Ne l'écoutant pas, il referma la porte et s'y adossa, croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Si c'est pour me sortir encore ton barat…

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça, la coupa-t-il, récoltant l'ignorance de Temari, il soupira. Gaara croit…

_ Je m'en fou.

Sasori fronça les sourcils, la regardant continuer de lire les dossiers médicaux des filles. Elle était vraiment bornée, ce qui pouvait être autant une qualité qu'un défaut et en cet instant, c'était surtout un défaut.

_ T'aimerais finir au sanctuaire en tant que future courtisane ? questionna-t-il, récoltant son regard et un froncement de sourcil.

Ayant enfin son attention, il lui fit part de ce qu'il savait grâce à Kankurô, qui avait, au repas de la veille, entendu la conversation de son père et de son frère. Gaara la croyait responsable de la lenteur à laquelle Sari s'était rétablie, ayant l'intention de la bridée totalement la prochaine fois qu'elle lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Si Kankurô était persuadé que Rasa refuserait une telle situation pour sa fille, Sasori en doutait et préférait l'en avertir.

Temari resta à le fixer quelques secondes avant de se reconcentrer sur ses dossiers.

_ Je suis une grande fille, je devrais m'en sortir, répliqua-t-elle, énervant son cousin qui décroisa les bras et se décala de la porte.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques là ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? rétorqua-t-elle sans lever son regard.

_ Je m'inquiète.

Temari lâcha ses dossiers en se moquant de son inquiétude, visiblement amusée par son aveu. Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'elle finisse au sanctuaire et puis, elle ne se laisserait certainement pas faire.

_ Si Kankurô ne s'inquiètes pas, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, dit-elle. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du travail.

_ Tema, insista-t-il d'une voix trahissant son mal-être, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? T'as peur de quoi exactement, hein ? C'est toi le recruteur, si je devais finir ici, tu n'auras qu'à me laisser en paix.

_ Et tu fais quoi pour les tests ?

_ Je suis médecin non, je gèrerais.

Elle sursauta quand il posa brutalement la paume de ses mains sur le bureau et releva les yeux sur ceux de Sasori. Elle pouvait lire son inquiétude et son sérieux, la faisant difficilement déglutir. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait contre elle alors qu'elle l'avait plusieurs fois poussé à bout.

_ Et tu gèreras quand ton frère te violera devant ton père, comme il l'a fait pour les vierges que j'ai refusé de dépuceler ? demanda-t-il avec rage. Et tu me demande de ne pas m'inquiéter ? P'tain, dit-il en détournant le regard.

Il s'éloigna du bureau pour saisir la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit avant d'ajouter :

_ Si t'en a rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut te faire ce n'est pas mon cas, faudrait peut-être qu'un jour tu le comprennes.

Il quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Temari complètement interdite. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Sasori en colère et ce qu'il venait de dire la laissait perplexe. Elle regardait la porte de l'infirmerie en essayant d'assimiler les paroles de son cousin, son cœur battant vite.

* * *

Izumi s'était doutée qu'elle n'allait pas être gentiment invitée dans les locaux de l'ANBU et ne s'en formalisait pas plus que cela. Si le Kage n'avait pas confiance en elle et en Madara, Izumi n'avait pas confiance en le Kage et ses anbus. Et puis, l'homme bandé qui lui avait témoigné son amertume… Lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme mais il semblait ne pas aimer les Uchiha. De toute manière, qui à la Tour du Kage aimait les clans ?

Elle était présentement dans la cuisine de l'appartement de sa « nourrice », qui était à se justifier de sa présence à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique. D'après ce qu'Izumi entendait, elle pouvait déduire que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en couple et que celle répondant au nom de Konan était jalouse de sa présence. C'était assez amusant à vrai dire. Elle aurait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas de se bord-là, donc pas une menace pour leur couple, mais elle préférait les écouter distraitement.

_ Kakashi ne pouvait pas, il est sur une mission, plaida sa nourrice.

_ T'étais pas censée être sur cette mission toi aussi ? investigua Konan.

Izumi ne put entendre la suite, Anko s'était mise à chuchoter pour répondre à sa copine. Après quelques longues secondes, la jeune Assassin détourna les yeux de la scène qui se jouait dans le salon et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un lotissement calme de Sentâ. Elle s'était amusée à les entendre se chamailler mais les épier alors qu'elles se réconciliaient lui semblait mal venue. Et puis, cela lui faisait penser à Itachi. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se l'ôter de l'esprit.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas être tombée amoureuse de l'héritier de son clan si c'était pour en souffrir. Shisui lui avait raconté le déroulement du repas auquel il avait assisté avec la famille héritière Hyûga. Son cousin lui avait affirmé qu'Itachi tenait à sa fiancée et que ceci paraissait réciproque. Elle soupira discrètement. Une partie d'elle en était rassurée, au moins, Itachi allait s'unir à une personne qu'il aimait, ce qui le rendrait heureux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser cette Hinata Hyûga.

D'après Shisui, la fiancée d'Itachi était différente de son père et de l'image de son clan, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'Itachi s'était épris d'elle. Si seulement sa mère avait raison en lui affirmant qu'elle finirait par l'oublier et tomber sur un homme qui saurait la rendre heureuse… Elle en doutait fortement. Rin, sa mère, n'avait connu qu'Obito, son père. Comment pouvait-elle être certaine de son affirmation ?

_ Konan Tenshi, la fit sursauter la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu électrique.

Elle tourna son regard sur elle et lui serra sa main tendue.

_ Izumi Uchiha. Rassures-toi, il manque de la virilité à ta copine pour qu'elle m'intéresse, ajouta-t-elle avec taquinerie.

Anko sourit en mâchouillant son chewing-gum, appuyée contre l'évier. Konan acquiesça silencieusement avant de préparer du thé. Si la Uchiha devait rester un temps indéterminé chez Anko, elle préférait que l'entente soit amicale, alors autant être agréable, ce qui lui serait plus facile au vue de cette information.

* * *

 _01/09/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Double jeu » le 15/09/2018_


	14. Chapter 12

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _On revient à Taiyô pour suivre Natsu et Shikamaru avant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Bunta et d'assister à un dîner qui devrait vous intéresser^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma genin, merci pour ta review ;) Tout d'abord, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, comme tous mes amours de lecteurs^^ Ravie de t'avoir fait apprécier Sasori parce que je le trouve tellement… aaahhh tellement BM celui-là^^ MDR, pauvre Izumi^^ Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Effectivement, pas mal de mystère^^ Tu m'as l'air perspicace, tu devrais avoir de bonnes hypothèses^^ Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu ;) Pour Temari… Non, je ne dirais rien^^ Ah ah, ça veut dire que je vais aller voir si tu écris ;) Bisous_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie de te revoir dans mes reviews^^ Ah ah, oui c'est agréable d'enchaîner les chapitres^^ De rien pour l'arbre généalogique, c'était même logique lol. Je comprends tes envies de meurtres violent envers Gaara (et Neji et Hiashi)^^, envoie-moi ton Sasuke lol^^ T'inquiètes pas, Izumi reste sur ses gardes ;) Bisous^^_

* * *

 _ **NDA :**_ _un simple commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'un « merci pour ce partage », est une preuve de votre lecture et un moyen de soutenir vos auteurs^^_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 12 : Double jeu**

Depuis une semaine que Shikamaru était seul avec Natsu à la maison de Bunta, il avait pris note de son plan et s'était montré réceptif à ses avances, malgré ses réticences. A vrai dire, n'étant pas très doué avec les femmes, il prenait ce jeu de rôle comme une sorte d'apprentissage, enregistrant bien comment Natsu se comportait, espérant que cela l'aiderait plus tard à comprendre la gente féminine. Ce n'était pas spécialement sa priorité, mais il comptait bien fonder une famille un jour –il n'y avait pas que du faux dans son profil Sarige. Malheureusement, ses expériences dans le domaine lui faisaient amèrement penser que cette envie de paternité était loin de se réaliser !

Natsu jouait son rôle en forçant sur la naissance d'une amitié entre eux, ce qui était assez crédible de son point de vue. Il en avait profité pour dévoiler certaine ligne de son profil, comme le fait qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa famille depuis qu'il avait quitté son village natal ou qu'il se sentait bien à vivre dans Taiyô parce qu'au moins, personne n'était à l'espionner.

Il avait d'ailleurs bien insisté sur le fait qu'il n'était jamais resté très longtemps dans la même ville à cause de ses capacités en informatique. Sachant qu'ils étaient sous écoute, il avait mis en avant le fait que son don de hacker ne lui avait pas apporté que du bon et qu'en se trouvant une famille comme les Hyûga, il espérait vivre tranquillement et entouré de gens qui lui ferait confiance.

A cette confidence, Natsu s'était montrée totalement différente de la semaine passée dans la salle de bains. Elle s'était montrée compatissante et compréhensive, lui disant qu'elle était persuadée qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa famille. Shikamaru savait que ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'elle jouait pourtant, elle avait été parfaitement crédible et il n'aurait pas dû suivre ses directives à la lettre, il aurait trouvé ce moment idéal pour engager leur pseudo relation. Mais il préférait se fier au plan de Natsu.

Ils venaient de passer leur soirée à jouer à la Playstation sur la demande de la Hyûga. Elle avait choisi de jouer à « _Gran Tourismo_ », un jeu où elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, ce qui avait amusé Shikamaru. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle puisse manier aussi bien la manette de la console et c'est avec sincérité qu'il l'avait félicité et rit avec elle.

Présentement, il fumait une cigarette dans le jardin, Natsu étant partit se coucher. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur le marché qu'il avait passé avec elle. Bien qu'il avait encore quelques réticences à s'imaginer Bunta se servant de sa fille pour aider son clan à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, il avait finalement comprit l'idée de la démarche. De son point de vue, il imaginait qu'en étant attaché à Natsu cela lui donnait une raison valable de rester fidèle aux Hyûga, mais n'étant pas sûr de ses conclusions, il restait septique.

Et puis, ces « _ils »_ qui le surveillaient et avaient confié cette tâche à Natsu, auraient-ils missionné l'une des leurs si celle-ci n'était pas déshonorée ? Il en doutait. Sa colocataire avait sûrement été parfaitement sincère quand elle lui avait parlé dans la salle de bains. Sa gêne du moment et son mal-être à révéler qu'elle avait une dette ne pouvait être qu'un jeu de scène… Et puis, cela collait avec sa soumission et ses cheveux courts.

Pour être totalement franc avec lui-même, il ne doutait pas de Natsu, il avait surtout peur de payer cela de sa vie.

Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette et rentra dans la maison, faisant coulisser la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il alla déposer ses chaussures à l'entrée avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, se disant qu'après tout, il avait un marché avec elle, autant le tenir. Il aviserait.

_ Shika, l'appela Natsu alors qu'il venait de dépasser sa porte.

Il se tourna vers elle et la trouva dans l'embrasure de la porte, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle semblait nerveuse, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il l'interrogea d'un regard et la vit quitter sa chambre pour venir vers lui, remarquant alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise assez longue pour cacher la moitié de ses cuisses.

_ Je… la vit-il hésiter. J'apprécie passer du temps avec toi, et…

Elle lui avait dit qu'au moment où elle lui dirait cela, il devait l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire évoluer les choses une semaine avant ce qu'elle avait prévu mais décida de suivre sa première directive.

_ … merci d'être… toi, enfin… Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle, gênée et apeurée par sa future réaction.

Elle se détourna de lui alors il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira contre lui pour l'embrasser, comme elle avait prévu que cela se passerait. Ce fut assez bref et lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres, il s'excusa de son geste. Natsu lui sourit avec crispation et engagea le deuxième baiser, l'approfondissant en le tirant dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

A la base, elle n'avait pas prévu que cela soit si rapide. Cependant, Neji venait de lui envoyer un message en précisant qu'elle était trop lente et qu'il attendait qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure. Cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas contre son colocataire, c'était qu'elle n'avait laissé qu'un seul homme poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors le baiser qu'elle échangeait avec le hacker, bien que dénué de sentiments, lui donnait une impression de trahison.

Shikamaru fut plus que surprit de la tournure des évènements, se demandant pourquoi elle l'emmenait dans sa chambre en espérant qu'elle continuait bien de jouer son rôle. Non pas que Natsu n'était pas jolie mais il n'avait aucune attirance pour elle et ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient le lui confirmait. Heureusement, quand elle referma la porte derrière eux, elle cessa de l'embrasser et s'éloigna de lui.

_ Désolée, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je croyais qu'on aurait plus de temps devant nous.

Shikamaru ne pouvait que la distinguer dans la pénombre, il ne voyait donc pas ses yeux brillants de larmes mais l'entendait à son intonation de voix. Il l'écouta lui dire qu'il devait passer la nuit dans sa chambre, s'excusant plusieurs fois. Il en était maintenant certain, elle ne jouait pas son rôle de gaité de cœur. Il décida alors de la rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. En la distinguant se détourner de lui pour aller se coucher, il se demanda qui donnait les ordres à Natsu…

* * *

Bunta restait impassible devant son Chef, agenouillé en face de lui, la table basse les séparant. Ils étaient à boire un thé tout en discutant. Si au début de son arrivée dans le bureau de Hiashi, Bunta affichait son habituel sourire bienveillant, à présent, son sourire n'était qu'un faux-semblant. Il ruminait de l'intérieur mais n'en montrait absolument rien. Bunta avait une confiance aveugle dans sa capacité à dissimuler ses émotions et en cet instant, cela lui était d'une aide précieuse.

Depuis une semaine, le père de Natsu avait quitté sa maison pour remplir ses responsabilités. Il avait ainsi conseillé à son cousin de faire bien attention quant au recrutement du hacker. Non pas qu'il soupçonnait Sarige de quoi que ce soit, mais il savait que ce recrutement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres clans, ce qui était dangereux.

Comme à son habitude, Hiashi le remercia pour sa sollicitude avant de lui expliquer que le hacker venait de passer le premier test avec brio et qu'il serait bientôt délogé de chez lui. Cette information aurait pu le ravir mais ne connaissant rien du test que son Chef avait fait passer à Sarige, il était resté septique. Il avait rapidement pris connaissance de ce test et par la même occasion, de la mission qu'avait confié Neji à sa fille. C'est pourquoi son sourire était faux.

Que Neji ait imaginé cette mission ne le surprenait pas. Il était néanmoins certain que cela ne pourrait pas racheter la faute de Natsu, sachant que Neji ne cesserait jamais de lui faire payer son erreur. Mais que son Chef et son héritier ne lui en ai pas parlé avant, le déstabilisait autant que cela le mettait en colère. Il savait très bien que sa fille avait fauté, mais de là à la manipuler pour l'humilier et la blesser d'avantage… Il ne cautionnait pas la démarche de l'héritier, ni l'approbation de son Chef.

Il avait déjà accepté beaucoup par rapport à toute cette histoire. Il s'était maîtrisé et avait fait preuve de magnanimité pour que Natsu ne paye pas de sa vie une faute d'adolescence. Cependant, il avait aussi beaucoup perdu dans cette affaire, à commencer par l'amour de sa fille unique. Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait très bien qu'elle lui en voulait et qu'elle doutait de lui. Cela lui était douloureux, très douloureux.

Cette mission imposée à Natsu était d'une mesquinerie sans borne à ses yeux et le fait qu'il n'ait pas été mis dans la confidence remettait en question la confiance qu'il avait gardée de Hiashi. Ceci ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, il devait investiguer plus profondément. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant son Chef.

_ Tu n'as pas trouvé approprié de m'avertir Hiashi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. Dois-je en conclure que je n'ai plus ta confiance ?

_ Bien sûr que si Bunta, voyons. Un simple oubli de ma part et je te prie de m'en excuser, précisa-t-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

_ Voilà qui me rassure. J'aurais été attristé du contraire.

_ Tu m'as témoigné ta loyauté à maintes reprises.

Hiashi offrit un sourire sincère à son cousin qui hocha de la tête en gardant son sourire de façade. S'abreuvant d'une longue gorgée de thé, le Chef laissa planer un silence qui impatienta Bunta malgré une attitude calme. Alors que celui-ci portait la tasse à ses lèvres, Hiashi l'informa :

_ Natsu l'a attrapé dans ses filets, reste à savoir si cela suffira, je doute que Sarige soit manipulable pour l'heure.

Bunta afficha un sourire entendu avant de finir son thé. Cela signifiait que sa fille s'était offerte au hacker et cette information lui prouvait que Natsu espérait gagner sa rédemption avec cette mission, ce dont il doutait. Sa fille ne gagnerait jamais le pardon de Neji, il en était persuadé. Il reposa délicatement la tasse et le questionna :

_ Tu comptes me le confier encore combien de temps ?

_ Une à deux semaines tout au plus. Neji va l'instruire et lorsque Natsu aura rempli sa mission, Sarige sera convié au manoir des domestiques.

Bunta laissa échapper un rire mutin avant d'assurer qu'il serait surprit que sa fille réussisse à remplir correctement une mission. Il ajouta qu'en espérant regagner son rang, elle était sûrement plus motivée. Comme il s'y attendait, cette réflexion fit ricaner Hiashi.

_ En effet, c'est une excellente motivation, Neji progresse.

_ Il ne compte pas la réhabiliter ? questionna Bunta, se montrant choqué et presque apeuré par une réponse positive.

_ Voilà pourquoi tu as toute ma confiance et tout mon respect Bunta, sourit Hiashi. Tu as l'esprit aussi aiguisé qu'un Chef. Evidemment, comme tu l'imagine, Natsu ne sera pas pardonnée en s'offrant une nouvelle fois à un étranger au clan. Neji se montre déjà clément, elle est bien naïve.

Malgré la douleur qui enserra sa poitrine, Bunta rit mesquinement avec son Chef, prouvant qu'il imaginait bien la même chose que lui et que ceci le rassurait. Comme il s'y attendait, sa fille allait de nouveau souffrir. Si au moins il avait un moyen de l'aider mieux que cela…

* * *

Hinata hésitait depuis dix minutes à passer cette porte qu'elle avait franchie pour la dernière fois il y a quinze ans. Une partie d'elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer un repas dans le manoir qui avait vu les premières années de sa vie. Mais une autre partie d'elle se sentait oppressée et angoissée par ce repas qui lui demandait d'être une nouvelle fois avec ses parents et surtout, avec Hiashi. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fixé ce repas à ce soir alors qu'Hanabi n'était pas rentrée. Elle aurait voulu que sa sœur soit présente.

_ Ton kimono n'est pas approprié, résonna une voix froide dans son dos qui la fit fermer brièvement les yeux.

_ Il me représente bien pourtant, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi son frère avait dit cela, son kimono ne portait pas l'emblème des Hyûga, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une insulte au vu de leurs invités. Elle n'en était pas responsable après tout, personne n'était venu lui apporter le kimono d'Hanabi comme cela avait été le cas au repas précédent. Le regard froid que lui offrit Neji l'aurait bien fait rire, cependant, elle se contenta d'un sourire qu'elle camoufla rapidement.

_ C'est à ton Chef d'en juger, argua-t-il en lui saisissant fermement le bras pour la faire rentrer dans le manoir familial.

Hinata sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer quand elle fut à l'intérieur. C'était nettement plus spacieux que le manoir dans lequel elle vivait, pourtant elle se sentit compressée. Si d'extérieur les deux manoirs étaient identiques, de l'intérieur ils étaient différents. Ils n'accueillaient pas le même nombre de logeant, ce qui donnait plus d'espace à celui du Chef, et n'étaient pas agencés de la même manière.

Hiashi était d'ailleurs face à eux, les bras croisés sur son torse recouvert du kimono traditionnel de son clan, comme d'habitude. Il posa un regard froid sur Hinata qui baissa le sien, ne souhaitant en aucun cas l'affronter. Elle détestait déjà être en sa présence quand ils étaient entourés mais en étant sous son toit, c'était bien plus désagréable.

_ Ton incompétence va au-delà de ce que j'imaginais, clama Hiashi de sa voix autoritaire. Neji, qu'elle se change avec un kimono d'Hanabi.

_ Sauf vot… tenta Hinata quand Neji la tira brusquement par le bras.

_ Je l'emmène père.

Hinata ragea intérieurement, grimaçant parce que son frère pressait fortement sur son bras. Après avoir traversé le couloir, Neji ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur cadette et la fit entrer en première. S'adossant à la porte close, il croisa les bras sur son torse et lui ordonna de se changer au plus vite. Soupirant, Hinata prit un des kimonos officiels de sa sœur dans l'immense armoire et regarda son aîné.

_ J'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Neji resta quelques secondes à la fixer avec colère, n'appréciant pas son insolence. Puis il respira profondément avant de lui tourner le dos. Hinata hésita puis se changea tout en clamant que si elle avait un kimono officiel dans son armoire se serait plus simple. Neji gardait le silence. Il ne pouvait la contredire sur ce point. Il s'était promis de lui faire payer son affront, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'est pourquoi il se montrait comme à son habitude : froid.

Une fois habillée, Hinata s'attarda une minute sur la décoration de la chambre d'Hanabi : sobre, comme tout dans ce manoir. Néanmoins, une vieille peluche -représentant un lapin habillé en costume de magicien- était confortablement posée sur le lit, ce qui la fit tendrement sourire. Neji la pressa, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'elle ne s'avance jusqu'à la porte où elle précisa qu'elle était prête. Son frère vérifia d'un regard et l'entraîna de force dans la salle principale.

. . .

Lorsque Fuki arriva dans la salle principale, apprêtée d'un kimono traditionnel, Hiashi la toisa d'un regard neutre. La maîtresse du clan restait droite, attendant les ordres de son époux avec patience. Hiashi avait toujours trouvé que son épouse était une femme digne de lui, de par sa beauté et sa prestance. Il regrettait qu'Hanabi n'ait pas hérité du physique de sa mère, ce qu'Hinata avait, il ne pouvait le nier, bien que cela le révoltait. Il la briefa sur ce qu'il attendait de ce repas, la faisant acquiescer respectueusement.

_ Bien. Ta fille est arrivée, précisa-t-il en fixant ses yeux nacrés. J'espère qu'elle sera plus digne que la dernière fois.

Fuki acquiesça de nouveau alors que son époux se retirait dans son bureau pour s'occuper des derniers détails. La maîtresse du clan soupira discrètement avant de poser les yeux sur la table dressée par les domestiques. Un tendre sourire anima ses lèvres peintes en rouge carmin. Elle était heureuse : ses aînés allaient se retrouver ensemble sous ce toit. Elle bifurqua le regard en entendant leurs pas se rapprocher.

Hinata se stabilisa en voyant sa mère lui sourire. Elle la regarda s'avancer vers elle pour venir lui caresser la joue du revers de la main, ne perdant pas son sourire. Neji les regardait furtivement, retardant le moment où il devrait leur dire de se tenir convenablement. Si sa mère souhaitait un instant de relâchement, il ne pouvait que lui accorder.

_ Neji-sama, interpella une des servantes. Vos invités sont arrivés.

L'héritier la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de regarder sa mère et sa sœur qui se tenaient convenablement. Il sourit à la seule femme qui méritait son respect à ses yeux avant de lui demander d'aller avertir Hiashi. Fuki s'éclipsa, laissant ses enfants seuls. Neji posa les yeux sur Hinata qui ne le regardait pas.

_ La fiancée doit accueillir sa famille, dit-il avec neutralité après une dizaine de secondes.

Hinata resta immobile un instant avant d'obéir. Elle trouvait cela complètement idiot comme idée. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait ouvrir l'entrée à une maison qui n'était même pas la sienne. C'était comme les absurdités qu'on lui imposait pour son mariage, elle refusait de donner la main à Hiashi, elle ne voulait rien de lui, il n'était rien pour elle.

Attendant sa cadette, Neji entendit ses parents revenir avant de l'entourer, juste avant qu'Hinata ne revienne avec sa future belle-famille. Il croisa immédiatement le regard d'un noir intense de Madara Uchiha, déglutissant. Il baissa le regard, ce qu'il n'acceptait que devant son père, avant d'entendre les deux Chefs de clan se saluer poliment. Relevant les yeux, il vit son homologue le fixer, affichant un sourire qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction.

_ Fuki-sama, ravi de vous revoir. Neji, héritier du clan Hyûga, dit-il avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix en se tenant face à lui.

_ Je suis honoré de vous revoir, Madara- _sama_.

Neji serrait sa mâchoire en s'inclinant respectueusement, énervé que l'allié de son père lui manque ouvertement de respect, c'est pour cela qu'il avait appuyé sur le manquement de son aîné. Madara ignora volontairement l'héritier pour laisser sa famille l'imiter en saluant leurs hôtes. Mikoto fut la première à lui emboiter le pas, suivit de près par son mari et son fils.

Itachi avait retenu un rictus quand son grand-père avait salué Neji, il attaquait avec tellement de subtilité, il était admiratif. Bien qu'étant, tout comme son grand-père, de l'avis que l'héritier Hyûga était un petit prétentieux arrogant qui méritait une bonne raclée, il décida de se montrer amical. Il le salua donc avec respect avant que le chef Hyûga n'excuse l'absence de sa benjamine et ne les invite à prendre place, lâchant la main de son épouse.

Hinata se retrouvait entre son frère et son fiancé, face à sa future belle-famille, le couple Hyûga étant chacun en bout de table. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, nerveuse, frottant ses doigts contre son kimono. Elle cessa en sentant la main d'Itachi recouvrir la sienne, la rassurant. Il se doutait qu'elle avait perçu la provocation de Madara, ce qui devait l'inquiéter, d'où sa nervosité.

Elle ne lui parlait jamais de son frère, tout comme de ses parents. S'il ignorait pourquoi elle avait autant de rancœur envers Fuki et Hiashi, il avait une très nette idée du pourquoi concernant Neji. Il y a quelques jours -après sa conversation avec son grand-père-, il l'avait vu avec la marque d'une claque, les yeux rougis et un faux sourire. Il s'était promis de régler cela et ce repas était l'occasion parfaite. Il était quelque peu déçu qu'Hanabi ne soit pas présente, Hinata parlait souvent de sa sœur.

Alors que les plats étaient servis, Madara engagea la conversation avec Hiashi, mêlant Fugaku mais ignorant Neji qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci restait humble, bien qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait de colère. Il détestait les Uchiha. Ce clan n'avait causé que des problèmes depuis la mort du Damiyo Ôtsutsuki. Ce n'était que des vantards, imbu d'eux-mêmes et fourbes, croyant avoir un droit égal aux Hyûga de par leur sang. Ils ne méritaient pas leur ascendance, ne reflétant la noblesse que de par leur nom. Oh oui, Neji les détestait.

A l'autre bout de la table, Fuki s'excusa au nom des femmes qui l'entouraient, auprès de son futur gendre pour n'être que de piètre compagnie, ce qu'Itachi accueillit en la contredisant poliment, assurant qu'il était ravi d'être à leurs côtés. Mikoto fut fière de l'éloquence de son fils, il était le digne héritier que méritait son clan, amoureux de surcroît. Elle sourit tendrement en l'entendant argumenter.

_ La discussion des femmes est aussi enrichissante que celle des hommes.

Fuki lui offrit un sourire maternel qu'elle bifurqua sur sa fille quelques secondes avant que Mikoto ne lui demande des nouvelles d'Hanabi. Ce fut donc sous une ambiance nettement plus légère et chaleureuse qu'Itachi se mêla aux femmes. Tout le long du repas, il prit soin d'Hinata et amusa les maîtresses de clan, conscient que Neji leur accordait quelques regards. Il lui montrait comment devait se comporter un homme qui donne un tant soit peu de valeur à la gente féminine.

Hinata se détendit en présence de Mikoto, Itachi et Fuki, faisant peu à peu abstraction des autres occupants de la pièce. La discussion des Uchiha était agréable et Mikoto lui apparue comme son fiancé la lui avait décrite : une femme cultivée, souriante, amicale et vivante. D'ailleurs Mikoto incitait Fuki à être plus ouverte, ce qu'Hinata découvrait avec plaisir. Elle vit alors sa mère rire sincèrement, discuter ouvertement –elle avait d'ailleurs une excellente culture- et lui offrir de nombreux regards tendres. Elle les lui rendit avec timidité.

Puis, le regard emplit de curiosité, Mikoto lança un sujet qui mit Hinata mal à l'aise :

_ Comment Itachi vous a-t-il volé votre premier baiser, racontez-moi Hinata ?

Rougissante, Hinata se rappela celui-ci, se souvenant que c'était elle qui l'avait initié. Gênée, elle garda le silence sous le regard avide de Mikoto et intrigué de Fuki. Ce fut Itachi, après s'être raclé la gorge, qui raconta une version améliorée de ce premier baiser. Il ne cacha pas qu'Hinata l'eut initié, mais tut le fait qu'il en avait découvert une face cachée de lui-même.

_ Serais-tu timide mon fils pour que ta fiancée soit la voleuse de l'histoire ? questionna Mikoto avec taquinerie, faisant un clin d'œil à sa future fille.

Le regard d'Itachi se perdit une seconde sur la nappe avant qu'il n'avoue une certaine timidité. Voulant détourner les regards de son fiancé –ce que le concerné devina-, Hinata prit Mikoto à revers en lui quémandant de raconter son premier baiser et comment Fugaku s'y était pris. La Uchiha se prêta joyeusement au jeu et conta cela avec un regard emplit d'affection. Hinata l'écoutait avec un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut lorsque Mikoto interrogea Fuki de la même façon.

Celle-ci regarda alors son mari à l'autre bout de la table et sourit d'une manière qui força Hinata à suivre son regard. Hiashi discutait amicalement avec Fugaku et Madara, souriant poliment. Il intercepta le regard de Fuki et lui rendit son sourire, faisant froncer les sourcils de leur fille. Hiashi semblait tellement sincère, comment faisait-il ? Hinata reporta son regard sur sa mère quand celle-ci commença son récit :

_ Il m'a emmené voir les carpes Koï du Lac de Taiyô, en fin de journée. Nous avons regardé le coucher du soleil en discutant de tout et de rien. Puis, les étoiles ont emplit le ciel et il s'est ouvert à moi, m'a révélé ses secrets et m'a dit être tombé amoureux de moi.

_ C'est tellement romantique, commenta Mikoto, faisant sourire le couple fiancé et la maîtresse Hyûga.

_ Qu'avez-vous dit mère ? demanda Hinata, voulant connaître la suite.

_ J'étais incapable de parler, avoua Fuki d'un rire discret. Je savais être promise au futur Chef Hyûga mais bien loin de me douter qu'une telle affection puisse naître. Devant mon silence, il a baissé son regard avant de déclarer qu'il allait me raccompagner. Je me suis sentie déçue alors, avant qu'il ne reparte, m'ayant laissée devant chez moi, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments à son égard.

_ Qu'a-t-il fait ? s'impatienta Mikoto, amusant sous cape son fils.

_ Il m'a demandé l'autorisation de m'embrasser et je le lui ai donné.

Le sourire que Fuki afficha perdit Hinata qui riva son regard sur Hiashi. Comment un homme aussi austère et détestable avait pu être celui si avenant et aimant que sa mère aimait avec, visiblement, sincérité et profondeur ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

A la fin du repas, les femmes se firent servir un thé alors que les hommes se retirèrent dans le salon pour boire un digestif. Fugaku se permit d'embrasser la joue de sa femme avant de la laisser, imité avec plaisir par son fils et le Chef Hyûga, une image qui intrigua Hinata. Les femmes leurs offrir un sourire et ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

 _15/09/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Rencontre officieuse » le 01/10/2018_


	15. Chapter 13

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _On reste avec nos Hyûga et nos Uchiha^^ Vous allez avoir la fin du repas entre les deux clans, puis on va s'attarder sur Shisui avant d'aller espionner la rencontre officieuse^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou ma genin, merci pour ta review ;) Mdr, non t'as pas le droit de le taper^^ Et t'inquiète, il va se prendre une soufflante là^^ Ton Itachi d'amour, tu vas encore plus l'aimer ah ah ! Effectivement, Shika n'est pas sorti d'affaire^^ Bisous ma belle ;)_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, oui Neji est froid et son cœur a bien du mal à se réchauffer… T'as raison, ne le déteste pas ;) Eh bien je te laisse découvrir si Itachi est de ton avis pour ne pas envenimer les choses^^ Aaahhh excellente question, où est donc ce Hiashi amoureux et tendre ? Je répondrais peut-être… un jour lol. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras écris du Naruto ;) Bisous Juice^^ (je peux t'appeler Juice ?)_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 13 : Rencontre Officieuse**

En aparté dans le chaleureux salon du manoir Hyûga, les hommes s'installèrent autour de la table basse, se faisant servir un saké par un domestique. Itachi attendait ce moment depuis que Hiashi leur avait retourné l'invitation. Il accepta volontiers son verre, qu'il but en une gorgée avant de proposer à Neji de faire quelques pas dans le jardin, ce qu'il ne pouvait refuser par politesse. Ils quittèrent donc le salon pour sillonner les parterres de fleurs, le lac artificiel leur faisant face à quelques mètres.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés de nombreuses fois, étant tous deux les héritiers et les bras droit de leur Chef respectif. Au grand damne d'Itachi, chacune de leur rencontre avait été causée par les réunions de clan, ne lui ayant jamais donné l'occasion de discuter plus franchement avec son homologue et futur beau-frère. Mais depuis sa dernière visite à Hinata, son intérêt envers Neji Hyûga était tout autre.

_ C'est un très joli domaine, engagea-t-il en regardant l'immense jardin que se partageaient les deux manoirs.

_ Ma mère y tient, précisa Neji de sa voix neutre.

Un court silence suivi cette déclaration, laissant Itachi jeter un regard inquisiteur à son cadet en s'éloignant toujours plus du manoir. Neji lui paraissait tendu et nerveux, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé. Itachi avait réfléchit à l'absence de la famille Hyûga durant ses visites. Il en avait conclu que Neji appréhendait leur rencontre pour ce qu'il faisait à sa sœur. Restant calme et amical, il fut un brin moqueur en prenant la parole :

_ Tu n'as personne à impressionner ici, il n'y a que moi. Nous sommes tous deux héritiers de notre clan.

_ Je ne cherche pas cela, répliqua abruptement Neji.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si tendu ?

Neji le fusilla du regard en se stabilisant devant un parterre de tulipes rouges et jaunes plantées de façon à représenter l'emblème des Hyûga. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la condescendance dont l'Uchiha venait de faire preuve. D'autant plus qu'il se permettait de le tutoyer, leur rang ne justifiait pas cette familiarité.

Itachi cessa ses pas et se tourna vers son homologue, gardant les mains dans ses poches. Il haussa un sourcil, souriant intérieurement.

_ De quoi voulez-vous me parler, Itachi-sama ? se canalisa l'Hyûga.

_ D'Hinata.

Le visage d'Itachi perdit toute trace de moquerie pour afficher un sérieux aussi froid de réputation que Neji.

_ Dans à peine cinq mois, elle sera mon épouse, la maîtresse de mon clan…

_ Elle est actuellement une héritière Hyûga, ainsi que ma sœur.

Itachi ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neji défende la place d'Hinata, avec autant de fermeté de surcroit. Etait-ce parce qu'il aimait malgré tout sa sœur ou était-ce une simple question de supériorité ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il rit de façon sarcastique en s'approchant de Neji.

_ Apprends que ta _sœur_ m'est précieuse, dit-il sévèrement en appuyant volontairement sur leur lien. Alors, lève encore une seule fois la main sur ma fiancée et mon katana s'abaissera sur ta gorge.

_ Vous déclencheriez une guerre.

_ Que tu auras perdu avant qu'elle ne commence.

Neji tint le regard froid de son aîné sans être capable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait formuler une phrase intelligible capable de lui donner le dernier mot, il préférait donc se taire en gardant le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Itachi était parfaitement sérieux dans sa menace, le montrant d'un simple regard. Face au silence de son vis-à-vis, il finit par reprendre sa marche pour rejoindre le manoir, n'ajoutant rien de plus, il avait été assez clair.

Une fois seul dans le jardin, Neji laissa son visage montrer sa colère en rageant un juron. Que le Chef Uchiha lui manque ouvertement de respect et l'ignore tout le long du repas, dans sa propre maison, l'avait déjà lourdement énervé. Mais qu'Itachi Uchiha en fasse de même, bien qu'il ait eu la décence de le faire en privé, le révoltait.

Pour qui se prenait-il cet héritier de bas étage ? Avait-il oublié à qui il s'adressait ? Il était un Hyûga, héritier du clan le plus puissant et le plus droit de Konoha. Il était un descendant d'Hamura Ôtsutsuki. Itachi lui devait le respect, tout comme Madara.

Calmant sa colère en serrant et desserrant ses poings durant de longues minutes, Neji pensa aux paroles d'Itachi. Son père avait donc entièrement raison, Hinata était bien capable de trahir les Hyûga. Comment avait-elle osé dire qu'il lui avait levé la main dessus ?

Et puis, sa menace n'avait pas lieu d'être, Hinata n'avait pas de valeur à déclencher une guerre entre leur clan. Et elle était sa cadette, elle lui devait obéissance et respect. Il était dans son droit de l'exiger. Si Hinata avait l'intelligence de comprendre cela, comme Hanabi, il n'aurait pas recourt à de telles extrémités.

Ayant retrouvé une respiration calme, Neji desserra ses poings et revêtit son masque d'impassibilité en respirant profondément. Il regagna ensuite le salon où discutaient toujours les hommes. Il jeta un regard froid à Itachi, qui lui sourit en inclinant respectueusement sa tête, et alla se servir un verre de saké qu'il but en une gorgée.

Il laisserait sa sœur en paix pour ce soir, mais elle ne payait rien pour attendre. Ce soir, il irait se changer les idées en allant rendre visite à Aiko.

* * *

Shisui fronça ses sourcils bruns, ses yeux noirs braqués sur l'écran de son ordinateur, les doigts au-dessus du clavier. Depuis presque deux semaines qu'il enquêtait sur Shika Sarige, il avait avancé dans ses recherches. Le temps qu'il passait à dénicher ces informations lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il était satisfait de ses trouvailles qui confirmaient ses doutes. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais cela le confortait d'en l'idée de continuer de suivre les idéaux de son cousin.

Itachi voyait Konoha différemment et cette vision lui avait toujours plu. Cela allait pourtant à l'encontre des mœurs du clan. Si on suivait l'histoire de Konoha, les Uchiha en étaient les héritiers légitimes, ceux à qui appartenait la ville. Ils étaient les dignes descendants d'Indra Ôtsutsuki, premier né du Damiyo Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki. Ils obtenaient ainsi son héritage : Konoha. Mais le cadet du Damiyo, Ashura, père du clan Senju, l'avait soudoyé pour prendre la succession. Faisant ainsi naître une guerre perpétuelle entre leur clan.

Itachi ne voyait pas cela ainsi. Pour lui, étant les descendants d'Indra, le clan se devait de protéger Konoha pour honorer l'héritage du Damiyo. Il considérait la rancœur entre les Uchiha et les Senju comme une entrave à la prospérité de leur ville, ne faisant que déshonorer leur ascendance.

Il disait que tout comme le Damiyo Hagoromo avait aimé ses fils, les Uchiha et les Senju devaient aimer Konoha et veiller ensemble à sa sécurité et à son essor. Shisui aimait croire qu'il avait raison.

C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose que les Uchiha faisaient quotidiennement, veiller sur Konoha et ses habitants. Les Assassins servaient à cela, rendant justice et faisant respecter les lois communes aux clans. Encore une fois, il rejoignait Itachi sur le fait que le Kage les imitait, bien qu'il n'avait pas les moyens des Uchiha. C'est pourquoi les informations qu'il avait récoltées lui plaisaient.

Il avait découvert que Shika Sarige n'existait pas, ou plutôt, existait sous l'identité de Shikamaru Nara. Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans était né à Konoha un vingt-deux septembre, à l'hôpital de Sentâ. Sa mère, Yoshino Nara, veuve depuis six ans, ne s'était pas remariée et vivait dans le Nord de Sentâ. Son père, Shikaku Nara, avait été un agent de l'ANBU, mort en mission.

Il n'avait pas plus d'information, ne parvenant pas à pirater le siège de l'ANBU, ni celui du Kage. Néanmoins, les dates qu'il avait trouvées lui firent penser à son propre père. Kagami était mort en mission à l'extérieur de Konoha six ans plus tôt. Secouant sa tête pour se reconcentrer, il continua d'enregistrer ce qu'il trouvait.

Il avait tout le parcours scolaire du hacker, ainsi que quelques informations personnelles. Apparemment, le jeune homme était hétéro s'il se fiait au profil d'une certaine Ino Yamanaka sur un réseau social. Il grimaça : c'était dommage, il avait une « jolie gueule » selon lui. D'après les photos sur le profil de Yoshino, sur le même réseau, il apprenait que sa cible avait une passion pour les siestes de toute évidence, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il s'éloigna de son écran, satisfait. Finalement, la mission que lui avait confiée son grand-père avait du bon. Il imprima ses découvertes avant de quitter ses appartements en vue d'aller informer Madara.

Non loin de son but, il ralentit la cadence en pensant à un détail. Izumi avait été envoyée à la Tour du Kage, est-ce que son grand-père avait l'intention de travailler avec Minato Namikaze ? Si c'était le cas, ce qu'il venait de découvrir était une excellente chose. Cependant, s'il se trompait… Il ne voulait pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Il reprit donc sa marche et arriva rapidement dans le bureau de son Chef où Itachi était présent, lui arrachant un sourire.

_ Ojiisan, appela-t-il, enjoué, récoltant l'attention du nommé et de son cousin. J'ai tes infos, sauf la couleur de son caleçon !

Madara esquissa un sourire à cette remarque. Il prit les imprimés qu'il lui tendait et laissa son héritier venir regarder par-dessus son épaule. Alors que tous deux étaient concentrés sur le véritable profil du hacker, Shisui se permit de reluquer son cousin.

Cela faisait quelques années que l'informaticien du clan ne se faisait plus d'illusions : Itachi était hétéro. Il l'avait compris le jour où Madara leur avait proposé la succession. Devenir le Chef du clan n'était pas quelque chose qui l'effrayait mais cela signifiait qu'il devait donner un héritier au clan, un héritier de sang Uchiha. Il avait alors refusé cette responsabilité, sachant qu'il ne remplirait jamais cette condition. Et Itachi avait accepté.

Shisui n'avait eu aucune honte à expliquer la raison de son refus devant son grand-père et son cousin. Si au début, Madara avait été froid avec lui, n'acceptant pas son homosexualité, il avait fini par revenir sur ses positions. Shisui n'avait jamais réellement reparlé de cela avec son grand-père et ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'attitude à son égard. Il était le fils unique de Kagami, cela avait dû jouer d'après lui.

Toute la famille héritière était au courant de son homosexualité mais seul Izumi savait qu'il avait longuement eu de forts sentiments pour Itachi, ce qu'il niait face à elle aujourd'hui. A quoi bon ? Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rincer l'œil, non ?

_ Ces infos tombent à point nommé, déclara Madara en posant les imprimés et affichant un sourire. Bon travail Shisui.

_ Avec plaisir, sourit-il fièrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ojiisan, pour la mission d'Izumi…

_ Ces informations ne nuisent pas à sa mission, le coupa-t-il, au contraire. Par contre, la tienne change.

Madara expliqua alors qu'il avait quelques détails à vérifier avant qu'il n'essaie d'entrer en contact avec l'anbu infiltré à Taiyô. Itachi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sachant que ce soir, ils rencontreraient Hashirama ainsi que le Kage, ce qui leur permettrait de finaliser l'idée de Madara. Shisui acquiesça et remercia son Chef pour ces quelques jours de « quartier libre » qu'il lui offrait, ce qui fit sourire l'aîné des Uchiha.

Une fois que Shisui quitta le bureau sous le regard amusé de Madara et indéchiffrable d'Itachi, le Chef et son héritier échangèrent un regard entendu. Itachi était très satisfait de la tournure des choses.

Madara n'était pas totalement dans la même optique. Bien qu'il était ravi d'avoir ces informations juste avant son rendez-vous, il espérait que son allié n'en était pas informé. C'était peu probable, son petit-fils avait mis un certain temps avant de dégoter le véritable nom de ce hacker et Hiashi n'avait aucun informaticien capable d'égaler Shisui. Il restait malgré tout méfiant.

_ Madara-sama, Itachi-sama, les salua une des domestiques du manoir en s'inclinant respectueusement. Dame Mikoto attend son fils pour les essayages.

Itachi respira profondément puis remercia la jeune femme, qui s'inclina de nouveau avant de retourner à ses tâches. Depuis qu'ils avaient reçu les Hyûga à dîner, sa mère était d'un enthousiasme légèrement épuisant. Cela avait empiré depuis l'invitation de Hiashi l'avant-veille. Et puis, elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle voulait une petite fille. Elle l'avait même questionné sur ses activités intimes, prétextant qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il saurait combler son épouse et la mettre enceinte. Elle avait glissé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu en charmante compagnie, ni à déserter en douce le manoir, contrairement à Sasuke.

Sa mère était la meilleure détective au monde, il en était certain. Jamais plus il ne voulait s'étendre sur ce sujet avec elle.

Devant le visage de son petit-fils, témoignant une certaine peur qu'il savait liée à sa fille, Madara sourit en retenant un rire. Mikoto était une véritable mère poule, certainement étouffante pour des garçons comme Sasuke et Itachi. Ne s'en contente, elle maternait beaucoup Shisui aussi, ce qui avait été bénéfique pour lui, ayant perdu sa mère très jeune.

D'ailleurs, sans elle, il aurait continué de punir son petit-fils pour son orientation sexuelle. Mikoto n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour lui rappeler que l'amour n'est régit par aucune loi, répondant simplement à une magie inviolable.

Mikoto aurait été une excellente Cheffe de clan, il en était persuadé. Elle était entière, tolérance, forte et douce à la fois. Elle lui rappelait Mito, une femme qui impose le respect sans même afficher son nom. Sasuke ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, ce qui lui octroyait nombre de qualité pour diriger un clan. Malheureusement, il n'était encore qu'un gamin impulsif qui devait apprendre à se canaliser. C'est dans cette optique qu'il lui avait confié la mission No Sabaku.

_ Embrasse ta mère pour moi, sourit Madara en voyant son héritier quitter le bureau.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire taquin avant de se rendre chez la couturière de Mikoto, celle confectionnant pour le sang noble du clan. Il devait essayer son kimono de cérémonie pour la deuxième. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de cela pour ses kimonos officiels et était persuadé que sa mère le faisait exprès. Qu'allait-elle encore lui soutirer comme informations ? Cela l'angoissait quelque peu et le pressait pour respecter sa promesse faite à Hinata.

* * *

Mito regardait son époux, amusée par sa nervosité. Installé dans l'une des classes de la vieille école des clans, qu'avaient foulés les Chefs à l'époque, le couple Senju attendait la venue de Minato et de Madara. Hashirama trépignait d'impatience tout en étant nerveux. Depuis que le Kage l'avait appelé pour l'avertir qu'il était convié à leur rendez-vous, il ne cessait d'espérer. Cela lui était autant délectable que douloureux, craignant de se faire de faux espoirs.

Il quitta ses pensées et son regard vague quand Mito posa une main sur son bras en lui offrant un des sourires qui l'avait séduit. Il s'apaisa et lui rendit son sourire en recouvrant sa main de la sienne. Il repensa alors à sa dernière discussion en date avec leur fille, il devait l'en informer.

_ J'aurais moi aussi une annonce à faire lors de la réunion des clans, dit-il de sa voix calme. Je souhaite, comme tu le sais, céder ma place. Et j'ai mon héritier.

Mito haussa les sourcils de surprise. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire plier Tsunade ou son époux… Elle était curieuse de savoir qui des deux avait finalement accepté cette tâche.

_ Ce sera Nagato Uzumaki, déclara-t-il en souriant de la voir si surprise. C'est un homme loyal et juste que j'apprécie beaucoup. De plus, il s'est fiancé à Saya, une Senju. Le couple héritier perpétuera nos deux lignées, comme nous l'avons fait.

Mito lui caressa la joue, émue. C'était-là un des souhaits qu'il lui avait partagé le jour de la naissance de Tsunade. Leur fille ne pouvait avoir d'enfant légitime, étant stérile. Hashirama avait plaidé que ce n'était pas un frein pour la succession. Néanmoins, elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il offrirait ce statut à un Uzumaki n'étant pas d'un sang noble.

_ J'aimerais que tu sois là quand je leur annoncerai, dit-il.

Mito lui sourit une nouvelle fois en acceptant muettement. Hashirama se réjouit de voir qu'elle en était heureuse. Son gendre et sa fille avaient promis d'épauler Nagato. Etant donné qu'il passerait la main après la réunion des clans, il n'avait que quarante jours pour former l'Uzumaki, bien qu'il allait être son conseiller durant la première année. Sa retraite complète serait pour bientôt.

_ Cette salle n'a pas changé, résonna une voix grave et calme.

Hashirama sourit d'enthousiasme pendant que Mito reprit son sérieux, plus méfiante que son époux.

_ Eh bien, t'as pris un coup de vieux ! se moqua le Senju.

Madara entra dans la salle de classe avec son héritier qui alla s'adosser au mur adjacent à la porte. Réprimant un sourire à la taquinerie de son vieil ami, le Chef Uchiha s'approcha d'eux.

_ Ferme-la Hashi'. Très heureux de te revoir Mito.

_ J'espère pouvoir en dire autant, répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire poli.

Madara esquissa un sourire plus franc en s'asseyant sur une chaise leur faisant face. Il avait toujours apprécié cette femme, son caractère à la fois doux et puissant, un merveilleux mélange de feu et de glace. Tout comme sa fille, elle était digne de diriger un clan, il l'avait remarqué dès leurs premières rencontres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait proposé une alliance maritale aux Uzumaki.

Il bifurqua son regard d'un noir profond dans celui enjoué et bienveillant de son homologue. Les vieilles rancœurs des Uchiha lui avait fait voir l'initiative d'Hashirama comme une traitrise à leur amitié, croyant qu'il comptait le surpasser par ce geste. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait eu lui-même cette intention mais à l'époque, il était aussi impulsif que l'est Sasuke. Il n'avait pas su se remettre en question et s'était enfermé dans sa vision étriquée.

Puis, il avait rencontré sa femme. Elle lui avait été imposée par le Conseil, réunissant les anciens du clan, dont il fera bientôt partit. Mais elle était devenue sa moitié. Ce fut alors sa fierté qui l'avait empêché de renouer avec son ami, qu'il considérait toujours comme tel.

_ Toi aussi t'as pris un coup de vieux, sourit-il, faisant sobrement rire le Senju, ainsi que discrètement sourire Mito et Itachi. Comment se porte Tobirama ?

_ Il n'a pas beaucoup changé lui, soupira Hashirama. Une ou deux rides, par-ci, par-là.

Madara esquissa un sourire avant de dire, avec une profonde gratitude, qu'il remerciait le cadet de son ami pour les fleurs qu'il offrait à la tombe d'Izuna chaque année. Hashirama hocha la tête pour accepter de transmettre ces remerciements et Madara respira profondément. Il jeta un bref regard à son petit-fils et Mito avant de regarder son ami. Il lui devait des excuses mais était incapable de les formuler.

Hashirama n'en avait pas besoin, la simple discussion qu'ils avaient lui suffisait. Il lui offrit donc un sourire entendu que l'Uchiha lui rendit. Mito les regardait avec bienveillance, heureuse pour son époux. Et puis, Madara avait aussi été un camarade. Le geste qu'il avait eu pour son clan et la tirade qu'il avait faite -d'après Hashirama, lors de la réunion les concernant-, l'avaient touchés.

Elle détourna le regard en même temps qu'Itachi pour le river à la porte.

_ Bonsoir Minato, sourit-elle.

Les deux Chefs de clan se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les nouveaux venus. Le Kage les salua avec respect avant de jeter un regard à Jûgo. Celui-ci vint se placer comme Itachi de l'autre côté de la porte. L'héritier Uchiha lui jeta une œillade, impressionné par la taille et la carrure de l'anbu. C'était dommage, il aurait aimé voir un visage plus familier, enfin, une moitié de visage.

Il y a dix ans, il avait travaillé en équipe avec un agent de l'ANBU. Ce fut durant cette mission qu'il comprit les intentions du Kage de l'époque. Tous deux avaient la même mission à accomplir, les mêmes ordres. Cette agence n'était pas ennemie à leur clan, au contraire, ils poursuivaient le même but. A partir de là, Itachi s'était inconsciemment rallié aux principes qu'avait toujours défendu Hashirama Senju : unir les clans à la démocratie du Kage.

Minato, ignorant les réflexions de l'héritier Uchiha, alla s'installer sur une table de classe proche du noble trio. Il commença cette réunion officieuse en répondant à la question du Chef Uchiha qui souhaitait savoir comment se portait Izumi. Itachi écouta attentivement, content d'apprendre que sa cousine était traitée avec respect, ce dont il n'avait pas douté.

Il n'avait rien obtenu de très concluant en interrogeant Shisui l'autre jour, juste que sa cousine avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Il n'avait pas insisté. Il faut dire que se retrouver seul avec Shisui était une épreuve pour lui. Tiraillé par son envie d'être plus proche de lui et cette peur de trahir son grand-père.

Celui-ci entama la réunion :

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une alliance unie mon clan à celui des Hyûga. Vous ignorez cependant ma démarche dans cette alliance qui n'est pas désintéressée.

Hashirama laissa échapper un léger rire, prouvant qu'il n'en était pas totalement ignorant, ce que Mito confirma d'un sourire.

_ Konoha n'appartient peut-être pas au clan Uchiha mais cela nous est égal aujourd'hui. Depuis quelques décennies, mon clan s'efforce de faire régner la loi et la sécurité. Ce que vous devez concevoir, ajouta-t-il en rivant son regard sur Minato.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en approbation.

_ Evidemment, les lois communes sont aussi valables pour ses créateurs, d'où notre alliance, continua Madara. Nous surveillons le clan Hyûga depuis ces fiançailles et, récemment, nous avons de quoi douter de leur intégrité.

Minato fronça les sourcils, à l'image d'Hashirama et de Mito. Madara continua en expliquant que le recrutement du hacker sans qu'un avertissement de Hiashi n'ait été formulé évoquait une traitrise de la part des Hyûga. À cette information, Minato déglutit et le Chef Uchiha lui accorda de nouveau son regard froid.

_ N'enquêtez-vous pas, Namikaze Minato ?

_ En effet.

_ Rassurez-vous, votre anbu se porte bien, sourit-il finement.

Minato le remercia pour cette information d'un hochement de tête avant de lui demander ses intentions vis-à-vis de son infiltré. Madara avoua n'avoir aucune mauvaise intention, souhaitant au contraire trouver un terrain d'entente afin de surveiller étroitement son allié. Mito et Hashirama furent surprit d'une telle proposition venant de l'Uchiha qui leur jeta un bref regard.

_ Mon héritier se marie dans cinq mois, annonçant ma retraite, s'expliqua-t-il. L'avenir qu'imagine Itachi pour Konoha est celle que je souhaite amorcer, c'est pourquoi j'espère une collaboration entre les clans Uchiha, Senju, et le Kage.

Hashirama écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de sourire fièrement, heureux que son ami partage enfin la même vision que lui. Le Chef Senju avait toujours considéré qu'une alliance entre les descendants Ôtsutsuki et la zone neutre permettrait de vivre en parfaite harmonie dans Konoha. Sans même consulter son épouse, il déclara :

_ Un traité que je signerai. Minato ?

Mito regarda l'époux de sa nièce en l'attente de sa réponse, curieuse. Elle avait aisément prémédité celle de son mari, ne doutant pas une seconde de son bonheur à l'entente d'une telle requête de la part de Madara. Cependant, Minato n'avait aucune affinité avec le Chef Uchiha, ni son clan, ce qui rendait sa réponse moins évidente.

De son côté, Itachi avait une profonde gratitude pour son grand-père, ayant bien entendu que ce souhait était pour lui. Néanmoins, cela lui laissait un arrière-goût d'amertume, rendant son mariage avec Hinata plus pesant. Il avait promis de remplir le rôle que lui confiait son grand-père, il ne pouvait le trahir par pur égoïsme. Il respira profondément en entendant le Kage déclarer qu'il souhaitait participer à la rédaction de ce traité.

Madara y répondit positivement, invitant ses vis-à-vis à le rédiger ici-même, sous le regard impassible de l'agent Tenbin. Intérieurement, Jugô souriait. Il imaginait Kakashi l'attendre à l'ANBU en quête d'informations. Il jeta un bref regard à l'héritier Uchiha qui se montrait aussi froid que son Chef. Il se demandait pourquoi Kakashi avait autant d'amitié pour ce clan.

Avant que les Chefs de clan et le Kage ne rédigent ce traité officieux, Madara fit part de la première raison qui l'avait fait inviter Minato à cette réunion. L'alliance entre Senju, Uchiha et la zone neutre était avant tout pour empêcher Hiashi de détruire Konoha et d'abuser de sa puissance. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le seul clan que Madara avait dans son collimateur.

Ecoutant attentivement ses propos, Minato se remémora les dires de Kakashi qui avait toujours défendu que les Assassins Uchiha étaient des anbus de clan. Il ne pouvait qu'aller dans ce sens maintenant que le Chef Uchiha validait cela. Il accepta donc d'allier ses anbus aux Assassins pour démanteler le réseau de prostitution des No Sabaku. Il fut alors surprit d'entendre Madara lui dire qu'il lui confirait, en plus d'Izumi, le cadet de ses héritiers : Sasuke Uchiha. A cette information, Hashirama et Itachi esquissèrent le même sourire en pensant la même chose : Konoha allait changer.

* * *

 _01/10/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre « Hanabi Hyûga » le 15/10/2018_


	16. Chapter 14

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous quittons Konoha pour se rendre à Iwa et suivre encore Hanabi qui va vous en apprendre un peu plus sur sa famille^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) Oui, je le sais déjà^^ Effectivement il a bien fait, enfin espérons hi hi^^ Ah ah, je prépare une surprise ;) Bisous^^_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ce n'est rien si tu ne laisses pas une review à chaque chapitre, t'inquiètes pas^^ Oh ça me touche que tu relises mes histoires *-* Merci^^ Je ne peux rien dire sur Neji-Hinata-Itachi, mais petit à petit, vous en découvrirez plus^^ Moi j'adore mon Madara gentil *-* Ah Gaara, sait-on jamais^^ La rencontre est pour bientôt et je suis en train de te préparer un en-cas en attendant que je publierais sous peu^^ Bisous ;)_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, merci pour ta review ;) Je me doutais que t'avais des soupçons sur qui détient le cœur d'Itachi et voilà tes soupçons révélés^^ Ravie que la menace d'Itachi à Neji t'ai plu et fait rire, il ne pouvait laisser ça passer voyons ! Effectivement, cette famille est déchirée, tu vas en apprendre plus sur eux dans ce chapitre. Oui aime le toujours, il n'est pas encore perdu^^ Oh merci *-* J'adore Mikoto du coup, j'étais obligée d'en faire une femme-mère-épouse-amie trop badass^^ Ah ah, cet héritier va leur compliquer la tâche et je n'en dit pas plus :P Ravie que le chapitre t'ai autant plu, ça me fait plaisir^^ Bisous Juice ;)_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 14 : Hanabi Hyûga**

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hanabi regardait dans le vide. Depuis qu'Ônoki l'avait informé que la commande de son père serait prête le lendemain dans la matinée, elle ne cessait d'y penser. Elle n'était que l'escorte de cette commande et son Chef n'avait pas cru bon de l'en avertir. La lettre n'était rien de plus qu'une demande de Hiashi Hyûga, n'attendant aucune réponse hormis la livraison de sa requête.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'en avait pas informée et pourquoi Ônoki ne lui avait pas donné la nature de sa cargaison. Elle en cherchait la cause, se croyant coupable d'un affront qui lui aurait fait mériter cette punition, mais rien ne confirmait cela. Son père ignorait même qu'elle détestait quitter Konoha, personne ne savait cela, à qui pourrait-elle en parler exactement ? _« Personne »_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Alors cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, son père ne lui faisait plus confiance. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle respira profondément et repensa à la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec le jeune Sarutobi quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle s'était comportée comme une enfant et n'avait pas fait honneur à son nom. Elle grimaça de regret en ne pouvant nier qu'elle avait adoré cette soirée. Et puis, son ami d'un soir avait eu l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie ! Un sourire orna ses lèvres.

_ A quoi tu penses ? interrogea une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Quittant son regard vague et son sourire, elle plongea dans les yeux d'un noisette malicieux de Konohamaru qui lui offrit un sourire ravi, assis à sa table. Hanabi retrouva le sien, contente de le voir, mais très vite, elle prit conscience qu'elle portait son kimono officiel, ce n'était pas la meilleure rencontre qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant… Non, il savait déjà qui elle était, il l'avait dit, pourquoi se formaliserait-elle ? Enfin…

_ Je suis contente de… te voir, hésita-t-elle à le tutoyer.

Konohamaru ressentit sa distance : elle souriait par politesse, se tenait bien plus droite et affichait cette froideur qui ne lui allait pas. Il l'avait pourtant étudiée ainsi mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu sourire, ce masque le dérangeait. Il voulait changer ce visage fermé. Non, il devait : la mission ! Il devait lui soutirer les informations qu'il cherchait.

_ Et moi j'en suis heureux, avoua-t-il sans gêne. Alors ? A quoi tu pensais ?

_ A… au départ, je, pars demain matin.

Hanabi détourna le regard, gênée d'avoir failli avouer qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle s'injuria intérieurement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Un sourire taquin naquit au coin des lèvres de Konohamaru, faisant hausser les sourcils de l'héritière. Il se leva et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit en se levant.

_ Où va-t-on ? questionna-t-elle, paniquée.

_ Où tu veux, c'est ta soirée !

Hanabi se pinça les lèvres pour cacher son contentement. Cependant, ce n'était pas raisonnable, elle cessa donc ses pas et récupéra sa main. Croisant son regard, elle s'excusa poliment en disant qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de loisir. Konohamaru fronça les sourcils, déçu. Baissant légèrement le regard, il vit la flamme rouge sur son épaule gauche. Il retrouva son sourire et retira sa veste pour la lui mettre sur les épaules, restant en tee-shirt. Elle le regarda, interloquée.

_ Et si t'es une Sarutobi ce soir ?

Elle sourit en détournant le regard, n'ayant pas le temps de cacher sa satisfaction ni les quelques rougeurs qui maquillèrent ses joues. Cette réaction plu à Konohamaru qui n'en cacha pas son sourire en lui demandant de lui accorder une autre soirée d'anonymat. Hanabi fit une moue -qu'il trouva adorable- en hésitant une seconde.

Elle enfila ensuite ses bras dans les manches de la veste du Sarutobi et osa entamer la marche. Konohamaru afficha un immense sourire en la suivant, ravi qu'elle ait cédé. Il réitéra sa demande, voulant savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et réfléchit une minute.

_ Eh bien… hésita-t-elle. Peut-être pourrions-nous prendre quelque chose à manger, et… se rendre à la grande tour, pour voir les étoiles ?

_ Ça me va, déclara-t-il, enthousiaste, ce qui la fit sourire.

Ils marchèrent donc calmement jusqu'à un stand où ils commandèrent un repas à emporter. Ils prirent leur commande et réamorcèrent leur route. Konohamaru la trouvait encore distante, comme si elle s'efforçait de paraître plutôt qu'être. N'aimant pas le silence qui s'installait, il la questionna sur ses prochaines visites à Iwa. Légèrement hésitante, elle finit par lui répondre que c'était fort probable qu'elle revienne ici, ce qui lui arracha un autre sourire. Il s'apprêtait à renchérir quand une vieille dame souriante les apostropha :

_ Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je suis sûre que votre petite-amie serait impressionnée de vous voir à l'œuvre jeune homme, déclara-t-elle en montrant un stand de tir à l'arc en regardant le Sarutobi.

Hanabi se mit à rougir, évitant le regard de son ami et de la dame. Konohamaru lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'amusa secrètement de sa gêne en acceptant d'essayer. Hanabi le suivit presque à contrecœur, voyant que le prix était à flotter dans des sacs remplit d'eau : des carpes koï encore toute jeune.

_ 'Bi ! l'appela Konohamaru, récoltant son regard. C'est plus intéressant si j'ai un adversaire !

Elle tenta de réfréner son sourire quand il lui tendit un arc et vint prendre l'arme en se plaçant comme lui, à plusieurs mètres des cibles que Konohamaru demanda à reculer. Les manches trop grandes de la veste gênèrent Hanabi, alors elle les retroussa de son mieux avant de reprendre son arc.

Trouvant idiot qu'ils gagnent tous les deux, le jeune Sarutobi proposa un duel en clamant que le gagnant remportait la carpe. Bonne joueuse, Hanabi accepta et reçu trois flèches de la vieille dame.

D'un mouvement presque synchronisé les deux enfants de clan bandèrent leur arc et visèrent leur cible avant de tirer, recommençant deux fois de plus. Sans réelle surprise pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la Hyûga fit un score parfait tandis qu'une des flèches de Konohamaru le faisait perdre à quelque millimètre de l'égalité. Il la félicita comme il se doit, pas le moins du monde offusqué. Hanabi reçu alors sa petite carpe koï dans son sac et le couple d'un soir salua la vieille dame pour reprendre leur route.

L'ambiance fut bien plus détendue, même si Hanabi gardait une stature droite et une politesse plus prononcée, son visage souriait et Konohamaru, à sa grande joie, réussi même à la faire rire sobrement. Ils montèrent à la plus haute tour d'Iwa et firent face à un ciel parfaitement découvert parsemé d'étoiles par milliers. Ils s'installèrent comme la dernière fois, amène le sol, le pochon renfermant la carpe entre eux.

_ Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda Konohamaru en désignant le poisson d'un mouvement de menton.

_ Je ne peux pas le garder.

_ Ça ne t'empêches pas de lui donner un nom.

Elle fit une moue qui lui indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait, tout en fixant l'animal aux écailles argentées tâchées de rouge qui nageait dans sa poche d'eau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait choisir. Ce nom devait avoir un sens, non ? Elle regarda alors le jeune homme qui déballait son bento pendant quelques secondes, souriant tendrement.

_ Enma, annonça-t-elle, le voyant hocher la tête.

_ Eh bien Enma, c'est chez moi que tu vas vivre ! déclara-t-il en regardant la carpe, la faisant rire.

Commençant à manger, Konohamaru la lança subtilement sur son clan en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne pouvait garder Enma. Hanabi répondit naturellement qu'aucun animal ne vivait sur son domaine et qu'aucun poisson ne nageait dans le lac artificiel de son jardin. Il hocha la tête avant d'expliquer qu'il avait aussi un lac dans son jardin, à Saru. Sa famille avait plusieurs carpes koï ainsi que des canards. Il s'amusa en ajoutant que la forêt qui bordait son domaine devait sûrement regorgée d'écureuil, de cerf et autres animaux de la forêt. Elle sourit en s'imaginant voir un jour tous ces animaux en vrai.

Hanabi écoutait Konohamaru parlé de son clan avec curiosité, découvrant qu'ils avaient tous deux été élevés de façon totalement différente. Si lui avait partagé son adolescence avec des camarades de classe, elle l'avait passé à étudier avec un précepteur dans le petit salon du manoir. Elle l'écoutait donc avec l'envie de ressentir cette émotion qui habitait son vis-à-vis.

Puis cette curiosité se transforma en mal-être. Entendre son ami d'un deuxième soir raconter les bêtises qu'il faisait enfant, puis avec sa cousine, lui rappela à quel point sa fratrie était différente. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir ce genre de relation avec sa famille, avoir des souvenirs drôle à raconter…

_ J'plains mon oncle, sa fille est trop maligne, sourit le Sarutobi. Ah, je l'adore Moustique, elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur. T'as un frère et une sœur toi, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle, le regard vague. Mais… Neji est très occupé et… Je n'ai jamais parlé à Hinata.

Konohamaru fut choqué, ne le cachant pas. Il savait les Hyûga strictes et très conformes à certains principes, mais comment pouvait-elle n'avoir jamais échangé un mot avec sa propre sœur ? Cela l'affectait beaucoup s'il se fiait à son regard. Il enquêta quelque peu, non pas pour le bien de la mission –qui avait été reléguée au second plan- mais par simple envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Hanabi expliqua brièvement que sa sœur vivait dans le manoir secondaire, sans en donner la raison par simple ignorance. Konohamaru fronça les sourcils.

_ Si vous partagez le même jardin, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ?

_ Je n'en ai pas le droit, répondit-elle en le fixant.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Et alors ? Prends le gauche ! Personne n'a le droit de t'en empêcher, c'est ta sœur !

Hanabi lui sourit avec gratitude sans être convaincue pour autant. Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Et puis, pour lui dire quoi ? Elle avait déjà du mal à parler avec son frère, qu'elle connaissait un minimum, alors sa sœur… Elle ne la connaissait pas, ne savait d'elle que l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait sur les marches du manoir secondaire à fumer une cigarette.

_ Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

_ Commence par lui dire bonjour.

Hanabi leva les yeux pour les river aux siens. Il avait toujours ce regard enjoué, un regard qui sourit. Ils ne vivaient vraiment pas dans le même monde vu leurs différences. Elle n'était plus étonnée d'ignorer sa réelle identité. Et elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui.

Konohamaru reprit la dégustation de son plat, ne voulant pas la gêner par un regard insistant. Il releva tout de même les yeux sur elle quand, après quelques secondes, elle le questionna :

_ Est-ce que tu as des amis à Saru ?

Gardant son naturel, il acquiesça avec entrain avant de parler d'Udon et de Moegi, des amis avec lesquels il avait parcouru ses années d'études. Hanabi l'écoutait en affichant de nouveau ce regard curieux. Et puis, il la regarda fixement.

_ J'aimerais t'y inclure, tu m'autorise ?

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise, le faisant rire doucement.

_ Mais, tu ne me connais pas, plaida-t-elle comme si sa demande était invraisemblable.

_ Je connais Hanabi Hyûga, dit-il. Mais celle que je veux apprendre à connaître c'est 'Bi.

Elle sourit avec amusement, appréciant ce qu'il venait de dire plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Reprenant ses baguettes, elle haussa les épaules et demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'aime faire ? Ce que t'aime lire ? Je n'sais pas, parle-moi de toi.

Légèrement hésitante, elle joua avec sa nourriture avant de raconter qu'elle aimait s'entraîner avec son frère et écouter sa mère fredonner en cousant. Elle aimait lire tout style de livre mais ne connaissait que la musique classique que son père autorisait… Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Konohamaru se lia à ses énumérations, créant une discussion où ils comparèrent leurs goûts et leur famille avec amusement.

Hanabi rit de bon cœur lorsque Konohamaru se plaignit de perdre toutes les parties de shôgi qu'il avait faite contre son grand-père et son oncle. Elle lui assura entre deux rires qu'il n'était pas un piètre joueur comme il semblait le croire, le faisant arquer les sourcils de surprise.

_ Si t'étais un ennemi peu compliqué à battre, tes aînés ne continueraient pas à jouer contre toi ! s'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_ Pas faux, avoua-t-il en hochant la tête et terminant son bento. Tu sais y jouer ?

_ Non, mais je vais devoir apprendre.

_ Pourquoi ?

Hanabi se mordit la lèvre comme pour se punir d'avoir parlé trop vite et sur un ton si dégoûté, ce qui n'échappa pas à Konohamaru qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle essaya d'esquiver la question en plaidant que Neji y jouait, mais son ami ne fut pas dupe. Il la regarda en la questionnant muettement. Il réussit à obtenir une réponse après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Hanabi fuit son regard et rit nerveusement en annonçant qu'elle allait rencontrer son fiancé dès son retour à Konoha et que celui-ci était l'un des meilleurs adversaires de l'héritier Hyûga.

Konohamaru n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais contint cela, ne pouvant pour autant garder son sourire. Hésitant un peu, il questionna :

_ Et… T'as envie d'apprendre pour lui ?

_ Il faut bien qu'on ait un loisir en commun.

Il avait peur de bien comprendre le sens de cette réponse vu le ton et son haussement d'épaule : venait-elle de sous-entendre qu'elle se mariait par obligation ? Il enquêta.

_ Et… Il est sympa ? J'veux dire, il te rend heureuse ?

_ Je ne le connais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je sais qu'il joue au shôgi avec mon frère, c'est tout.

Konohamaru entrouvrit ses lèvres, abasourdis par l'acceptation évidente d'Hanabi. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse se résigner à une obligation comme celle-là avec autant de détachement. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si elle en était vraiment indifférente ou si elle avait simplement revêtit son masque.

_ Et ça te convient ? demanda-t-il sans cacher son incompréhension.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Et si tu ne l'aime pas ? Si c'est une brute épaisse ?

_ Je sais me défendre, se braqua-t-elle en affrontant son regard. Jamais je n'accepterai qu'il lève la main sur moi.

_ Mais qu'il la pose oui ?

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, prête à répliquer qu'elle en était prête, par honneur pour son clan, mais en fut incapable en saisissant le sens de sa question. Elle referma la bouche et détourna le regard.

_ Ce sont des détails dont je dois m'accommoder, récita-t-elle en entendant son père prononcer cette phrase.

Un silence suivit, laissant Hanabi ruminer ces fameux détails qui lui semblait si insurmontables, si abjectes. Elle espérait rencontrer un fiancé doux et plaisant. Elle espérait avoir la chance d'en tomber amoureuse avant leur union officielle. Elle l'espérait, afin que ces détails deviennent plaisants et désirés. Elle l'espérait vraiment, mais y croyait peu.

Konohamaru ne savait pas quoi dire, se contentant de fixer son profil. Il imaginait son père ou sa mère –ou encore son grand-père- lui imposer une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit sa propre réaction se faire violence pour refuser autoritairement. De plus, vu l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu, il l'imaginait vierge et doutait qu'elle n'est jamais été embrassée. Il n'arrivait pas à la croire si résignée et repensa à leur première soirée.

Il comprit un peu mieux l'enthousiasme dont elle avait fait preuve au vu de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Et puis, à l'écouter ce soir, il imaginait facilement qu'elle n'avait ni amis, ni confidente. Elle devait être un peu perdue dans tout cela et l'absence de lien entre sa sœur et elle devait la ronger encore plus au vu de ces fiançailles. Cette pensée lui remémora l'alliance entre les Hyûga et les Uchiha.

Brisant le silence, il questionna :

_ Ta sœur aussi est fiancée, à Itachi Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hm, acquiesça-t-elle. Des fiançailles qui auraient dû me concerner normalement…

Déliant sa langue sans réellement prendre garde à ce qu'elle disait, Hanabi expliqua que sa fratrie avait un devoir à accomplir et que les sentiments n'étaient qu'une option. Elle avoua qu'étant donné que les fiançailles liant les clans Uchiha et Hyûga avaient été portées sur son aînée, c'était elle qui héritait d'un époux du sang noble Hyûga, tout comme son frère, afin qu'un jour, leurs aînés respectifs puissent être mariés pour faire perdurer la lignée héritière.

Cette vérité énerva Konohamaru qui garda malgré tout son calme, perdant néanmoins son sourire. Si son clan avait ce genre de principe, il aurait été l'époux de Miraï et cette idée le fit grimacer.

L'écoutant toujours, il apprit que les fiançailles d'Hanabi dureraient trois ans pendant lesquelles le noble Hyûga et l'héritière devaient apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

_ Mes parents ont vécu ainsi leurs fiançailles, continua-t-elle. Comme ma mère, le lendemain de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire, je serais mariée.

Un court silence suivit cette annonce, laissant Konohamaru méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'après ce qu'il savait, l'aînée d'Hanabi avait vingt-et-un an et le mariage avait été annoncé officiellement, mais l'héritier en avait vingt-trois et n'était toujours pas marié ! Fronçant les sourcils, il en demanda la raison avec une certaine curiosité.

_ Le mariage de Neji a été retardé, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je sais que mon frère déteste sa fiancée. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il refusait de « passer derrière un autre », ajouta-t-elle en mimant les guillemets.

Konohamaru en fit rapidement une déduction sans être capable de mettre un prénom sur cette fameuse fiancée. Il trouvait cela très machiste comme réaction, imaginant mal l'héritier des Hyûga être aussi pur qu'il l'espérait de sa future épouse. Il garda malgré tout cette réflexion pour lui, ne voulant pas manquer de respect au clan Hyûga devant elle sous peine de ruiner sa mission. Celle-ci se rappela alors à lui et il soupira discrètement.

_ Et toi alors ? reprit Hanabi en le regardant. Es-tu un sang noble des Sarutobi ? Parce que je ne sais pas qui est Kono' !

_ Konohamaru Sarutobi, sourit-il. De ton point de vue, je dois sûrement faire partie des « sangs nobles ». Je suis le petit-fils de Hiruzen.

Hanabi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sachant enfin quel Sarutobi se trouvait devant elle. Vu son air nonchalant, son visage souriant et ces différences qui les éloignaient, elle l'imaginait être moins haut placé dans la famille héritière. Se remémorant les leçons d'Histoire avec son précepteur, elle calcula aisément son âge et tenta de leur trouver une ressemblance :

_ Tu as vingt-et-un ans n'est-ce pas ? Ton mariage devrait être annoncé ?

_ Mon mariage ? s'étonna-t-il. Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je trouve celle avec qui j'aurais envie de passer ma vie !

_ Oh !

Hanabi se sentit mal à l'aise en comprenant que la totalité de leur éducation était différente. Elle se sentait honteuse sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Elle savait les Uchiha assez semblables à son clan au vu du mariage des héritiers, peut-être était-ce un principe que seul les descendants Ôtsutsuki respectaient. Pourtant, les Sarutobi avait été un clan de samouraï à une époque… Avaient-ils oublié les principes de vie auxquels étaient soumis les héritiers ou avaient-ils décidé de faire fi des traditions en mélangeant leur sang à un autre ?

Devant son air confus et son léger froncement de sourcils, Konohamaru hésita. Pour lui, ces histoires de mariages et de fiançailles arrangés allaient contre l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une union aussi importante. Il avait entendu sa mère raconter son idylle avec son père, il avait vécu celle de son oncle avec Kurenaï, même son grand-père s'était marié à sa grand-mère par amour et non par obligation…

Bien qu'il savait les Hyûga stricts, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que ce genre de pratique existait encore et pour une simple question de lignée.

_ Donc, ton premier enfant devra épouser celui de ton frère, résuma-t-il avec réflexion. Hm… Tes parents sont cousins eux aussi ?

_ Assurément, tous ceux qui portent le nom Hyûga sont de ma famille, mais seuls certains sont issus d'une noble lignée.

En disant cela, Hanabi se rendit compte que ce qu'elle trouvait normal ne l'était pas pour son vis-à-vis dont le regard noisette ne brillait plus du même engouement. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. En y réfléchissant bien, les Senju n'avaient plus de lignée purement noble et les Uchiha étaient réticents à ce genre de pratique. Perplexe et se sentant mal, elle hésita une seconde puis le questionna :

_ C'est… Mal ?

_ Non, mais… se précipita-t-il. Tu devrais avoir envie d'autre chose comme tombée amoureuse et vivre comme tout le monde, non ?

Elle acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait au fond d'elle et cela la perturbait qu'il s'en soit rendu compte si aisément. Elle l'écouta alors prendre ses amis Moegi et Udon comme exemple, expliquant qu'ils s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre quand ils avaient tous les trois seize ans et que depuis, ils vivaient le parfait amour et envisageaient de se marier.

Konohamaru insista sur ce qu'il se rappelait de Moegi, à l'époque où elle venait le harceler pour l'aider à attirer l'attention d'Udon. Etant tous deux ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas pu refuser et avait supporté l'impatience et les plaintes de Moegi quant à la timidité maladive d'Udon.

Cette histoire et le ton qu'il employa pour la conter eu le don de faire renaître le sourire d'Hanabi qui remarqua que la jeune fille avait eu des questionnements qu'elle-même vivait. Et la discussion continua avec plus de légèreté.

Remarquant l'heure tardive, Hanabi souhaita rentrer à l'hôtel et, comme à leur première soirée, Konohamaru la raccompagna. Ils marchèrent calmement en discutant de tout et de rien. Le jeune Sarutobi, tenant la carpe Enma d'une main, cherchait comment obtenir son numéro de téléphone sans que cela ne soit trop suspect.

D'un certain côté, il n'y avait rien de suspect à cela ! Il lui avait dit vouloir être son ami –avec sincérité-, et il fallait bien avouer qu'Hanabi lui plaisait vraiment. C'était tout à fait logique dans ce cas de lui demander son numéro, même s'il savait qu'elle y serait réticente. Il saurait la convaincre, enfin, il l'espérait.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel d'Ônoki, il se lança.

_ Bi', est-ce que ça te vas si on échange nos numéros ? Comme ça, quand tu reviens à Iwa, tu pourras me le dire.

_ Euh… hésita-t-elle.

_ Si tu n'veux pas, c'est…

_ Non, je veux bien, le coupa-t-elle précipitamment. Mais… nos identités, enfin, je veux dire…

_ J'ai compris, sourit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche. Je te laisserais me contacter en première et puis, tu peux toujours renommer mon contact avec un prénom de fille !

Elle rit sobrement en hochant la tête et prit son téléphone pour y entrer son numéro. Konohamaru ne cacha pas son contentement et, en récupérant son bien, il l'appela pour qu'elle ait aussi le sien. Il lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles d'Enma si elle le contactait, la faisant sourire d'amusement. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

_ Alors… Bon retour à Konoha Bi', dit-il en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Hanabi se mit à rougir, pas habituée à ce genre de proximité, tout en le regardant partir. Elle attendit devant les portes de l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de Konohamaru disparaisse, puis elle regagna sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ferma la porte à clé et se déshabilla en vue de se mettre en pyjama, remarquant qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu sa veste. La gardant dans ses mains de longues secondes, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle considère un Sarutobi comme un ami. Les liens entre clan n'étaient pas proscrits par son père, à condition qu'ils apportent quelque chose de concret aux Hyûga ou à Taiyô. A y réfléchir, cette amitié n'apportait rien de plus qu'une satisfaction personnelle, ce que Hiashi réprimanderait.

 _« A moins qu'il l'ignore »_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle déposa la veste de Konohamaru au pied de son lit et termina de se mettre en pyjama avant de s'y coucher. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et renomma le contact de son nouvel ami sous le nom d'Enma. Hésitant un instant, elle finit par lui écrire un message pour le prévenir qu'elle avait sa veste. Son pouce hésita à appuyer sur l'icône de l'envoi. Elle avait l'impression désagréable de désobéir à son père tout en étant excité par le fait d'avoir un ami. Elle envoya son message et se pinça les lèvres en attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

« **Garde-la moi au chaud, je la récupère demain matin en venant te dire au revoir. Tu pars à quelle heure ?** » reçut-elle accompagné d'un smiley envoyant un bisou. Elle sourit, lui envoya son heure de départ puis posa son téléphone sur le chevet et éteignit la lumière. Cherchant à s'endormir, elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Konohamaru. Quand Morphée l'emmena au pays des rêves, elle s'imagina en compagnie de sa sœur.

* * *

 _15/10/2018_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Les lois de Taiyô » le 01/11/2018_


	17. NDA

Salut !

J'ai eu un souci informatique qui a endommagé ma clé USB où je stocke mes fictions. J'ai perdu des dossiers, en l'occurrence deux histoires originales et une fanfiction qui est « Infiltré ».

Je suis obligé de passer par un professionnel pour tenter de récupérer mes dossiers et c'est pas donné.

Je mets donc « Infiltré » en pause et je pense que je vais me mettre moi-même en pause parce que franchement je suis bien dégoûtée.

Quand j'aurais récupéré mes dossiers (où que le moral ira mieux), je reprendrais mes fictions.

Voilà,

Bonne journée et désolée


	18. Chapter 15

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs^^_

 _Et non, je n'ai pas récupéré mes fichiers sur ma clé usb donc je n'ai pas mes 12 chapitres d'avance sur « Infiltré ». Mais j'ai toutes mes notes alors, je pense pouvoir continuer ma fiction. Je précise malgré tout que je suis toujours victime d'une page blanche et qu'il m'est difficile d'écrire et d'en être pleinement satisfaite donc je ne pense pas pouvoir publier comme avant mais plutôt de façon ponctuelle. En tout cas, je vous assure que je terminerai cette histoire ;)_

 _Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages de soutien, ils m'ont redonné le sourire et c'est en les relisant que j'ai forcé pour réécrire la suite^^ Donc merci beaucoup ;)_

 _Avant de vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre 15, réponses aux reviews^^_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour tes reviews ;) Déjà, merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de ton câlin ;) ça m'a fait chaud au cœur^^ J'attends toujours de savoir si je récupèrerai mes fichiers mais je crois que c'est mort… Ensuite, pour ta review sur le précédent chapitre : ravie de te faire aimer encore plus Kono-Hana, c'est un ship que je kiffe^^ Effectivement, Hanabi découvre la vie avec lui et elle n'a pas fini d'apprendre encore ;) Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, je suis contente que le couple Kono-Hana te plaise^^ Effectivement, il oubli sa mission et elle oubli les interdits^^ Mikoto reviendra bientôt ;) Hum, peut-être bien qu'elle n'est pas si ignorante, qui sait ? Moi, mais je ne dirais rien :P Bisous_

 _ **AnonymeV2 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) C'est pas loin de 200 euros pour récupérer des fichiers sur une clé, heureusement j'ai un cousin qui étudie là-dedans mais c'est pas garanti qu'il me récupère mon travail ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ton soutien ;) Et merci de trouver mes fictions de qualité *-* Bisous_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien^^ Euh… Moi j'ai un peu oublié cette fic en fait (fait l'innocente et évite les jets de tomates), va falloir que je trouve l'inspiration^^ Encore merci *-* Bisous_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Et non, Itachi aime Izumi comme une amie^^ Mais t'inquiète, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour Izumi ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ;) J'espère encore finir par tout récupérer^^ Bisous_

 _ **Rieko-sama :**_ _coucou nouvelle lectrice, merci pour ta review ;) Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise^^ Si en plus ça te donne envie de t'y remettre ce serait génial ;) J'ai un faible pour Shikamaru et Hinata en ce moment (moment qui dure depuis des mois^^) alors je suis très contente que ça te plaise ;) Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 15 : Les lois de Taiyô**

Shikamaru releva ses yeux en amande sur la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir et se leva promptement, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Bunta referma la porte en lui jetant un regard. Certes sa « relation » avec Natsu était une mission imposée dont son hôte avait probablement connaissance, mais Bunta était tout de même le père de sa pseudo petite-amie ! Il n'avait fait face à une telle situation qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Il appréhendait. Premièrement parce qu'il ne pouvait douter de la sincérité de son hôte envers sa fille –ce qui le mettait dans une position délicate- et deuxièmement parce qu'il imaginait avoir ruiné son infiltration –et accessoirement joué sa vie- en répondant aux avances de Natsu. Dans tous les cas, Natsu était le centre de son malaise.

Alors qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour saluer Bunta qui s'avançait vers lui, la porte de la cuisine coulissa pour laisser apparaître Natsu. Shikamaru déglutit quand il la vit perdre son sourire. Cependant, il bénit son arrivée qui venait de le débarrasser du regard froid de l'aîné des Hyûga. Après un court silence, Natsu offrit un sourire à son père et le salua respectueusement en lui souhaitant un bon retour chez lui. Shikamaru se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire lorsque son hôte lui accorda de nouveau un regard, affichant maintenant un sourire bienveillant.

_ Tout c'est bien passé ? le questionna-t-il.

Il paraissait comme Shikamaru le connaissait, soit amical, calme et bienveillant, ce qui le laissait perplexe. Etait-il continuellement ainsi peu importe son ressenti ? Ou en avait-il sincèrement rien à faire qu'il fricote avec sa fille ? Les deux options n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Gardant son air habituellement nonchalant, il jeta un regard à Natsu avant de répondre :

_ Oui… Monsieur Hyûga, j'aimerais vous parler, en privé.

Il devait engager la conversation sur sa « relation ». Il lui suffisait de jouer la carte de l'homme épris qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas manquer de respect à son hôte. Il savait que c'était risqué, n'ignorant pas que sa présence dans cette maison n'était qu'un moyen d'être cerné, mais c'était ce qu'il avait prévu avec Natsu. Bunta devait parfaitement savoir décrypter son vis-à-vis comme il avait appris à le faire. Et justement, il allait pouvoir jauger Bunta, enfin, il l'espérait.

Celui-ci jeta un regard à sa fille, qui avait baissé les yeux, puis invita le hacker à le précéder au petit salon d'un geste de la main. Shikamaru ne se fit pas prier pour acquiescer. Bunta ferma la porte derrière eux, souriant à son invité avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'appréciait sa fille pour lire. L'anbu prit celui à sa gauche et joignit ses mains en posant les coudes sur ses genoux.

_ J'aimerais votre permission pour fréquenter votre fille, engagea-t-il en feintant la nervosité mais le regardant.

Bunta ne sourit plus de la même manière et Shikamaru le perçu. Gardant son air nerveux, il détourna le regard en commençant à expliquer qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé s'éprendre de Natsu et que s'il lui refusait cette faveur, il comprendrait. Voulant être le plus persuasif possible, Shikamaru releva son regard sur son hôte et ajouta qu'il chercherait à mériter Natsu.

Depuis que son neveu Tokuma lui avait ramené ce hacker, Bunta avait passé son temps à le jauger. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait douté du jeune homme dans un premier temps, l'imaginant être un espion du Kage ou d'un clan l'ayant précédemment recruté. Mais au fur et à mesure, le hacker lui avait plu, autant dans ses discussions intéressantes que dans sa nonchalance qui lui octroyait un contraste amusant. Se targuant d'être un bon analyseur, Bunta avait décidé de faire confiance au jeune Shika Sarige.

Cependant, les propos qu'il venait de lui tenir, bien que parfaitement loyaux et appréciables, le firent douter.

Il avait la très nette impression que son vis-à-vis lui mentait. Etant averti de la mission et donc, de l'obligation de sa fille à la remplir, il savait leur relation caduc. Cependant, il espérait fortement que le jeune homme ne le bluffait pas dans l'optique que sa relation avec Natsu le fasse entrer dans le clan. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte qu'on se serve de sa fille une fois de plus. S'il n'avait aucun moyen d'en empêcher Neji et Hiashi, ce n'était pas le cas pour ce hacker.

Il afficha un sourire amusé qui ne plut pas vraiment à Shikamaru dont le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Il s'était entraîné avec Kakashi, il bluffait les détecteurs de mensonges qu'ils utilisaient, il savait mentir. Alors pourquoi il avait la très nette impression de ne pas avoir bluffé Bunta ? Sa gorge se noua, imaginant finir dans le caniveau, mais il ne quitta pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. Bunta prit quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots.

_ Un seul homme mérite ma fille, un Hyûga, dit-il calmement. Vous n'en êtes pas un, Sarige.

Shikamaru déglutit. La moquerie avait quitté les traits de son aîné pour se muer en sévérité. Shikamaru n'était pas confiant du tout. Il n'aurait pas dû faire de marché avec Natsu. La lueur craintive dans son regard lui avait fait occulter les enjeux d'une telle supercherie. « _Bordel_ » jura-t-il, il risquait sa vie ! Shikamaru baissa la tête en jurant entre ses dents, ce qu'il se permit en sachant que cela pouvait jouer en sa faveur.

Bunta ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il pouvait justifier sa réaction, probablement filmée, face à son cousin. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait joué le père protecteur dans le but de tester le hacker sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de Natsu et donc, par extension, sur sa capacité à être fidèle. Ce qui n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

Visiblement, le jeune homme était inquiet. Etait-ce pour avoir mis un frein à son infiltration soupçonnée ? Ou était-ce la déception d'un refus ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Il suivi le hacker des yeux quand celui-ci se leva en soupirant discrètement.

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

_ Que dois-je faire pour être considéré comme l'un des vôtres ?

Bunta tint son regard un instant avant de se lever de son fauteuil en respirant profondément. S'il avait en face de lui un homme amoureux de sa fille, il prendrait le sous-entendu de cette question à cœur. Mais il savait que le jeune homme ne l'était pas. Il avait rencontré deux jeunes hommes sincèrement amoureux de Natsu. L'un le lui avait avoué de vive voix, l'autre l'avait toujours tut, mais son regard ne trompait pas, ni sa rancœur actuelle.

_ Dédiez vos capacités, votre temps et votre vie à notre Chef et alors, je prendrai note de vos… sentiments, annonça-t-il durement.

Shikamaru déglutit en voyant là une issue de secours, espérant avoir une infime chance de ne pas se faire tuer. Il nota malgré tout le doute évident de son aîné au mot sentiment. Gardant son sérieux, il assura :

_ Si cela me donne une chance de vous prouver ma sincérité, je le ferai.

Bunta restait stoïque, mais cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Natsu rêvait de quitter Taiyô, et même Konoha, pour que Neji ne la retrouve pas. Il aurait aimé entendre le jeune homme lui dire qu'il refusait et qu'il emmènerait Natsu très loin. Il aurait aimé car cela aurait pu la libérer de ce poids que lui faisait porter l'héritier.

Il se détourna pour quitter le salon, disant un simple « nous verrons bien » qui laissa Shikamaru perplexe. Seul dans la pièce, il s'énerva discrètement contre lui-même en quittant ses chaussons. Il sortit fumer une cigarette en chaussettes, cherchant à décompresser. Il resta sur le carré de terrasse, à son extrémité, et s'alluma un bâton cancérigène.

Il allait devoir se montrer persuasif, déterminé et… obéissant. Il souffla par le nez en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Quand l'héritier du clan Hyûga vint chercher Shikamaru chez Bunta à la fin du déjeuner, l'infiltré remarqua l'appréhension lisible dans le regard de Natsu. Ne s'y attardant pas, il salua respectueusement Neji qui lui accorda un regard avant d'ordonner à la jeune femme de lui faire un thé. Celle-ci s'exécuta immédiatement alors que les trois hommes s'agenouillaient à la table.

Depuis leur conversation durant la matinée, Bunta faisait attention aux moindres faits et gestes du hacker. Il avait effacé l'image qu'il s'était faite du jeune homme pour reprendre son test du début. Il remarqua donc les coups d'œil qu'il jeta à Natsu avec compassion et à l'héritier avec appréhension. Il ne savait si cela était joué ou s'il était sincère, ce qui le déstabilisait. Il n'avait encore jamais été berné par qui que ce soit, comment ce simple hacker pouvait le faire douter ?

Natsu ramena du thé et servit les trois hommes comme elle l'avait fait à la dernière visite de Neji. Celui-ci la regardait faire et Shikamaru perçu le dégoût lisible dans ses yeux nacrés. Il pensa un instant à la mission de Natsu et se demanda si ce n'était pas l'héritier qui la lui avait confiée.

Quand la jeune femme arriva près du hacker pour le servir, Bunta la stoppa dans son initiative :

_ Sarige ne prendra pas de thé, il doit aller se changer pour ne pas faire attendre Neji-sama.

_ Bien père.

Shikamaru acquiesça silencieusement et se retira dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de son kimono et enfiler ses propres vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Bunta suggéra à sa fille qu'elle fasse sa valise pour s'en retourner chez elle. Natsu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en cachant sa déception alors que Neji prit la parole en la regardant froidement :

_ Que cette valise soit prête dans deux heures, je te ramènerai.

Elle déglutit, ayant envie de refuser cette proposition qu'elle savait ne pas être guidée par de la gentillesse. Mais elle se contenta de le remercier poliment et respectueusement avant de s'éclipser en cuisine où elle cacha la naissance de ses larmes et de ses tremblements.

. . .

La voiture de l'héritier était un condensé de « m'as-tu vu » aux yeux de Shikamaru. Il l'avait ouvertement dit devant Kakashi durant leur espionnage et maintenant qu'il se trouvait assis sur le siège passager, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était très confortable. Il quitta ses pensées ridicules en essayant de savoir pourquoi l'héritier l'emmenait avec lui. Était-ce un test ou quelque chose du genre ? Il espérait ne pas ruiner ses chances.

Il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Neji, bien qu'il préférait actuellement être avec l'héritier plutôt qu'avec Bunta. Il avait remarqué que depuis leur discussion matinale, le père de Natsu se méfiait de lui et l'épiait. Il faisant donc attention à ses faits et gestes en espérant ne pas avoir totalement ruiné sa couverture.

_ Connais-tu nos lois ?

La question de Neji fit légèrement sursauter Shikamaru qui riva son regard sur lui en répondant qu'il en avait entendu parler par Bunta. Curieux de voir s'il avait bien retenu la leçon, Neji lui demanda de les énumérer. Shikamaru se racla la gorge.

_ Tu respecteras tes frères, commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Neji l'écouta attentivement mais le hacker n'en donna aucune autre, ce qui le fit soupirer avant qu'il ne les énumère lui-même. Les clans devaient respecter six lois fondamentales que le clan Hyûga avait rédigées selon les principes de vie des samouraïs :

1-Tu n'offenseras pas les citoyens de Konoha et veilleras à leur sécurité.

2-Tu serviras ton clan et ton Chef, lui promettant obéissance, respect et loyauté.

3-Tu respecteras tes frères.

4-Tu ne déshonoreras pas ton épouse et ne convoiteras pas celle de ton frère.

5-Tu offriras ta vie à ton Chef et ton silence à ses desseins.

6-Tu accepteras le droit à la parole de ton ennemi et honoreras ses dernières volontés.

Shikamaru acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il les avait étudié ces lois et bien que les Hyûga les avaient rédigées selon Bunta et maintenant Neji, il ne considérait pas qu'ils les suivaient à la lettre contrairement à d'autre clan.

_ Déshonorer ces lois est punissable, continua Neji. Tout autant que de manquer de respect à ma famille.

Shikamaru hocha de nouveau la tête alors que l'héritier se garait dans une rue marchande, l'invitant à quitter la voiture. Le hacker obéit sans préavis et suivit l'héritier d'un pas nonchalant. Neji lui expliqua qu'il allait le former dans le but de le faire intégrer le clan en tant qu'informaticien, ce qui plut à Shikamaru bien qu'il restait silencieux.

_ Ferme-la et apprends, ordonna Neji avant d'entrer dans un des magasins de la rue.

Shikamaru le suivit. Ils furent accueillis par un vieil homme qui ne fut pas surpris de voir l'héritier de Taiyô dans sa petite boutique d'encens. Il semblait même l'attendre car Neji n'eut pas à prononcer le moindre mot que le vieil homme lui offrit une enveloppe. Neji fit ensuite demi-tour, se faisant suivre par la recrue. Il rangea l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et conduit le hacker à la boutique suivante.

Pendant près de deux heures, Shikamaru assista à ce que l'héritier nommait les « loyers ». Ils sillonnèrent quelques rues adjacentes les unes aux autres dans l'Ouest du quartier, récoltant une enveloppe dans toutes les boutiques qu'ils visitèrent. Certains commerçants avaient été plus réticents que d'autres, sans jamais réellement protester de vive voix. Shikamaru ignorait le montant de la somme prise par enveloppe mais n'osa poser aucune question, se contentant de suivre en silence.

Neji lui expliqua qu'avec sa sœur –que Shikamaru identifia comme étant Hanabi- ils s'occupaient personnellement des loyers. Il en expliqua aussi la raison en disant que sa famille veillait à la sécurité de ses habitants, à leur condition et leur confort de vie, à l'éducation de chaque enfant… L'écoutant attentivement, Shikamaru aurait pu penser que ces loyers étaient justifiés mais l'idée qu'il soit si froidement accueilli ne plaidait pas en ce sens.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres : que se passerait-il si un des habitants refusait de payer son loyer ? Mais il ne la posa pas, préférant la garder en tête pour une prochaine fois. Il entra donc dans le Dôjô à la suite du Hyûga.

Ils firent face à une immense salle parquée de tatamis noirs. Les murs peints en beige crème étaient décorés de tableaux représentants des hommes et des femmes, probablement des maîtres en arts martiaux. Au centre de la salle, un groupe de quinze enfants d'une dizaine d'années et leurs deux professeurs s'étaient stabilisés à leur entrée.

Neji s'avança silencieusement, suivi par la recrue qui détailla brièvement les professeurs. L'homme brun au visage rond se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos. Sa posture indiquait un calme que ses regards peu discrets à sa collègue anéantissaient. Shikamaru nota que sa combinaison verte était assez… atypique, avant de bifurquer son regard sur la jeune femme. Ses cheveux châtain coiffés en macaron lui donnaient un style enfantin qui contrastait avec son sérieux palpable. Il fut tenté de sourire à autant d'animosité assumée.

_ Bienvenu Neji Hyûga-sama, salua le professeur. Tenten, va chercher le loyer s'il te plait.

_ Non Lee, ça va, je suis bien là. Vas-y toi, rétorqua-t-elle en fusillant du regard l'héritier.

Shikamaru remarqua l'hésitation du brun en pyjama vert et jeta un coup d'œil au Hyûga qui rendait un regarda narquois à la dénommée Tenten. La tension qui entourait la professeure alertait Shikamaru. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il fallait que son oreillette l'informe sur cette Tenten.

_ Tu n'offenseras pas les citoyens de Konoha, cracha-t-elle.

_ Et veillera à leur sécurité, termina Neji avec froideur. Ma famille a écrit ses lois pour les respecter et les faire respecter. Dites-moi les enfants, qui suis-je ?

_ Neji Hyûga-sama, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Shikamaru vit la jeune femme serrer les poings alors que le tout juste nommé continuait :

_ Et qui est-elle ? s'informa Neji.

_ Tenten Ryû sensei.

_ Que vous apprend votre sensei sur ma famille ?

La quinzaine d'enfants hésitèrent en jetant des regards à leur professeure. Leur silence fut bien plus éloquent qu'aucun mot, faisant grimacer de rage Tenten et sourire de supériorité Neji qui regarda de nouveau sa vis-à-vis.

_ Voyez-vous cela ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous devez servir votre clan et votre Chef, lui promettant obéissance, respect et loyauté ?

_ Ils vous l'ont dit, non ? Moi c'est Ryû, Tenten Ryû, pas Hyûga. Je ne suis pas de votre clan.

Le visage de Neji se crispa et il fusilla du regard cette insolente. Il garda le silence une dizaine de secondes, calmant son impulsivité pour répliquer calmement :

_ Ce quartier appartient à mon clan mademoiselle Ryû. Si vous travaillez et vivez dans ce quartier, vous bénéficiez de ce que mon clan vous offre. Si en échange vous ne respectez pas son Chef, qu'allez-vous apprendre à ces enfants ?

Tenten serra les poings en gardant le silence, le fusillant du regard. Ce fut le moment que choisi le professeur prénommé Lee pour revenir. Shikamaru vit la panique colorer ses pupilles noires en découvrant sa collègue en confrontation avec l'héritier. Il poussa Tenten pour la forcer à le laisser régler cela et tendit une enveloppe à Neji en s'inclinant.

_ Tenez Neji Hyûga-sama. Veuillez excuser ma collègue, elle a quelques soucis… personnels en ce moment.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, forçant Shikamaru à cacher son sourire. Neji prit l'enveloppe qu'il garda dans ses mains.

_ Je vous conseille je veiller à la loyauté de votre personnel concernant l'apprentissage des enfants, dit-il froidement. Votre réputation peut en payer les frais.

Sur ces mots, Neji accorda un dernier regard réprobateur à la jeune femme avant de faire demi-tour, se faisant suivre dans la seconde par sa recrue. Shikamaru entendit les chuchotements qu'échangèrent les deux professeurs, sans en comprendre la teneur. Il se doutait que celui en combinaison verte devait sermonner la jeune femme.

Quittant le Dôjô, Neji glissa l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avec les autres, jurant muettement contre l'insolente. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée il avait quelques années, dans ce même Dôjô et pour la même raison. La demoiselle s'était montrée irrespectueuse, ce qui avait coûté cher au propriétaire.

Ne l'ayant jamais revue, Neji s'était satisfait de l'idée que Gaï Maïto l'ait renvoyée, mais à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde qu'une simple habitante de Taiyô puisse se permettre de nuire à sa famille et il allait vérifier cela de près.

Entrant dans sa voiture en même temps que le hacker, il démarra le moteur avant de jeter un regard au brun qui l'accompagnait.

_ A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'accompagne tous les jours. Quand je le déciderai, tu seras amené à encaisser les loyers. Si tu comptes servir mon père, je te conseille de bien suivre les règles et de m'obéir.

Shikamaru acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et garda le silence tout le long du trajet qui les ramena chez Bunta, témoin de la nervosité apparente du Hyûga. Il mit cela sur le compte de cette franche et téméraire Tenten Ryû. Il fallait que Naruto lui sorte le curriculum vitae de la demoiselle, elle pourrait avoir des informations : sa colère avait bien une source !

L'idée d'accompagner chaque jour l'héritier lui convenait –bien qu'il détestait la phase deux d'une infiltration : sur le terrain. Il allait pouvoir se faire une idée de ce que vivaient les habitants de Taiyô et de comment se comportaient les membres du clan envers eux. Parce qu'au bilan de son après-midi, il concluait que les boutiques dans lesquelles ils n'étaient pas entrés appartenaient à des Hyûga, ce qui signifiait que ceux portant le nom du clan étaient exonérés de loyers.

Neji se gara et ordonna au hacker de descendre et de lui envoyer Natsu, ce que Shikamaru fit sans se faire prier. Neji le regarda disparaître derrière la porte de la maison et esquissa un sourire mesquin. La recrue s'était montrée silencieuse et attentive, il était pressé de voir comment il se comporterait les jours suivants.

Récolter les loyers à l'Ouest du quartier était simple, aucun des habitants n'osaient se plaindre –hormis l'insolente, pour la deuxième fois-, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres. Il pourrait tester le hacker quand il l'emmènerait à l'Est.

Natsu quitta la maison de son père et tira sa valise jusqu'au coffre de la voiture de l'héritier. Elle tremblait d'appréhension, ignorant les intentions de Neji à vouloir la reconduire chez elle. Refermant le coffre, elle s'apprêtait à prendre place à l'arrière quand Neji ouvrit sa vitre pour lui ordonner de monter à l'avant. Réticente mais obéissante, Natsu s'exécuta. Une fois installée et sécurisée par la ceinture, elle riva son regard sur ses mains moites qu'elle frottait pour cacher ses tremblements.

Neji démarra immédiatement et garda le silence en la reconduisant chez elle, se garant au sous-sol pour qu'Aiko ne voie pas sa voiture depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il quitta son véhicule et sortit la valise de celle qui était encore sa fiancée. Natsu voulut la récupérer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ce qui la fit paniquer. Si Neji se comportait ainsi, ce n'était que dans le but de monter les trois étages pour rejoindre son appartement et la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez elle, il lui avait confié sa mission et l'avait lourdement blessée.

Néanmoins, elle garda le silence et le suivit en essayant de penser à autre chose, en tentant de refouler sa crainte. Elle passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement mais le laissa entrer en premier par respect. Une fois à l'intérieur, Neji lâcha sans délicatesse la valise de Natsu et planta son regard sur elle, un regard emplit de dégoût qu'elle n'osait affronter.

Le silence ne fut brisé qu'une dizaine de seconde plus tard.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ Je me fous de tes remerciements, je veux des comptes, cracha-t-il.

_ Les caméras doivent pouvoir…

_ Il n'y a aucune caméra dans ta chambre, la coupa-t-il.

Natsu ferma brièvement les yeux en retenant ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il remuait continuellement le couteau dans la plaie. Elle était consciente d'avoir commis une erreur, consciente d'avoir mis sa vie en l'air. Mais Neji avait été son ami, un ami sincère et attentionné. Et puis, elle n'était pas la seule Hyûga de Taiyô à être de noble lignée. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle alors que son déshonneur empêchait leur union ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déclaré l'annulation de leurs fiançailles ?

_ J'attends, insista-t-il.

_ N-nous n'avons rien fait, hésita-t-elle. C'est un homme respectueux et il ne veut pas manquer de respect à mon père. Il souhaite me mériter.

Elle leva furtivement son regard sur Neji qui la fixait toujours de la même manière. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Sarige pour cette version, considérant qu'elle donnerait plus de légitimité à l'un comme à l'autre. Seule sa dernière phrase n'était pas prévue, elle avait simplement entendu son père et le hacker parler dans le salon, ce qui venait d'influencer ses paroles.

Neji s'approcha de Natsu jusqu'à se retrouver tout proche d'elle.

_ Te mériter ? chuchota-t-il. Est-ce qu'il sait à qui tu appartiens ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit comment tu m'as trahi ?

_ Neji-sa…

_ Ferme-la, la coupa-t-il en serrant sa mâchoire. Si t'as pu aussi facilement ouvrir tes cuisses pour un pauvre type il y a cinq ans, tu devrais pouvoir recommencer pour un type respectueux, non ?

Les larmes de Natsu roulèrent sur ses joues, ce qui énerva Neji. Il se recula et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui, la faisant sursauter. Il dévala les escaliers avec colère et rejoignit sa voiture où il s'enferma.

A l'abri de tous les regards, il frappa de rage son volant, plusieurs fois. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle avait fait ? Etait-elle si inconsciente du mal qu'elle lui avait fait ? Ne remarquait-elle pas à quel point elle lui était redevable ?

Il se força au calme en appuyant sa tête sur le siège conducteur et en fermant les yeux. Il revoyait tous ces instants qu'il avait partagés avec Natsu à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles quand ils étaient petits. Elle avait été son amie. Et puis, ils avaient grandi et la jeune femme que devenait Natsu avait fait naître des sentiments plus forts en lui.

Il l'avait aimé, sincèrement et profondément, sans jamais le lui avouer. Mais elle l'avait trahit.

Il avait dix-huit quand il l'apprit et Natsu en avait seize. Grâce aux rumeurs, il avait appris que sa fiancée fricotait avec un habitant de Taiyô, un certain Sanao. Il avait interrogé Tokuma, espérant que celui-ci démente ces rumeurs qu'il avait entendu en récoltant les loyers du Sud du quartier, en vain.

La blessure l'avait rendu fou de rage. L'amour qu'il portait à Natsu s'était alors mué en haine et chaque femme devint identique à elle à ses yeux, toutes des garces infidèles, ce qu'Hinata avait confirmé la veille de ses seize ans.

Il avait assassiné ce Sanao de ses propres mains, certain que cela lui rendrait Natsu et anéantirait sa colère. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne regretta pas son geste pour autant, ayant simplement fait respecter les lois communes qui interdisaient à ce Sanao de convoiter sa fiancée. Néanmoins, la douleur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Natsu, quand elle apprit ce qu'il avait fait, calma brièvement sa colère et lui fit prendre conscience que la haine qu'il vouait à Natsu n'avait pas anéantit l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il avait obtenu l'accord de son père pour s'occuper seul de cette affaire, ne souhaitant pas que Natsu soit assassinée. Il la marqua de son erreur, la déshonorant autant qu'il le fit à Tokuma pour lui avoir caché une telle information.

Il voulut ensuite se mettre à égalité avec sa fiancée et avait trouvé la cible parfaite en Aiko. C'est à elle qu'il avait offert la pureté qu'il réservait à Natsu, se montrant tout aussi infidèle à sa fiancée qu'elle l'avait été. Pourtant, pas une seule fois il avait souhaité rompre leurs fiançailles, espérant qu'elle se rachèterait d'une façon ou d'une autre, espérant qu'elle finirait par lui rendre ses sentiments.

Il soupira en rouvrant les yeux. Une part de lui était satisfaite qu'elle ne se soit pas offerte au hacker –ce qui était un très bon point pour la recrue au passage. Mais une autre part de lui n'en était que plus blessée, se sentant coupable d'avoir donné une continuité à sa vengeance. Et il détestait se sentir coupable. Seules Natsu, sa mère, Hanabi et Hinata étaient aptes à lui infliger ce ressentit qu'il refusait, s'en jugeant affaibli et ne l'acceptant que de sa mère.

Il respira profondément et démarra la voiture. Il se focalisa sur le fait qu'Hanabi rentrait à Taiyô ce jour et qu'il devait être présent pour réceptionner la livraison destinée au sanatorium. Il quitta le sous-sol et fit vrombir son moteur en prenant la route. Il en oublia que son espionne habitait l'immeuble faisant face à celui de Natsu.

* * *

 _05/02/2019_

 _A suivre : « Premier pas »_


	19. Chapter 16

_Coucou les lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _On va suivre un peu Hanabi avant d'aller à la rencontre de Tenten^^ Mais avant, réponse à la review ;)_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie de te voir suivre cette histoire^^ Ah ah, oui, Neji est un perso complexe et il commence un peu à se dévoiler^^ Il est un des persos les plus importants de cette histoire ;) Je ne peux malheureusement pas dévoiler mes intrigues :P mais disons juste que Hiashi ne fait que nourrir la colère de Neji, il le formate à son image^^ Tu as un micro indice dans le chapitre précédent sur les raisons qui font que Neji « déteste » sa sœur ! Et où est Hizashi dans tout ça ? Bonne question :P Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 16 : Premier pas**

Hanabi quitta le bureau de son père avec soulagement, sentant tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé s'évanouir à chaque pas qu'elle fit dans les couloirs.

Elle n'avait pas osé questionner son père sur son manquement à lui révéler qu'elle devait séjourner à Iwa durant quelques jours, ni sur son silence concernant la marchandise qu'elle avait escortée. Elle doutait en avoir obtenu les réponses de toute manière. Elle oblitéra aussi l'arrivée imminente de son fiancé pour ne se focaliser que sur les compliments reçus de Hiashi pour sa conduite parfaite à Iwa, d'après Onoki.

Bien qu'une pointe d'appréhension et de regret l'avaient assaillit à ces compliments, se sentant d'autant plus coupable d'avoir ainsi flâné avec le Sarutobi, elle avait réussi à rester aussi impassible que son père le lui avait appris et ne cessait de se répéter que son amitié avec Konohamaru ne serait jamais connue de Hiashi.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en pensant à lui et se retint de lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir qu'elle se rendrait de nouveau à Iwa le mois prochain, préférant attendre d'être seule dans sa chambre.

Quittant les couloirs, elle traversa la grande salle principale du manoir et entra dans le petit salon où elle trouva sa mère à coudre en fredonnant. Un nouveau sourire orna ses lèvres et elle salua poliment Fuki. Cette dernière cessa sa couture et leva les yeux sur sa cadette en souriant chaleureusement.

_ Ton séjour c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Oui mère, très bien. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été présente au repas avec les Uchiha, mais la mission était ma priorité.

Malgré le sourire que la mère et la fille s'échangèrent, aucun des deux n'était sincère. Celui d'Hanabi cachait son mensonge concernant la priorité de sa mission. Celui de Fuki cachait sa désolation, n'aimant pas le fait que sa cadette suive aveuglément les principes de son père comme le faisait Neji. Elle pensa alors au dîner et à Hinata dont elle avait pu profiter un peu de la présence. Elle aurait voulu que sa deuxième fille puisse avoir cette joie.

Hinata était aussi la personne qui emplissait l'esprit d'Hanabi à cet instant. La jeune Hyûga rivait son regard sur le jardin que se partageaient les manoirs et regardait sa sœur marcher calmement vers le secondaire. Elle s'humecta les lèvres en se remémorant le conseil de Konohamaru. Elle ne quitta sa contemplation qu'en entendant la porte du petit salon s'ouvrir sur une domestique. Celle-ci s'inclina respectueusement.

_ Fuki-sama, Hanabi-sama, monsieur Fujio Hyûga est arrivé, avertit-elle en s'inclinant une seconde fois.

_ Merci Kilari.

Hanabi sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant la domestique quitter le petit salon alors que Fuki se levait de son fauteuil. Elle aurait voulu que Kilari ne prononce jamais cette phrase, espérant encore y échapper. Mais cela était impossible et elle ne put faire abstraction qu'en quittant le salon, elle serait obligée de faire face à ce fiancé dont elle venait d'apprendre l'identité.

Fuki décelait la nervosité de sa fille en la voyant se frotter les mains l'une à l'autre. Hanabi était une jeune femme obéissante et respectueuse des volontés de son père, contrôlant bien mieux ses émotions que savait le faire Neji. Alors la voir ainsi lui fit beaucoup de peine et il lui fallut du sang froid pour ne pas céder à son envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Quand Hanabi s'avança vers elle, Fuki ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de son enfant dans la sienne un court instant.

_ Tout va bien, affirma-t-elle d'un murmure. Je suis là.

Hanabi esquissa un sourire, certes crispé mais sincère. Toutes deux quittèrent le salon l'une à côté de l'autre, rejoignant Hiashi, Neji et Fujio dans la salle principale. Hanabi espérait être la seule à entendre son cœur battre plus vite que la normale quand son père se tourna vers elle, affichant une impassibilité qu'elle reflétait.

_ Hanabi-sama, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, salua l'intrus en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ Enchantée, répondit-elle froidement en s'inclinant à son tour.

Elle savait que ce mot n'était pas le plus approprié qu'il soit mais cela avait été le seul qu'elle pouvait prononcer sans que sa voix ne tremble. Elle ne vit pas le regard que Neji passa de son ami à elle avec une inquiétude refoulée. Elle ne vit pas plus celui baissé de sa mère, ni celui satisfait de son père. Elle ne vit que les yeux nacrés de Fujio qui lui souriait.

Le jeune homme avait le teint opalin des Hyûga et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient assemblés en une tresse simple tenue par un élastique noir. Ses traits fins laissaient dessiner des fossettes qui se creusaient à son sourire. Il était un beau jeune homme, comme nombre de Hyûga. Mais Hanabi ne vit rien de plus que ses yeux aussi blancs que les siens où aucun pétillements ne brillaient.

_ Hanabi, fait visiter notre magnifique jardin à Fujio je te prie, ordonna Hiashi.

Elle acquiesça poliment et quitta le manoir, suivit de près par son fiancé. Silencieusement, elle lui fit faire le tour pour arriver au jardin fleuris. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et c'était la première fois en dix-huit ans qu'elle ressentait un tel stress. Elle pouvait bien essayer de calmer ses tremblements, rien n'y faisait. Alors elle joignit ses mains pour tenter de cacher sa nervosité et garda le silence.

Fujio lui jetait quelques regards, ne sachant comment engager la conversation avec elle. Quand Hiashi lui avait annoncé qu'il était choisi pour être le futur époux de l'héritière, il avait voulu refuser. Il n'avait nullement l'envie de s'unir à une jeune femme froide et autoritaire, aussi noble soit-elle. Mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et refuser une demande de Hiashi n'était pas envisageable. Il respira profondément et se lança avec hésitation :

_ Votre jardin est magnifique.

Hanabi ne lui répondit que d'une onomatopée, lui jetant un bref regard. Le silence reprit ses droits et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hanabi s'arrêta près du lac artificiel qu'elle se décida à faire face au jeune homme. Gardant son impassibilité habituelle, elle accrocha son regard.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de notre union ? demanda-t-elle froidement, le surprenant.

_ Euh, rien de spécial Hanabi-sama. Pour être totalement franc avec vous, ce mariage m'est autant imposé qu'à vous.

Hanabi le jaugea de son regard froid. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père qui punirait sans vergogne ce jeune homme pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle retint un sourire quand son vis-à-vis se rendit compte de ses propos, voyant la panique gagner ses pupilles avant qu'il ne tente de se rattraper :

_ Mais je suis honoré de notre future union, je ne pouvais espérer meilleure fiancée que vous Hanabi-sama. Vous êtes une jeune femme très…

_ Je n'apprécie pas l'hypocrisie alors vous feriez mieux de vous en tenir à la vérité, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Fujio se tut en se pinçant les lèvres et en s'injuriant mentalement. Son esprit anticipait la réaction du Chef de son clan lorsqu'il apprendrait sa réticence, l'amenant à imaginer le déshonneur qu'il allait subir. Il quitta ses pensées en entendant l'héritière se racler la gorge et planta un regard angoissé dans celui toujours aussi froid de sa cousine éloignée.

_ Si cela peut me permettre d'avoir votre franchise, je vous assure que ni mon père, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, n'aura connaissance de cette conversation, dit-elle moins froidement que précédemment.

Fujio hésita un instant, incertain de pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ce coup. Il abdiqua quand il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix, avouant qu'il n'était pas heureux de leurs fiançailles et que ses seuls attentes étaient qu'elle soit différente de l'image qu'elle offrait. Cette précision fit déglutir Hanabi qui ne put empêcher le chevrotement de sa voix en le questionnant de nouveau :

_ Quelle est cette image ?

_ Hanabi-sama, je…

_ Soyez franc je vous prie.

Baissant le regard, Fujio répondit à sa demande en la décrivant froide, méfiante, autoritaire et dénuée d'émotions. Hanabi perdit son regard sur les fleurs qui habillaient un parterre. Elle savait ce qu'on disait d'elle et depuis des années, elle en avait même été fière. Mais en cet instant, cela la blessait. _« Je connais Hanabi Hyûga. Mais celle que je veux apprendre à connaître c'est 'Bi »_.

_ Je vous remercie de votre franchise, dit-elle à voix basse.

Fujio se pinça les lèvres de remords en entendant son intonation de voix. Levant son regard sur elle, il regretta d'autant plus en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée –ce qui contredisait qu'elle était dénuée d'émotions- et voulu s'excuser quand elle le devança, retrouvant son impassibilité qui la rendait si froide.

_ Ce que j'attends de notre union, c'est cette franchise que vous m'avez témoigné, dit-elle. A défaut d'aimer mon époux, j'aimerai pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Fujio haussa subtilement les sourcils, surprit. Il avait imaginé leur rencontre des centaines de fois, mais aucun des scénarios avaient prévu cette situation. Il était clair qu'elle était tout aussi réticente que lui à ce mariage et il trouvait sa demande légitime. Pour avoir passé des heures à jouer au shôgi contre Neji, qui était son ami, il savait que l'héritière risquait le même déshonneur que lui en s'opposant à la demande de Hiashi.

_ Alors ce que j'en attends est que votre souhait soit réciproque, dit-il en souriant sobrement.

Il fut surprit de voir Hanabi lui rendre son sourire. Elle l'invita ensuite à reprendre leur marche et entreprit d'en apprendre plus sur lui en avouant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu son prénom avant ce jour. Cela ne l'étonna pas au vue de ce qu'il savait de la famille héritière et il répondit à ses questions en les lui retournant de temps en temps.

* * *

Hinata dodelinait de la tête au rythme de la flûte de pan qui chantait dans l'écouteur accroché à son oreille gauche. Assise sur l'herbe près du lac, les genoux repliés, elle profitait de la lumière qu'offrait le lampadaire au-dessus d'elle pour écrire sur son bloc-notes de grand format. Son poignet s'articulait au rythme des lignes et des courbes que son crayon de bois traçait sur la feuille. Elle était dans sa bulle, dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Un sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle décrivait poétiquement cette petite sœur qui envahissait son esprit. Elle l'avait regardé se promener avec un jeune Hyûga durant l'après-midi et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Hinata s'était alors réfugiée près du lac pour écrire, comme chaque nuit où ses émotions faisaient naître ce besoin de mettre des mots sur ses maux, ses joies, ses émois. Elle se demandait parfois comment elle pouvait avoir autant d'amour pour cette sœur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait une image gravée en mémoire, une image sur laquelle elle se revoyait enfant, portant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle ne savait si cette image provenait d'un souvenir ou si elle n'avait que rêver cet instant, mais elle la chérissait. Et puis, elle l'avait vu grandir, de loin. Elle l'avait espionnée tant de fois à courir dans le jardin quand elle était petite, à s'entraîner avec Neji ensuite, à accompagner leur mère pour jardiner…

Elle perdit son sourire et leva son crayon. Elle avait vu grandir une sœur qu'elle aimait de toute son âme sans même savoir qui elle était. Elle ignorait le son de sa voix, sa couleur préférée, son livre favori et toute autre petite chose insignifiante que des sœurs connaissent l'une de l'autre. Il y avait quelques jours, Hanabi fêtait ses dix-huit ans et Hinata ne se rappelait pas lui en avoir souhaité un seul.

Elle quitta sa page des yeux en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Son regard scruta le saule pleureur fleuris qui la cachait du manoir principal, plissant les sourcils. Le silence reprit ses droits mais Hinata ne détourna pas le regard, persuadée que quelqu'un se cachait derrière le saule.

Son visage se détendit avant de marquer la surprise quand elle vit la silhouette d'Hanabi se dessiner à travers les longues tiges. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, espérant que sa cadette ne venait pas l'espionner dans le but de rapporter sa cachette à Neji ou à Hiashi. Elle déglutit quand Hanabi écarta les lianes fleuries pour s'approcher d'elle avec appréhension.

Hanabi hésita une fois qu'elle fut proche de sa sœur, se sentant encore plus nerveuse que durant l'après-midi. Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres quand Hinata retira l'écouteur de son oreille en fermant rapidement son bloc-notes.

_ Bonsoir, hésita-t-elle.

_ Bonsoir, répondit l'aînée avec une certaine méfiance.

_ Je, je ne suis pas… Je ne viens pas… enfin…

Hinata vit la panique gagner Hanabi et toute méfiance quitta son visage, remplacée par l'inquiétude. Analysant ses bafouillages, elle comprit que personne au manoir principal avait connaissance qu'elle était ici. Elle stoppa donc la nervosité de sa sœur d'une voix douce :

_ Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler.

Le sourire de soulagement que dessinèrent les lèvres de la cadette fut contagieux, se reflétant sur l'aînée qui l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle. Hanabi l'en remercia et respira profondément en pensant à Konohamaru.

_ C'est bizarre, sourit-elle en baissant les yeux, mais… J'ai, j'ai envie de connaître… ma sœur.

_ Ce n'est pas bizarre, j'ai moi aussi envie de te connaître Hanabi.

Elles échangèrent un sourire qui fut plus timide pour la cadette. Celle-ci se sentait empotée, maladroite. Elle ne savait comment elle avait réussi à parler si librement avec Konohamaru, un inconnu, alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire à sa propre sœur…

_ Ta mission s'est bien passée ? l'aida Hinata avec un sourire.

Hanabi répondit d'une affirmation enjouée avant de l'informer qu'elle était à Iwa. Hinata s'y intéressa. Elle connaissait enfin le son de sa voix et se délectait de la regarder sourire en comparant Konoha à Iwa. Elle sourit tendrement en l'entendant défendre sa ville puis Hanabi se pinça les lèvres et garda le silence. Elle se sentait idiote de parler de ces futilités et n'osait pas reprendre la parole.

Hinata voyait bien comme sa sœur se sentait nerveuse et elle ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il y avait quelques années de cela, elle aurait été aussi déstabilisée qu'elle dans une telle situation. Maintenant, elle n'obéissait aux ordres que lorsque cela lui était obligatoire. Elle s'était émancipée à la première gifle de Neji et ce n'était à l'évidence pas le cas d'Hanabi. Jusqu'à présent tout du moins. Elle sourit en entourant ses genoux pliés de ses bras.

_ Je peux te poser une question idiote ? demanda Hinata.

_ Oui.

_ Quel est ton animal préféré ?

Hanabi sourit et répondit que c'était le lapin, faisant apparaître l'image du lapin magicien posé sur son lit dans l'esprit de sa sœur à qui elle renvoya la question. Faisant une moue, l'aînée réfléchit un instant avant de répondre que c'était les chats. Hinata relança ensuite l'interrogatoire, lui demandant autant de futilités auxquelles elle répondit aussi.

Ce n'était qu'une discussion superficielle, pourtant, les deux filles Hyûga y prirent plaisir. Elles se découvrirent avec maladresse et timidité, n'ayant ni l'une ni l'autre envie d'être ailleurs.

Pour Hanabi, toutes ces futilités qu'elles échangeaient lui étaient d'une importance démesurée. Elle ne saurait dire quelle était la couleur préférée de Neji qui partageait un peu sa vie, alors connaître cela de sa sœur à qui elle parlait pour la première fois la comblait.

Elles échangèrent des sourires et quelques rires, elles se trouvèrent des points communs et effacèrent peu à peu l'image qu'elles s'étaient construites l'une de l'autre. A aucun moment elles n'abordèrent leur famille, ni la raison pour laquelle Hinata ne vivait pas avec eux, ni aucun autre sujet lié à Taiyô. Elles ne souhaitaient que profiter de ce pas qu'Hanabi avait fait.

* * *

Les poings serrés, habillée d'un simple short de sport et d'une brassière, Tenten frappait de toutes ses forces dans le sac de sable accroché au plafond de sa chambre. Elle évacuait toute sa frustration d'avoir été mise à pied par Gaï depuis la récolte des loyers. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de tenir tête au prétentieux héritier… Elle grogna en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le sac de frappe.

Ses pensées étaient confuses, mêlant le frais souvenir de sa brève altercation avec l'Hyûga à d'ancien souvenir de son enfance. De quel droit l'héritier osait affirmer que sa famille protégeait les habitants de Taiyô ? Ce n'était que mensonge et supercherie. Quand est-ce que les Hyûga avaient protégé ses parents ? Et elle ? Jamais ! Les Hyûga n'étaient que des menteurs, des manipulateurs, des meurtriers…

Elle porta un autre violent coup de poing dans le sac de frappe avant de le stabiliser en l'enlaçant. La respiration saccadée par l'effort, elle restait contre le sac en essayant de chasser les images qui venaient hanter son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur des souvenirs plus agréables, repensant à ce jour où Gaï l'avait recueilli dans le Dôjô, à sa rencontre avec Lee qui était devenu son meilleur ami, à son amitié avec Aiko… Tous ces souvenirs qui, peu à peu, avaient pris plus d'importance que ceux qu'elle gardait de sa famille.

Se détachant du sac de frappe, elle quitta sa chambre pour aller prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son petit réfrigérateur, buvant de grandes gorgées à son goulot. Elle s'appuya de dos contre le plan de travail de la petite cuisine et expira fortement après avoir vidé la moitié de la bouteille. Elle était trempée de sueur, ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffés et collaient à son visage. L'envie de prendre une douche lui traversa l'esprit et c'est dans l'optique de réaliser son envie qu'elle se décala du plan de travail.

A peine fit-elle un pas en direction de la salle de bains que des coups résonnèrent à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils : les coups étaient trop timides pour que ce soit Lee qui lui rende visite. Elle alla ouvrir et ses traits se dessinèrent de l'inquiétude en découvrant son amie en larmes devant elle.

_ Aiko ? Qu'est-ce que… entres, l'invita-t-elle.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra dans le petit appartement de Tenten. Entre ses pleurs, elle réussit à formuler des excuses pour son intrusion imprévue, ce que la professeure du Dôjô balaya d'une main avant d'obliger son amie à s'installer sur une chaise en lui proposant du thé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? la questionna-t-elle. C'est ta mère ?

_ Non, articula Aiko en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Neji, il… Ten'…

Aiko se mit à pleurer de plus belle et Tenten grimaça en posant les tasses sur la table, voyant son amie se prendre la tête à deux mains en crispant ses doigts. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce jour arrive, ce jour où l'héritier ferait souffrir son amie et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait fait. A vue d'œil, Aiko n'était pas blessée et son visage n'avait aucune marque de coup. Néanmoins, son attitude reflétait un mal-être bien plus éloquent qu'un coup.

_ Respire, calme-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Tu ne risques rien ici d'accord ? Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Aiko respira profondément et entoura ses doigts tremblants autour de la tasse de thé. Son regard restait braqué sur le liquide ambré alors que la scène tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Et elle se confia à son amie.

_ Hier, j'ai vu Neji quitter l'immeuble en face de chez moi, l'immeuble où habite son ex, Natsu, commença-t-elle. Alors quand il est venu me voir ce soir…

Aiko soupira pour tenter de retenir ses larmes, en vain. D'une voix chevrotante, elle raconta ce qui s'était passé sous l'oreille attentive de son amie. Elle n'avait pu faire taire son appréhension et sa jalousie, questionnant Neji sur la raison de sa présence dans l'immeuble face au sien. Si au début l'héritier avait gardé son calme en plaidant que c'était pour une affaire concernant sa famille, l'insistance d'Aiko et ses accusations concernant Natsu et une probable tromperie l'avait mis hors de lui.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça Ten', il… il s'est mis à me hurler dessus… J'ai voulu m'excuser, mais il ne voulait rien entendre… On aurait dit qu'il était fou…

Aiko ferma les yeux, revoyant Neji dans sa colère démesurée. Il lui avait fait tellement peur. Il avait frappé le mur, il avait jeté la lampe à travers la pièce et l'avait regardée avec tant de haine qu'elle s'était pétrifiée sur place. Et puis, d'un coup, tout était redevenu silencieux et Neji s'était immobilisé.

_ Il m'a alors prise dans ses bras en s'excusant, continua-t-elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il me faisait peur… Et puis, il a voulu… mais j'ai refusé et…

Ses larmes redoublèrent et sa voix se perdit dans un silence qui angoissa Tenten. Aiko se pinça les lèvres, revoyant Neji s'énerver de son refus.

_ Aiko… Il t'a vio…

_ Non, la coupa-t-elle en plantant son regard larmoyant dans le sien. Il a voulu et j'ai cru qu'il allait le faire… Mais…

Neji l'avait plaquée contre la table en lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'une garce comme les autres, qu'elle ne servait qu'à ouvrir les jambes et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se refuser à lui. Il lui avait férocement maintenu les bras dans le dos, lui écrasant la joue contre le bois de la table, tout en la déshabillant d'une main. Elle l'avait supplié en pleurant d'angoisse. Et quand elle fut en culotte :

_ Il est partit… sans rien dire… Je, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça… J'ai eu tellement peur Ten'.

Tenten grimaçait de colère, serrant les poings sur la table pour canaliser son envie d'aller tuer ce Hyûga de ses propres mains. Elle se fichait bien de savoir que l'héritier n'avait pas été au bout de son acte, le simple fait qu'il est réagi ainsi lui suffisait à nourrir sa colère contre lui et les sangs nobles.

_ J'aurais dû t'écouter, murmura Aiko en pleurant de plus belle. C'est de ma faute, si j'avais…

_ Hey, calmes-toi, la rassura Tenten en venant prendre une de ses mains. On fait tous des erreurs et encore plus quand on est amoureuse, d'accord ? Tu n'y es pour rien Aiko, c'est ce salopard qui est coupable, pas toi.

Aiko se pinça les lèvres en hochant doucement la tête en approbation. Elle n'était pas convaincue mais refusait de ne plus écouter les conseils de son amie. Elle l'avait tant de fois prévenue que l'héritier se jouait d'elle… En cet instant, elle regrettait amèrement d'être tombée amoureuse de Neji tout comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de Tenten.

_ Je ne veux plus retourner chez moi, chuchota-t-elle. Je vais quitter Taiyô, peut-être même Konoha et…

_ Attends, chaque chose en son temps, la coupa doucement Tenten. Ne prends pas de décision à la va-vite, tu pourrais regretter. Je suis là okay, je vais t'aider. J'irai chercher tes affaires et tu peux rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, on reverra cette idée de quitter Taiyô, d'accord ?

Aiko hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, serrant la main de Tenten dans la sienne en lui souriant faiblement.

_ Merci Ten'.

_ De rien, les amies sont là pour ça !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil suivi d'un sourire. Elle l'invita ensuite à se mettre à l'aise et à faire comme si elle était chez elle avant de fermer la porte d'entrée à clé sur sa demande et de filer sous la douche dont elle avait bien besoin.

Laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, elle pensa à tout ce que lui avait raconté Aiko. Elle avait déjà dans l'idée de faire payer au prétentieux héritier sa suspension mais avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, sa vengeance était tout autre. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie en lui avouant qu'elle comptait punir l'Hyûga mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la laisser seule. Cogitant rapidement, Tenten se dit qu'elle parlerait d'Aiko à Lee dès le lendemain et qu'elle s'occuperait de Neji après.

* * *

 _15/02/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Coalition et découverte »._


	20. Chapter 17

_Coucou, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous repartons faire un tour du côté du Kage et des No Sabaku, mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Mais c'est très bien ça si j'arrive à te faire osciller entre haine et peine pour Neji^^ Effectivement, Bunta s'inquiète pour sa fille^^ Ravie que Hanabi te plaise et oui, ne t'inquiètes, elle va continuer dans sa lancée ;) Merci, bisous ;)_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, Neji n'est qu'au début là^^ Je ne dirais rien de plus sur ce que compte faire Tenten^^ Ah, non, le fiancé d'Hanabi n'est pas si méchant, j'en ai assez comme ça à gérer lol. Et oui, elle a fait un premier pas vers sa sœur, merci Konohamaru^^ Merci, bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 17 : Coalition et découvertes**

Danzô ne cessait de cogiter, faisant pianoter ses doigts sur le bois du bureau. Minato lui avait rapporté sa rencontre avec les Chefs Senju et Uchiha, il avait donc connaissance du traité officieux qui avait été signée, en ayant la photocopie sous les yeux.

Bien que ce traité soit une excellente chose, il cherchait à déceler la mesquinerie qui s'y cachait, persuadé que le Chef Uchiha n'était pas totalement sincère. Pourtant, tout portait à croire que la démarche de Madara était de bonne foi, surtout en sachant que le clan Uchiha allait les aider quant à la mission No Sabaku.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il rangea la copie dans un tiroir et donna l'autorisation d'entrer, voyant Anko pénétrer son bureau en compagnie d'Izumi Uchiha. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'intruse brune avec rancœur mais se montra diplomate en leur offrant de s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'elles firent aussitôt. Il détourna son regard de l'Uchiha en recevant un appel. Décrochant, il se contenta d'acquiescer à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

_ Quelques secondes de patience et nous serons au complet, informa-t-il son anbu.

Anko hocha la tête en approbation alors qu'Izumi fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme et se demandait comment son Chef pouvait lui demander d'obéir à un type comme lui ? Elle détourna le regard et se concentra comme l'Assassin qu'elle était. Visualisant aisément les lieux qu'elle venait de traverser, elle nota que cette partie de la Tour du Kage était presque impénétrable et qu'il fallait le pouce d'un anbu pour y avoir accès.

Le silence fut rompu quand quelques coups furent donnés à la porte, faisant parler le conseiller en sécurité qui se leva pour accueillir les attendus. Izumi sourit en voyant son cousin suivre le Kage et l'anbu répondant au nom de Hatake. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire. Se fichant de ce que pourrait penser ou dire les autres, il vint enlacer sa cousine et lui chuchota être content de la voir.

Kakashi épia la scène de retrouvaille du coin de l'œil, ne s'autorisant pas à sourire, ce dont Anko ne se priva pas. Minato laissa les cousins un instant pour prendre place près de son conseiller, l'avertissant que Naruto les rejoindrait d'ici peu. Danzô acquiesça avant de séparer les Uchiha en donnant l'ordre aux hommes de s'asseoir.

Tous en place, Minato prit la parole en expliquant que Sasuke et Izumi Uchiha étaient envoyés par Madara pour les épauler dans leur mission concernant le clan de Koyâ, surprenant Anko et faisant finement sourire Kakashi. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, un nouvel intrus frappa à la porte et reçu l'autorisation d'entrer.

Naruto sourit à ses collègues avant de zyeuter les Uchiha –dont Hashirama avait à l'évidence oublié de lui parler- et de prendre place sur la dernière chaise de libre, juste à côté de son ancien formateur : Kakashi. Minato octroya un hochement de tête à son fils avant de reprendre la parole.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'informer son garçon sur la situation. Bien qu'étant son fils, Naruto était un enfant de clan, celui des Senju de par leur alliance avec les Uzumaki. Il était informé du traité officieux étant donné son rôle entre le clan Senju et l'ANBU.

Le Kage informa les Uchiha de l'avancée de la mission No Sabaku qu'avait entreprit l'ANBU afin qu'ils sachent à quoi s'en tenir autant que pour les conforter dans le fait qu'il souhaitait une réelle coalition. Kakashi prit sa suite, révélant ses deux rencontres avec Temari. Il partagea son ressentit, affirmant qu'il réussirait à obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait.

Acquiesçant, les Uchiha se jetèrent un regard avant que Sasuke ne prenne à son tour la parole.

_ Vous êtes plus avancé que nous sur cette mission, avoua-t-il avec neutralité. Nous n'avons pu établir aucun contact à Koyâ et il nous est encore impossible de passer leurs frontières.

_ Vous avez peut-être des infos, non ?

Sasuke braqua son regard sur le blondinet qui venait de parler, accusant sa ressemblance insolente avec le Kage à qui il octroya un coup d'œil. Gardant son impassibilité habituelle, l'héritier Uchiha sourit en coin.

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Naruto Uzumaki, sourit celui-ci.

_ Uzumaki ? s'étonna Sasuke.

_ Peut-être que les Uchiha ne sont pas au courant que mon père ici présent est marié à Kushina Uzumaki, ma mère ainsi que la nièce de Mito ! Dans votre jargon, continua Naruto en gardant son sourire, je suis ce que vous nommé un traitre à son clan.

_ Dans le jargon des Hyûga, assurément, répondit Izumi. Vous seriez même qualifié de bâtard, votre mère serait le traitre à son clan. Mais, nous ne sommes pas des Hyûga.

_ Alors ça ne vous posera aucun problème de travailler avec moi ? A moins que vous vous fichiez de l'accord entre votre aîné et mon oncle !

Sasuke agrandit son sourire en coin à cette remarque, ce blondinet lui plaisait bien. Izumi imita le sourire de son cousin avant de regarder le Kage et son conseiller, redevenant sérieuse.

_ Nous avons effectivement des informations et, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Naruto, nous les partageons par respect envers notre aîné et Hashirama Senju-sama.

Bien que portant le nom de sa mère par respect pour son clan et pour lui éviter des représailles en portant celui de son père, Naruto était considéré comme un enfant du clan Senju et n'était pas ignorant de la querelle qui opposait son clan et celui des Uchiha. Il était donc satisfait de voir que le traité officieux serait respecté par les Uchiha qui, à l'évidence, se fiait au jugement de Madara.

Se relayant, Sasuke et Izumi partagèrent les informations qu'ils détenaient en commençant par révéler aux anbus que l'héritier No Sabaku Gaara organisait son mariage, donnant la date prévue ainsi que la rumeur concernant la fiancée. Anko grimaça, à l'image du Kage et de Naruto, en apprenant la situation déplaisante de la fiancée No Sabaku, espérant muettement que la rumeur soit infondée. Kakashi nota l'information, imaginant déjà pouvoir en tirer une influence sur l'héritière de Koyâ.

_ Nous avons aussi des espions à Suna, dans le Sud, ajouta Sasuke. Cette ville est une base de leur réseau. Le Kage de Suna, Baki, est un de leur meilleur client, ainsi qu'un ami proche de la famille No Sabaku. Baki a récolté un prix attractif auprès de Rasa pour lui avoir offert plusieurs filles, mineures.

_ Nous sommes infiltré chez eux depuis trois ans, précisa Izumi. Et, nous avons dénombré quarante-huit filles offertes par Baki.

Kakashi ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant discrètement. Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre Naruto s'injurier ouvertement du nombre de victimes que leur infiltration aurait pu éviter. Izumi grimaça, elle avait ragé pour la même raison il y a quelques semaines. Sasuke ne montrait aucune émotion, fronçant les sourcils à la réaction du blond qu'il appréciait bien moins tout d'un coup.

_ Anbu ? questionna-t-il en accrochant son regard bleuté.

Naruto hocha la tête en approbation, les sourcils toujours froncés et la colère lisible dans son regard. Sasuke sourit mesquinement.

_ Va falloir revoir les bases alors, nargua Sasuke. Une infiltration signifie en général que l'ennemi ne doit pas avoir connaissance de ton existence. Il faut gagner la confiance de ta cible, lui soutirer des informations et ainsi, aider les têtes pensantes de l'opération à préparer l'attaque qui l'anéantira. Tu t'emportes bien vite.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire hautain pour souligner ses propos avant de reprendre :

_ Nos hommes ont risqué leur vie pour empêcher ça. Izumi, donne-lui les autres chiffres.

_ Nous avons sauvé dix-neuf de ces filles, s'exécuta-t-elle. Je sais, c'est léger, mais ça reste dix-neuf jeunes filles qui ont la chance d'avoir échappé au No Sabaku.

Naruto n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas satisfait du deuxième nombre qui pesait telle une plume dans la balance. Néanmoins, Izumi avait raison. Il jeta un regard glacial à l'héritier Uchiha, n'ayant pas le moins du monde apprécié sa supériorité moqueuse.

_ Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre de la famille héritière ?

Izumi braqua son regard sur l'anbu masqué et répondit à la question. Elle leur donna toutes les informations qu'elle possédait : prénom, nom, assignation dans le clan… Ainsi, Kakashi appris comment fonctionnait les No Sabaku, se demandant comment réagirait l'héritière quand il lui parlera de ses frères et de son cousin. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis un silence suivi, faisant comprendre au Kage et à son conseiller que les Uchiha avaient terminé leur partage. Minato respira profondément.

_ Bien, que proposez-vous ? questionna-t-il.

Il regarda successivement les jeunes gens lui faisant face, qu'ils soient ses anbus ou non. Izumi et Sasuke gardèrent le silence, n'ayant pas pour habitude de pronostiquer. Naruto fut le premier des anbus à prendre la parole, fixant son père d'un regard sérieux.

_ Deux anbus de terrain et deux Assassins Uchiha, ce qui signifie deux équipes, suggéra-t-il. Une se rend à Suna, il nous faut indiquer notre aide aux infiltrés. L'autre sur Koyâ, Kakashi a une ouverture avec l'héritière.

_ Tu n'es pas un agent de terrain, Uzumaki, affirma Sasuke en souriant mesquinement.

_ Non, je suis une des têtes pensantes, Uchiha, rendit-il le sourire.

Kakashi ne put cacher son sourire d'amusement. Non pas qu'il contredisait le fils de son Kage mais parce qu'il imaginait l'entente électrique qui naîtrait entre ses deux cadets si Naruto était un anbu de terrain en binôme avec l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil douteux, imaginant mal en quoi ce blondinet était une tête pensante. Minato hocha la tête en réponse à la suggestion de son fils.

_ Izumi vous accompagnerez Kakashi, ordonna-t-il. En tant que femme, vous devriez avoir une approche différente avec l'héritière, ça peut nous aider.

La nommée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de jeter un regard à son binôme masqué qui restait de marbre.

_ Sasuke, vous irez à Suna, avec Naruto.

_ Hein ? grimaça de surprise le blond.

_ Pardon ? s'injuria d'étonnement le brun.

Kakashi sourit de nouveau en ne lâchant pas son Kage des yeux. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention à leur protestation et continua :

_ Vous assurerez le soutien de l'ANBU. Je suis prêt à engager la totalité de mes agents pour faire tomber Baki.

Avec réticence, et pour ne pas désobéir aux ordres de son grand-père, Sasuke accepta l'ordre d'un hochement de tête. Naruto l'imita en ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Il ne pouvait réfuter un ordre direct avec pour objection qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter son binôme. Il attendrait d'être seul avec son père !

_ Très bien, intervint Danzô avant de regarder les Uchiha. Vous serez tous deux logés dans l'hôtel privé de l'ANBU et assignés à vos binômes.

_ Vous voulez nous chaperonner ? questionna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, expliqua Kakashi. Vous êtes assignés à nous pour avoir accès aux quartiers de l'ANBU, on vous donnera un badge portant notre matricule. Le temps que durera la coalition, vous aurez la même accréditation que nous.

Izumi fut surprise et riva son regard sur le Kage. Elle craignait que les rêves d'Itachi ne soient qu'une utopie, mais en cet instant, elle voulait sincèrement y croire. Ce qu'elle avait prémédité comme étant une forme de filature et de méfiance, à l'image de son cousin, était à l'inverse une forme d'appel à la confiance. Elle espérait fortement que c'était effectivement dans ce sens que le Kage faisait ce geste.

Minato mit fin à cette réunion et capta le regard de son fils qui lui demandait muettement une petite discussion dont il connaissait la teneur. La réaction de son fils à la réflexion de Sasuke Uchiha lui avait fait germer l'idée qu'en binôme ils allaient devoir apprendre ce qu'est une coalition. Le respect de leur Chef de clan les forcerait à une entente pouvant leur être bénéfique. Il pensa à demander l'avis de Kakashi quand un doute le prit, imaginant que cela pouvait aussi faire l'inverse de l'effet escompté.

Quittant le bureau du patron de l'ANBU, Izumi et Sasuke suivirent Kakashi et Anko, Naruto ayant retenu son père.

* * *

Temari était nerveuse, traversant les couloirs d'un pas rapide pour ne pas envenimer les remontrances qu'elle s'imaginait déjà, cherchant la cause de sa convocation dans le bureau de son père. Elle n'y était jamais invitée pour d'autres raisons que son poste de garde-frontière en chef et celui de médecin des futures courtisanes. Elle penchait plutôt sur la défense de leurs frontières, préméditant son manque de réussite quant à la capture de l'espion.

Elle respira profondément devant la porte avant de s'annoncer, entrant quand elle en reçu l'autorisation. Elle salua Rasa en s'inclinant respectueusement et s'avança jusqu'à faire face à son assise de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle détailla un défaut dans le bois du meuble et y laissa son regard. Elle n'était pas la plus douée pour ce qui était de cacher ses émotions et avoir regardé son père avec colère avait été une expérience suffisante pour lui faire baisser les yeux.

_ Faut-il que je confie la sécurité de nos frontières à quelqu'un de plus compétent ? engagea Rasa. Je peux comprendre qu'endosser deux postes pèse sur tes frêles épaules féminines et tu aurais été franche à ce sujet, je n'aurais pas eu à déplorer ton incompétence en tant que médecin.

Temari fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en relevant un peu son regard, croisant brièvement celui de son père.

_ Sauf votre respect, je remplis convenablement mes fonctions. Je veille à la sécurité de nos frontières chaque nuit et je rends visite aux filles tous les deux jours.

_ Alors expliques-moi la santé fragile de Sari.

Temari serra les poings en se souvenant de ce que Sasori lui avait dit. Elle chassa immédiatement cela de ses pensées. Il était inimaginable que son père conçoive de l'offrir à ses clients, elle était son premier enfant, son unique fille.

_ Gaara s'est montré très brutal à plusieurs reprises, répondit-elle. Sari n'a que peu de temps pour se reposer, ce qui empêche un rétablissement correct.

_ D'après ton frère, Matsuri a bénéficié du même enseignement et s'est rétablit plus rapidement que Sari, ce qui ne joue pas en ta faveur. Néanmoins, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. J'espère que la santé de Sari se solidifiera, sans quoi, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te faire comprendre tes fautes. Les héritières sont des prix de choix, surtout pour un Chef de clan.

Temari sentit tout son corps trembler, des larmes s'amoncelèrent aux bords de ses yeux et il lui fallut beaucoup de sang-froid pour acquiescer d'un hochement de tête avant d'être congédiée.

Les couloirs de la Tour du sable ne lui ôtèrent pas son mal-être et son esprit était trop embrouillé pour se rendre compte de la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle ne pouvait croire ce que son père avait très clairement suggéré. Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer au sanctuaire et l'offrir à un Chef de clan ? Non ! Il ne le pouvait pas.

Elle releva des yeux larmoyants sur la porte de l'infirmerie et entra dans la pièce avant de fermer derrière elle. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, faisant couler les larmes jusque-là retenues. Son corps fut pris de spasme, ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se les pinça. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ces derniers mots : _« les héritières sont un prix de choix, surtout pour un Chef de clan »_. Comment pouvait-il n'avoir aucun amour pour elle, son enfant ?

Respirant profondément, elle ouvrit les yeux en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle frotta son visage pour essuyer toute trace mouillée et soupira longuement en souhaitant se reprendre. Elle était une enfant de Koyâ, une femme forte et fière. Elle défendait les frontières de sa patrie avec honneur. Si Matsuri marchait la tête haute, elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser la sienne.

Elle se décolla de la porte et marcha lentement. Elle se laissa choir sans élégance dans son fauteuil et braqua un regard vide sur le lit métallique. Il ne pouvait pas faire d'elle une courtisane… Elle pensa à Kankurô qui allait sûrement mal réagir et s'attirer des ennuis en apprenant la menace qui planait sur sa tête. Il avait entendu Gaara le sous-entendre d'après… Sasori…

Elle plissa les sourcils. Il avait tenté de la prévenir, il s'était inquiété pour elle, il s'était même énervé en lui expliquant ce que ferait son frère. Et ce qu'il lui avait dit… _« Si t'en as rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut te faire ce n'est pas mon cas, faudrait peut-être qu'un jour tu le comprennes »_. Elle ne savait quoi en penser exactement. De quelle façon tenait-il à elle ?

L'ouverture de la porte la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne rougisse de honte en plantant son regard sur son cousin.

Sasori était surprit de trouver Temari à l'infirmerie à une heure si tardive mais l'émotion ne resta pas longtemps dessinée sur ses traits, se remplaçant par la dureté de l'inquiétude. Temari avait le vert de ses yeux plus clair et ses contours étaient rougit, il en déduit qu'elle venait de pleurer. Il referma la porte et s'avança de quelques pas, la voyant se pincer les lèvres, des larmes surgissant au bord de ses yeux alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

_ Tema, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle garda le silence et il s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir accroupi près du fauteuil. N'aimant pas la voir ainsi, Sasori ne fit pas attention à ses gestes et caressa son bras pour capter son attention. Il obtint un bref regard et un reniflement.

_ La prochaine fois que Gaara… commença-t-elle, grimaçant en fermant les yeux, incapable de s'expliquer. Mon père croit que j'empêche le rétablissement de Sari et… Il m'a dit que les héritières étaient des prix de choix.

Sa voix chevrota. Elle sentit la main de son cousin se crispée sur son avant-bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda la main de Sasori posée sur elle. Il avait de longs doigts, comme un pianiste. _« Comme Pakun »_ pensa-t-elle.

_ Tu veux que j'appelle Kankurô ?

_ Non, murmura-t-elle.

Comme pour l'empêcher de partir, elle recouvrit sa main de la sienne, continuant de cogiter à une vitesse affolante. Sasori quitta une seconde ses pensées négatives en sentant une chaleur sur sa main, y rivant son regard. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Il leva ses yeux ambrés sur Temari, la voyant les sourcils froncés et la mine plus sérieuse que triste.

_ Tem…

_ J'ai un moyen d'éviter ça, le coupa-t-elle. Enfin, je crois.

Avalant son envie de lui proposer de s'enfuir loin d'ici, il la questionna d'un regard qu'elle ne rendit que brièvement avant d'ajouter :

_ Je n'peux rien dire tant que je ne suis pas sûre, mais… hésita-t-elle.

_ Tu me diras quand tu sauras ?

_ Oui, sourit-elle en le regardant.

Sasori lui rendit son sourire, le premier qu'elle lui offrait depuis bien longtemps. L'envie de lui proposer de fuir avec elle revint se manifester mais Temari le devança.

_ Merci Sasori, de m'avoir prévenue, ça…

_ C'est normal…

_ Non, le coupa-t-elle en le regardant. Je suis odieuse avec toi, je le sais. Je suis désolée.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, affirma-t-il doucement.

_ Tu devrais, sourit-elle amèrement. Je t'ai dit que tu ne valais pas mieux que Gaara…

Sasori baissa une seconde le regard, ne pouvant nier qu'elle avait été affreusement blessante à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui en vouloir. Il sourit sobrement.

_ Je te pardonne Tema.

Temari sourit et un court silence suivi avant qu'elle ne le brise. Elle respira profondément avant de lui expliquer plus clairement la menace de Rasa. Puis elle lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Kankurô, ni à Matsuri, ne souhaitant pas les inquiéter. Il accepta en lui faisant promettre en échange qu'elle se confie à lui sur cette histoire et ses suppositions pour échapper à la menace.

Voyant que Temari se reprenait, remplaçant ses traits peinés par l'assurance qu'elle affichait à tout instant, Sasori récupéra sa main et se releva. Il sourit en l'entendant reprendre les commandes en demandant des nouvelles des filles. Il répondit, l'informant que Sari avait survécu aux deux derniers assauts de Gaara grâce aux conseils de Matsuri. Il ajouta que Rina se montrait toujours aussi attentive –ce qui avait le don de le décontenancer- et que Yumi était toujours aussi fragile.

_ Obaasan ne cesse de la réprimander, soupira-t-il. Rina ne l'aide pas avec ses conseils de nympho et Sari ne parle presque jamais alors…

_ Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

_ Non, avoua-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec Yumi et Rina, comme il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les filles qui rejoignaient le sanctuaire. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise quand Temari lui demanda comment Yumi vivait ses leçons depuis sa première fois. Grimaçant de nouveau, il détourna le regard pour répondre :

_ Elle a toujours mal…

_ Ce n'est pas une surprise, elle n'est plus vierge que depuis peu, dit-elle sans agressivité.

Sasori se pinça les lèvres puis expliqua qu'elle était tellement nerveuse et apeurée qu'elle envenimait la douleur en se crispant, ce que Temari accueilli d'une grimace de compassion. Elle voyait bien que son cousin n'appréciait pas cette conversation, seulement, en tant que médecin, elle devait savoir comment se portaient les filles.

Avoir suivi les courtisanes formées par son clan avait rebuté Temari, la faisant se fermer aux hommes. Seule Matsuri savait qu'elle était tout aussi vierge que les filles que cherchaient son père et son frère et en écoutant comment Yumi avait vécu les suites de son dépucelage, elle espérait ne jamais vivre cela, quitte à mourir vieille fille. Elle chassa ces pensées quand Sasori lui demanda de parler à Yumi et le regarda une seconde.

Elle s'était toujours intéressée à la formation des filles pour pouvoir remplir ses fonctions de médecin et en cet instant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce que vivait le formateur, ayant simplement jugée qu'il aimait son métier. Pour la première fois, elle reconnaissait que Sasori n'appréciait pas devoir former les filles.

_ Très bien, je parlerai à Yumi, assura-t-elle.

_ Merci.

Sasori lui offrit un léger sourire avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Temari aurait voulu en savoir plus, lui poser des questions, savoir comment il vivait son rôle de formateur… Elle avait passé son temps à le juger et à le dénigrer, pourtant, il s'était toujours montré calme et gentil avec elle alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être agressif autant qu'elle l'était. Il lui avait dit lui pardonner mais comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir se venger de son comportement ?

Repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la prévenir de la démarche de Gaara et cogitant sur ce qu'ils venaient de se dire sans aucune animosité de sa part, elle se demandait si Sasori n'avait pas de sentiments plus profond pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle se pinça les lèvres à ce constat et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. Matsuri devait être couchée à cette heure et elle était bien la seule qu'elle pouvait interroger à ce sujet.

* * *

 _01/03/2019_

 _A suivre : « Décision inattendue »_


	21. Chapter 18

_Coucou les loulous, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous restons du côté de Sentâ et Koyâ pour ce chapitre, on retrouvera Uchiha et Hyûga dans le suivant ;) Mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, réponses aux reviews^^_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) Heureuse de te retrouver et vivement que je puisse aussi te lire ;) Argh, pauvre Neji… XD Bisous ma belle^^_

 _ **Lilimoys :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci beaucoup pour tous tes mots, c'est gentil *-* C'est du travail mais j'y prends plaisir^^ Je suis contente que la rencontre de Sasuke et Naruto t'ai plu ;) et rassurée que j'arrive à ne pas trop dénaturer le caractère des persos. Ça arrive bientôt, Shikamaru et Hinata vont bientôt se rencontrer ;) Oh merci *-* Oui je les ship complètement en ce moment^^ Très contente que tu ais adoré « En colle », c'est un de mes OS favori :P On est d'accord sur Hinata et sur Shika aussi ;) La suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci de ton soutien ;) Bisous_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, oui Temari va être plus réceptive comme tu dis mais pas pour ce que tu crois^^ Je ne peux rien dire sur ce qui va se passer évidemment ;) Hum, Gaara… Eh bien je ne dirais rien sur lui mais peut-être vas-tu choisir avec ce chapitre^^ Bisous ;)_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 18 : Décision inattendue**

Perchée sur le mur d'enceinte, Temari balayait les containers des yeux, cherchant à déceler la silhouette de Pakun. Elle remuait imperceptiblement les lèvres en appelant l'espion du Kage, espérant qu'il allait venir. Elle n'avait d'autres options pour échapper à la menace de son père que d'échanger les informations que voulait Pakun contre sa liberté.

Une part d'elle avait la sensation de trahir son clan, de trahir sa famille, mais une autre part d'elle, plus forte, ne cessait de se répéter que son clan méritait la haine du Kage et de ses anbus. Sa famille avait du sang sur les mains, des atrocités à se faire pardonner et des vies à racheter, elle en était convaincue depuis plusieurs années. Et puis, elle ne cessait de s'encourager en se disant qu'en trahissant Rasa et Gaara, elle sauverait les filles du sanctuaire et même Matsuri.

Son cœur palpitait d'appréhension et ses murmures inaudibles n'amenèrent pas l'espion alors elle grimaça de colère et d'angoisse. Son frère Gaara était avec Sari en ce moment-même, le temps lui était compté. Si Sasori l'avait quelque peu rassurée en l'informant que la jeune fille avait réussi à s'en tirer sans coup les deux fois précédentes, Temari savait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Elle retint sa respiration et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un mouvement suspect près d'un container, reprenant espoir. Se levant de son assise pour mieux voir, elle pria muettement avant de regarder autour d'elle. Aucun des gardes-frontières n'étaient proches alors elle se pressa de descendre du mur d'enceinte pour courir aussi vite que possible vers les usines de Sentâ.

Arrivée au container suspect, elle se stabilisa brusquement en faisant face à une jeune femme brune arborant l'emblème Uchiha sur son épaule gauche. Temari se mit immédiatement sur l'offensive, prête à attaquer l'intruse au moindre mouvement brusque. La Uchiha restait dans sa posture décontractée, tenant négligemment sa hanche d'une main.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une Uchiha vient faire près de Koyâ ? questionna Temari avec colère.

_ Elle est avec moi.

Temari se tourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Pakun et retint son sourire de soulagement en le voyant la saluer d'une main, l'autre étant dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle n'abaissa pas sa garde pour autant, n'appréciant pas la présence de l'Uchiha.

_ Et pourquoi elle est là ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

_ Parce que je n'aime pas rester les bras croisés quand des salopards violent des jeunes filles dans ma ville, répondit Izumi.

Lâchant sa hanche, l'Assassin s'approcha pour la contourner et rejoindre son actuel binôme, continuant d'expliquer ses raisons :

_ J'ai dans l'idée de les chopper, de les destituer de l'arme du crime et de la leur faire bouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec. Pas toi ?

Temari avait envie d'approuver l'idée pour avoir ressenti un nombre incalculable de fois des envies de meurtres envers Rasa et Gaara. Mais elle garda le silence, ne pouvant sciemment les livrer à ce sort. Elle détestait l'attachement qu'elle gardait pour son père et son frère alors qu'elle haïssait tout ce qu'ils étaient et représentaient.

Kakashi voyait le désarroi dans le regard de l'héritière de Koyâ. Il avait esquissé un sourire masqué à la façon presque poétique qu'avait eu Izumi pour décrire sa sentence, mais n'avait pas quitté la No Sabaku des yeux. Elle semblait moins sûre d'elle que les fois précédentes et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de l'influencer avec les fraîches informations qu'il détenait.

Il remarqua le regard en coin de l'Uchiha et s'avança vers la blonde.

_ Je veux juste des informations, dit-il pour jauger l'héritière.

_ Je vous les donnerai.

Kakashi la regardait droit dans les yeux. En plus de son hésitation évidente, il décelait l'angoisse dans ses pupilles.

_ A quel prix ?

_ Je demande à négocier avec le Kage, ma liberté contre le démantèlement du clan No Sabaku.

Kakashi et Izumi gardèrent le silence, l'un n'étant pas si surprit de la tournure des évènements au vue de ces quelques minutes et l'autre affichant sa surprise. Izumi fut la première à rompre le silence en demandant à la No Sabaku d'exposer ses conditions pour définir ce qu'elle entendait dans « sa liberté ».

Temari s'exécuta en demandant la protection des anbus et un logement protégé. Elle assura qu'en retour, elle fournirait tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire pour faire arrêter son père et son benjamin ainsi que pour anéantir leur business. Elle ajouta qu'elle pouvait même rallier des habitants de Koyâ à sa démarche, faisant sourire Izumi.

_ Dans deux nuits, j'attendrai ici. J'espère vous y voir, termina Temari.

Les saluant d'un hochement de tête, elle recula de quelques pas avant de se détourner pour regagner prudemment le mur d'enceinte sous le regard neutre du binôme atypique.

Kakashi gardait les mains dans ses poches alors qu'Izumi avait repris sa hanche. Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, Hatake avait visiblement déjà capté la confiance de l'héritière.

_ Si le Kage refuse…, commença Izumi.

_ Il acceptera, la coupa-t-il. Elle peut faire tomber le réseau de prostitution, ça vaut plus cher qu'un appart à l'hôtel privé des anbus.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avait retenue dans ce cas ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Temari No Sabaku ne devait sûrement pas ignorer que sa requête serait acceptée, qu'elle leur ait donné rendez-vous dans deux nuits signifiait sûrement qu'elle avait des détails à régler. Il se détourna de l'enceinte de Koyâ et Izumi le suivit sans attendre de réponse, l'ayant devinée.

* * *

 _« Traître »_ injuria mentalement Naruto pour qualifier son père, ce qu'il ne cessait de faire depuis une heure que son binôme indésirable conduisait la voiture. Minato avait fini par céder à ses plaintes. Naruto avait été tellement content d'être écarté du terrain qu'il ne s'était pas méfier quand sa mère l'avait invité à boire un thé. _« Traître »_ se répéta-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Evidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre, Kushina était dans la confidence, il était même certain que Minato l'avait appelé dès qu'il l'avait quitté pour qu'elle soit son arme de persuasion. Sa mère était vraiment douée pour cela, il n'avait pas pu résister quand elle lui avait dit : _« Hashirama-sama serait tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'un Uzumaki et un Uchiha collaborent sur une mission »_. Elle attaquait toujours les sentiments ! _« Traîtresse »_ pensa-t-il.

Derrière le volant, Sasuke regardait attentivement la route. La veille, il avait appelé Shisui pour avoir des informations sur l'Uzumaki. Son cousin lui avait partagé ses connaissances qui étaient en lien avec le clan Senju, n'ayant pas accès aux fichiers des anbus. Sasuke avait donc appris que celui avec qui il devait faire équipe était le représentant Senju à la Tour du Kage. Un titre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible mais que l'anbu Mitarashi avait confirmé. Elle avait ajouté qu'il y avait aussi un représentant Sarutobi depuis que le clan avait rallié le gouvernement mis en place par Minato Namikaze.

C'était complètement idiot, mais il jalousait le blond. Il ne cessait de se contredire muettement, bataillant pour savoir s'il devait suggérer à son grand-père qu'il devienne le futur représentant Uchiha auprès du Kage ou si cette idée n'était pas complètement idiote. Posséder ce titre ne serait jamais aussi prestigieux qu'être le successeur de Madara, mais c'était tout de même une responsabilité importante. Voulant se renseigner, il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'Uzumaki. Avec neutralité, il questionna :

_ C'est quoi ton rôle de tête pensante si t'es pas un anbu de terrain ?

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse ? répliqua abruptement Naruto.

Il intercepta le coup d'œil de l'Uchiha qui soupira de désolation.

_ Binôme, tu saisis le sens de ce mot ? nargua-t-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Non, définitivement, il n'aimait pas cet héritier prétentieux. Il le fusilla du regard en serrant la mâchoire.

_ Humilité, tu saisis ou faut que je t'explique ? rétorqua-t-il.

Sasuke sourit d'amusement, appréciant la répartie. Il garda le silence le temps de sortir de la voie express pour en rejoindre une autre. Il jeta alors un regard à son équipier temporaire.

_ Représentant Senju à la Tour du Kage, reprit-il avec une pointe de compliment. Je vois la tête pensante, mais pas l'anbu.

_ T'es un… Assassin, Uchiha, clama Naruto en arquant un sourcil. Peut-être crois-tu que les autres clans de Konoha n'ont pas leurs « nouveaux samouraïs » eux aussi ?

Il mima les guillemets et intercepta le regard furtif de son vis-à-vis qui devait rester concentrer sur la route.

_ Tu peux dire que je suis un Assassin Senju, sauf que moi je travaille pour mon quartier autant que pour ma ville.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Chaque Assassin Uchiha veillait à la sécurité de Konoha autant qu'à celui de Honô. En quoi étaient-ils différents ? Parce que ce blondinet était reconnu par son Chef autant que par le Kage ? Et alors, il avait une longueur d'avance en sachant que Minato Namikaze était son père ! Il soupira intérieurement, cette excuse n'était pas valable pour le Sarutobi titré comme représentant à la Tour du Kage.

Naruto replongea dans ses représailles muettes envers ses parents pendant que Sasuke tentait de se convaincre qu'il pourrait avoir aussi ce titre s'il en parlait à son grand-père. En remplissant correctement cette coalition, il mettrait toutes les chances de son côté ! Fier de son idée, il garda le silence. Ils avaient encore pas mal de route pour atteindre Suna.

* * *

Temari traversait les couloirs de la Tour du sable dans le but d'aller voir son frère après avoir été rendre visite à Matsuri. Elle ne l'avait pas informée qu'elle partirait cette nuit, ne voulant pas la mettre en danger, mais elle avait voulu la voir avant de quitter Koyâ. Si au début Matsuri n'avait été pour elle qu'une fille comme Yumi, Rina et Sari, avec le temps, la jeune femme était devenue son amie. Elle s'était attachée à elle et à sa force de caractère cachée par cette fragilité que Gaara avait fait naître en elle.

Leur discussion avait tourné autour de l'héritier et de Sari. Matsuri lui avait partagé son idée de redevenir celle que son fiancé voulait pour libérer la réservée de son emprise et cela semblait fonctionner d'après elle. Temari s'était désolée de voir le visage de son amie marqué d'une coupure à la lèvre et ses yeux refléter un certain mal-être. Mais Matsuri avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose et que depuis, Gaara n'avait pas envoyé Sari à l'infirmerie.

Elle se rendait donc dans les appartements de Kankurô pour, tout comme Matsuri, lui dire au revoir sans le prévenir et tenter pour la énième fois de faire comprendre à son frère que Matsuri avait besoin de son soutien.

Elle n'aimait pas savoir que son petit frère se terrait dans sa culpabilité. Elle savait. Les regards que Kankurô offrait à Matsuri étaient gorgés de regrets et, un soir de beuverie où elle avait été le récupérer à la sortie d'un bar, l'alcool lui avait délié la langue. Temari l'avait entendu dire qu'il voulait offrir à Matsuri l'amour que Gaara lui refusait.

Tournant à gauche au bout du couloir, elle cessa son avancée en voyant son plus jeune frère venir à grande enjambée vers elle. Apparemment, il revenait du sanctuaire. Les paroles de son père tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne put empêcher la colère de gorgée son regard et croisa celui glacial de son benjamin qui esquissa un sourire mesquin.

_ Les menaces te rendent efficace, argua-t-il avec supériorité.

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à l'état de santé de Sari et à la menace qu'il avait suggérée à leur père, Temari serra les poings en ne baissant pas le regard. Gaara s'arrêta juste devant elle et sourit mesquinement.

_ C'est dommage, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je me serais fait une joie de te remettre à ta place.

Elle grimaça quand Gaara renifla subjectivement ses cheveux et s'écarta de lui en le fusillant du regard.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un sale monstre, ragea-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Le visage de Gaara se déforma pour afficher du dégoût alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gifler sa sœur. Mais n'ayant plus rien à perdre, Temari ne se laissa pas faire et se défendit avec autant de hargne qu'il en montrait. Elle esquiva son coup et se recula promptement en préméditation d'un autre à suivre. Enervé, Gaara dégaina son wakizashi et l'attaqua de nouveau, ne supportant pas qu'elle lui résiste encore.

Elle lui avait toujours résisté, que ce soit par son fort caractère ou par ses actes. Elle était exactement le genre de femme qu'il aimait mais leur lien fraternel mettait un frein à ses envies. Il la haïssait pour le simple fait qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il fut partagé entre excitation et colère en la voyant esquiver ses assauts acérés et bien qu'elle se défendait comme une tigresse, elle ne l'attaquait pas en retour, le laissant jubiler de sa supériorité. Temari était persuadée que dès qu'elle baisserait sa garde, il la transpercerait de son wakizashi et sachant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, elle préférait assurer sa survie en évitant de prolonger cette confrontation.

Elle savait que Gaara irait immédiatement rapporter leur altercation à Rasa pour lui faire exécuter sa menace, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta que brièvement en pensant à sa future fuite. Quand son benjamin esquissa un sourire satisfait dans lequel se lisait sa folie, elle recula d'un bon mètre avant de lui tourner le dos en vue de s'enfuir. Voyant cela, Gaara se lécha les lèvres et envoya son wakizashi de toutes ses forces dans sa direction. La lame trancha le bras de Temari avant d'aller se planter dans le mur d'en face, arrachant un cri de douleur à la blonde.

Elle porta immédiatement sa main sur la blessure, ayant cessé sa course et se tournant vivement vers Gaara, la peur lisible dans ses prunelles vertes. Elle le regardait s'approcher d'elle avec angoisse et elle recula jusqu'à être bloquée contre le mur. Gaara fut devant elle aussi rapidement qu'elle retint sa respiration. La regardant ardemment, il décrocha son arme du mur et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

_ N'ai pas peur, grande sœur, chuchota-t-il.

Il glissa la pointe de son wakizashi sur sa joue, la faisant trembler d'appréhension, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

_ Je ne te ferai aucun mal, continua-t-il alors que son arme descendait sur sa gorge. Pas avant de faire de toi ma nouvelle réservée… Je ne laisserais pas un si beau lot à Sasori…

La respiration de Temari s'accélérait sous la peur et elle ferma les yeux en priant pour que Kankurô sorte de ses appartements au plus vite. Mais son frère cadet n'était pas à la Tour du sable et les couloirs restèrent déserts. Gaara laissa échapper un rire mutin en la voyant apeurée puis il rangea son arme dans son fourreau avant de la quitter, se rendant au bureau de son père avec la ferme intention de l'envoyer au sanctuaire.

Après de longues secondes, Temari ouvrit les yeux en laissant couler des larmes. Elle remarqua qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans les couloirs et expira en tremblant, évacuant la peur et reprenant contenance. Soulevant doucement sa main, elle grimaça en voyant sa blessure et, oubliant sa visite prévue à Kankurô, elle prit la direction du sanctuaire pour se soigner.

. . .

Sasori vit sa cousine lui jeter un regard en passant devant la porte ouverte de son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant du sang sur sa main tenant son bras. Immédiatement, il se leva et la suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il lui ordonna de s'installer sur le lit. S'exécutant, Temari garda le silence et suivit son cousin des yeux pendant qu'il fouillait les placards pour s'armer de tout ce dont il avait besoin afin de la soigner.

Il revint ensuite vers elle et lui fit retirer sa main. Il grimaça en voyant que la blessure était profonde, craignant ce qui avait pu la blesser ainsi. Se saisissant d'une seringue, il mesura un anesthésiant local qu'il lui administra sous son regard et un silence chargé d'angoisse.

Peu à peu, Temari se détendit et Sasori commença ses soins en nettoyant la plaie pour pouvoir la suturer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

_ Gaara me veut comme sa réservée, dit-elle platement.

Sasori cessa ses gestes et la fixa dans les yeux un moment. Elle voyait la peur gorger ses pupilles ambrées et lui offrit un bref sourire qui ne le rassura pas pour autan0t. Regardant de nouveau la plaie, il jeta la compresse ensanglantée et entama les sutures.

_ Tu as trouvé pour t'enfuir ?

Temari ne le lâchait pas des yeux sans répondre à sa question, ayant perçu l'angoisse dans sa voix. Il tremblait légèrement, concentré à la tâche. Elle avait enfin compris les mots de son cousin et n'avait cessé d'y penser. Elle n'en était pas certaine et n'oserait lui poser la question mais elle avait l'impression que Sasori l'aimait.

_ Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuis toi ? demanda-t-elle, récoltant un bref coup d'œil.

_ J'ai voulu, quand j'ai su pour mes parents, avoua-t-il en regardant ses gestes. Et puis, Obaasan m'a ramené à la raison.

_ Et tu n'y as pas repensé depuis ?

Sasori cessa ses soins et la fixa. Oui, il y avait repensé, plus d'une fois. Et puis il était tombé amoureux d'elle et tout avait changé depuis. Il ne pouvait partir sans elle et avait imaginé un milliard de fois s'enfuir avec elle. Mais elle n'avait cessé de le détester. Il détourna le regard.

_ Non, répondit-il.

Il se concentra pour terminer les sutures, essayant de penser à autre chose que l'idée qu'elle puisse finir au sanctuaire et être la réservée de Gaara. Il fit le dernier nœud et s'éloigna pour se laver les mains.

Temari regardait le travail de son cousin. Elle allait avoir une sacrée cicatrice sur l'avant-bras. Elle se remit comme elle était quand Sasori revint avec une compresse pour nettoyer le sang. Il lui appliqua ensuite une pommade et lui fit un bandage.

_ Je m'en vais ce soir, dit-elle tout bas alors qu'il terminait.

Elle accrocha ses yeux ambrés. Depuis la menace que lui avait faite son père, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Sasori et aux mots qu'il lui avait dits. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour son cousin : de la gratitude ? De la compassion ? Des remords … ? Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose après son départ, comme pour Matsuri et Kankurô. Elle détourna le regard et reprit d'une voix toujours basse :

_ Je peux faire cesser tout ça et tu peux m'aider. J'aimerais… qu'on puisse se contacter pour échanger des infos… Je sais que c'est risqué et…

_ D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Elle sourit discrètement. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde pourtant, il se mettait en danger. Elle se leva du lit métallique et lui fit face. Elle lui donna un téléphone portable en précisant que son numéro était déjà inscrit au répertoire et qu'il fallait qu'il la contacte par message. Acquiesçant, Sasori releva son regard sur elle, recevant un sourire.

_ On se revoit bientôt, assura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et la regarda se détourner en vue de quitter l'infirmerie. Quand elle attrapa la poignée de la porte, il lui prit la main pour la retenir.

_ Tema attends, supplia-t-il.

Elle attendit et tourna la tête vers lui, fixant son regard au sien.

_ C'est…, hésita-t-il avant d'inspirer profondément. Ça fait des années que j'suis dingue de toi et maintenant… tu ne me déteste plus et tu pars, tu…

Il soupira en détournant le regard ne voulant pas qu'elle voit ses yeux s'humidifier.

_ Je voudrais juste, juste une seule fois…

Sasori ne put finir sa phrase en voyant sa cousine s'approcher de lui en s'humectant les lèvres. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné alors qu'il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux quand elle fut toute proche de lui et la laissa venir frôler leur joue. Il s'imprégna de son odeur sucré, gardant les paupières closes pour ne pas rompre ce rêve éveillé. Il sentit son souffle se mêler au sien puis ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Temari le sentait trembler alors qu'il lui lâchait la main pour venir caresser sa mâchoire, approfondissant le baiser qu'elle avait initié. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui avait pris, peut-être était-ce juste une façon de le remercier et de s'excuser. Pourtant, les paupières closes, elle savoura chaque caresse que lui offrit Sasori. C'était la première fois qu'elle était embrassée de cette façon, avec autant de… sentiments.

Lorsqu'elle osa agripper une main à sa chemise, il rompit délicatement le baiser en gardant son front collé au sien.

_ Merci, susurra-t-il avant de rouvrir les yeux en s'éloignant.

Il sourit en la voyant. Elle rougissait et le vert de ses yeux brillait, il en était comblé.

Temari mis quelques secondes à se reprendre, ayant encore envie qu'il l'embrasse. Cependant, elle recula et détourna le regard pour ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle le regarda brièvement avant de la refermer. Sasori pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. _« Bon sang »_ pensa-t-il, ce baiser allait le hanter.

Longeant le couloir du sanctuaire, Temari se caressa les lèvres de son index, déboussolée. Elle avait vraiment apprécié le baiser de Sasori et cela la perturbait. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour son cousin. Elle tenait à lui, certes, mais comme elle tenait à un membre de sa famille. Elle fronça les sourcils et lâcha ses lèvres en se disant qu'elle avait fait une erreur en l'embrassant. Elle ne voulait pas le faire espérer quoi que ce soit. _« Merci »_. Avait-il compris qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour… le remercier ? Ou s'excuser peut-être ?

Elle grogna de frustration, ne sachant elle-même pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Avait-elle eu autant de rancœur contre lui parce qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce poste qu'il occupait ou parce qu'il représentait plus qu'un cousin à ses yeux ? Avait-elle été jalouse de ces filles qui recevaient la tendresse de Sasori ? Elle respira profondément pour chasser tout cela de son esprit en quittant le sanctuaire.

Comme elle faisait chaque soir, elle prit la direction des murs d'enceinte et alla saluer les gardes-frontières sous ses ordres avant de se rendre à son poste habituel. Son sac était déjà prêt, attendant dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle le prit et regarda derrière elle, voyant son quartier briller sous les lumières des échoppes, des restaurants et des bordels.

Elle respira profondément et prononça des excuses muettes envers son frère cadet, Matsuri, les filles au sanctuaire et son cousin puis détourna le regard et descendit du mur pour rejoindre les containers au pas de courses. Elle n'était pas sereine, espérant ne pas se tromper en passant un marché avec le Kage. Elle espérait tout autant ne pas tomber dans un piège visant à faire d'elle une prisonnière et une monnaie d'échange.

Quand elle plaqua son dos contre un des containers, la respiration haletante, elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Puis elle soupira d'appréhension avant de se ressaisir. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit les silhouettes de Pakun et de la Uchiha s'approcher d'elle. Méfiante, elle fronça les sourcils en les regardant se poster devant elle. L'Assassin lui offrit un hochement de tête que l'espion du Kage imita avant de prendre la parole :

_ Minato Namikaze accepte vos conditions, déclara-t-il.

Elle refreina un sourire de soulagement pour se contenter d'un hochement de tête. L'anbu l'invita à les suivre et après une énième seconde d'hésitation, Temari obtempéra. Son cœur battait rapidement, ses mains étaient moites, mais elle ne cessait de penser à toutes ces femmes qu'elle pourrait aider en trahissant son clan. A Matsuri.

_ Izumi Uchiha, se présenta officiellement l'Assassin en regardant l'héritière de Koyâ.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, cachant être impressionnée qu'une noble de Honô travaille avec le Kage.

_ Kakashi Hatake, imita l'anbu, grimaçant en voyant son regard réprobateur. Pakun est mon chien.

Temari ne dit rien pour la simple raison que la divulgation de leur réelle identité lui prouvait qu'elle ne fonçait pas dans un piège. De toute manière, avait-elle vraiment le choix maintenant ?

* * *

 _23/03/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « L'erreur de Fuki Hyûga »_


	22. Chapter 19

_Coucou les p'tis choux^^ Vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous retrouvons nos Uchiha et Hyûga, Shikamaru arrive dans le prochain chapitre avec une surprise pour vous ;) Quelques révélations dans celui-ci, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, je laisse parler mon sadisme en étant contente de t'avoir fait peur pour Temari^^ Ouiiii, moi aussi je le trouve trop chou Sasori^^ Ah, Gaara ! Hum non, je ne dirais rien :D Bisous_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _merci pour ta review ;) merci du compliment *-* Ah ah oui, Temari est partie^^ Je ne peux rien promettre pour Sasori (j'assume le sadisme lol) et oui, moi aussi je le trouve trop chou^^ Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 19 : L'erreur de Fuki Hyûga**

Itachi était énervé, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Sa conduite pour se rendre au Domaine Hyûga était brusque comparé à d'habitude, il n'avait même pas pensé à prévenir Hinata qu'il arrivait et à vrai dire, c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. Quand le grand portail du Domaine s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer, il fit crisser les pneus avant de se garer brusquement et de quitter sa voiture en claquant la portière.

Comme chaque fois, il fit le tour du manoir secondaire pour arriver au banc en pierre que sa fiancée aimait tant. Il passa devant d'un pas déterminé et ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la baie vitrée, se contentant d'entrer en refermant derrière lui.

_ Hinata ? appela-t-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Visiblement le manoir était vide mais sachant que sa fiancée ne le quittait que très rarement et toujours pour venir chez lui, il l'appela plus fortement en avançant dans l'immense pièce de vie. Il l'appela une troisième fois avant de venir frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne reçut pas plus de réponse alors, inquiet, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec soulagement Hinata allongée sur son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Elle sursauta en le voyant et porta une main à son cœur, avant d'être soulagée que ce soit Itachi et non son frère. L'Uchiha soupira, durant une minute, il avait craint que Neji lui ait fait du mal.

Retirant ses écouteurs alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Hinata se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Son fiancé était un excellent comédien quand il s'agissait de camoufler ses émotions, pourtant à cet instant, il lui était aisé de voir que quelque chose l'énervait. Tapotant son lit, elle l'invita muettement à la rejoindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il grimaça furtivement et s'appuya contre la tête de lit dans une position semi couchée.

_ Ma mère me prend la tête, avoua-t-il.

Déliant sa langue pour se confier à celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, il avoua les interrogatoires que lui faisait passer Mikoto à chaque essayage de son kimono de cérémonie. Il avait en ce jour assisté à son troisième essayage et Mikoto n'avait cessé de le questionner sur sa relation intime avec sa fiancée. Elle investiguait tellement bien qu'il avait failli révéler son homosexualité et c'était la raison de son énervement.

Hinata l'écoutait attentivement, plissant les sourcils par compassion. Elle savait qu'il était compliqué pour Itachi de faire passer ses sentiments avant le clan, comme le lui avait appris son grand-père. De plus, il lui avait dit être heureux de voir Mikoto si enthousiaste aux préparatifs et elle n'ignorait pas qu'Itachi souhaitait le bonheur de sa famille, même au dépend du sien. Elle lui avait fait faire leur promesse pour changer cela.

Itachi soupira. Il était chaque fois gêné des questions de sa mère. Il était quelque peu pudique et très inexpérimenté, d'où la gêne qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait parfois pas quoi répondre aux questions. Il inspira profondément et tourna le regard sur sa fiancée.

_ Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, Hinata ne cacha pas sa surprise. Depuis qu'il avait cherché à la faire céder pour fixer leur date de mariage, elle l'avait résigné à ne pas insister en lui ordonnant de l'embrasser -en sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Pourquoi le voulait-il maintenant ? Sa question se lisait dans ses yeux et fit grimacer Itachi qui riva son regard sur le plafond.

_ Je ne suis pas le premier que tu as embrassé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, avoua-t-elle.

_ Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

_ … Oui, hésita-t-elle à répondre, le faisant sourire tristement.

_ Tu es mon premier baiser, le seul aussi, et je suis vierge… J'ai vingt-cinq ans !

Il avait rappelé son âge comme si c'était une aberration, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Itachi releva son regard sur elle, affichant de nouveau ce petit sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas.

_ Je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse Hinata, avoua-t-il. Je foutrais tout en l'air.

_ Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'injuria-t-elle. On va trouver notre compromis et tu vas dire à Shisui que tu l'aimes.

_ Et tu coucheras avec Sasuke ?

Hinata entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'affirmer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle expira fortement, ne pouvant plus nier qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter cette idée, bien qu'elle comptait s'y résigner.

Elle espérait n'avoir besoin que d'une fois pour tomber enceinte tout autant qu'elle espérait que ce serait un garçon et qu'on ne lui imposerait pas d'autre grossesse par la suite. Une petite voix lui rappela l'envie mal cachée de sa future belle-mère d'avoir une petite-fille. Elle grimaça furtivement.

_ Hinata ? l'appela Itachi, récoltant son regard. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Aller à l'encontre de son homosexualité ? Dans quel but ?

_ Itachi…, tenta-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase quand celui-ci s'approcha promptement d'elle. Ne lâchant pas son regard, elle reprit où il l'avait coupée d'une voix plus faible.

_ Itachi, qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

Il ne répondit pas et vint timidement presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le repoussa doucement et l'appela une nouvelle fois.

_ Hinata, s'il te plait, souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi essayer.

Il jaugea son regard puis reprit son baiser. Avec hésitation, elle y répondit.

Itachi voulait réussir à désirer sa fiancée. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de rompre l'alliance de leur clan, il ne pouvait trahir son grand-père en lui révélant son homosexualité, il ne parvenait plus à rester seul avec Shisui, le harcèlement de sa mère commençait à peser… Et il se sentait égoïste de demander à Hinata de concevoir l'héritier qu'on attendait d'eux à contrecœur. Elle était aussi importante à ses yeux que sa famille alors la désirer règlerait tous les problèmes.

Ne cessant de penser à Shisui, il se montra de plus en plus fougueux et Hinata se laissa emporter. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient raconté à Mikoto et Fuki. Hinata vint saisir sa nuque en se collant à lui, ignorant que ses courbes féminines effacèrent Shisui de l'esprit de son fiancé.

Itachi devint bien moins fougueux. Ressentant sa réticence, elle mit un terme à ce baiser et captura son regard où son mal-être y était lisible. Elle lui caressa la joue en lui souriant tendrement et il baissa le regard.

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, ni à s'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Itachi lui rendit son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

_ Je voudrais vraiment y arriver, chuchota-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Hinata fit preuve de patience, ne cessant de lui caresser affectueusement le dos. Après quelques secondes, Itachi lui avoua être incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à Shisui et qu'il refusait qu'elle se force à coucher avec son frère.

_ Je voudrais au moins t'épargner ça en étant le père de cet héritier, ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit tendrement avant de se défaire de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je ne veux pas, affirma-t-elle avec douceur et un sourire. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à coucher avec moi, Itachi. Et si tu ne parviens pas à dire ce que tu ressens à Shisui, montre-lui.

Il sourit, cela paraissait si simple quand elle le disait.

_ Et tu serais prête à vivre avec un mari infidèle, à coucher avec mon frère et à passer le reste de ta vie ainsi ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était invraisemblable.

_ Oui, affirma-t-elle sans détour. Et toi ?

Il baissa le regard en soupirant. Têtue comme elle l'était, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, comme d'habitude. Capitulant pour cette fois, il resta allongé sur le lit en se mettant sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Hinata l'imita, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le silence les enveloppa un instant avant que la Hyûga ne le rompe.

_ Hanabi est venue me parler, annonça-t-elle.

Surprit et content, Itachi tourna la tête vers elle, attendant qu'elle développe. Hinata rit d'amusement en voyant son regard curieux et lui raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa cadette près du lac artificiel, ne cachant pas son euphorie. Il sourit en la voyant retenir des larmes de joie. Il partageait son bonheur et, en cet instant, cela lui était bien agréable.

* * *

Tenten avait déjà récupéré toutes les affaires d'Aiko qu'elle avait ramené chez elle. Lee avait évidemment accepté de l'aider avant de lui faire une morale d'une heure sur son envie de vengeance. Elle détestait quand il pouvait lire en elle aussi aisément ! Mais elle ne s'était pas démontée pour autant et avait affirmé qu'elle ne laisserait pas l'héritier s'en sortir aussi facilement. Lee avait fini par abdiquer, non sans lui rappeler quel danger elle encourait.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle risquait en étant assise sur une chaise à attendre Neji Hyûga dans l'appartement de son amie. Elle savait qu'en levant le poing contre lui elle serait recherchée et assassinée, surtout qu'elle avait eu le malheur de le croiser au Dôjô trois jours plus tôt. Mais sa dignité et la colère qu'elle vouait aux sangs nobles Hyûga la maintenait fermement assise sur ses positions.

Elle réprima un sourire quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin sur celui qu'elle attendait, se délectant de voir son visage se fermer sous l'indignation de la voir en ce lieu. Ne bougeant pas de sa place, elle le regarda refermer la porte en jetant un regard à la pièce –dont elle avait débarrassé les bris de verre de la lampe- pour finalement s'arrêter sur elle en la toisant avec sévérité.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Où est Aiko ? demanda-t-il autoritairement, la faisant jubiler.

_ Elle a quitté Konoha, mentit-elle sèchement. Ça lui évite de fricoter avec un trou-du-cul !

Neji n'apprécia pas le moins du monde cette situation, ni le ton provoquant de l'insolente. Et encore moins le qualificatif qu'elle venait de lui octroyer, ce que sa grimace témoignait. S'approchant de façon menaçante, il vint plaquer brutalement ses mains sur la table face à elle, fronçant les sourcils de colère.

_ Êtes-vous complètement stupide ? Savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte de me manquer de respect ? J'ai été clément la dernière fois, dois-je vous rappeler à l'ordre ? cracha-t-il, venimeux.

Elle sourit mesquinement, ne montrant aucune appréhension.

_ Je t'en prie, rappelle-moi à l'ordre, minauda-t-elle pour se moquer de lui.

Immédiatement, Neji s'emporta et se pencha brusquement pour l'attraper par le col. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, Tenten le laissa la ramener tout près de lui, posant ses mains à plat sur la table quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

_ Je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule, siffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui frappa violemment le bras, le faisant lâcher prise. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle passait sur la table et l'attaquait au corps à corps. Neji eut tout juste le temps de se défendre de ses bras, encaissant les assauts répétitifs. Apparemment, elle n'était pas professeure au Dôjô pour rien, mais il avait été entraîné depuis l'enfance.

Profitant d'une seconde de relâchement, il inversa la cadence en tentant de lui rendre ses coups, découvrant avec rogne qu'elle était tout aussi rapide que lui. Il ne lâcha rien pour autant, parant ses coups et les lui rendant. Elle était coriace et nettement plus habile que la plupart de ses adversaires, Hanabi comprise. Ne pas réussir à la blesser le frustrait de plus en plus, rendant ses attaques brouillonnes.

Tenten en profita. Elle lui administra un violent coup de pied dans la pliure du genou, le faisant se tordre, puis lui fit une clé de bras avant de l'étrangler de l'autre, le plaquant face contre mur. A quelques centimètres de la joue écrasée de l'héritier, un trou de la largeur de son poing avait fissuré le mur.

Pliant son bras, Tenten lui enserra la gorge pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter et appuya de toutes ses forces. Neji se débattait mais dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait plus bouger et sa respiration devenait difficile. Le sentir plus calme ne la fit pas desserrer son emprise.

_ Tu as brisé Aiko espèce de connard, ragea-t-elle.

_ Je ne lui ai rien fait et…

_ Ferme-la, ordonna-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte étouffante. Toi et ta famille êtes de belles merdes. Vous tuez des innocents, vous vous faites du fric sur le dos des honnêtes gens. Et toi… t'es le pire salopard de tous.

Neji tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire, n'acceptant pas ces accusations et cette insolence. Aucune femme n'avait le droit de lui parler ainsi. Aucune n'avait jamais osé. Aucune !

_ Lâche-moi sale garce, ragea-t-il.

Sentant qu'elle allait finir par exaucer son ordre tant il se débattait, Tenten lui vola son wakizashi avant de le libérer. Neji se tourna immédiatement vers elle et se statufia en voyant la pointe de son petit sabre au manche en ivoire lui frôler la gorge. Elle le fit se plaquer dos au mur en appuyant l'arme sur son cou, le menaçant d'une lame et d'un regard assassin gorgé d'aversion.

_ Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, ordonna-t-elle distinctement. Depuis trois ans tu te sers d'Aiko… Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ta sale gueule de prétentieux alors que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour elle. Jamais ! Et tu te permets de vouloir la violer… ?

Le dégoût s'évaporait de chaque pore de sa peau halée et Neji baissa brièvement le regard en serrant les poings. Il regrettait son comportement mais n'était pas prêt de l'assumer, encore moins devant cette femme. Et il n'appréciait pas que les paroles qu'elle lui servait l'atteignent ainsi.

_ Je ne lui ai rien fait, assura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

_ Non…, bien sûr ! C'est le mur que t'as frappé, pas elle ! Et tu vas m'dire que c'est la table que tu voulais vio…

_ Je ne l'ai pas violée ! s'énerva-t-il d'un cri, n'acceptant pas cette accusation.

Il planta son regard dans le sien en hurlant sa défense. Tenten appuya sur la lame en grimaçant de colère, approchant de lui en contrôlant ses pulsions meurtrières. Une goutte de sang s'échappa et glissa sur la peau opaline.

_ Je meurs d'envie de te couper les couilles et de te laisser crever comme la pauvre merde que tu es.

Agrippant son haut, elle le décolla du mur en gardant la lame contre sa gorge. Elle l'obligea à rejoindre la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit pour le pousser sur le palier. Le menaçant en pointant son propre wakizashi contre lui, elle ajouta avec condescendance :

_ Dépêches-toi d'aller pleurer dans le kimono de ton père avant que je passe à l'acte.

Neji ne bougea pas d'un iota, la regardant avec perplexité. Elle claqua la porte et il entendit la serrure se verrouiller. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce qu'elle lui avait dit le touchait autant. Il était blessé, comme lorsqu'Hinata l'avait appelé par son prénom. La haine que la professeure avait témoigné contre lui était virulente, déstabilisante.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, son regard n'ayant pas quitté la porte close. Il descendit les escaliers en ne cessant d'entendre les reproches qu'elle lui avait faits. Il fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'aurait jamais mis sa menace à exécution, il en était persuadé. Et il refusait de cautionner qu'il allait pleurer dans le kimono de Hiashi. Elle ferait bien de se méfier car s'il allait rapporter son agression, elle serait traquée et exécutée.

Son calme apparent ne lui ressemblait pas en cet instant. Depuis la traitrise de Natsu, il travaillait à gérer son impulsivité, ne cessant de se battre contre une colère sourde qui grondait vicieusement à chaque attaque qu'il ressentait. Il n'acceptait aucune autorité autre que son père, il n'acceptait aucun reproche autre que venant de sa mère. C'était les seuls moments où il savait garder son calme et étouffer sa colère. Mais cette Tenten Ryû et toute son insolence venaient de le remettre à sa place bien mieux que ses deux parents réunis, autant que l'avait fait sa sœur cadette. Et cela le perturbait.

Quittant l'immeuble, il gagna sa voiture avec la ferme intention de revenir lui faire payer son affront et de récupérer son wakizashi. Il allait régler cette affaire sans que son paternel en entende parler. Il allait lui montrer qui il était. Aiko effleura son esprit quand il démarra. Il se demandait si elle avait vraiment quitter Konoha. Il grimaça, regrettant amèrement, et leva son regard sur le rétroviseur. Le sillon sanguin qui dessinait son cou le fit détourner les yeux pour prendre la route.

* * *

Fuki regardait son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Ses longs cheveux lisses d'un noir bleuté glissaient sur ses épaules et son dos, sa peau opaline paraissait encore plus blanche sans maquillage et ses lèvres aux naturelles n'esquissaient aucun sourire. Elle fixait ses yeux nacrés dépourvus d'éclats en pensant aux fiançailles de sa benjamine dont son époux avait arrêté la date.

Le mal-être qu'avait témoigné Hanabi quatre jours plus tôt en découvrant son fiancé la torturait. Elle avait cherché à empêcher cette union sans jamais trouver de solution. Hiashi avait été jusqu'à lui cacher l'identité du jeune homme. Si le fait d'apprendre qu'il était un proche ami de Neji l'avait rassurée, le regard que son fils avait porté sur Fujio et Hanabi avait inversé l'effet. Elle espérait de ce fiancé qu'il chérisse sa benjamine comme elle le méritait.

Elle respira profondément. Comme sa fille en son temps, elle avait elle aussi rencontré son fiancé quand elle avait dix-huit ans, sous la volonté d'Heichô dont son époux avait pris la place quelques années après. Si la beauté froide de son fiancé l'avait laissée indifférente, ses sourires, sa bienveillance, ses attentions et sa gentillesse l'avaient séduite. A un tel point qu'elle était sincèrement tombée amoureuse de lui, bien avant son mariage.

Mais l'homme qu'elle avait épousé n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. Son époux était un homme froid et autoritaire. Un calculateur qui vouait son existence à la renommée du clan Hyûga, quitte à mettre en jeu le bonheur et l'amour de sa propre famille. Un homme violent qui n'avait aucun amour pour elle, seulement de l'attirance pour cette beauté qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Elle détourna le regard.

Et dire que toutes les autres jeunes femmes Hyûga de noble lignée l'avaient jalousée, et la jalousaient toujours, d'être l'épouse de Hiashi… Elle leur donnerait sa place sans hésitation. Serait-elle toujours jalousée si elles savaient que son époux l'avait battue et violée ? Oh non, pour sûr qu'elles n'envieraient plus sa place !

Elle sursauta et remit son regard sur le miroir en entendant la porte coulisser, voyant le reflet de Hiashi entrer dans leur chambre. Elle le vit esquisser un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux alors elle s'empressa de reposer le tube de crème qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure sans s'en être appliqué.

Hiashi la regarda se lever et apprécia d'apercevoir la nuisette satinée que cachait à peine le kimono de nuit transparent de Fuki, une de ses exigences qu'il se félicitait d'avoir formulée. Il s'approcha d'elle et garda le silence pendant qu'elle le débarrassait de son kimono officiel qu'il portait par-dessus son kimono blanc en coton.

Après autant d'années, Fuki s'était habituée aux mœurs et coutumes de son époux qui avait à cœur de respecter certaines traditions des samouraïs jusqu'à l'obliger à le dévêtir autant que le vêtir, à s'occuper de son bain et de ses toilettes, à être tout simplement cette femme soumise et muette qu'il réclamait. C'est donc avec automatisme qu'elle le délesta de ses vêtements, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa nudité.

Elle se muni du kimono de nuit de Hiashi avant de revenir vers lui, laissant négligemment ses tenues du jour tomber dans le panier en osier prévu à cet effet. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand il lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, la faisant lâcher prise sur le vêtement qui s'affala sur le parquet. Elle leva son regard pour fixer le sien, appréhendant ce que présageait son léger sourire. Elle hoqueta de nouveau quand de sa main libre, il lui entoura la taille pour la plaquer contre lui.

_ J'ai vu du papier à lettre dans le tiroir de ta coiffeuse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en se réjouissant de la sentir trembler. Avais-tu l'intention d'inviter un ami aux fiançailles de notre fille ?

_ N-non.

_ Tu n'es pas convaincante.

Fuki ferma les yeux. La voix douce et chaude qu'il utilisait lui donnait des frissons d'effroi. Elle tenta de faire abstraction du fait que Hiashi lui caressait la gorge de ses lèvres, ne ressentant que du dégoût à cette fausse tendresse.

_ Pour quoi est ce papier à lettre, Fuki ? insista-t-il en susurrant exagérément son prénom.

Elle déglutit difficilement pour tenter d'avaler le nœud que renfermait sa gorge mais n'y parvint pas. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle tentait d'aller à l'encontre de son ordre et sa défense restaient bloquée, des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux.

_ Je… je…

S'impatientant, Hiashi resserra son emprise sur son poignet et sa taille, sentant les larmes de son épouse tomber sur la jointure de sa clavicule à son cou. Il s'attarda à lui lécher la gorge de façon suggestive avant de répliquer plus froidement que précédemment :

_ Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, fait preuve de franchise.

Fuki se pinça les lèvres à cette remarque qui faisait allusion au jour où elle avait dû révéler son plus grand secret. C'était il y avait quinze ans maintenant et sa demi franchise avait coûté très cher à sa fille aînée, la faisant bien plus souffrir que les coups que Hiashi lui avait offert ce jour-là. Pourtant, malgré sa crainte, elle répondit d'une voix trahissant la peur et les larmes.

_ Je voulais… lui écrire…

Immédiatement, Hiashi la repoussa violemment. Fuki manqua de justesse de s'effondrer sur le sol et capta le regard colérique et emplit de dégoût qui la surplombait. Hiashi s'était attendu à ce qu'elle transgresse ses directives et invite à son insu la famille Uchiha aux fiançailles d'Hanabi, ce qui l'aurait obligé à y inviter Hinata. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait comme intention et cette réponse lui déplaisait fortement.

_ Que comptais-tu lui écrire ? questionna-t-il froidement tel un ordre.

Il la vit secouer imperceptiblement la tête pour refuser de répondre ce qui l'énerva. Exigeant une réponse d'un ordre sec et la voyant réitérer son refus, il la gifla avec force. Fuki recula en titubant sous la violence du geste. Elle ne tomba pas pour la simple raison que Hiashi vint immédiatement lui saisir la gorge d'une main ferme pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_ T'en profite pas assez comme ça ? cracha-t-il. Il t'en faut plus encore ? Une salope, voilà la femme que j'ai épousée.

D'un geste colérique, il la poussa fortement de façon à ce qu'elle tombe sur leur lit, regardant avec dégoût sa lèvre fendue. Il détestait que ses coups marquent son visage et ne la défigure, mais cette gifle était partie toute seule et avec un peu de maquillage, cela passerait inaperçu.

_ Je suis désolée Hiashi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

_ Non, tu ne l'es pas, affirma-t-il. Si tu le pouvais, tu serais la première à me planter une lame dans la poitrine, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle à chaque mot, la faisant trembler de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait ni nier ni acquiescer, sachant qu'aucune de ces réponses ne l'aiderait ou ne réussirait à le convaincre. Alors elle garda le silence en regardant Hiashi venir la recouvrir de son corps.

_ Mais tu ne le feras jamais, Fuki, reprit-il d'un chuchotement. Tout comme il ne t'aura plus jamais. Estimes-toi déjà heureuse que je t'aie épargnée autant que j'ai épargné ta bâtarde. Et n'oublie pas que tu es à moi. Alors honore ton époux, Fuki.

Soumise par la crainte, la maîtresse du clan Hyûga détourna le regard en laissant Hiashi profiter d'elle. Les paupières closes, elle devint une simple poupée de chiffon et tenta d'oblitérer ce qui se passait. Elle ne pensait qu'à ces quelques mois qui la séparait du mariage d'Hinata avec Itachi Uchiha, ces quelques mois qu'il lui restait à attendre avant de s'enfuir avec _lui_.

* * *

 _05/04/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Neji Hyûga »_


	23. Chapter 20

_Coucou, vous allez bien ?_

 _On reste chez les Hyûga pour suivre notre infiltré et en apprendre un peu plus sur Neji^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah oui, Hiashi n'est pas très gentil^^ Mais est-ce que Fuki mentais vraiment à Mikoto, Itachi ou Hinata ? Mystère^^ Effectivement, Tenten a bien géré XD Hinata et Sasuke ? Hm, je ne dirais rien^^ A bientôt, merci ;) Bisous_

 _ **Anonymous Fan :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci beaucoup *-* Hinata est aussi mon perso préféré^^ Ah, ravie que ça te plaise que j'exploite la maman d'Hinata^^ Ah ah, oui, ça explique beaucoup de chose et j'aime bien ton « si »^^ Qui serait donc le véritable père ? Mystère :P A la prochaine, bisous ;)_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 20 : Neji Hyûga**

En une semaine, Shikamaru avait suivi l'héritier dans presque tous les coins du quartier pour récolter les loyers. Une semaine lui avait suffi pour approfondir le profil de Neji ainsi que pour étudier le fonctionnement du quartier et du clan. Il avait obtenu des informations précieuses.

L'héritier l'avait briefé sur les loyers, expliquant qu'ils étaient récoltés chaque mois en échange de la sécurité et de l'assurance des biens commerciaux. Il avait aussi appris que les sommes réclamées variaient selon des critères que Shikamaru jugeait classiques, tels que l'emplacement et la taille de la boutique.

Neji lui avait même fait part des montants la veille en sillonnant une partie du Sud de Taiyô, un chiffre qu'il trouvait raisonnable. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il craignait d'autant plus ce qui expliquerait une telle réticence à payer chez les commerçants.

Il avait aussi appris que les Hyûga n'étaient exonérés de loyers que s'ils participaient à la sécurité des habitants de Taiyô. Neji lui avait même dit mot pour mot : _« Un Hyûga qui ne respecte pas notre première loi ne mérite pas de porter notre nom »_. Il en avait déduit que tous les Hyûga étaient exonérés parce qu'ils participaient tous à cette sécurité que prônait l'héritier. Et visiblement, la sécurité et l'ordre régnaient dans les rues de Taiyô.

Ecouter Neji parler du fonctionnement de son quartier l'avait mis un peu plus à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne se terrait plus dans le silence, jouant nonchalamment l'intéressé. Durant ces quelques jours, il avait comparé le profil que l'espionnage des Hyûga avait donné à l'homme avec qui il passait ses après-midis. Shikamaru ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois témoigner du contentement, ni même esquisser un sourire sincère. Par contre, il lui semblait difficile de cacher sa colère, son désaccord ou sa nervosité. Il était impulsif.

Cette image qu'offrait inconsciemment Neji affinait le profil de cet homme froid, autoritaire et manipulateur que l'anbu avait dressé avec Kakashi. Neji aimait son quartier et respectait les lois communes. Il était autoritaire et exigeant mais savait discuter avant de s'énerver, comme il l'avait prouvé lors de leur visite au Dôjô en maîtrisant son impulsivité face à la téméraire Tenten Ryû.

Il était froid et semblait figé sur une colère qui dessinait ses traits. Il fronçait très souvent les sourcils et serrait rapidement la mâchoire, signe qu'il s'énervait ou s'impatientait. Sauf lorsqu'il parlait des lois, de son quartier et des sang-nobles. Il témoignait une certaine fierté.

Shikamaru n'avait néanmoins aucun indice pour avérer ou creuser son côté manipulateur, un qualificatif que lui avait octroyé Kakashi quand ils avaient enquêté sur Aiko Mitrishe. Il n'avait posé aucune question en ce sens pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez l'héritier –se sentant assez à l'épreuve avec Bunta qui ne démordait pas de ses doutes- et espérait le moment où il pourrait y parvenir de façon naturelle. Cette occasion arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Neji le conduisait au Sud de Taiyô, non loin de la frontière avec Honô qui se matérialisait par un haut rempart en bois massif. Shikamaru savait que le même rempart séparait aussi Taiyô de Mokuzai, laissant uniquement les frontières avec Sentâ et les villes extérieures accessibles sans gardes. Ils dépassèrent les rues qu'ils avaient déjà sillonnées la veille pour se rapprocher d'Honô. Neji se gara à un carrefour commerçant et quitta son véhicule pour croiser les bras sur le capot, regardant sa recrue avec sévérité.

_ Rappelles-moi la deuxième loi, exigea-t-il.

_ Tu serviras ton clan et ton Chef, lui promettant obéissance, respect et loyauté, récita l'infiltré.

_ Comptes-tu honorer cette loi ?

_ Comme toutes les autres.

Neji esquissa un sourire hautain, satisfait de sa réponse et espérant qu'il la mettrait en pratique dès le lendemain quand ils se rendraient à l'Est. Ce Shika Sarige lui plaisait bien finalement, ce serait dommage qu'il se dégonfle !

_ Tu auras l'occasion de me le prouver, déclara-t-il.

Shikamaru acquiesça silencieusement et suivit Neji pour aller récolter les loyers du reste des commerçants du Sud de Taiyô. Connaissant le plan du quartier Hyûga sur le bout des doigts, il savait qu'ils ne leur restaient que l'Est de Taiyô à sillonner, la frontière avec Sentâ. Si la récolte des loyers avait jusque-là paru calme, il espérait que cela resterait identique.

Si Shikamaru n'aimait pas la phase deux d'une infiltration, c'était parce que cela demandait souvent aux anbus d'être auteurs d'actes criminels nécessaires à leur couverture mais qui coûtaient parfois la vie de pauvres innocents. Il avait beau tenter de se rassurer en se répétant qu'en tant que hacker, il avait une infime chance d'y échapper, il y croyait peu.

_ A part un ordinateur, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour trouver des informations sur une personne ? s'intéressa Neji, surprenant quelque peu sa recrue.

_ Un indice, répondit-il. Un nom, une ville natale, une date de naissance… N'importe quoi de personnelle, même infime.

_ Avec quel indice as-tu trouvé des infos sur Aiko ?

Shikamaru répondit avec nonchalance qu'il l'avait suivi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans Taiyô. Il avait donc entreprit de la chercher sur le réseau internet du quartier pour obtenir, grâce à son IP –Internet Protocol-, son identité et son adresse. Il s'imaginait sans mal que Tokuma avait partagé leur toute première discussion avec Neji et voir l'héritier s'intéresser à ses facultés en informatique lui ouvrait une porte jusque-là fermée.

L'Hyûga hocha lentement la tête avant de river son regard dans celui du hacker.

_ Je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur Tenten Ryû, ordonna l'héritier.

_ D'accord. Je peux savoir qui c'est ? feinta-t-il d'avoir oublié la demoiselle alors que cet ordre le ravissait amplement.

Neji lui jeta un regard froid qu'il détourna après quelques secondes. Il ne répondit pas, le hacker le saurait bientôt. Et puis il imaginait sans mal qu'il allait le harceler de question ou de son petit sourire moqueur toute l'après-midi. Il voulait des informations sur l'insolente avant de retourner chez Aiko récupérer son wakizashi et sa dignité et Sarige était le plus amène de l'aider en ce sens. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer là-dessus !

. . .

L'après-midi avait été plus mouvementée que les précédentes. Certains commerçants avaient protesté –presque poliment- contre l'héritier, prétextant que leur bénéfices avaient été maigres et qu'ils souhaitaient une échéance. Si au premier réticent Shikamaru avait vu Neji s'énerver en refusant et en rappelant au commerçant en question qu'il bénéficiait déjà d'une échéance –obtenant donc une enveloppe-, il avait été assez surprit qu'il accepte le report du paiement pour les deux autres.

Et il allait de surprise en surprise quand Neji l'invita à le suivre dans une échoppe pour boire un thé à la fin de la journée. La surprise passa quand il comprit que cette invitation n'avait d'autre but que lui apporter les informations demandées sur la téméraire Tenten. Il allait enfin pouvoir envoyer un message à son patron. Attablés autour d'une tasse fumante, le Hyûga gérant de l'échoppe apporta un ordinateur portable à Neji qui l'offrit au hacker en réitérant son ordre du début d'après-midi.

Shikamaru ne se fit pas prier, il activa ses balises anbus et commença ses recherches. Il ne pouvait pas les approfondir comme il l'aurait souhaité étant donné que Neji était assis proche de lui, mais il pouvait récolter quelques informations précieuses. La seule chose qui le gênait était qu'il devait partager ces informations avec l'héritier, doutant que l'Hyûga en fasse un usage dépourvu de mauvaises intentions. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix.

_ C'est la prof du Dôjô, commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Neji lui fit perdre son sourire en le regardant froidement. Shikamaru feinta d'être mal-à-l'aise en se raclant la gorge, prononçant des excuses peu audibles. Discrètement, il envoya un message crypté à Danzô avant de reprendre :

_ Tenten Ryû, née à Sentâ il y a vingt-deux ans, un neuf mars.

_ Des parents ? Des frères et sœurs ?

_ Hm…, fit mine de chercher l'anbu en lisant la réponse de son patron. Fille unique. Son père a disparu quand elle était gamine et sa mère… Elle est morte deux ans plus tard.

_ Le nom du père ?

_ Taiji Ryû, nomma Shikamaru.

Neji plissa les sourcils en détournant le regard, ayant l'impression que ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Alors qu'il fouillait sa mémoire pour savoir en quoi cette identité lui était familière, sa recrue accusait les informations récoltées.

Puis Shikamaru brisa le silence en faisant mine d'avoir de plus amples informations :

_ Taiji et Usami Ryû tenaient une parfumerie à l'Est de Taiyô, clama-t-il, récoltant le regard de Neji. Le père était chimiste et créait lui-même les parfums qu'ils vendaient. Apparemment, ils étaient réputés, c'est bizarre qu'ils aient fait faillite ?!

Neji baissa le regard sur la tasse en réalisant d'où il connaissait cet homme.

_ Une adresse ? demanda-t-il.

_ Hm… J'ai seulement celle du Dôjô.

_ C'est bon, stop tes recherches.

Résigné sans le montrer, Shikamaru obéit et éteignit l'ordinateur portable après avoir supprimé ce qu'il y avait fait. Il joua néanmoins le curieux, restant fidèle à son profil, en demandant pourquoi la professeure l'intéressait, glissant qu'il l'imaginait vouloir lui faire payer son insolence du début de semaine. Neji respira profondément en hésitant à répondre à la curiosité du hacker.

Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, un sentiment qui s'était décuplé depuis que l'insolente l'avait humilié et lui avait volé son wakizashi. La menace d'Itachi Uchiha, les propos qu'avait tenus Hinata –dont il n'avait toujours pas fait payer l'affront-, les fiançailles d'Hanabi et les propos de Tenten Ryû tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait se confier à Sarige en qui sa confiance n'était pas faite alors il balaya sa curiosité.

_ Demain nous récolterons les loyers à l'Est, informa-t-il. Si tu me prouve que tu respectes nos lois, tu seras convié au Domaine Hyûga.

Cette annonce ravi Shikamaru tout en l'angoissant. En étant convié au manoir Hyûga –qu'il imaginait être le secondaire-, il accélérait grandement son infiltration et pourrait ainsi commencer sa mission. Mais cela lui faisait aussi préméditer que la journée du lendemain serait un test plus important que cette semaine écoulée. Il avait eu rendez-vous avec Tokuma à l'Est un mois plus tôt et se souvenait que les habitants de ce côté du quartier semblaient craintifs.

_ Tu deviendra officiellement l'informaticien de Taiyô et il te faudra prêter allégeance à mon père, continua Neji avec neutralité.

_ Est-ce que ça signifie que je serais l'un des vôtres ? questionna-t-il en témoignant une certaine hésitation.

Neji esquissa un sourire hautain et appuya ses bras croisés sur la table. Il avait regardé les enregistrements vidéo de la discussion entre Bunta et le hacker, il avait entendu la recrue assurée qu'il souhaitait devenir l'un des leurs pour « mériter » Natsu, ce dont il doutait.

_ En effet, répondit-il. Tu ne seras pas un Hyûga mais tu feras partie du cercle de confiance. J'y mets juste une condition.

_ Laquelle ? s'inquiéta Shikamaru.

_ Je veux que tu rompes avec Natsu.

Shikamaru marqua la surprise et garda le silence durant quelques longues secondes. Il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir à cette condition. Devait-il la refuser en sachant que Natsu lui avait confirmé ses doutes comme quoi elle devait être celle qui l'obligerait à être fidèle aux Hyûga ? Ou devait-il accepter pour ne pas désobéir à un ordre direct de l'héritier ? Son silence fit mesquinement rire Neji.

_ Tu ne devrais pas hésiter, conseilla-t-il. Tu pourrais avoir une femme bien plus intéressante qu'elle.

_ Mon affection pour Natsu est sincère, tenta l'anbu, le faisant de nouveau rire mesquinement.

_ Pas la sienne. Natsu ne t'as pas dit qu'elle m'est fiancée ?

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux en apprenant cela, se sentant soudainement en danger au vue de l'information dite avec une neutralité indéchiffrable. Il s'était imaginé que c'était Neji qui avait missionné Natsu mais à présent, il en doutait fortement. Son manque de réponse et sa réaction fit rire Neji avec sarcasme alors qu'il était satisfait de son petit effet.

_ Elle ne sera jamais mon épouse, reprit-il. Je te la laisse volontiers. A toi de savoir si tu veux ce genre de femme près de toi.

Neji se leva à ces mots, espérant que la recrue romprait avec Natsu. Il pensait sincèrement ne jamais épouser la fille de Bunta car même s'il l'aurait voulu, Hiashi aurait refusé au vue de sa trahison. Son but était d'éloigner la recrue de Natsu. Et puis, quelque chose lui disait que Sarige leur serait fidèle tant qu'il trouverait une famille à travers la sienne. Il en était persuadé.

Shikamaru suivi l'héritier en silence, légèrement déboussolé. Il repensa à la dette de Natsu qu'il imaginait lié à Neji au vue de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il repensa aux doutes qui l'avaient assailli quand elle lui avait proposé le marché dans la salle de bains, se demandant si finalement son instinct n'avait pas vu juste en imaginant Natsu lui tendre un piège. Pourtant, elle avait semblé tellement sincère… Il jura intérieurement contre lui-même.

* * *

Kô apporta le plateau qu'avait réclamé son Chef dans le bureau de celui-ci et le posa délicatement sur la table basse. Il servit ensuite les deux Hyûga de la pièce, commençant par le Chef qui se tenait face à son héritier. Sa tâche accomplit, il s'inclina respectueusement et quitta le bureau en coulissant doucement la porte derrière lui.

De nouveau seuls, Neji reprit son rapport concernant Shika Sarige. Il avait détaillé chacune des après-midi où le hacker l'avait accompagné en gardant volontairement sous silence son altercation au Dôjô avec l'insolente ainsi que le thé qu'il venait de partagé avec Sarige.

Il affubla le hacker d'un bon apprentissage, précisant qu'il avait bien enregistré les lois communes. Il continua en assurant que leur recrue espérait vraiment entrer dans le cercle de confiance.

Hiashi gardait le silence, réfléchissant. Ce hacker était un danger pour le clan. Il savait que son recrutement était déjà connu des autres Chefs de Konoha, il trouvait même étrange que Madara ne l'ai pas encore confronté à cela en le questionnant directement. Tout comme il s'étonnait qu'Hiruzen ne lui ait pas envoyé une lettre ou un messager. Le Chef des Sarutobi avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui donner son point de vue à chacune de ses décisions !

Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Bunta sur Sarige. Méfiant, il s'était imaginé que le hacker essayait de rallier le clan sous les ordres du Kage mais son cousin l'avait fait douter de cette hypothèse. Il faut dire que le Kage n'avait plus renvoyé d'anbus à Taiyô depuis que Tokuma s'était débarrassé de la recrue s'étant présentée comme Saïmaru Rûto. Néanmoins, il restait méfiant.

_ As-tu cherché à t'en faire un ami comme je te l'ai conseillé ? questionna-t-il après un silence.

_ J'y travaille père.

Hiashi soupira, témoignant une certaine déception. Il détourna le regard de son fils pour s'armer de son calepin rouge qui ne le quittait jamais. L'héritier le regardait sans réellement le voir.

Depuis de nombreuses années, son père le formait à prendre sa succession. Neji avait commencé cette formation d'héritier à l'âge de dix ans, ayant entamé ceux des arts martiaux quatre ans plus tôt.

Contrairement à Hanabi, il n'avait pas bénéficié d'un précepteur et avait eu comme professeur son propre père. Il lui avait enseigné l'histoire de Konoha et de ses clans en développant minutieusement le parcours de chacun d'eux. Il lui avait enseigné les lois communes et les rapports entre chaque clan. Le seul cours pour lequel il avait eu un autre professeur était pour les arts martiaux, un cours qu'il avait ensuite partagé avec sa benjamine.

Âgé de seize ans, il avait débuté une formation plus assidue, toujours sous l'apprentissage de Hiashi. Il avait alors appris plus profondément la politique, les tactiques militaires, les dessous de Taiyô et tout ce que Hiashi trouvait utile pour faire de lui son digne successeur. Il avait longuement déprécié ce nouvel apprentissage puis il s'y était accommodé –la traitrise de Natsu l'y ayant poussé.

Tokuma et Fujio, deux de ses cousins de noble lignée, avaient été désignés par Hiashi dès son plus jeune âge pour être les amis de son fils. Une réelle affection s'était néanmoins crée entre eux. Bien que Tokuma l'avait trahis, Neji n'avait cessé de le considérer comme un ami.

Hiashi lui avait dit avoir partagé son enfance avec Bunta et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était son conseiller alors, Neji regrettait quelque peu d'avoir avoué à son père qu'il choisirait Fujio. Il avait la désagréable sensation que son Chef l'avait désigné comme fiancé d'Hanabi pour ce choix qu'il avait fait.

Natsu aussi avait été choisies par Hiashi et comme pour ses cousins, ce choix était calculé. Cependant, cela ne l'était pas pour Neji.

La seule personne qu'il avait dû choisir et manipuler en étant parfaitement conscient de ses actes était Aiko. Il savait s'être attaqué à une proie facile. Aiko était émotionnellement fragile à cause de sa mère, elle manquait d'affection et de sécurité. Il l'avait alors séduite en se montrant comme celui qui saurait lui apporter cela, la combler.

Quand Hiashi avait appris qu'il voyait une jeune femme, il lui avait demandé en quoi elle lui était utile. La sachant ancienne gymnaste et extrêmement discrète, il s'était lancé dans l'idée d'en faire son espionne et l'avait entraînée dans ce sens.

Mais Sarige n'était pas une proie facile. Il était intelligent et aussi réservé que curieux. Il lui était difficile de manipuler cet homme. De plus, il appréciait assez son calme tout autant que son manque d'hypocrisie. Sarige osait lui adresser la parole sans fioriture, même son suffixe honorifique assumait une certaine désinvolture qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Et pour manipuler quelqu'un, il lui fallait connaître ses points faibles, hors il ignorait ceux du hacker. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant cela. Quittant ses réflexions, son regard revint sur son père qui était toujours à noter sur son calepin.

_ Nous n'aurons pas besoin de Natsu pour le rendre fidèle, déclara-t-il.

Hiashi cessa d'écrire et leva un regard assassin sur son fils qui avait osé prendre la parole sans son autorisation. Neji déglutit en tenant son agression visuelle mais continua dans sa lancée :

_ Je vous prie d'excuser mon irrespect, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux que je vous explique père.

_ Tu penses, répéta doucement Hiashi en soulevant un sourcil.

Neji se sentait mal-à-l'aise d'avoir ainsi outrepassé ses droits. Cependant, il tint le regard de son Chef. Hiashi posa son stylo et joignit ses mains sur la table qui le séparait de son héritier.

_ Je t'écoute, dit-il aussi froidement que d'accoutumé.

Après un hochement de tête gratifiant, Neji s'expliqua :

_ Il est investi père, répondit-il. Il a besoin de nous autant que nous avons besoin de lui et j'ai insisté, il ne veut pas bosser pour le Kage. Sarige veut une famille. Il l'a dit à Natsu, c'est sur les vidéos.

_ Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas joué ?

_ Il est fils unique et vit loin de sa famille depuis plusieurs années, développa Neji. Et ça se ressens père, il semble plus intéressé par l'idée d'être de notre famille que par notre fonctionnement. C'est un bon élève, mais sa motivation n'est pas Natsu, c'est d'avoir une famille.

Hiashi esquissa un sourire que Neji n'avait que rarement vu sur ses lèvres, un sourire de fierté. En effet, le Chef était fier de son héritier. Bunta avait décelé la même faiblesse. De plus, Neji avait enfin osé s'imposer à lui pour défendre sa position et son travail. Lui qui n'avait jamais pris la parole sans son accord –contrairement à Hanabi- venait de passer ce pas qui le mènerait vers la succession. Oui, Hiashi était fier mais seul ce sourire le fit savoir à son fils.

_ Bien, statua le Chef. Comment comptes-tu te servir de cela ?

Gardant sa droiture qui cachait l'euphorie qu'avait fait naître en lui la fierté de son père, Neji s'expliqua :

_ Je compte jouer sur sa relation avec Natsu.

Neji s'expliqua en racontant au futur une ébauche de la discussion qu'il avait eue quelques heures plus tôt avec le hacker. Quand il s'agissait de Natsu, Neji avait toujours su mentir à son père et s'en félicitait. Cela lui était bien utile en cet instant. Hiashi approuva son plan d'un hochement de tête.

_ S'il choisit Natsu ?

_ Un homme qui se respecte ne veut pas d'une salope pour épouse, argua Neji.

Hiashi garda le silence une minute, entendant la phrase de son fils en écho. C'était la seule tâche au parcours de son héritier, mais c'était une tâche dont il avait su tirer profit.

Il avait décelé l'affection amoureuse que son fils portait à sa fiancée. L'amour n'était pas nécessaire à un Chef de clan, c'était même un sentiment dangereux, un sentiment qui pouvait anéantir des années de formation et Hiashi avait accepté l'amour que son fils portait à Natsu uniquement parce qu'elle était la fille de Bunta. Mais comme il l'avait pressenti, Neji donnait plus d'importance au regard qu'elle portait sur lui plutôt qu'à sa formation pour le succéder.

Néanmoins, la fille de Bunta lui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Il n'avait pas eu à faire grand-chose pour que son fils se détache de cette affection malsaine. Il s'était contenté d'ordonner à quelques commerçants en impayé qu'ils bénéficieraient d'une ristourne de loyer en révélant la rumeur concernant Natsu à Neji. Cela avait été une démarche risquée car il aurait pu perdre son conseiller. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé sur Bunta en le considérant comme un homme digne de confiance et, comme il l'avait prévu, l'amour de son fils se transforma en haine.

Il avait alors pris soin de nourrir cette haine pour qu'elle devienne une force et un atout non négligeable quant à la succession. C'était dans cette optique qu'il avait accepté de laisser Natsu en vie. Depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse de rappeler à son fils que l'amour est dangereux et qu'il faut savoir s'en préserver. Il s'était inquiété quand Neji lui avait dit s'être dégoté une espionne. Puis il s'était félicité car grâce à cette demoiselle, il avait pu constater que son héritier suivait son apprentissage à la lettre.

Seulement, la réflexion qu'il venait de lui servir ne lui plaisait pas car cela le ramenait à Fuki. C'était la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais dénigré devant son fils, ne souhaitant en aucun cas assumer sa propre faiblesse. Comment dire à son propre enfant qu'il avait lui-même été victime de l'amour ? Comment avouer qu'il n'était pas capable de s'en défaire et que même la haine n'avait pas suffi ? Impossible !

_ Bien, conclu-t-il enfin. Préviens Tokuma, qu'il apporte les affaires de Sarige au manoir secondaire dès votre départ pour l'Est. Je le recevrais dans deux jours.

Neji opina de la tête, ne montrant qu'un visage impassible alors qu'il souriait intérieurement.

_ Tes entraînements avec Hanabi reprennent demain soir, soit à l'heure, ajouta le Chef en se levant.

_ Bien sûr père.

L'imitant, Neji le rejoignit près de la porte et le salua sobrement avant de fouler les couloirs. Un léger sourire ne délogeait pas de ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait le manoir pour aller saluer sa mère. Dépassant la terrasse, il repéra les silhouettes d'Hanabi et de Fuki agenouillées devant un parterre de fleurs. Instinctivement, son regard bifurqua sur la terrasse du manoir secondaire où Hinata était installée sur un transat.

Elle ne le regardait pas, fixant sa mère et sa sœur qui jardinaient. Il ne lui avait toujours pas fait payer son insolence et ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être craignait-il inconsciemment la menace d'Itachi –bien qu'il refusait de l'avouer à haute voix-, ou peut-être refusait-il de voir le regard haineux d'Hinata –ce qu'il n'acceptait pas plus. _« T'es le pire salopard de tous »_ résonna la voix haineuse de Tenten dans son esprit. Il grimaça.

Au même moment, Hinata tourna son regard sur lui, l'affrontant en affichant un sourire en coin. Il le tint froidement. Elle fut la première à s'en détourner pour quitter son assise et rentrer dans le manoir secondaire. Neji respira profondément avant de reporter son attention sur Hanabi et Fuki.

S'il n'avait plus aucune influence sur Hinata, il en avait toujours sur Hanabi alors il avança dans le jardin, espérant oublier ce fichu paradoxe concernant sa cadette.

_ 'niisan, le salua poliment sa benjamine quand il fut près d'elles.

_ Neji ! sourit Fuki, agréablement surprise.

Il plissa les sourcils en portant son regard sur cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie. De ses yeux avisés, il put constater la coupure qui marquait la lèvre inférieure de sa mère, même cachée par du rouge à lèvre.

_ Votre lèvre est coupée, mère.

_ Oh oui, une histoire bête, sourit-elle d'amusement.

Cachant sa nervosité comme le lui avaient appris ses années de mariage, Fuki conta une nouvelle fois le mensonge qu'elle avait servi à sa fille plus tôt. Si Neji se laissait berner, Hanabi ne le fut pas. La version que sa mère racontait différait de la première et la jeune Hyûga passait assez de temps avec Fuki pour savoir quand celle-ci mentait.

* * *

 _20/04/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Invité au manoir secondaire »_


	24. Chapter 21

_Coucou les p'tits choux^^ Vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous allons suivre notre cher hacker qui va enfin rencontrer Hinata^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews^^_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) C'est bien aussi d'avoir du retard, on lit plusieurs chapitres d'affilé^^ Je suis contente que la relation entre Itachi et Hinata te plaise^^ Neji… Non, je ne dis rien, je te laisserai découvrir ;) Bisous genin^^_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines notre héritier Hyûga^^ Merci à toi, bisous ;)_

 _ **Xybile :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, oui, ça veut dire que Shikamaru va enfin rencontrer Hinata^^ MDR, tant de questions XD, désolée, je ne peux rien répondre :P A très bientôt j'espère ;) Bisous_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Peut-être que Hiashi était bien avant ou peut-être que Fuki ne parlait pas de Hiashi^^ Oups, j'en ai trop dit^^ J'avoue que moi non plus, je suis trop mauvaise menteuse pour ça lol, mais Shika est entraîné pour savoir mentir^^ Effectivement, les femmes sont maltraitées chez les Hyûga et les No Sabaku ! Si je donne des infos sur le vrai père d'Hinata SI c'est pas Hiashi, je révèlerai trop de chose alors je ne dis rien^^ La rencontre arrive ;) Merci, bon courage à toi aussi^^ Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 21 : Invité au manoir secondaire**

Shikamaru angoissait intérieurement, se montrant néanmoins aussi nonchalant et calme que d'accoutumé. Cette journée allait être déterminante et seuls deux scénarios s'offraient à lui. Le premier présageait qu'il allait réussir le test et ainsi, rejoindre le manoir Hyûga et entamer la phase trois de son infiltration. Le deuxième prédisait qu'il allait foirer le test et que ses collègues le retrouverait bientôt dans un caniveau à Mokuzaï.

Cette mission réclamait de rester en alerte vingt-quatre Heure sur vingt-quatre ! Et avec ce que Neji lui avait appris la veille, il avait passé la nuit à cogiter sur son erreur. Il ne pouvait pas s'en permettre une autre. Sa compassion l'avait trompé sur Natsu, il s'était précipité sur l'opportunité au lieu de réfléchir plus posément. Une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie ! Impardonnable ! Maître Namikaze, Danzô et Kakashi croyaient en lui et comptaient sur lui !

 _« Je te veux sur cette mission »_ lui avait dit son Kage. Il s'était attardé juste avant à profiler la famille héritière Hyûga selon ce que lui avaient raconté Minato. _« Tu as l'esprit aussi affûté que ton père, Nara »_ lui avait dit Danzô après son premier rapport à six mois d'espionnage. _« Pour berner un manipulateur il faut faire preuve d'une intelligence supérieure à la sienne, ce que tu as. Tu peux réussir cette mission »_ entendit-il Kakashi, quelques semaines avant de rencontrer Tokuma. La compassion et l'empathie n'étaient pas des qualités requises pour ce genre de mission !

Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la voiture de l'héritier, le saluant nonchalamment. Démarrant, Neji lui ordonna de prendre l'étui sur le siège arrière, clamant que c'était un petit cadeau pour la journée. Shikamaru s'exécuta et ouvrit l'étui lourd en cuir, découvrant une petite lame d'une trentaine de centimètres. Le manche en cuir noir était cousu grossièrement, laissant les coutures apparentes.

Neji jeta un regard au hacker et esquissa un sourire en le voyant admirer la lame.

_ As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ? questionna-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

_ Non… Je n'suis pas trop arme en fait…

Shikamaru se savait convaincant pour avoir répété ce genre de scène des centaines de fois et pour ne mentir qu'à moitié. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir que Neji le croyait sur parole, se moquant d'un léger rire.

_ Il y a une première fois à tout, argua-t-il avec supériorité, faisant amèrement déglutir le hacker.

Sentant le regard de la recrue sur lui, Neji restait concentré en expliquant que l'Est comptait plusieurs commerçants endettées. Il décrivit ces commerçants comme étant entêtés et violents, justifiant qu'il puisse s'énerver par la suite. Shikamaru baissa le regard sur le petit sabre, se préparant à ce qu'il détestait le plus quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

Il jeta un regard sur le manche du wakizashi accroché à la ceinture du Hyûga, arborant le même que celui qu'il tenait dans sa main. Cela l'intrigua car d'après son espionnage, le wakizashi de Neji était en ivoire, comme celui d'Hanabi. Sentant de nouveau qu'il était regardé, Neji vit la recrue fixer sa ceinture.

_ Je ne m'en servirai que si tu retournes cette lame contre moi, prévint-il, récoltant le regard de la recrue.

Shikamaru opina d'un mouvement de tête.

_ La troisième loi ?

_ Tu respecteras tes frères, répondit Shikamaru.

_ Notre clan est une famille, si tu veux en faire partie, protège-la et suis-la.

De nouveau, Shikamaru opina mais en baissant le regard et en s'autorisant un sourire qu'il pouvait justifier en prétextant aimer l'idée de faire partie de cette famille. En vérité, il avait simplement apprécié le sous-entendu de cette simple phrase qui sonnait comme une invitation à devenir un frère. Il espérait seulement de pas avoir à jouer son entrée près du Chef contre la vie d'un innocent commerçant endetté, un vœu mis à mal par la réplique moqueuse de Neji plus tôt.

_ Range ça à ta ceinture, ordonna celui-ci en garant la voiture. Ne va pas effrayer les honnêtes commerçants qu'il reste ici.

Shikamaru se nota que Neji était soit confiant soit totalement imprudent pour quitter le véhicule en se mettant dos à un homme armé. Il inspira profondément et lui emboita le pas.

Il s'encouragea mentalement à affronter ce test. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, il ne pouvait pas tout ruiner. Il était déjà dans le collimateur de Bunta alors il devait gagner la confiance de Neji. Mais n'aimant pas les armes, il allait devoir se prendre des coups pour que la colère explique ses gestes. Il soupira discrètement. _« Galère ! »_ pensa-t-il.

. . .

La mâchoire serrée, Shikamaru maintenait le commerçant d'une poigne ferme qui enfermait le haut de sa chemise, menaçant sa gorge de la lame que lui avait offert l'héritier. Son cœur battait à vive allure alors que son regard fusillait celui apeuré du soixantenaire qu'il surplombait.

Son menton était douloureux et sa lèvre le lançait alors il passa lentement le bout de sa langue sur la coupure, sentant le goût ferreux du sang envahir sa bouche, cadeau de sa première altercation de l'après-midi.

Neji vint s'accroupir près de la recrue, jetant un regard neutre à la victime avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la jeune femme qui tremblait en pleurant.

_ Où sont les cinq enveloppes que vous nous devez mademoiselle Okama ? demanda-t-il avec calme.

_ Je ne les ai pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Lorsque Neji soupira, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ J'accepte de travailler pour vous…

_ Non, tenta l'homme, obligeant Shikamaru à appuyer la lame sur sa gorge.

_ S'il vous plait, laisser mon père, je payerai ses dettes, insista-t-elle.

_ Ame, n…

Sa phrase mourut dans un étranglement quand l'anbu appuya son avant-bras sur la gorge du vieil homme, le menaçant avec force. Neji se redressa et ordonna calmement à sa recrue de relâcher l'endetté, se faisant obéir dans la seconde. Shikamaru s'empêcha d'aider le commerçant à se relever. Dès que celui-ci fut sur pied, il se précipita sur sa fille.

Epiant par intermittence le père avec son enfant et l'héritier, Shikamaru avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui rendait les commerçants si réticent à s'interposer au paiement des loyers : le sanatorium. Le refus et l'insistance que témoignait le père pour convaincre sa fille de ne pas faire cela confirmaient ce qu'il soupçonnait du sanatorium : _« Je m'en sortirai, j'y arriverai »_ chuchotait la jeune femme, _« Tu replongeras, ils replongent tous »_ répondait le père.

Ce qui surprenait le plus Shikamaru était que Neji laissait le père tenter de résonner sa fille larmoyante. L'héritier les épiait, n'affichant aucun sourire, pas même un sourire mesquin ou hautain. Etait-il assez compréhensif pour saisir la peur du père devant le sacrifice de sa fille ou était-il sadique au point de les laisser espérer en vain ? Il ne saurait le dire.

A vrai dire, Neji lui-même n'aurait su dire pourquoi il les laissait faire. Il savait néanmoins à cause de qui : l'insolente. Il ne se rappelait plus des détails de l'affaire concernant la parfumerie des Ryû, mais il se souvenait que le père travaillait pour eux. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que l'insolente lui avait craché à la figure et ce qu'il se souvenait de la famille Ryû. Voir ce père tenter de faire changer d'avis sa fille le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme se détacha de l'étreinte de son père et s'avança vers l'héritier de Taiyô avec une détermination craintive lisible dans son regard noisette.

_ Cinq mois pour cinq enveloppes, informa Neji avec neutralité. Nous ajouterons autant de mois que d'enveloppes manquantes. J'espère pour vous que votre père deviendra honnête. Vous avez deux jours pour vous présenter sans quoi nous viendrons vous chercher.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis Neji ordonna à sa recrue de le suivre, quittant la maroquinerie sous le regard larmoyant et désespéré du vieux commerçant. Le silence les accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la voiture de l'héritier.

L'après-midi avait été mouvementée et Shikamaru était bien content qu'elle se termine enfin. Il n'avait eu à tuer personne mais Neji s'était amusé à lui faire faire le sale boulot quand les commerçants réclamaient des délais de paiements.

Le premier commerçant réticent lui avait ouvert la lèvre en beuglant que les Hyûga lui avaient volé sa vie. Neji lui avait alors ordonné de s'en prendre à son épouse. Il avait dû la menacer avec le wakizashi pour que son mari paye l'enveloppe du mois. Et des épisodes comme il venait de vivre s'étaient répétés huit fois dans l'après-midi.

Même s'il avait détesté cette après-midi mouvementée et violente, il était satisfait. Il s'était investi et avait obéit sans discuter aux ordres de l'héritier, se montrant assez réticent jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse frapper par le jeune commerçant. Il espérait juste que Neji était autant satisfait qu'il l'était, validant ainsi son test et donc son intégration dans le cercle de confiance.

Le silence fut rompu quand ils arrivèrent au véhicule.

_ Tu n'as aucune question aujourd'hui ? demanda l'Hyûga en s'installant au volant.

_ Si… Ils font quoi quand ils travaillent pour vous ?

Neji émit un léger rire, amusé de voir que le hacker était redevenu aussi silencieux que lorsqu'il l'avait emmené avec lui la première fois. Il s'imaginait qu'il devait être déstabilisé par les commerçants de l'Est. Malgré tout, il s'était bien débrouillé.

_ Ils sont envoyés au sanatorium, répondit-il franchement. Dis-toi que c'est comme des travaux d'intérêt généraux, ils travaillent sans recevoir de salaire, payant juste leurs dettes.

_ Et…, hésita Shikamaru. Ça consiste en quoi leur travail au sanatorium ?

_ Ça dépends…, resta-t-il évasif avant d'ajouter : Prêt à respecter ma condition ?

Shikamaru riva son regard sur l'héritier, cachant la déception de ne pas en apprendre plus sur ces travaux d'intérêt généraux comme les nommait Neji –bien qu'il imaginait sans peine en quoi cela consistait- et hocha la tête.

_ Je n'ai pas vu Natsu depuis hier mais… j'vais faire c'que m'avez dit.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Quatrième loi : tu ne déshonoreras pas ton épouse et ne convoiteras pas celle de ton frère, récita l'anbu.

Neji esquissa un sourire satisfait en démarrant la voiture, précisant à sa recrue qu'il se chargerait de Natsu pour lui avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans le clan Hyûga. Shikamaru laissa sa satisfaction et son contentement dessiner son visage, se mettant en parfait accord avec son profil.

* * *

Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la voiture de l'héritier, Shikamaru inspira profondément. Un mois. Cela lui avait demandé un mois pour être invité à vivre dans le manoir secondaire du Domaine Hyûga. Il se serait bien félicité mais une petite voix lui rappelait que méfiance était maîtresse de survie. Instinctivement, il pensa aux détails qui l'empêcheraient de faire évoluer son infiltration en commençant par imaginer le manoir sous vidéo-surveillance !

Il descendit du véhicule à la suite de Neji qui le précéda en lui assurant que Tokuma lui avait apporté ses effets personnels dans la journée. Avec nonchalance mais le cœur battant vite, Shikamaru entra dans le manoir.

La pièce était immense, se terminant par une baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin verdoyant, illuminant la décoration. Les murs étaient tapissés de lambris, faisant ressortir le plafond blanc et le carrelage opale. Une marche coupait la salle pour donner sur un salon aux couleurs chaudes et à première vue, aucune caméra ne semblait être dissimulée.

_ Je dois y aller, elle te fera visiter. Suis-moi, ordonna Neji.

Imaginant instinctivement qui était cette « elle », Shikamaru obéit pour traverser la pièce principale et passer la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'immense jardin arrière. N'ayant pas le temps d'admirer le paysage verdoyant, il bifurqua pour voir une silhouette allongée sur un banc en pierre à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Comme il s'y attendait, il identifia Hinata Hyûga, celle dont il avait le moins d'informations. Neji le confirma d'une voix froide :

_ Hinata !

Elle sursauta et se redressa promptement. Retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles, elle accueillit son frère d'un regard colérique accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. Elle ne fit que brièvement attention à Shikamaru qui était déjà à étudier la réaction du frère et de la sœur. Neji portait un regard froid sur sa cadette et n'attendit pas pour cracher ses ordres.

_ Shika Sarige, une recrue, annonça-t-il. Tu lui fais visiter. Et sois aimable.

Ce rajout fit sourire narquoisement Hinata qui ne quitta le dos de son aîné des yeux que lorsqu'il disparut dans le manoir. Shikamaru la vit alors poser son regard sur lui et se laissa analyser de la tête aux pieds. Il gardait sa position nonchalante et son regard blasé, même après avoir récupéré celui nacré et inquisiteur de la Hyûga. Apparemment, Hiashi avait transmis sa méfiance autant à son fils qu'à sa première fille.

_ Salut, dit-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant de se lever de son banc pour prendre la direction du manoir, le snobant sans remords. Shikamaru la suivit du regard puis grimaça en lui emboitant le pas. Elle l'attendait sur la marche au milieu de la pièce principale, tenant ses hanches d'agacement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

_ La pièce de vie, présenta-t-elle d'un mouvement de bras en affichant un sourire visiblement faux. Les repas sont servis à huit Heure, midi et dix-neuf Heure. Si tu loupe l'heure, tu ne manges pas.

Elle se détourna aussi sec et il inspira profondément en la suivant, ressentant clairement que sa présence la dérangeait. Il gardait les mains dans ses poches en regardant plus précisément la décoration, à l'affût d'une caméra dissimulée.

Il entra dans une grande cuisine entièrement équipée tout en blanc et inox. Sa mère serait dingue en voyant une cuisine pareille ! Il cala son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, regardant Hinata qui se tenait devant le plan de travail central et jetant des regards au planning punaisé au bois du battant.

_ La cuisine, annonça-t-elle ironiquement. On est tous en duo chacun notre tour pour la préparation des repas et vu que je suis seule, tu seras mon binôme, alors t'as intérêt à savoir faire.

Elle revint vers lui et il se décala pour la laisser passer avant de la suivre. Elle le fit traverser le couloir qui menait aux chambres, donnant les prénoms de ceux qui logeaient derrières les portes devant lesquels ils passaient. Comme précédemment, Shikamaru fit mine de s'attarder sur la décoration, satisfait de ne voir encore aucune caméra. Elle se nomma elle-même en passant devant la porte numéro 8.

Passant devant celle qui portait le numéro 10, elle l'avertit que ce serait la sienne. Il acquiesça silencieusement et continua de la suivre. Elle continua d'énumérer les noms de ceux qui logeaient dans les chambres jusqu'au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte sans entrer dans la pièce, le laissant simplement voir qu'il s'agissait d'une immense salle de bains.

Elle rebroussa chemin en clamant que les toilettes étaient à côté de la cuisine. Shikamaru la suivi de nouveau, regagnant la pièce de vie où il alla s'asseoir face à elle. Depuis sa méridienne, Hinata darda un regard interrogateur sur la nouvelle recrue de Hiashi, se demandant ce qu'il venait faire avec elle dans le salon.

_ J'ai l'air de vous déranger, engagea Shikamaru.

_ Effectivement, répliqua-t-elle, faisant fi de l'ordre de son frère.

Elle lui offrit un sourire purement hypocrite avant de s'installer confortablement pour s'armer de son livre. Shikamaru était assez surprit de son caractère. Il ne l'avait que peu vu durant les deux années d'espionnage mais chaque fois, il l'avait vu sourire à l'Uchiha. Il l'avait imaginée autrement à vrai dire. Il n'insista pas et décida d'aller voir comment était la chambre qu'elle lui avait désignée.

Hinata le suivit d'un regard neutre jusqu'à ce que le couloir l'engloutisse. Ce n'était jamais arrivé que son père consente à faire aménager une recrue autre qu'un Hyûga au manoir secondaire et cela lui faisait savoir que cet homme représentait beaucoup pour Hiashi. Elle ignorait quelle genre de recrue il était –se notant d'en faire la demande à Kô au passage- mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'elle pensait d'un type comme lui.

Si elle pouvait comprendre les Hyûga ayant séjournés ici, elle ne comprenait pas un étranger au clan. Elle balaya sa conscience, qui lui indiquait que cet homme était sûrement manipulé.

Combien de jeunes hommes Hyûga avaient séjourné dans ce manoir le temps d'être formés à intégrer les « soldats du soleil » comme les nommait Neji ? Elle ne saurait faire le compte exactement, ne se souvenant que de ceux avec qui elle avait été amicale. Ces jeunes hommes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main en commençant par Mao Hyûga, son premier baiser. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Mao avait rejoint le manoir secondaire quand elle avait une quinzaine d'année. A l'époque, elle était encore obéissante et craintive, ne s'étant pas émancipée de l'autorité de Hiashi. Elle avait apprécié ce jeune homme souriant qui lui avait dit rejoindre les soldats du soleil par obligation et non par volonté. Alors la veille de ses seize ans, avant que Mao quitte le manoir, elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser.

Trois mois plus tard, elle embrassait Itachi. Un nouveau sourire dessina ses lèvres, nostalgique cette fois.

Elle le perdit rapidement en voyant la nouvelle recrue de Hiashi traverser la pièce pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Elle le détailla plus longuement, remarquant qu'il n'avait vraiment rien d'un Hyûga, il ne se tenait même pas droit ! Même si cela lui plaisait de voir un homme n'arborant pas les pupilles blanches de sa famille et la prestance que réclamait leur nom, elle restait méfiante. Elle ne détourna pas le regard quand il lui rendit.

_ C'est possible de fumer ici ? demanda Shikamaru pour tenter une nouvelle approche.

Pour toute réponse, Hinata se délesta de son livre, se leva de la méridienne et vint le rejoindre sur la terrasse où elle s'installa sur un des transats pour s'allumer une cigarette. Shikamaru grimaça furtivement puis s'approcha d'elle, restant à une distance convenable. Il lui demanda son briquet et s'alluma une cigarette.

_ Pourquoi je vous dérange Hinata-sama ?

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, laissant Shikamaru noter que ses nacres n'étaient pas ternes comme celles de Natsu.

_ Tu peux me tutoyer et oublie le sama honorifique, répondit-elle platement. Tu dois ce genre de politesse uniquement à la famille héritière et aux sangs nobles.

Shikamaru fronça subtilement les sourcils quand elle détourna le regard, se demandant pourquoi elle ne se comptait pas dans ces personnes à qui il devait ce respect alors qu'elle était la fille de Hiashi. Ne pouvant dire qu'il savait qui elle était, il se contenta du silence et Hinata ajouta en regardant le lac :

_ Sauf devant mon frère, tu devras m'appeler Hinata-sama et me vouvoyer.

_ Votr-ton frère ? joua-t-il la perplexité.

Hinata soupira pour témoigner qu'il la fatiguait, ce qui arracha un discret sourire à l'anbu. La cadette du Chef de Taiyô détonait totalement avec les Hyûga qu'il avait rencontrés. Elle semblait exprimer ses émotions sans retenue et ne se tenait pas avec autant de prestance que les autres ainsi assise, les jambes repliées sous les fesses.

_ Neji est mon frère, répondit-elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Oui, je suis de la famille héritière mais personne ici ne fait de distinction à part devant Neji. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on oublie le respect qu'on me doit et je n'apprécie pas qu'on me le témoigne.

Shikamaru acquiesça silencieusement. Neji lui avait déjà parlé de la famille héritière mais pas une seule fois il n'avait mentionné Hinata. Pourtant, s'il réclamait le respect qu'on devait à sa cadette c'était bien pour une raison ? Il nota cela dans un coin de sa tête et renchérit :

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit en quoi je te dérange !

Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil en esquissant un fin sourire.

_ Je n'aime pas ceux qui travaillent pour Hiashi, répondit-elle.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette à cette réponse et entra dans le manoir, laissant Shikamaru la suivre du regard en terminant son bâton cancérigène. C'était assez intriguant pour lui. Non seulement elle n'avait rien d'une Hyûga -hormis sa ressemblance flagrante avec la maîtresse du clan et ses yeux nacrés- mais en prime elle bannissait les marques de politesse à son égard, ne se considérait pas comme étant de la famille héritière et avait nommé son père par son prénom.

S'il s'était imaginé pouvoir obtenir des informations sur le clan Hyûga grâce à Hinata et sa mise à l'écart vis-à-vis de sa famille, il en doutait maintenant. Elle ne semblait pas ouverte aux confidences, ni très amicale d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, grâce à ses repérages, il n'avait détecté aucune caméra de surveillance et au vu de ce qu'il avait lu sur le planning accroché à la porte de la cuisine, il allait souvent être seul avec elle quand Neji ne le prendrait pas sous son aile.

Et il ne devait plus se fier aux apparences, il devait creuser autant que le faire se peut.

* * *

Neji montait les escaliers deux marches par deux marches. Il était énervé contre son père, contre Hanabi et contre lui-même. Comme son père le lui avait rappelé, il s'était présenté à l'heure pour son entraînement avec sa benjamine, juste après avoir déposé sa recrue au manoir secondaire.

Durant l'entraînement, il n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de calquer les mouvements de sa sœur à ceux de l'insolente. Il avait rapidement compris qu'Hanabi ne se battait pas réellement, retenant ses coups. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui et sa sœur en avait payé les frais avant de se décider à répliquer comme pour n'importe quel adversaire.

Il avait eu la désagréable révélation que sa sœur lui mentait sur ses capacités depuis longtemps.

En voyant sa benjamine pleurer en s'expliquant, quelque chose en lui s'était serré. Hanabi ne pleurait pas. Elle avait toujours été forte, sûre d'elle, intransigeante… Il était fier de dire que sa petite sœur était son futur bras droit, fier de savoir que nombres d'Hyûga la craignait. La voir si affaibli l'avait déstabilisé au point de le rendre immobile et muet.

N'ayant d'autre option que l'écouter, Neji appris que cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait entendu Hiashi dire à Bunta qu'il le décevait car elle était plus douée que lui. Cela avait blessée et angoissé Hanabi qui l'avait alors laissé la battre. _« Je ne voulais pas que tu déçoives père, 'niisan. Je suis désolée. »_ avait-elle sangloté. Il n'avait su quoi dire, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit.

Il avait déçu son père, sa cadette le détestait, sa benjamine lui avait menti… Il avait fui le terrain d'entraînement et avait pris sa voiture.

Arrivé à l'étage désiré, il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Il n'était pas réellement surprit de voir l'insolente mais la colère qui l'étreignait lui avait fait occulter ce détail gênant : Aiko n'était plus là. Il hésita une seconde entre repartir et passer sa colère il ne savait comment, ou rester et passer sa colère sur elle au risque de faire une connerie ? La réponse lui fut immédiate quand elle darda un regard amusé sur lui : il entra.

_ Son Altesse Trou-du-cul le retour ! clama-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire mesquin.

_ Mes condoléances pour votre mère.

Il jubila en voyant son insolente euphorie s'évanouir pour laisser place à de la colère. S'avançant vers la table sans la lâcher des yeux, il ajouta :

_ J'aurais su, je vous aurais envoyé des fleurs !

_ Pauvre con, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, elle ne s'énervait pas contre lui. Elle avait un bon self-control. Il posa la paume de ses mains sur le bois de la table, lui faisant face. Elle restait droite devant lui, le visage neutre.

_ Rendez-moi mon wakizashi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle fit un rictus moqueur.

_ Non.

Tranquillement, elle tira la chaise et s'y installa. Croisant ses bras sur la table, elle leva le regard pour réceptionner celui contrarié de l'héritier.

_ Je te rendrais ton jouet quand tu auras écouté tout ce que j'ai à te dire, annonça-t-elle. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi !

Neji grimaça à son sourire surfait, empoignant le bord de la table avec force. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec elle, il voulait évacuer sa colère. Une confrontation avec l'insolente aurait été la bienvenue, pas une simple discussion. Il manquait plus qu'elle lui propose du thé ! Il jura intérieurement contre elle avant de se détourner pour partir. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Il regagna sa voiture avec rapidité, se sentant bien plus énervé que précédemment. Entrant dans son véhicule, il frappa le volant d'un geste rageur avant de s'y appuyer d'un bras. Il avait besoin d'évacuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mettant le contact, il pensa une seconde à Fugio. L'idée de lui rendre visite le fit grimacer en pensant à Hanabi. _« Tokuma »_ pensa-t-il.

En prenant la route il repensa à Tenten quand elle s'était assise. Pourquoi l'écouterait-il ? Pourquoi était-il partit au lieu d'exiger son bien ?

* * *

 _04/05/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Mission No Sabaku »_


	25. Chapter 22

_Coucou les p'tits choux, vous allez bien ?_

 _On va se pencher deux minutes sur ce qui se passe pour Temari et nos binômes atypiques^^ Pas de panique, on retrouve notre Shikamaru juste après^^ C'est important ce qui se passe pour les No Sabaku, tout est lié ;) Réponses aux reviews !_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, je t'appellerai si Tenten a besoin d'un coup de main ;) Bisous^^_

 _ **Lilimoys :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta loooongue review ;) XD ravie que la rencontre tant attendue te plaise^^ Effectivement, elle sera assez longue, là c'est la « Partie 1 » et il y aura la « Partie 2 » à suivre ;) J'ai prévu plein de moment ShikaHina :D Je suis très contente que la Hinata de cette fiction te plaise autant^^ et je valide, elle est définit faible mais est bien plus forte qu'on le croit ;) Ah ah, j'ai semé des indices pour ce qui s'est passé en elle et Neji et la révélation n'est pas encore pour tout de suite :D J'aime aussi beaucoup le NejiTen^^ Tu as bien cerné Neji, mieux que Shikamaru l'a fait même XD Je ne dis rien sur leur évolution, je te laisse découvrir ;) Ça me fait très très plaisir que tu sois mordue de ma fic *-* Oui, oui, OUI, je la terminerai, c'est certain^^ Merci à toi de me partager ton ressenti ;) Voilà la suite ;) Bisous_

 _ **SophiaSwan :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir *-* Ravie de te redonner goût à cette lecture^^ Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, encore merci pour ta review ;) Gros bisous^^_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Effectivement, Neji est malmené là XD Ravie de lire ça, parce que oui, le pauvre… Est-ce que Hinata va se faire sauver ? Hum… Je ne peux rien dire^^ Peut-être XD, la suite te le dira^^ Merci à toi ;) Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 22 : Mission No Sabaku**

Sasori regardait Kankurô qui, assit sur le canapé, se tenait la tête à deux mains. Il était tenté de lui dire que sa sœur n'avait pas disparue comme il le croyait mais il avait promis à Temari de garder sa fuite secrète, surtout envers son frère cadet et Matsuri. Sa cousine avait raison de vouloir les protéger en les maintenant dans l'ignorance. Si Kankurô savait où était partie sa sœur et la raison d'une telle destination, il se mettrait sans nul doute en danger en allant menacer son cadet.

Sasori savait qu'aucun des deux frères ne considérait et n'aimait l'autre comme un frère. Gaara était un sadique narcissique qui n'avait d'amour que pour lui-même. Et Kankurô était un homme aimant et patient qui considérait le bonheur des siens comme une priorité. Deux opposés. Etant proche de l'aîné, il savait que Kankurô avait eu de l'amour pour son cadet fut un temps. Avant que celui-ci ne se réserve Matsuri.

Ce n'était pas par crainte que l'ancienne courtisane révèle l'information à Gaara que Temari souhaitait qu'elle ne sache rien de sa fuite, Sasori en était persuadé. Il connaissait assez les deux femmes pour l'affirmer. Matsuri ne dirait jamais rien au benjamin de la fratrie, même sous les coups. Temari voulait simplement lui épargner un souci supplémentaire. Il n'était pas dupe et Matsuri lui avait avoué qu'elle tentait de désintéressé Gaara de Sari.

Il baissa le regard sur le dossier médicale de la réservée qui trônait ouvert sur le bois du bureau. Depuis peu, Sari se portait un peu mieux physiquement et il n'osait imaginer comment Matsuri avait réussi cela. Il releva son regard sur celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Cette information-là aussi il devait la taire à Kankurô, sous peine de le faire encore plus culpabiliser.

_ C'est pas logique…, brisa le silence Kankurô d'une voix presque chuchotée.

Sasori plissa les sourcils en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Les siens étaient braqués sur un point invisible. Il le vit enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà bien malmenés en soupirant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas logique ?

Kankurô tourna lentement son regard sur lui.

_ Pourquoi le clan Uchiha s'amuserait à enlever ma sœur ?

Sasori arqua un sourcil, réclamant de plus amples informations pour réussir à le suivre. Le comprenant aisément, Kankurô lui rappela que Temari avait repéré un espion sur le mur d'enceinte qu'elle soupçonnait être du clan Uchiha. Il supposait donc que l'espion Uchiha avait enlevé son aînée. La raison pour laquelle un Assassin recevrait l'ordre de capturer l'héritière No Sabaku lui échappait.

_ Madara Uchiha n'a aucune raison de faire un truc pareil, ça n'a rien de logique. Et puis, se serait entrer en conflit avec notre clan ! Dans quel but ?

Kankurô regardait son cousin droit dans les yeux. Sasori y lisait de l'incompréhension, de l'inquiétude et l'attente avide d'une réponse miracle. Il prit une profonde respiration pour ravaler une raison qui lui semblait plausible.

_ T'as raison, c'est illogique,mentit-il.

_ Je sais mais…,hésita Kankurô avant de jurer muettement.

Il se frotta vigoureusement le crâne de ses doigts en grognant d'énervement. Sasori restait attentif et silencieux, imaginant facilement dans quel état d'esprit il aurait été en inversant leur rôle.

_ L'autre option serait que l'espion travaille pour le Kage,grogna Kankurô en relevant son regard sur son cousin et lâchant sa tête. La raison ? Le réseau, les filles ! Là c'est logique mais… Tema est forte et rapide, elle ne se serait pas laisser faire…

Sasori se pinça les lèvres de remord. Il ne pouvait dire à son cousin que le clan Uchiha pouvait très bien avoir les mêmes intentions qu'il prêtait au Kage car cela inciterait Kankurô à se soulever contre eux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le contredire sur sa deuxième déduction sans éveiller de soupçons. Et s'il disait la vérité… Il soupira discrètement.

Un silence plana longuement dans le bureau du recruteur, plongeant Sasori dans ses remords et Kankurô dans des réflexions hasardeuses. Comme Temari l'avait prévu, Rasa et Gaara ne semblaient inquiets de sa disparition que parce qu'elle connaissait tout du réseau de prostitution pendant que Kankurô s'inquiétait uniquement pour le devenir de sa sœur.

Le cadet de la fratrie soupira à son tour avant de s'adosser au canapé en rivant un regard sur son cousin. Un regard qui devint suspicieux en quelques secondes.

_ Quoi ? questionna Sasori en le regardant.

_ T'es calme, constata-t-il.

_ Je suis toujours comme ça.

_ Ouais, mais là c'est différent. Tema a disparu et tu es calme ?

Sasori tint son regard inquisiteur, ne pouvant répliquer quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes de silence, Kankurô esquissa un sourire en coin.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu sais, ordonna-t-il.

_ Je suis comme toi, je…

_ Tu me feras pas gober ça Sas', le coupa-t-il en se levant. Tema représente tout pour toi, sa disparition devrait te rendre dingue. Mais tu restes calme. Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Sasori détourna le regard en s'injuriant intérieurement d'avoir oublié à quel point Kankurô le connaissait bien. Le cadet No Sabaku posa la paume de ses mains sur le bureau et attendit que son cousin révèle ce qu'il savait en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Elle est en sécurité, déclara le recruteur.

_ Où ?

_ Je ne peux rien te dire Kank', elle ne veut pas, avoua-t-il en lui rendant son regard. Sache juste qu'elle est partie de son plein gré et qu'elle est en sécurité.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Elle ne serait jamais partie en laissant les filles derrière elle. Et encore moins Matsuri…

_ Elle est partie pour les aider, pour tous nous aider.

Sasori s'était levé à son tour, durcissant son regard et fronçant les sourcils. Il refusait de révéler la vérité à son cousin et le lui avoua avec fermeté. Il lui demanda ensuite de lui faire confiance, à lui comme à sa sœur, et Kankurô baissa la tête de lassitude. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

_ Pourquoi elle t'aurait prévenu toi et pas moi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Elle… Elle m'a embrassé avant de partir.

Kankurô releva vivement la tête pour braquer un regard surprit dans celui gêné de son cousin.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Ouais, sourit-il. Mais te fais pas de film, je pense que c'était sa façon de s'excuser.

Kankurô fit une moue boudeuse. Il avait du mal à croire que Temari qui haïssait Sasori ait pu l'embrasser dans le simple but de s'excuser, cela ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Curieux de comprendre ce qui avait motivé sa sœur, il clama :

_ Okay, je te fais confiance autant qu'à Tema, mais raconte-moi comment elle en ait arrivé à t'embrasser ?

Sasori soupira fortement en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Tout comme son cousin, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait poussé Temari à réagir ainsi et s'il racontait qu'elle avait arrêté de le haïr après qu'il l'ait prévenu pour la menace de Gaara, Kankurô allait sûrement faire de bonnes conclusions !

Il raconta alors une version modifiée des évènements en évitant de mentionner Gaara. Il remania la discussion un peu houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Temari le jour où il lui avait sous-entendu qu'il tenait à elle puis prit l'espion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper comme motif pour expliquer la fois où elle lui avait dit vouloir quitter Koyâ. Il termina par la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, passant sous silence toutes les autres fois où elle lui avait parlé de sa fuite.

Kankurô sentait que son cousin n'était pas totalement sincère mais n'en dit rien, préférant déchiffrer sa sœur à travers les brides de conversations que Sasori lui rapportait. Il connaissait Temari bien mieux que quiconque. Il esquissa un sourire amusé à la fin du résumé de son cousin.

_ Ouais…, dit-il avec moquerie. C'est sûr que ça ressemble vachement à des excuses !

Sasori n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder son cousin d'un œil blasé. Même si Kankurô préférait croire que Temari l'avait embrassé pour d'autres raisons, lui ne voulait pas y penser et se faire plus de mal qu'autres choses avec de faux espoirs. Il bifurqua donc sur un autre sujet en détournant le regard.

_ Depuis que Matsuri a rencontré les filles, Gaara est moins brute avec Sari, déclara-t-il.

_ Hm.

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Kankurô lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, sachant exactement ce que cela signifiait mais refusant d'en entendre parler. Rien que d'imaginer son frère proche de Matsuri le révulsait alors imaginer ce que sa future belle-sœur faisait pour aider la réservée n'était pas envisageable.

Il quitta le bureau de son cousin sans ajouter un mot, ne voulant pas épiloguer sur le sujet avec Sasori et l'entendre une fois de plus lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un sombre crétin. Comment était-il supposé s'opposer à Gaara ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, c'était les moyens.

* * *

Temari regardait l'écran de son téléphone portable, plongée dans ses pensées. Sa désertion devait être repérée depuis au moins deux heures d'après elle, ce qui signifiait que Matsuri et Kankurô en étaient informés. Elle s'inquiétait et mourrait d'envie d'envoyer un message à Sasori pour qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise que tout se passait bien pour Kankurô et Matsuri.

Depuis plus de vingt minutes, Kakashi regardait l'héritière No Sabaku depuis son assise, imaginant sans mal dans quel état d'esprit elle était à cet instant. Il quitta sa contemplation quand Minato pénétra la grande salle d'entraînement de l'ANBU en vue de rejoindre le bureau de Danzô. Il se leva, salua respectueusement son Kage, imité par son binôme féminin, et appela l'héritière No Sabaku.

Le regard vert emplit d'inquiétude de Temari se gorgea de méfiance en voyant le Kage se présenter à elle avec un sourire. Elle serra sa main tendue par simple respect et accepta de le suivre dans le bureau du chef Shimura pour partager les informations qu'elle avait promis. Elle jeta un bref regard d'appréhension à l'anbu Hatake avant que la porte se referme sur elle.

Izumi s'était montrée silencieuse et observatrice depuis qu'ils avaient ramené l'héritière No Sabaku à la Tour du Kage. L'agent Hatake avait d'abord emmené leur « prisonnière » chez Anko pour passer la nuit puis elle l'avait accompagné pour prévenir Danzô et Minato. Et voilà qu'elle avait vu son binôme actuel montrer de l'inquiétude pour la No Sabaku. Cela la surprenait à vrai dire.

_ Café ? proposa-t-il en la regardant.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au quartier des anbus. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était assignée à Kakashi Hatake et elle avait eu le temps de confirmer que le Kage ne s'était pas moqué d'elle ou de Sasuke dans ses propos. Elle était traitée comme une anbu par les supérieurs et son binôme, ce qui n'était pas valable pour les autres agents qui la regardaient avec méfiance. Seuls les anbus Anko et Yamato la saluaient dans les couloirs.

_ La situation de la No Sabaku vous inquiètes ? questionna-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de repos à sa suite.

_ Elle quitte son clan et doit sûrement laisser des personnes importantes derrière elle et ça, dans le but de démanteler le réseau de prostitution de sa famille. Comment vous sentiriez-vous, vous ?

_ Je ne trahirai pas mon clan.

_ Parce que vous avez la chance d'être née Uchiha, répliqua-t-il en mettant la cafetière en marche.

 _« La chance ? »_ se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Elle trouvait ce mot totalement approprié de son point de vue mais de celui d'un anbu… ? C'était étonnant. Elle garda un instant le silence et accepta la tasse fumante qu'il lui tendait, le remerciant d'un sourire poli. Ils s'installèrent à une des tables, se faisant face, et Izumi enquêta :

_ Tout le monde sait que le Kage et ses sbires veulent démanteler les clans de Konoha pour récupérer les rênes mais vous dites que j'ai la _chance_ d'être née Uchiha ? C'est surprenant !

_ Maître Namikaze et ses… sbires, ne veulent pas ça, la contredit-il en hésitant sur le qualificatif qu'elle lui octroyait.

D'un ton calme, il lui expliqua que seuls les actes illégaux et immoraux étaient la cible du Kage, et de ses conseillers et anbus, et que Minato Namikaze cherchait simplement à trouver un terrain d'entente avec les Chefs de clan afin qu'ils aient un rôle à jouer dans l'essor de Konoha. Au soulèvement de sourcil sceptique de l'Uchiha, Kakashi questionna :

_ Pourquoi votre Chef a signé un traité de paix avec Maître Namikaze et Hashirama Senju ?

_ Je suis de la famille héritière mais pas une descendante de Madara-sama, rappela-t-elle.

_ Supposez, vous connaissez votre Chef, proposa-t-il.

_ La seule raison pour laquelle Madara-sama s'allierait au Kage serait pour le démantèlement du clan No Sabaku, supposa-t-elle.

Après tout, elle était en binôme avec lui dans ce but ! Kakashi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ Et Hashirama Senju ?

Izumi se mit à réfléchir à la question. Son clan formait les Assassins pour faire régner l'ordre et la sécurité à Konoha. Elle savait que Madara avait signé une alliance avec les Hyûga dans le but de les surveiller de près et qu'il avait missionné plusieurs Assassins pour tenter d'anéantir le clan No Sabaku. Elle savait aussi que cela faisait des années que le clan Sarutobi n'était plus considéré comme un ennemi à la prospérité de la ville.

Mais les Senju étaient différents. Le clan d'Hashirama ne représentait aucun danger pour Konoha. Ils n'avaient jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse porter préjudice à la ville. Leurs rapports étaient de nature vengeresse et cela, depuis des siècles, ce qui avait fait de ce clan l'ennemi numéro Un des Uchiha. Mais elle n'ignorait pas l'amitié qui avait lié les Chefs actuels durant leur enfance et s'y arrêta.

_ Tobirama-sama était un ami proche de mon grand-père, dit-elle en revenant sur son regard. Et nos Chefs actuels l'étaient aussi…

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle évitait Itachi au manoir héritier mais elle y côtoyait chaque jour Shisui qui ne se languissait pas de reprendre les idéaux de leur cousin, ce qui lui traversa l'esprit à l'instant.

_ Peut-être…, reprit-elle avec une certaine hésitation. Peut-être que Madara-sama cherche à unir les descendants d'Indra… dans le but de… je sais pas, enterrer la hache de guerre avant qu'Itachi-sama prenne sa place.

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête, approuvant la probabilité de cette supposition. Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et planta son regard dans le sien.

_ Et en tant qu'Assassin Uchiha, dans quel but croyez-vous que Maître Namikaze a signé un traité avec Hashirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi et dernièrement Madara Uchiha ?

Izumi garda le silence en tenant son regard continuellement fatigué. Elle ne pouvait nier que ce qu'il avait affirmé quelques minutes plus tôt répondait à cette question : pour allier les clans au gouvernement de Konoha. Cela se confirmait d'avantage avec la raison de leur binôme et l'infiltration d'un anbu chez les Hyûga –une information qu'elle avait innocemment dénichée la veille.

_ D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Je veux bien croire que le Kage ne cherche pas à démanteler les clans. Mais vous n'êtes pas un enfant de clan et je vois bien que nous ne sommes pas désirés ici.

Kakashi comprit aisément qu'elle faisait allusion aux propos qu'il avait tenus plus tôt. Qu'il considère qu'elle avait de la chance d'être née dans le clan Uchiha l'intriguait vraiment apparemment, ce qui l'amusa.

_ Je connais le fonctionnement des clans de Konoha, s'expliqua-t-il. Un enfant qui naît Sarutobi ou Senju à la chance de vivre une enfance calme et sereine. Un enfant qui naît Uchiha a une enfance plus stricte mais vit dans un clan droit. Un enfant qui naît et vit à Sentâ a la même chance qu'eux. Il peut s'épanouir, choisir son avenir, comme un Sarutobi ou un Senju. Et il peut entrer dans la police ou l'ANBU, comme un Uchiha.

Izumi écoutait attentivement, les sourcils légèrement plissés. Venait-il de comparer un Assassin à un anbu ? Avait-il réellement affirmé que le clan Uchiha était droit ? Kakashi s'adossa nonchalamment à sa chaise.

_ Un enfant qui naît Hyûga ou No Sabaku n'a pas ces chances-là alors oui, vous avez la chance d'être née Uchiha.

_ Vous vous entendriez bien avec mes cousins, avoua-t-elle.

Kakashi connaissait les cousins de son actuel binôme uniquement de nom et de rang et n'avait rencontré le plus jeune que récemment. Il ne savait pas en quoi il s'entendrait bien avec eux. Izumi sembla lire dans ses pensée car elle précisa son aveu en parlant des idéaux d'Itachi que Shisui et Sasuke suivaient, l'un plus que l'autre. Il sourit. _« Enterrer la hache de guerre avant qu'Itachi-sama prenne sa place »_ avait-elle dit plus tôt et il comprenait bien mieux au vue des explications qu'elle donnait.

_ Itachi-sama pense que les anbus sont des Assassins sans clan, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Et je pense que les Assassins sont des anbus de clan, rendit-il le sourire, l'amusant.

_ Vous savez pourquoi Itachi-sama dit ça ? Y a dix ans, il est revenu d'une mission en clamant ça. Il a effectué cette mission en coalition avec l'un des vôtres et il nous a dit qu'ils avaient les mêmes ordres, le même but. On l'a cru…

Kakashi fronçait les sourcils. Est-ce que ce serait avec Itachi Uchiha qu'il avait effectué la mission à Mokuzaï dix ans auparavant ? Il la coupa dans sa phrase pour le vérifier :

_ Où ? Où s'est déroulée cette mission ?

_ A Mokuzaï.

Au regard qu'il lui offrait inconsciemment, Izumi comprit qu'il était l'anbu avec qui avait coopéré son cousin. La surprise passée, elle s'en amusa. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était Itachi qui avait influencé l'Hatake ou l'inverse mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

_ Je comprends mieux, lâcha l'anbu.

Izumi haussa un sourcil, demandant muettement qu'il exprime le fond de sa pensée.

_ J'avais vingt-six ans et c'était un gamin, pourtant, il m'a battu à plat de couture. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le bras droit de votre Chef.

_ Itachi est doué, sourit-elle. Mais Shisui le surpasse.

_ Votre informaticien ?! fit-il avec étonnement.

_ Les ordinateurs n'ont pas de secret pour lui et il bat Itachi sur les tatamis. Et il est le meilleur tireur d'élite des Assassins. Vous pouvez lui donner n'importe quelle cible, il n'en rate aucune, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Kakashi nota que la méfiance de son binôme s'était amoindrie. Elle était moins distante, moins sur la défensive, plus naturelle. Elle en avait même oublié le suffixe honorifique de son futur Chef de clan.

_ Il est en tête sur le tableau des records, continua-t-elle. Itachi le talonne et Sasuke vient juste ensuite.

_ Et vous ?

_ Quatrième au classement.

Il sourit au levage de menton hautain qu'elle lui servit, reconnaissant un air similaire à nombre d'Uchiha. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et lui assura que la capture qu'il avait opéré sur elle à son arrivée dans la Tour du Kage n'était dû qu'à sa bonne grâce. Kakashi rit à cette affirmation alors elle le défia de la battre en duel, défi qu'il releva.

_ Kashi'… ? cria la voix criarde d'Anko à travers les couloirs.

_ Ça sera pour plus tard, assura–t-il en se levant.

Au même moment, la Mitarashi entrait dans la salle de repos et informa d'emblée son collègue que son « coup de foudre » avait terminé ses aveux et que Danzô et le Kage les attendaient. Izumi se moqua de la taquinerie de son ancienne nourrice quand Kakashi en lâcha un soupir.

* * *

Lorsqu'on rencontrait Naruto Uzumaki, on ne voyait qu'un homme à l'apparence enfantine qui affichait un sourire idiot et qui débordait d'énergie, du moins, c'est ce qu'en pensaient Naka et Naori Uchiha, les deux Assassins en chef infiltrés dans la garde personnelle de Baki à Suna. Ils n'en avaient rien dit pour la simple raison que ce blondinet farfelu était l'actuel binôme d'un héritier de leur clan.

Mais quand l'Uzumaki les quitta pour aller soulager sa vessie, ils ne se génèrent pas pour rirent sous cape en se jetant des regards de connivence. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux avisés de Sasuke. N'appréciant pas l'attitude des Assassins infiltrés, il les fixa avec impassibilité et obtint le silence lorsque Naori le remarqua et mit un coup de coude à son équipier.

_ Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois !

_ Excusez-nous Sasuke-sama, s'inclina sobrement Naka.

_ Mais je vous en prie, continuez, dit-il. Et dites-moi donc ce qui vous amuse autant, que je rigole avec vous !

Naori jeta un regard inquiet à Naka, ayant parfaitement entendu dans l'intonation de voix de l'héritier qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rire. L'Uchiha infiltré sembla ne pas en prendre compte plus que nécessaire et rétorqua :

_ Vous êtes sûr que c'est un anbu votre gars, Sasuke-sama ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Parce qu'il me fait plus penser à un lambda de Sentâ tout juste sortit des jupes de sa mère !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin qui détendit Naori et qui conforta Naka dans sa réplique.

_ Il n'est pas à proprement parlé un anbu, confirma-t-il.

_ Je m'disais aussi, rit Naka. Le Kage nous propose son aide mais il nous refile un gamin !

_ A vrai dire, reprit Sasuke en gardant son sourire, il est le fils du Kage, le neveu d'Hashirama-sama et le représentant Senju à la Tour du Kage.

Naori déglutit en entendant cela. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son équipier qui baissait la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, sûrement prit de remords. Naka était un excellent Assassin mais lorsqu'il n'était plus en camp ennemi, il oubliait de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

_ Ce gamin comme tu dis, es actuellement votre supérieur, reprit Sasuke en affichant un sérieux palpable. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, la mission pour laquelle vous êtes affectée à Suna depuis maintenant dix-huit mois ne prête pas à rire.

Naka releva le regard sur l'héritier qui le fixait tout particulièrement.

_ Je vous présente mes excuses, Sasuke-sama, dit-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

_ C'est plutôt à mon binôme que tu dois des excuses, ou aux jeunes filles qui ont été livrées aux No Sabaku, claqua Sasuke. Notre Chef a signé un traité avec Minato Namikaze et c'est la raison pour laquelle Naruto Uzumaki et moi sommes ici. Si tu ne respectes pas ça, comment peux-tu prétendre être un Assassin Uchiha.

Naka déglutit. Son allégeance envers Madara l'obligeait à respecter l'Uzumaki tout le temps que durerait la coalition. S'être ainsi moqué de l'anbu était un manquement facilement punissable étant donné qu'il avait commis cette erreur devant le fils cadet de Mikoto Uchiha. L'arrivée du fils du Kage vint le soustraire au regard froid de Sasuke.

_ Des nouvelles de Sentâ, clama Naruto en brandissant son portable.

Naori remarqua alors que le sourire idiot du blond avait disparu et que son air enfantin avait fait place à une expression parfaitement sérieuse. En cet instant, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la ressemblance flagrante qu'il avait avec le Kage de Konoha.

Naka, bien que soulagé de la colère de l'héritier, se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise avec la présence de celui qu'il moquait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il garda donc la tête baissée alors que Sasuke s'approchait de Naruto qui venait de perquisitionner l'ordinateur portable des Assassins pour activer ses balises anbus.

L'écran noir laissa apparaître la photo d'une femme trentenaire. Elle avait un visage fin orné d'un sourire discret et ses cheveux colorés rassemblés en chignon ne laissaient que deux mèches encadrer son visage. Si l'infirmière n'avait pas autant plu à Sasuke, il aurait immédiatement imaginé cette belle femme dans son lit. Mais cela ne lui traversa pas l'esprit, seul le manque d'informations gorgeait le regard qu'il porta sur son binôme.

_ Elle s'appelle Pakura et c'est le point faible du Kage, avertit Naruto. Si on choppe cette femme, on tient Baki.

Naruto révéla qu'Izumi et Kakashi avaient réussi à passer un marché avec l'héritière No Sabaku, en dévoilant les détails que son père et Danzô lui avaient donné. Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement, tout autant que Naori et Naka qui restaient en retrait. Sasuke était étonné que l'héritière No Sabaku choisisse de trahir son clan pour le Kage et tentait d'en trouver la raison. Malheureusement, Naruto n'avait aucune information pour l'aider en ce sens.

Au moment où l'Uchiha de noble lignée s'apprêtait à quémander de plus amples informations sur cette Pakura, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, le forçant à s'en munir. Il accusa un message texte de Shisui et le partagea promptement avec son binôme :

_ Pakura se fait appeler Maki et vit au Nord de Suna. Elle tient une auberge appelée Shakuton.

_ Je connais cette auberge, intervint Naori, récoltant leur regard. Baki s'y rend souvent.

_ C'est son domicile officieux, ajouta Naka.

_ Nous présenter comme client serait jouable, proposa Naruto en regardant Sasuke.

_ Baki connaît Minato Namikaze et votre ressemblance avec votre père est préjudiciable, Uzumaki-sama, prévint la seule femme.

Elle capta de nouveau le regard des trois hommes ainsi que le sourire amusé du nommé qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne en répliquant :

_ Moi c'est juste Naruto, ou Uzumaki, pas besoin d'un « sama » derrière !

_ J'irai seul, ordonna Sasuke sans prêter attention à la réflexion gênée du blond.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le contredit immédiatement en affichant de nouveau ce sérieux qui le rattachait à son père. Il prétexta que son apparence n'était en rien un frein à son investigation et riva son regard sur Naori.

_ Vous savez faite des teintures, non ?

_ Oui, affirma-t-elle.

_ Bien, sourit-il. Noir ou auburn ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil sceptique à la demande de son binôme. Au vu de son regard azuréen parfaitement sérieux, il haussa les épaules et laissa à Naori le bon soin du choix.

* * *

 _17/05/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Sarige rencontre Hiashi Hyûga »_


	26. Chapter 23

_Salut les p'tits loups, vous allez bien ?_

 _« Evite les jets de tomates pour sa lenteur de publication » Shame on me ! Réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, merci pour ta review ;) Effectivement, Sasuke et Naruto coopèrent pour la coalition^^ Ravie que leur duo te plaise ;) Je ne peux évidemment rien dire concernant la suite pour Temari^^ Merci Juice, revoilà Shikamaru^^_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, quelle couleur va-t-il choisir ? XD Merci à toi, bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 23 : Sarige rencontre Hiashi Hyûga**

Discrètement, Mikoto épiait son fils qui s'entraînait avec Shisui et leur cousin Yakumi dans l'immense salle des tatamis. Avec nostalgie, elle s'attardait surtout sur son neveu qui lui rappelait Kagami au même âge. Tout comme les trois Uchiha actuellement en entraînement, Mikoto s'était longtemps entraînée avec son aîné dans cette même salle. Grâce à son frère, elle avait été une Assassin redoutée fut un temps et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Fugaku.

Elle esquissa un sourire d'amusement en se remémorant comment son frère s'était comporté avec Fugaku lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle flirtait avec lui. L'instinct protecteur de Kagami s'était transmis à Shisui qui ne cessait de protéger ses cadets.

Néanmoins, à les observer, elle remarquait que le regard que Shisui portait à Itachi n'était uniquement protecteur comme c'était le cas pour ses autres cousins et cousines. Son regard était bien plus tendre, comme lorsqu'Izumi le regardait. Elle décelait donc sans mal que Shisui avait une affection particulière pour Itachi sur qui elle porta son attention.

Il souriait et riait avec Yakumi. Elle imita alors son sourire, heureuse de le voir ainsi. Depuis le repas où son père avait invité les Hyûga et qu'elle l'avait vu si aimant avec sa fiancée, Mikoto avait décidé de se rapprocher de son fils pour qu'il partage de lui avec elle. Pour ce faire, elle avait réquisitionné sa couturière préférée qu'elle avait mise au parfum sur ses intentions.

Cependant, au lieu de faire perdurer son euphorie de savoir son fils amoureux, elle avait rapidement déchanté. Malgré les apparences, son aîné n'était pas amoureux de la Hyûga, elle en était certaine. Elle avait toujours la sensation qu'Itachi ne désirait pas ce mariage et le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait témoigné pour son premier essayage et sa curiosité le confirmait. Mais elle avait répété les essayages, voulant le comprendre, l'aider. Elle voulait faire disparaître la résignation qu'elle lisait parfois dans son regard.

Et en cet instant, les yeux abyssaux de son premier enfant brillaient de joie alors qu'il repoussait les assauts de Yakumi. Son visage se fendait d'un sourire certes discret, mais sincère. Jusqu'à ce que Shisui vienne prendre la défense du plus jeune en parant l'attaque d'Itachi avec son bâton. Mikoto plissa les sourcils en remarquant la tension qui vint envahir son fils et, contre toute attente, Itachi s'éloigna promptement du combat factice. Il semblait déstabilisé par Shisui.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mikoto les épia quelques secondes supplémentaires, jusqu'à voir son neveu devenir nerveux. Elle fit volte-face et sillonna les couloirs d'un pas déterminé. Elle s'injuria intérieurement en grimaçant, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ! Elle savait bien que quelque chose perturbait son fils et maintenant, elle était persuadée de savoir ce que c'était. Et elle comptait bien changer cela.

Elle bifurqua pour la énième fois et frappa trois coups secs sur l'armature en bois formant l'ouverture du bureau de Madara. Celui-ci leva son regard sur elle et l'accueillit d'un froncement de sourcils qui reflétait le sien. Elle coulissa la porte derrière elle et s'avança en déclarant :

_ J'accepte la succession.

Incrédule, Madara papillonna en essayant de comprendre. Il y avait six ans de cela, elle avait refusé la succession que devait prendre Kagami, le forçant à choisir entre ses petits-fils. Et voilà que maintenant, à quelques mois de sa retraite, elle avait changé d'avis ? Il lui fallait une explication et il n'eut pas besoin de le formuler pour que sa fille le comprenne. S'agenouillant devant lui, elle se montra aussi déterminée qu'elle pouvait l'être. _« Une cheffe de clan »_ pensa-t-il.

_ Ne cherche pas à comprendre otoosan, je ne te dirai rien, déclara-t-elle.

_ Alors je ne te cèderai rien, répliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Mikoto se pinça les lèvres d'agacement. Elle n'aimait pas quand son père jouait à ce petit jeu, elle n'y avait jamais gagné contre lui. Elle pouvait néanmoins se réjouir d'avoir ce même pouvoir sur Sasuke et Shisui –Itachi lui résistant aussi bien que Madara. Elle soupira son forfait.

_ Otoosan, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir raison mais… Itachi ne veut pas se marier à Hinata, pas plus qu'être le Chef du clan.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ L'instinct maternel.

Madara émit un léger rire moqueur, faisant froncer les sourcils à sa fille.

_ Comment as-tu su que Fugaku viendrait te demander ma main ? Kagami ne t'avais rien dit, j'en suis persuadée.

Le sourire de Madara devint plus tendre alors que son regard restait braqué à celui déterminé de sa fille. Il haussa les épaules en répondant :

_ Instinct paternel ?

Elle sourit avant qu'il redevienne sérieux.

Madara pesa une seconde les répercussions s'il acceptait de laisser sa place à Mikoto, qui logiquement devait prendre sa relève. Convaincre les Chefs à la réunion que sa fille avait fait le deuil de son frère et qu'elle voulait lui faire honneur en prenant sa place n'était pas bien compliqué. Mais expliquer à Hiashi que cela n'avait sincèrement rien à voir avec le mariage signant leur alliance était une autre paire de manches.

_ Mikoto, je crois sincèrement que notre clan serait bien dirigé avec toi à sa tête. Tu es une femme comme on en voit peu, une femme capable d'autant de douceur que de force.

Mikoto se montra flattée. Madara lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre avec sérieux :

_ J'aimerais accéder à ta requête mais cela pourrait nuire à notre alliance avec…

_ Otoosan, soupira Mikoto. Que pourrait bien te dire Hiashi alors qu'il recrute un hacker derrière ton dos ?

Restant neutre, Madara laissa sa fille lui exposer sa vision des choses :

_ Tu lui demande audience, je t'accompagne, le fit-elle imaginer. Tu lui dis être au courant pour ce recrutement, l'accusant de traitrise. Tu n'auras plus qu'à menacer l'alliance, parce qu'elle est peut-être importante pour toi, mais pour lui aussi, sinon pourquoi l'avoir signée ?

Madara acquiesça à son résonnement d'un hochement de tête.

_ Tu n'auras plus qu'à me nommer future Cheffe à la place d'Itachi et il ne pourra rien faire d'autre qu'accepter.

_ Ton raisonnement est bon Mikoto, avoua Madara. Maintenant, demandes-toi en quoi notre alliance est importante pour Hiashi et pourquoi il a recruté l'anbu ?

Mikoto plissa les sourcils en exécutant l'ordre de son père qui la regardait attentivement. Elle fut plus lente qu'Itachi à deviner mais finit par le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ Pour les talents de Shisui, dit-elle avec appréhension. Notre alliance n'est que pour protéger son clan contre le Kage et ce hacker est pour la rompre…

_ C'est probablement pour cela que Hiashi ne m'en a pas parlé, valida Madara. Je pressens qu'il prépare quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi.

Voyant l'agacement gagné son père, Mikoto avala le nœud qui nouait sa gorge et se mit à réfléchir. L'inquiétude l'emplit peu à peu, imaginant ce que provoquerait la rupture de leur alliance. Le remarquant, Madara posa une main sur le bras de sa fille, récoltant son regard. Il la rassura en lui rappelant qu'il avait passé une alliance avec Hashirama et le Kage. Mikoto sourit.

_ C'est vrai… Okaasan* en serait tellement heureuse.

_ Ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de me faire la morale, rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Mieux vaut tard que jamais et ton fils a beaucoup d'idéaux qui rejoignent ceux d'Hashi' et… c'est un bon garçon.

_ Et un homme amoureux, soupira-t-elle.

_ Mikoto, Itachi n'est pas amoureux de la Hyûga.

_ Je sais.

Madara souleva les sourcils en n'entendant aucune déception dans son intonation de voix. Il était intrigué de savoir à qui sa fille pensait dans ce cas. La réponse ne tarda pas.

_ Il est amoureux de Shisui,avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Madara témoigna sa surprise. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Itachi suite au premier repas avec les Hyûga se remémora à lui et certaines choses s'éclairèrent dans son esprit. _« Elle sait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre »_ avait-il dit, _« Le problème c'est l'héritier »_ , _« Hinata ne voulait fixer aucune date »_. Il appréciait bien plus cette petite Hyûga d'un coup et riva son regard sur sa fille.

_ Aimerais-tu inviter les femmes Hyûga à un essayage pour la fiancée, avec ta couturière ?

Le regard de Mikoto se gorgea de malice alors qu'elle approuvait d'un sourire espiègle. Pas de doute, sa fille était diablement adorable ! Elle le remercia et se retira, le laissant seul dans son bureau dont la porte était de nouveau entièrement ouverte.

Madara respira profondément avant de s'armer de papier à lettre. Il rédigea une invitation qu'il confia à un coursier.

* * *

La veille, après que l'héritier l'ait briefé sur son entrevue avec le Chef du clan Hyûga, Shikamaru avait fait un bilan de son infiltration. Il avait parfaitement joué son rôle, se montrant désintéressé des marques de politesse et des histoires concernant les clans de Konoha, ne s'intéressant qu'à ce qui concernait leur famille. Pour cela, il utilisait deux défauts qu'il partageait avec son profil Sarige : la curiosité et la réserve.

Il ne cachait pas son envie profonde d'appartenir à une famille mais il témoignait de la gêne en l'expliquant sous l'excuse qu'il ne voulait pas être fliqué par le Kage. Il laissait ses vis-à-vis voir que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, qu'il était victime d'un traumatisme familial. Il savait que Bunta s'en était rendu compte, tout comme Neji. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Natsu.

Sa rencontre avec Bunta avait été angoissante alors que Tokuma ne l'avait pas intimidé outre mesure. Le père de Natsu était un homme intelligent et observateur, un homme qui aurait fait un excellent anbu selon lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à le berner quant à ses sentiments pour Natsu, le forçant au respect vu qu'il bluffait les détecteurs de mensonges.

Neji l'avait clairement mit mal à l'aise. L'héritier Hyûga dégageait une prestance qui imposait le silence et la soumission. Mais grâce à la tournée des loyers, Shikamaru avait pu déceler que cette apparence froide et imposante n'était qu'un masque façonné par une éducation particulière. Une éducation que lui avait apporté l'homme devant qui il se tenait agenouillé en ce moment-même.

Suivant les instructions de Neji à la lettre, Shikamaru gardait les yeux baissés, se tenait droit et prenait garde à ne pas parler sans autorisation. Le Chef Hyûga était bien plus intimidant que son fils et Shikamaru se sentait passé sous un rayon X. Le regard du Chef était étouffant. Il serra ses mains moites sur ses cuisses, se permettant d'afficher un stress qui ne pouvait que flatter le patriarche.

_ Mon fils souhaite vous voir entrer chez les soldats du soleil, engagea enfin celui-ci d'une voix autoritaire. Et nous avons effectivement une place vacante pour un informaticien, cependant… Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

Shikamaru déglutit. Hiashi Hyûga était le Chef de clan le plus redouté de Konoha et il le savait. Seul le clan Uchiha avait les moyens d'entrer en conflit contre les Hyûga, ce qu'anéantissait leur alliance. Néanmoins, Shikamaru avait appris que Madara s'alliait au Kage et à Hashirama Senju grâce aux messages cryptés qu'il avait échangés avec Danzô Shimura. Cette mission avait donc une chance de réussir et cela reposait sur ses épaules.

_ Neji semble vouloir vous donner une chance mais qui me dit que vous ne tentez pas d'infiltrer mon clan pour le Kage ? Ou pour n'importe quel autre Chef de Konoha ? Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que vous ne vous servirez pas de vos talents de hacker contre nous ?

La voix froide et autoritaire de Hiashi résonnait et son regard dur était braqué sur la recrue qui gardait la tête baissée. En retrait, Neji regardait la scène avec neutralité. Il savait que son père cherchait à intimider Sarige. Si lui avait reçu l'ordre de faire du hacker un ami, son père jouait le rôle inverse et la tension que ressentait la recrue était palpable.

Il écoutait son Chef pousser l'intimidation en mettant en avant sa relation maintenant terminée avec Natsu, son manque de respect envers Bunta à ne pas l'honorer des suffixes de politesses, son initiative malvenue concernant la banque des Senju… Et plus Hiashi se montrait méfiant, plus la recrue frottait ses mains sur son jean, arrachant un bref sourire à Neji.

_ Je ne vois aucune raison à votre supposée loyauté envers moi, continua le Chef. Vous auriez pu travailler pour les Sarutobi, les Senju, le Kage…, quelle différence cela ferait pour vous ?

Se raclant la gorge suite au court silence que laissa planer le Chef, Shikamaru se décida à répondre d'une voix qu'il voulait aussi indifférente qu'à son habitude mais qui laissait deviner une certaine intimidation :

_ J'veux pas bosser pour le Kage parce que j'veux pas être fliqué. Et vous avez raison, j'aurais pu choisir de bosser pour les Sarutobi ou les Senju mais Bunta-sama m'en a dissuadé.

Restant neutre, Hiashi demanda en quoi son conseiller l'avait dissuadé et Shikamaru raconta sa rencontre avec Bunta, bien qu'il imaginait que les caméras avaient été actives ce jour-là. Il précisa que rester enfermé dans une salle de classe à longueur de journée ne l'intéressait pas et qu'obéir à un Chef de clan travaillant avec le Kage de Konoha n'était pas plus aguicheur.

A cela, il ajouta que le clan Hyûga en la personne de Bunta lui avait fait la meilleure proposition et que, n'ayant pas de meilleure option ni l'envie de repartir encore dans une autre ville, il avait accepté.

Un silence suivit, laissant Hiashi jeter un regard à son fils qui y répondit avec la même neutralité.

_ Je ne marchande pas, monsieur Sarige, reprit le Chef. En d'autres termes, votre petit chantage concernant les codes pour la banque Mokuton ne vous sert à rien. Soit vous me donnez ces codes, soit vous quittez immédiatement Taiyô.

Shikamaru n'ignorait pas que quitter Taiyô revenait à finir dans un caniveau et la gorge tranchée, surtout après avoir pénétré le manoir secondaire du domaine héritier. Il ne réitéra donc pas sa négociation et donna les codes de piratage au Chef Hyûga sans se faire prier. Ce fut Neji qui les nota avant de s'approcher d'eux.

_ Je souhaite me porter garant, père, clama-t-il.

Shikamaru vit Hiashi jeter un regard à son fils et rabaissa les yeux lorsqu'il revint sur lui.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui père, assura Neji. Je suis certain que Sarige saura nous être fidèle et utile.

Un long silence suivit. Shikamaru espérait être le seul à entendre les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur. S'il n'avait jamais douté que ses qualités de hacker seraient ce qui lui permettrait d'infiltré le clan Hyûga, en cet instant, il n'était pas serein. Si Hiashi décelait la moindre fourberie avec sa méfiance abusive, il n'échapperait pas au caniveau.

_ Trahissez mon fils et je m'occuperai personnellement de vous, Sarige, clama Hiashi avec autorité. Disposez.

Shikamaru se releva et s'inclina devant le Chef Hyûga avant de suivre l'héritier. La tension ne quitta pas ses épaules mais il était ravi d'avoir vu juste. Maintenant qu'il intégrait les « soldats du soleil », il devait connaître et comprendre les motivations de son Chef. Danzô avait changé l'ordre de sa mission d'infiltration. Il ne devait plus seulement démanteler le réseau soupçonné, il devait enquêter sur la « trahison » que Madara Uchiha clamait dans l'ombre.

.

Shikamaru traversa la pièce principale en vue d'aller se fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse et faire descendre le stress accumulés. Il y trouva la cadette du clan, installée sur un des transats à écrire il ne savait quoi sur un grand bloc-notes. L'apercevant, elle leva un regard sur lui et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_ Toujours en vie ? ironisa-t-elle. Tu dois être fichtrement doué en informatique !

_ Neji s'est porté garant pour moi, répondit-il.

_ Ben voyons ! se moqua-t-elle. Si mon frère se porte garant pour toi ça signifie que si tu trahis Hiashi, Neji sera déshonoré, voire assassiné. Si tu crois vraiment qu'il le ferait, tu es soit naïf, soit complètement stupide.

Shikamaru ne répliqua pas, ayant fait cette déduction sans son aide. Ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant était qu'Hinata ne se méfiait pas qu'il puisse rapporter ses dires à son aîné. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner l'entente entre les deux héritiers Hyûga et ses deux années d'espionnage ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aiguillé.

De ce qu'il savait, Neji était le seul membre de la famille héritière à pénétrer le manoir secondaire, ce qui signifiait que la cadette n'avait aucun contact avec ses parents et sa sœur depuis un nombre d'années dont il ignorait le compte exact. Cependant, cette proximité qu'il avait supposée avant son infiltration avait été réduite à néant deux jours plus tôt en arrivant au manoir. De plus, pas une seule fois il avait entendu parler d'elle durant la semaine des loyers mais Neji exigeait qu'on montre du respect à sa cadette. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Et en ce qui concernait Hinata, il nageait complètement. Elle l'avait accueilli en montrant clairement qu'il la dérangeait, elle le lui avait même dit de vive voix, pourtant, elle ne se refusait pas à discuter avec lui. Et hormis quelques moqueries, elle n'était pas condescendante ou spécialement froide, tout comme elle n'était pas amicale ou chaleureuse. Elle semblait réservée à fuir certaine de ses questions mais ne montrait aucune réserve à discréditer sa propre famille. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner.

_ Naïf, dit-il, récoltant son regard. C'est moins dévalorisant.

Son haussement d'épaules l'amusa. Elle reporta rapidement ses yeux sur son bloc-notes.

_ Alors, comment trouves-tu le grand Hiashi Hyûga ?

_ Intimidant, répondit-il franchement.

_ Tu peux trouver mieux, là tu fais dans le cliché !

Il s'amusa de sa réplique et s'adossa à la rambarde en bois, braquant son regard au sien. Elle n'avait pas le même regard que Natsu, ses yeux brillaient, transformant ses iris en nacre scintillante. Ils pétillaient de malice et de curiosité. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et soupira avant de dire :

_ Il a besoin de moi, haussa-t-il des épaules. Si je me dis que j'ai fait une belle connerie en négociant mon recrutement et en flirtant avec Natsu, il est clair que le Chef n'a…

_ Attends, t'as flirté avec Natsu ? le coupa-t-elle, choquée.

_ … Ouais.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et il vit très nettement les larmes venir humidifier ses nacres avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

_ Connard, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ On avait dit naïf ou complètement stupide, le grade a augmenté ?

Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard et se pinça longuement les lèvres. Shikamaru ne savait pas ce qui animait ainsi la cadette Hyûga, de la colère ? De l'animosité ? Il ne pouvait que relier sa réaction au fait que Natsu était la fiancée de Neji.

_ Ce n'est pas toi le connard, finit-elle par dire avant de reporter son regard sur lui. T'as voulu négocier ton intégration et t'as fricoté avec la fiancée de Neji, c'est ça ? Et t'appelles ça une belle connerie ?

Elle émit un nouveau rire moqueur.

_ Hiashi appelle ça une trahison… mais t'es toujours en vie ! Alors oui, c'est clair qu'il a besoin de toi. C'est toi qui n'a pas besoin de lui.

Shikamaru ne répliqua pas, la regardant se lever de son transat en plaquant son bloc-notes contre sa poitrine. Elle s'avança vers lui pour gagner le manoir, disant :

_ Maintenant, tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de quitter les ordres de ton Chef.

Elle disparue à l'intérieur, laissant Shikamaru seul sur la terrasse. Il respira profondément puis s'alluma une cigarette. Il connaissait ce moyen : mourir. Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas c'était pourquoi se montrait-elle ainsi ? De ce qu'il avait vu d'elle durant les repas avec les autres habitants du manoir, Hinata était aussi souriante que lors de ses rares apparitions avec l'héritier Uchiha.

Elle semblait très proche du dénommé Kô et il décelait dans leur attitude l'affection que porte un père à sa fille. Elle semblait être appréciée par la plupart de ses colocataires et, comme elle le lui avait dit, tous la tutoyaient et l'appelaient par son prénom. Néanmoins, tous nommaient les occupants du manoir principal en les affublant d'un suffixe honorifique, ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

Il se posa la question à savoir s'il devait changer cela et montrer cette politesse qu'avait soulignée le Chef ou s'il devait rester fidèle à lui-même en continuant ainsi ? Après tout, Neji ne lui disait rien lorsqu'il n'utilisait le « sama » que pour s'adresser à lui, sans en affubler ceux qu'il nommait. Du peu qu'il avait sondé de l'héritier, si cela l'avait gêné ou énervé, il le lui aurait fait remarquer. Il décida donc de rester tel qu'il était en ne faisant attention que face à Hiashi Hyûga.

* * *

Konohamaru était confortablement allongée sur son lit, un bras replié sous sa tête et son téléphone portable à portée de main. Depuis qu'il était revenu d'Iwa, il discutait par message presque chaque soir avec Hanabi. Elle était toujours la première à engager la conversation et toujours aux environs de vingt-deux heures, ce qui le laissait supposer qu'elle évitait d'être vue quand elle le contactait.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prémédité, Asuma ne lui avait pas fait de remontrances concernant son manque d'informations récoltées, il l'avait même félicité d'avoir créé un lien avec l'héritière Hyûga en précisant qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le gonflant de fierté. Son oncle lui avait aussi dit de garder ce lien et de le fortifier et quand il s'y était montré réticent, Asuma l'avait questionné pour en apprendre plus.

Avec gêne, il avait avoué qu'il appréciait la jeune Hanabi et qu'il ne voulait pas la berner ou lui mentir sur une possible amitié qu'il espérait sincère. A cela, Asuma avait ri à gorge déployé, le vexant quelque peu. Puis l'héritier Sarutobi lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que leur amitié soit un mensonge, accompagnant sa phrase d'un regard appuyé. Konohamaru connaissait assez son oncle pour savoir que celui-ci avait compris qu'Hanabi lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait dit.

Il avait donc continué d'échanger des messages avec la benjamine Hyûga, rapportant les informations qu'il jugeait importantes à son grand-père et son oncle et gardant sous silence ce qu'il considérait comme personnel.

Le Chef Sarutobi et son héritier étaient donc avertis que la jeune Hanabi ignorait la raison de l'éloignement de sa sœur et pourquoi son aîné retardait ainsi son mariage. Konohamaru leur avait aussi parlé des différences d'éducation qui le séparait d'elle, tout comme il n'avait pas caché qu'Hanabi avait découvert Iwa avec les yeux d'une enfant.

Il les avait aussi averti qu'elle avait transgressé les règles de son père en allant secrètement parler avec sa sœur, une information dont il était fier car cela signifiait qu'elle avait écouté son conseil ou que ses mots l'avaient influencée. Il l'avait d'ailleurs félicitée quand elle le lui avait dit par message, sincèrement content pour elle.

Cependant, il avait tut certains messages échangés, ne voulant pas trahir la confiance qu'Hanabi lui offrait. Elle s'était confiée à lui, révélant qu'elle trouvait que son frère était à fleur de peau depuis son retour, révélant qu'elle soupçonnait que son père ait battu sa mère, révélant qu'elle voulait parler à Kô –un domestique du domaine héritier- parce qu'il avait contact autant avec Hinata qu'avec Fuki et qu'elle le soupçonnait de garder beaucoup de secret…

C'était pourtant des informations importantes qui pouvaient sûrement aider ses aînés à cerner Hiashi Hyûga, surtout concernant ce fameux Kô. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'encourageait à parler de cela avec Asuma ou son grand-père, son estomac se tordait de remords et il faisait demi-tour. Il avait l'horrible sensation de trahir Hanabi en révélant ses confidences, tout comme il avait l'horrible sensation de trahir sa famille en gardant le silence.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, essayant de se persuader qu'une des deux trahisons était nécessaire. Peut-être qu'en révélant tout cela à ses aînés il pourrait aider Hanabi à se sortir de cette prison dorée dans laquelle il l'imaginait. Mais d'un autre côté, que pouvait bien faire son clan contre celui des Hyûga ? Son grand-père avait certes une alliance avec le Kage, mais cela ne leur donnait pas les moyens nécessaires pour défaire l'autorité arbitraire qu'avait le Chef Hyûga sur Konoha et ses clans.

L'admiration qu'il avait toujours eue pour le clan Hyûga s'était évanouie. Ce n'étaient pas les soupçons de son grand-père et de son oncle qui avaient eu cet effet, c'était Hanabi et tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Hanabi et son masque froid qui lui allait si mal, Hanabi et son sourire enjoué qu'il avait si peu vu… Peut-être étaient-ce aussi les sentiments encore nouveaux qu'il renfermait pour elle ?

La notification lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message le fit quitter ses pensées et attraper son téléphone portable. Il sourit en voyant « Bi » affiché sur son écran et lu rapidement ce qu'elle lui envoyait. Comme chaque fois, elle lui demandait de ses nouvelles, sans oublier Enma. Il lui répondit en lui renvoyant la question pour savoir comment elle allait et la réponse tarda à venir.

Après quelques longues secondes, alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, il reçut enfin une réponse de la Hyûga, une réponse qui le fit quitter sa position pour s'asseoir, fronçant les sourcils en fusillant l'écran tactile d'un regard emplit de jalousie. **« J'ai rencontré mon fiancé il y a une semaine et je crois que je l'apprécie. Mais il veut qu'on se voie en dehors de Taiyô et ça m'angoisse. »** A vrai dire, il angoissait autant qu'elle mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il réfléchit activement pour lui répondre, ne voulant pas lui montrer que ce fiancé l'énervait mais ne voulant pas qu'elle angoisse non plus. Il lui demanda alors quand était prévue cette sortie en dehors de Taiyô et après qu'elle l'en ait informé, il devança le Hyûga qu'il détestait déjà en l'invitant à ce qu'ils se rencontrent avant. De nouveau, il s'inquiéta en voyant les secondes s'écouler sans qu'elle ne lui réponde.

Puis son téléphone vibra dans sa main et un sourire idiot anima ses lèvres quand il lut son accord. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit en lui acceptant l'heure et le lieu de leur rendez-vous qu'elle lui proposait, déjà impatient d'être au lendemain. Il fixa son plafond, toujours animé par ce sourire de pur contentement, avant de penser à un détail : comment allait-elle justifier son absence de Taiyô ? Il y réfléchit un instant avant de se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté si cela était risqué.

* * *

 ** _Okaasan_** _:_ _maman en japonais_

 _27/06/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Des liens compliqués »_


	27. Chapter 24

_Coucou tout le monde (y a du monde ?)_

 _Nous restons chez les Hyûga et les Uchiha pour ce chapitre^^ D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous prévenir que nous arrivons dans les derniers chapitres de la PARTIE I, la deuxième partie suivra, bien évidemment^^ Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, réponses aux review ;)_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, je ne dirais rien sur ce mariage^^ Ravie qu'Hanabi te plaise ;) Merci à toi de me laisser ton ressenti, c'est un régal à lire ;) Bisous_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ma pauvre, j'espère que tes vacances arrivent vite^^ Yes, je passe le message à Mikoto XD Tu sauras pourquoi dans ce chapitre^^ Merci ;) vu que mes persos sont un chouilla OOC, je pouvais me faire plaisir en créant une Hinata plus forte qu'on a l'habitude de la voir ;) Ouiiii, moi aussi je les adore ces deux-là XD Jalousie oui, ton flaire est bon :P Voilà la suite^^ Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 24 : Des liens compliqués**

Konohamaru attendait Hanabi au point de rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait donné, trouvant assez étrange qu'elle lui ait dit de la rejoindre dans un vieux salon de thé complètement miteux non loin des usines de Santâ. Adossé au mur près de l'entrée de l'échope, les mains dans les poches et un genou plié pour que son pied s'accroche au mur, il scrutait les alentours, à l'affût du bruit de moteur distinctif d'une moto.

Mais ce bruit ne vint pas, seule la silhouette d'Hanabi se matérialisa à quelques mètres après près de vingt minutes d'attente. Le Sarutobi la reconnut immédiatement : elle se tenait parfaitement droite et sa démarche semblait aussi féline que celle d'un chat. Instinctivement, il sourit et la détailla au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

Il s'amusa de la voir se diriger grâce au GPS de son smartphone, ce qui permit à la Hyûga de voir son sourire au moment où elle releva la tête de son écran. Timidement, elle le lui rendit et se pressa à le rejoindre. Elle était assez nerveuse, bien qu'elle ait pris toutes ses précautions pour venir jusqu'ici.

En réalité, ce qui la rendait nerveuse n'était pas qu'elle puisse être vue en compagnie d'un héritier Sarutobi, mais plutôt de se retrouver seule avec lui. Même si depuis son séjour à Iwa elle lui avait parlé souvent, échanger des messages n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir le jeune homme en face d'elle. Ce fut donc avec son masque de courtoisie qu'elle le salua en arrivant devant lui.

Konohamaru lui rendit sa salutation plus chaleureusement, appréciant de la voir habillée comme à leur premier contact : en civile. Sa tenue n'arborait aucune flamme rouge, sans doute pour ne pas être reliée à son clan. Tout comme elle portait des lunettes de soleil aux branches fines que quelques mèches, qui échappaient à sa tresse en épi, venaient parsemer. Il la trouvait mignonne ainsi, mais se garda de lui dire

─ On va boire un thé ? proposa-t-il avec engouement.

Elle accepta d'un sourire discret et le suivit en répondant à sa question : « pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en moto ? ». Elle expliqua que pour brouiller sa piste –bien qu'elle doutait être suivie-, elle avait laissé sa moto à la place habituelle qu'elle prenait pour faire du shopping, ayant laissé sa dame de compagnie Kilari faire les magasins pour elle.

─ T'es amie avec Kilari ? s'intéressa Konohamaru en s'installant à une table, oblitérant le décor plutôt poisseux de l'intérieur du salon.

─ C'est ma dame de compagnie, répondit-elle comme si cela pouvait l'éclairer en s'asseyant face à lui tout en s'attardant sur l'insalubrité de l'endroit.

─ C'est-à-dire ?

Il accrocha son regard vitré. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son regard, il décela sa gêne quand elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres avant de lui répondre.

─ Kilari…, commença-t-elle avant de se raviser.

─ J'vous sers ?

Konohamaru sursauta, arrachant un léger rire à Hanabi qui avait vu la vieille serveuse arriver. La dame en question regardait le jeune homme assis dans son échoppe avec un abattement qui semblait figé sur son visage depuis trop d'années. Le Sarutobi lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de demander la carte.

D'un soupir résigné, la serveuse d'une cinquantaine d'années se tint la hanche en énumérant de mémoire les thés et gourmandises que servait son salon. Hanabi choisit un thé à l'hibiscus et Konohamaru l'imita, ne prenant ni l'un, ni l'autre de pâtisseries. La serveuse acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner.

─ J'espère que c'est bon, j'ai jamais goûté.

─ Oui, c'est bon, sourit-elle plus sincèrement. Et c'est aussi bon pour le corps.

Konohamaru s'y intéressa, autant pour savoir pourquoi elle aimait ce thé qu'attendre d'être servi pour la relancer sur le sujet de base. Et il trouva d'ailleurs assez curieux que l'une des propriétés de cette infusion soit de réduire le stress, la dernière qu'elle ait nommée accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaules.

Lorsqu'ils furent servis, Konohamaru l'orienta de nouveau sur Kilari.

─ C'est un peu gênant, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Kilari s'occupe de moi presque en permanence. Elle choisit mes tenues, prépare mes bains, tient mon planning, me coiffe…, énuméra-t-elle, haussant les épaules pour ne pas continuer.

─ Je vois. Et c'est pas gênant, t'as grandi comme ça, c'est tout.

Elle esquissa un sourire rassuré et jeta un regard vers le comptoir avant de revenir vers lui en retirant ses lunettes qui finirent sur le haut de sa tête, faisant cascader des mèches chocolat. Elle but une gorgée de son thé, surprise de le trouver si goûteux compte tenu de l'endroit. Konohamaru l'imita, appréciant le goût, avant de lui demander si cette Kilari était une amie. Elle hésita un moment.

─ Non…, finit-elle par dire. Elle me vouvoie et…, pour être honnête…

Hanabi avait envie de lui dire le fond de son ressenti, c'était dans cette optique qu'elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous, mais un nœud bloquait sa gorge. Le regard détourné, elle aperçut seulement du coin de l'œil que le Sarutobi s'appuyait contre la table. Elle se pinça les lèvres quand il plaça sa main sur la sienne.

─ Bi, tenta-t-il.

─ J'ai peur qu'elle répète quoi que ce soit à mon…, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, que nous ne sommes pas de clans alliés, mais… Mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais être mon ami.

Aucun sourire ne fendait le visage habituellement jovial de Konohamaru, laissant Hanabi le voir sérieux, même anxieux. Elle rabaissa les yeux.

─ Tu sais… je me suis sentie ridicule et gênée en parlant avec Hinata, mais pas avec toi. Et je n'ai personne à qui…

─ Hey, la coupa-t-il en caressant son poignet, récoltant son regard. Je suis là, avec toi.

Il lui sourit, inquiet de la voir si nerveuse. N'oubliant pas pourquoi ils se voyaient à la base, il lui demanda ce qui l'angoissait dans sa prochaine entrevue en tête à tête avec l'Hyûga.

─ Eh bien ça justement, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas me lier à un membre de ma famille, sauf ma mère. Mes rapports avec Neji sont…, platoniques, ceux avec Hinata sont encore tous récents et mon père… Je me méfie de Kilari que je connais depuis plus de dix ans, je suis incapable d'aborder Kô qui m'a vu bébé et même si je trouve Fujio appréciable, je suis incapable d'être…

 _« En confiance »_ terminèrent ses pensées. Mais elle cessa net son flot de paroles, laissant Konohamaru penché à ses lèvres. Elle se les humecta en figeant son regard au sien.

─ Je n'ai pas peur avec toi, mais j'ai peur avec eux…, pourquoi ?

Konohamaru avala sa salive, ne sachant quoi lui répondre exactement. Il chercha ses mots un instant, quittant son regard pour poser le sien sur la tasse emplie d'un liquide rouge.

─ J'sais pas, haussa-t-il des épaules. De quoi as-tu peur exactement, avec eux ?

─ Ça dépend.

─ Avec Kilari par exemple.

─ … Qu'elle rapporte mes dires à, mon père, avoua-t-elle d'un chuchotement.

─ Et pour ton fiancé ?

Il releva son regard sur elle, tenant toujours sa main qu'elle regardait.

─ Fujio est agréable et charmant. Il est assez drôle aussi.

Son sourire fit furtivement grimacer Konohamaru.

─ Je pense qu'avec le temps, il me sera possible de m'attacher à lui, mais…

Elle se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant comment s'exprimer exactement. Depuis toute petite, elle obéissait de son mieux pour entrer dans le moule que fascinait son père. Elle avait accepté une vie retranchée et solitaire, elle avait fermé les yeux sur bien des choses et boucher son ouïe sur bien d'autres. Mais depuis que son père lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles, quelque chose en elle s'était figé d'angoisse.

Puis elle avait rencontré Kono' et tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner dans ce qui la mettait si mal avait pris un nom et une forme dans son esprit. Tout comme lors de sa première discussion avec sa sœur. Elle se sentait de plus en plus enchaînée et l'annonce si catégorique de ses fiançailles avait fait jaillir cet instinct de liberté qu'elle avait enfouie en elle. Et depuis, elle avait ouvert les yeux.

─ Je ne veux pas être une marionnette, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas souffrir comme Neji.

Konohamaru serra sa main dans la sienne en voyant des larmes humidifier ses pupilles, le regard toujours ancré sur leurs mains.

─ Certaines choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent, dit-elle, pensive.

─ Bi, je peux t'aider.

Il récolta son attention et s'humecta les lèvres en saisissant sa deuxième main. Il planta son regard dans le sien, se montrant parfaitement sérieux.

─ Mon clan peut t'aider, je vais demander à mon gra…

─ C'est gentil Kono', mais cela ne servirait à rien. Je suis une héritière Hyûga, future bras droit de Neji. Quiconque viendrait me sortir de Taiyô verrait mon clan s'abattre sur lui. Si tu m'aides… Les Sarutobi seraient anéantis.

Konohamaru se pinça furieusement les lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Il détourna le regard et se plongea longuement dans ses pensées. Hanabi le regardait, ayant récupéré ses mains pour déguster son thé. Encore une fois, elle avait été capable de parler aisément avec lui et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Comment faisait-il pour la mettre à l'aise ?

─ Alors comment je peux t'aider ? finit-il par demander en relevant son regard sur elle.

─ Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle doucement en haussant des épaules. Cela me fait du bien de te parler.

Il esquissa un sourire peu enjoué en s'adossant à sa chaise, ne quittant pas son regard.

─ Pourquoi t'as peur de te retrouver seule avec ton fiancé ?

─ Je ne sais pas de quoi lui parler. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir en dehors de Taiyô. Ça m'angoisse.

─ C'est peut-être parce que tu lui plais, proposa-t-il platement en se forçant à sourire.

─ Non, s'inquiéta-t-elle en secouant négativement sa tête. On se connait depuis une semaine, il ne peut pas…

Konohamaru était quelque peu soulagé qu'elle dise cela, le rassurant sur l'idée qu'elle ne laisserait ce Hyûga l'embrasser aussi facilement.

─ Ce n'est pas cela ? questionna-t-elle avec appréhension. Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Ça reste possible.

─ Et…, si, si c'est… parce que je lui, plais, qu'il veut ce rendez-vous, qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ?

Konohamaru s'imaginait déjà ce qui traversait l'esprit de la Hyûga et s'il se souvenait que Moegi attendait ce genre de rendez-vous uniquement dans l'espoir qu'Udon se décide à l'embrasser, ce n'était visiblement pas dans cette optique que le vivait Hanabi. De quoi le soulager.

─ Qu'il veut être seul avec toi, répondit-il franchement. C'est un Hyûga noble tu m'as dit, donc il ne cherchera pas à t'embrasser, pas maintenant.

─ Quand ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

─ Je sais pas, haussa-t-il des épaules.

Hanabi ouvrit la bouche puis la referma trois secondes après, se ravisant. Elle hocha simplement la tête et tenta de chasser Fujio et ses appréhensions de son esprit pour profiter de son escapade.

─ Nous pourrions revenir boire un thé dans ce…, pittoresque salon, proposa-t-elle en grimaçant de nouveau à la vue de la décoration souillée. Ce n'est pas accueillant mais leur thé à l'hibiscus est délicieux.

Konohamaru sourit d'amusement.

─ Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il.

* * *

Fûki ne cessait de regarder l'aînée de ses filles qui revêtait un magnifique kimono de cérémonie d'un blanc nacré. De fines branches de cerisier étaient brodées de fils rouges et dessinaient le bas des manches ainsi que chaque couture d'ourlet. Agrémentées, les fines branches fleurissaient de pétales dorés. Elle trouvait sa fille tellement belle en cet instant qu'elle ne pouvait en décrocher son regard.

Nostalgique, elle la revoyait enfant, courant à bras ouvert dans le jardin en souriant de joie, s'émerveillant devant un papillon, caressant la joue dodue d'Hanabi, riant avec Neji, tendant les bras à… son père. Son sourire se fana et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, floutant la vision de cette enfant qu'elle faisait souffrir. Elle savait qu'un jour, Hinata saurait la vérité et que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner.

Elle détourna le regard, réfrénant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle pouvait profiter d'un moment unique avec sa fille. Se reprenant, elle renifla discrètement et reporta son attention sur Hinata que Mikoto ceinturait d'un large obi rouge vif, soulignant sa ligne et la maintenant droite.

_ Oh ! s'émerveilla une vieille femme élégamment habillée d'un tailleur anthracite. Je pourrais broder l'obi de ces mêmes cerisiers avec du fils nacré pour les branches. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Après quelques secondes, Hinata accrocha le regard interrogateur de la couturière de Mikoto, comprenant alors que s'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait. Elle ne voulait pas suggérer quelque chose et le payer d'une nouvelle confrontation avec son frère, elle fit donc mine d'ignorer quoi en penser, se tournant vers sa future belle-mère qui lui souriait tendrement.

_ Je trouve que cela pourrait effectivement apporter sa touche Uruchi, qu'en pensez-vous Fuki-sama ? questionna celle-ci en regardant la nommée.

_ Le contraste du rouge sur la nacre est accrocheur, je pense qu'un simple liseré central le long de l'obi ne casserait pas ce beau contraste, suggéra-t-elle en se levant pour les rejoindre, faisant opiner les deux Uchiha.

_ Et vous Hinata-sama, que préférez-vous ? quémanda Mikoto.

Ne se détachant pas du regard de sa mère, la cadette des femmes hésita quelques secondes avant de déclarer qu'elle aimait l'idée du liseré. Fuki décelait aisément son angoisse et savait qui en était la cause : Hiashi par le biais de Neji. Elle lui sourit en guise de promesse de silence, ne voulant en aucun cas lui porter préjudice.

Mikoto avait prévu d'investiguer pour son père auprès de Fuki et d'Hinata. Cela ne lui était pas compliqué, elle se savait douée pour soutirer des informations. Comme Kagami le lui avait enseigné durant leur jeunesse, elle avait appris à se servir de son caractère amical et enjoué pour devenir une amie de l'ennemi. Elle ne considérait pas les deux femmes Hyûga comme ses ennemies, mais Hiashi l'était, lui. Cependant, elle avait préféré reporter son enquête pour un autre essayage.

En deux heures, elle avait eu le temps de constater ce qu'elle soupçonnait de son homologue depuis le premier diner qu'ils avaient partagés. Fuki avait eu un sourire chaleureux, une attitude digne d'une maîtresse de clan et une conversation intéressante. Elle s'était montrée comme une femme épanouie pourtant, Mikoto avait décelé la tristesse dans son regard. La fille de Madara avait alors cherché à définir ce regard loquace durant le diner au manoir Hyûga. Et pour ce faire, elle avait incité Fuki à s'ouvrir, ce qui avait plutôt réussi et donc, lui avait permis de faire quelques suppositions.

Premièrement, Fuki semblait très amoureuse de Hiashi, à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait regardé, Mikoto aurait pu voir danser une flamme dans ses yeux nacrés, une flamme ardente de sentiments. Mais lorsqu'elle avait raconté son premier baiser, une sorte de manque ou de nostalgie avait accompagné ses regards et sa voix. Mikoto s'était dit que Hiashi était probablement très occupé et que Fuki le voyait peu, mais cette hypothèse n'arrivait pas à la satisfaire.

Deuxièmement, la maîtresse Hyûga avait regardé sa fille aînée avec une tendresse tâchée de remords, un regard coupable. Les nombreux sourires qu'elle avait offerts à Hinata et l'intérêt qu'elle lui avait témoigné durant les conversations indiquaient que Fuki ne voyait que trop peu sa fille. Et grâce à Itachi, elle en connaissait la cause mais pas la raison. Et puis, cela la touchait personnellement et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé d'investiguer ultérieurement.

Lorsque la couturière déclara que l'essayage était terminé pour ce jour, Uruchi désigna Fuki pour aider Hinata à se défaire du kimono cérémonieux. Cette dernière accepta volontiers, alors Mikoto s'empressa de quitter la pièce, sa couturière à ses trousses, pour laisser la mère et la fille dans un instant d'intimité.

Remerciant muettement son homologue du clan Uchiha, Fuki s'attela à retirer chaque couche de tissu avec soin, pour les plier sur la petite table, tout en cherchant ses mots. Ses mains tremblotantes témoignaient sa nervosité, tout comme sa voix qui brisa le silence devenu pesant pour la cadette qui revêtait maintenant le kimono officiel d'Hanabi.

_ Bientôt, tu seras une Uchiha, la maîtresse d'un clan. Et tu seras traitée avec respect. Je vois que Mikoto-sama t'apprécie, tout comme je vois dans le regard de ton fiancé que tu es importante pour lui. Ils t'aiment. Alors je suis heureuse de te confier à eux, termina-t-elle, la voix chevrotante et les larmes aux yeux.

_ Mère… ?

Fuki n'affronta pas son regard, préférant la prendre dans ses bras, profitant d'une étreinte dont elle s'était privée depuis quinze années et cachant ses larmes qu'elle ne put retenir. Hinata en fut surprise et resta les bras en suspens un instant avant de timidement lui rendre son étreinte.

_ Je t'aime Hinata, et je suis tellement désolée…

_ Mère… ? s'inquiéta-t-elle d'autant plus.

_ Je te demande pardon.

Hinata était perplexe, ne sachant pourquoi sa mère lui demandait son pardon et la raison qui la mettait dans un tel état. Partagée entre la compassion et les remords, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par la douceur qu'elle recevait. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti cette sensation d'apaisement avant cela. Inconsciemment, elle prononça son étreinte et savoura l'instant.

Depuis le couloir, Mikoto épiait discrètement les deux femmes Hyûga avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait mis deux garçons au monde et avait perdu deux filles à cause de fausses couches. Sa belle-sœur ayant succombée à un cancer, elle avait pris Shisui sous son aile et le considérait comme son fils. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir une fille, que l'une de celles qu'elle avait portées puisse venir au monde… Voir Fuki enlacer ainsi Hinata la blessait autant que cela la ravissait.

Elle respira profondément puis se tourna vers sa couturière en lui intimant de s'éloigner. Elle avait l'intention de partager un thé avec les Hyûga avant que celles-ci ne retournent à Taiyô, alors elle invita Uruchi, qui accepta volontiers. Bien que la couturière n'était en rien liée aux nobles lignées Uchiha, elle avait été la nourrice de Mikoto durant son enfance et gardait un lien très fort avec elle.

_ Dois-je préconiser un nouvel essayage, Mikoto ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans un petit salon.

_ Evidemment, clama celle-ci comme une évidence. Il me faut toujours investiguer. Et même si tu as tout en main, un deuxième essayage signifie une nouvelle entrevue privée avec Fuki et Hinata. D'ailleurs, j'inviterai bien la benjamine la prochaine fois. Auras-tu le temps de confectionner leur tenue ?

_ Oui, c'est faisable. Et pour les essayages d'Itachi ? Êtes-vous satisfaite où dois-je en organiser un autre ?

_ Je suis satisfaite Uruchi, clama-t-elle d'un sourire radieux. Il se trouve que j'ai mis le doigt sur ce qui perturbe mon fils.

Uruchi esquissa un sourire taquin, reconnaissant bien là cette jeune fille qu'elle avait presque élevée durant des années : calculatrice et cachotière, mais toujours dans le but d'aider les siens.

_ Vous savez Mikoto, il serait bien de penser aussi à votre tenue officielle.

_ Plus tard, sourit-elle tristement.

Elle n'était pas pressée d'unir son fils aîné contre son gré, même si celui-ci s'y était résigné. Uruchi la lisait avec facilité, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de rompre cette alliance sans déclencher une guerre, une domestique ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer les deux femmes Hyûga.

─ Souhaitez-vous un thé mesdames ? proposa Mikoto d'un sourire plus chaleureux.

* * *

Shikamaru se sentait dans son élément. Le regard vissé à des écrans, les doigts tapotant rapidement sur les touches du clavier, il installait un réseau de sécurité reliant le sanatorium au bureau de Hiashi Hyûga. Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement satisfait de son entrevue matinale avec _son_ Chef, ayant découvert la pièce attenante au bureau où Tokuma avait déposé son « bébé », récupéré à son appartement de couverture.

Cela aurait pu lui miner le moral de savoir qu'il allait être directement surveillé par le grand et intimidant patriarche Hyûga –et cela l'avait miné pendant quelques dizaine de minutes-, mais il se concentrait sur le fait que la réciproque serait valable. Etant à l'essai comme futur informaticien, jusqu'à ce que Hiashi lui accorde un semblant de confiance, il allait passer pas mal d'heures dans cette pièce attenante et il espérait pouvoir subtiliser de précieuses informations quant à cette trahison soupçonnée.

─ Café ? résonna la voix de l'héritier dans son dos, le faisant sursauter en quittant l'écran.

Il vit alors Neji, les bras croisés sur son torse, les jambes écartées et le dos vouté contre le dossier de la chaise, le regarder dans l'attente d'une réponse. A vrai dire, Shikamaru était assez surprit de l'offre, même s'il n'en montrait rien, et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

─ Noir sans sucre, Neji-sama, précisa-t-il lorsque celui-ci se leva mollement.

─ Hum.

Shikamaru le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit englouti pas le couloir. L'héritier semblait plongé dans ses pensées depuis leur arrivée au sanatorium, ou plutôt, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir pour se rendre au sanatorium. A présent seul dans la salle informatique du premier souterrain, Shikamaru s'accorda une pause pour se fumer une cigarette. Assis à même le lino, le dos appuyé au mur faisant face à la porte, il s'alluma un bâton cancérigène et fit travailler ses méninges.

Il se demandait ce qui rendait Neji si absent. Son intuition lui soufflait que cela avait un lien avec le sanatorium, mais il doutait que la jeune demoiselle qu'il avait envoyée en ces lieux pour cinq enveloppes impayées soit l'objet de ses pensées ! A moins qu'il ait des remords mais là encore, Shikamaru était septique. Non pas qu'il imaginait cela impossible, mais plutôt parce que cela modifiait son profil.

. . .

D'un pas calme, Neji traversait le long couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre au distributeur qu'il savait être dans le hall d'entrée. Arrivé à l'accueil, son regard bifurqua non pas sur l'objet de sa venue mais sur la porte de service en bois derrière les hôtesses. Il s'y dirigea, passant derrière les deux jeunes femmes sans répondre à leur salutations respectueuses. Il passa la porte et descendit rapidement les escaliers sur la gauche.

Il se présenta devant un Hyûga à la carrure imposante qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir les grilles, s'inclinant avec respect alors que Neji l'ignorait en empruntant le couloir aux murs peints en gris clair. Il cherchait une pièce bien précise, une pièce qu'il finit par trouver après une jonction de couloirs. L'écriteau gris sur la porte blanche indiquait qu'il entrait dans les archives.

Il referma derrière lui et alluma la lumière, découvrant une grande pièce aux murs et au plafond d'un blanc laqué. Des dizaines de rangée de casiers étaient mathématiquement agencés, comme dans une bibliothèque, le bois des étagères étant remplacé par la ferraille bleue nuit des casiers à tiroirs. Neji s'empressa de trouver la bonne colonne avant de chercher l'ordre alphabétique, s'arrêtant sur le tiroir où était noté « Q – R –S – T ».

Il l'ouvrit et lut chaque étiquette liée à un dossier jusqu'à trouver celui qui portait le nom de Taiji Ryû. S'en saisissant, il referma le tiroir et posa le fichier cartonné sur le support métallique le plus proche pour le lire. Le rapport mentionnait qu'onze ans auparavant, Taiji avait été embauché comme chimiste au sanatorium, léguant sa parfumerie au clan Hyûga. Depuis, il résidait au troisième sous-sol du complexe, chambre B-126.

Neji tourna les pages, mais les noms de son épouse Uzami et de leur fille Tenten n'étaient mentionnés nulle part, seuls des rapports sur ses activités de chimiste étaient accumulés dans le dossier, informant Neji que Taiji s'occupait principalement des _papavers somniferum_ , plus communément appelés pavots blancs d'Orient.

Il referma le dossier qu'il remit à sa place tout en réfléchissant. S'il allait directement voir Taiji Ryû, son père serait immédiatement avertit, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Néanmoins, il voulait des réponses, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il trouvait le rapport si maigre en information. _« Je te rendrais ton jouet quand tu auras écouté tout ce que j'ai à te dire »_ retentit la voix de l'insolente dans sa tête, le faisant serrer du poing.

Il n'allait tout de même pas accepter sa revendication ? Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance et cela n'était pas envisageable. Malheureusement, il lui fallait récupérer son wakizashi avant que son père n'en remarque l'absence. Son regard nacré se posa sur le tiroir fermé qui détenait le dossier du chimiste Ryû. Il avait envie d'entendre ce qu'elle aurait à dire sur cela. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et quitta les archives.

. . .

Shikamaru avait repris son travail lorsque l'héritier revint avec des gobelets en plastique blanc. Il le remercia en se saisissant du sien et reporta son attention sur le réseau qu'il reliait alors que Neji reprenait sa place avachie. Il se torturait les méninges pour trouver une approche tangible et non-suspecte de connaître la raison d'une humeur si absente de l'héritier quand celui-ci brisa le silence :

─ Comment tu sais qu'Uzami Ryû est morte ?

Shikamaru délaissa son écran pour fixer son regard à celui de Neji. Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de demander si cette Uzami Ryû était bien la mère de l'insolente du Dôjô, ce que l'héritier confirma d'un bref hochement de tête.

─ J'ai fouillé les dossiers médicaux de l'hôpital central de Konoha.

─ La cause de sa mort était notée ?

Devant le sérieux que marquait Neji, Shikamaru haussa des épaules avant de se tourner vers l'un des écrans d'ordinateur, proposant à l'héritier de venir voir par lui-même. Il ne mit qu'une minute pour pirater l'hôpital, sans activer ses balises anbu, et afficher le dossier médical de la mère de Tenten.

Les sourcils froncés, Neji lu chaque lignes inscrites, apprenant qu'Uzami Ryû était décédée d'une overdose. D'après le rapport établi par le médecin légiste, la dose d'opium trouvée dans son sang aurait tué n'importe qui.

─ Si y a un médecin légiste, y a forcément eu une enquête, suggéra Neji en regardant sa recrue.

─ Probablement.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Shikamaru pirata le siège de police de Konoha. Il remarqua que Danzô avait renforcé la sécurité, ce qui obligeait n'importe quel anbu à activer ses balises pour pénétrer le réseau de la police, mais pas le Nara. Même si cela lui demanda plus de temps que prévu, après quatre minutes d'attente, Neji pu accéder au rapport d'enquête.

Celui-ci établissait que madame Ryû était victime de meurtre, déguisé en overdose, sous l'explication qu'aucune marque ne prouvait qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre ces substances illégales. A cela, la police avait établi que le meurtrier était monsieur Taiji Ryû, qui aurait assassiné son épouse pour X raison avant de s'enfuir de Konoha, laissant leur fille derrière lui.

L'hypothèse de la police était que Taiji avait légalisé son supposé trafic de drogues dures grâce à sa parfumerie, que ses talents de chimiste pouvaient aisément corroborer, tout comme les nombreuses traces d'opium trouvées dans l'arrière-boutique. A cela, la police supposait que la victime avait découvert le trafic de son époux, qu'elle l'y avait confronté et que Taiji Ryû n'avait eu comme porte de secours que l'assassinat de sa femme. Le reste du rapport fit déglutir Neji.

La police avait interrogé Hiashi, qui était devenu propriétaire de la parfumerie Ryû, et celui-ci s'était montré coopératif. Hiashi avait fourni à la police tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en plus de s'engager à venir en aide à la jeune Tenten Ryû, désormais « orpheline » et sans abri. Un document prouvait l'engagement du Chef, certifiant qu'il prendrait en charge tout ce qui serait lié à l'avenir de l'enfant. Il était donc notifié que l'adresse de l'insolente, depuis la mort de sa mère, était celle du Domaine Hyûga.

─ Donc vous la connaissez depuis longtemps si elle habitait chez vous, supposa faussement Shikamaru qui venait de lire les mêmes lignes. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ose vous manquer de respect !

─ Pas vraiment, non, rectifia Neji sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Il évita toutes autres questions liées à l'insolente en ordonnant au hacker de finir son installation au plus vite avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise. Mais Shikamaru n'était pas dupe et vit aisément que l'héritier était bien plus absent que précédemment. Cependant, maintenant il en connaissait la raison : la téméraire Tenten Ryû. Si lui se doutait que l'engagement signé de Hiashi était caduc, il imaginait sans mal que Neji devait en être certain.

* * *

 _18/07/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Entre Suna et Konoha »_


	28. Chapter 25

_Salut les p'tits choux^^ Vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous allons faire un tour du côté des No Sabaku et du Kage avec un chapitre qui va bousculer les choses (normal, vu que c'est presque la fin de la première partie, hi hi !) Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, je les aime beaucoup moi aussi ces deux-là^^ Ton amoureux sera là au prochain chapitre ;) Qui sait si son adorable maman va réussir ? Moi ! Mais je ne dirais rien :P Bisous_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, ce qu'a fait Fuki ne sera pas révélé tout de suite^^ MDR, je te dirais bien ce que j'ai prévu pour Neji, mais je préfère garder le suspens :P J'aime beaucoup ces deux-là moi aussi^^ Hum… le mariage… Merci à toi de me partager ton ressenti ;) Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, merci pour ta review ;) Hanabi et Konohamaru se retrouvent tous les deux dans une situation délicate^^ Ah ah, Neji^^ Je ne peux rien dire, mais effectivement, pas sûr que ce soit uniquement pour son wakizashi ;) Fuki… Les révélations la concernant arriveront plus tard^^ Et oui, nous sommes dans les derniers chapitres de la Partie 1, donc on va apprendre quelques petites choses, mais pas tout hi hi^^ Merci, bisous ;)_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Profites bien de tes vacances alors ;) Oui, il y aura une suite^^ J'ouvrirai le club des supers mamans :P Eh oui, Tenten vient ajouter sa touche à l'histoire ;) Très bonne question ! Peut-être as-tu vu juste ;) Bonne lecture, bisous^^_

* * *

 _ **NDA :** je suis actuellement en vacances, vous aurez donc la suite de « Infiltré » en septembre (en espérant que je prenne un peu d'avance dans l'écriture^^)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 25 : Entre Suna et Konoha**

 _« Ni arme, ni coup-bas »_ avait dit Kakashi avant de commencer leur duel, et si Izumi avait accepté sans aucune réticence, à présent, elle n'aurait pas été contre un petit coup-bas ! A vrai dire, elle s'était surestimée, ou avait sous-estimé l'anbu Hatake, au choix. Il était vif, habile et d'une force conséquente, digne de rivaliser avec Itachi, voire Shisui. A chaque coup qu'elle donnait –persuadée d'atteindre sa cible-, Kakashi la parait avec une insolente aisance. Mais au lieu que cela l'énerve, cela l'émoustillait.

Izumi avait toujours aimé relever des défis. Elle avait rejoint les Assassins à l'âge de douze ans, contre l'avis de son père, et avait commencé sa formation sous les instructions de Kagami, qui avait eu à cœur de former les Assassins de noble lignée, du moins, jusqu'à sa mort. Ne voulant pas devenir une simple espionne, elle s'était acharnée, doublant même ses entraînements jusqu'à, enfin, apparaître sur le tableau des records de l'immense salle des tatamis.

Chaque prénom inscrit au-dessus du sien était alors devenu des défis à relever. Elle voulait rejoindre l'élite que formaient ses cousins, elle voulait battre la place qu'avait obtenue Mikoto sur ce tableau en son temps et elle voulait montrer à son père qu'elle était digne d'être une Assassin. Elle y était parvenue. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs années, mais son père avait fini par accepter son choix de carrière et son prénom était dorénavant inscrit en quatrième place. Seul le record de Mikoto lui était encore inaccessible, autant que les têtes du tableau.

Mais passer ses entraînements à combattre facticement des Assassins moins gradés qu'elle, était redondant à force. Elle aurait pu participer à ceux qu'effectuaient Sasuke, Itachi et Shisui, mais depuis qu'elle avait cherché à s'éloigner de l'aînée de Mikoto, elle se refusait l'accès à ces entraînements-là. Alors ce combat factice contre l'anbu Hatake était revigorant, malgré la défaite qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait en évitant un coup de Kakashi, mais ce sourire se fana vite lorsqu'il s'en servit pour la balayer. Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à ce qui était à portée de mains, soit la veste de l'anbu, et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Kakashi eut tout juste le temps de tendre ses bras pour ne pas écraser la Uchiha, surprit de ne pas avoir prémédité ce réflexe. Il s'éloigna promptement et se permit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, assis sur le tatami.

La respiration saccadée par l'effort, Izumi restait allongée en étoile, trempée de sueur. Comme l'Assassin qu'elle était, elle analysa leur duel, cherchant ses erreurs. Cependant, même en se passant en boucle le combat qui venait de s'achever, elle ne pouvait critiquer ses attaques, seulement accepter le fait que Kakashi Hatake était plus fort qu'elle. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle se redressa en position assise et accrocha le regard amusé de son binôme.

─ Tu es doué, déclara-t-elle.

Depuis que son ancienne nourrice Anko l'avait charriée à cause du vouvoiement qu'elle utilisait par respect, Izumi avait décidé de tutoyer les anbus qui ne s'attardaient pas à la dévisager comme une ennemie, incluant trois agents : Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi et Yamato Myû. Ceux-ci ne s'en étaient pas le moins du monde étonnés, lui retournant simplement l'amitié.

─ Venant du quatrième nom du tableau des Assassins, je suis flatté !

─ Ne prends pas la grosse tête pour autant, sourit-elle, amusée.

Kakashi se releva en premier, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à l'imiter. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements pendant qu'Izumi réclamait un autre duel, armé cette fois. Kakashi accepta volontiers, d'un léger rire amusé, en prenant le couloir menant aux appartements de l'hôtel des anbus. Passant devant la porte de la fille de Koyâ, Izumi pensa à celle-ci.

Temari No Sabaku prenait chaque nuit contact avec son informateur : Sasori Akasuna. Elle se présentait au débriefing que réclamait Danzô autant qu'elle venait au réfectoire lors des repas. Cependant, elle restait la majeure partie du temps enfermée dans l'appartement que lui offraient l'ANBU et le Kage. Alors elle brisa le silence en regardant l'Hatake :

─ Des nouvelles de ton coup de foudre ?

Les mains dans les poches, Kakashi ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête pendre en arrière, dépité qu'Anko est transmis son imagination fertile à son binôme actuel. Lui qui s'était fait une joie d'être gardé sur la mission No Sabaku sans la Mitarashi ! Izumi en rit discrètement, ayant compris depuis un moment que l'anbu aux cheveux violets ne faisait que taquiner son collègue.

─ R.A.S, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un soupir.

─ Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle, dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Izumi, qui salua Kakashi d'un sourire avant d'ouvrir sa porte, pendant qu'il continuait avec son habituelle nonchalance. Puis il cessa ses pas pour se tourner légèrement, capter son regard et préciser :

─ Evite de faire amie-amie avec Anko, elle a déjà assez déteint sur toi.

Izumi rit muettement alors qu'il s'était déjà remis en chemin. Lorsqu'elle fut dans ses appartements d'emprunts, elle se saisit de son téléphone, voulant des nouvelles de Shisui et s'informer sur la mission de Sasuke.

* * *

Sasori avait les sourcils froncés, un air parfaitement sérieux dessiné sur ce visage habituellement inexpressif. Il s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios, mais aucun n'avaient mis Matsuri en scène. Pourtant, depuis bientôt cinq minutes, c'était bien à l'ancienne courtisane qu'il prodiguait les premiers soins, et non à Sari. Gaara l'avait tabassée à un tel point qu'il craignait pour sa vie. Elle avait rejoint le Sanctuaire pour s'évanouir une fois la porte franchie.

Il pouvait entendre les battements de son propre cœur, sentir ses pulsations excessives jusque dans ses tempes et mille et une pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. _« Comment j'annonce ça à Temari ? », « Est-ce que j'ai vérifié le risque d'hémorragie interne, déjà ? », « Gaara va remplacer Matsuri par Sari maintenant ! », « Comment va réagir Temari ? », « Trois côtes cassées, un poumon est peut-être perforé. »_ , _« Bordel »_ jura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

─ Sas', t'aurais pas…, se stoppa net Kankurô en posant les yeux sur la scène.

Le benjamin de la fratrie du désert resta figé à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, tenant la poignée d'une main, ignorant jusqu'à la présence de son cousin. La vision de Matsuri dans cet état venait de littéralement disjoncter les connectiques de son cerveau. Seule une impulsion résonnait, sourde et lancinante, qui bourdonnait en lui. Il entendit une voix étouffée, comme dans du coton, qui devint bientôt plus distincte.

─ Kank', hey !

Kankurô se sentit soudainement lourd et tremblant, son regard noisette dévia sur le visage de son cousin, accrochant un regard inquiet et sérieux. La voix de Sasori résonna de nouveau avant qu'il n'est réellement le temps de saisir la situation.

─ Aide-moi, faut la conduire à l'hôpital, ordonna-t-il abruptement.

Kankurô s'exécuta mécaniquement alors que chaque filament nerveux de son cerveau se réajustait. Ce fut dans une confusion totale qu'il prit Matsuri avec lui sur les sièges arrière de la voiture du recruteur, qui démarra promptement. Mais durant le trajet pour l'Hôpital Central de Konoha, le regard braqué sur le visage ensanglanté de cette femme qu'il aimait, tout devint de plus en plus clair dans son esprit.

A la panique vint s'ajouter la colère. Il en voulait à Gaara, qui la détruisait à petit feu et qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il en voulait à Rasa de craindre son plus jeune fils. Et il s'en voulait à lui, de l'avoir ignorée par égoïsme et par crainte, d'avoir évité chacun de ses regards, de l'avoir laissée aux mains d'un monstre. Des gouttes tombèrent sur le visage de Matsuri, se mêlant au sang qui le souillait.

Sasori stabilisa brutalement son véhicule, sortant brièvement Kankurô de la contemplation de ses erreurs. Ayant parfaitement repris ses esprits, il quitta promptement la voiture, tenant Matsuri dans ses bras. Ce fut avec une parfaite lucidité qu'il pénétra l'hôpital, Sasori à ses trousses, en criant :

─ Un médecin, vite !

Immédiatement, le corps médical s'activa autour de lui. On lui retira Matsuri des bras pour l'allongée sur un brancard et son regard la suivit. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Sasori briefer le médecin sur les premiers soins alors que les infirmières mettaient la jeune femme sous respirateur manuel et sous perfusion. Bientôt, il vit le brancard s'éloigner, le suivant des yeux, ignorant que son cousin l'appelait.

Quand le brancard disparu derrière des portes battantes blanches, décorées de deux bandes métalliques, et que la lumière verte au plafond devint rouge, il se tourna sur Sasori qui l'appela une énième fois. Celui-ci voyait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. D'une main aussi ferme que tendre, il lui saisit la nuque, le forçant à baisser la tête, et le ramena près de lui jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille :

─ Ça va aller Kank', elle va s'en sortir.

─ Et lui aussi, comme toujours, souffla-t-il.

─ Kank'…, tenta Sasori, inquiet que son ami fasse la plus belle connerie de sa vie.

─ Pas cette fois.

─ Kank' arrête, ordonna-t-il en prenant fermement son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Fais pas le con et réfléchi. On peut détruire le réseau, faire tomber ton père et ton frère, sauver les filles. Tu veux la venger ? C'est comme ça que tu le feras. Mort, tu ne l'aideras pas !

Kankurô se pinça rageusement les lèvres en s'éloignant de son cousin. Il fit un peu de surplace en tentant de se raisonner, tournant sur lui-même, se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Il mourait d'envie de rendre les coups à son frère, mais Sasori avait raison. Ce n'était certainement pas mort qu'il pourrait aider Temari et venger Matsuri. Il grogna de frustration sous le regard compréhensif du recruteur. Puis il soupira fortement, comme pour chasser son trop plein de colère et d'inquiétude, avant de le regarder.

Trouvant le jeune homme brun plus calme, l'infirmière qui était restée en retrait depuis le départ de la victime au bloc, se permit d'avancer d'un pas incertain, de lever un doigt vers les messieurs et de dire :

─ Excusez-moi, je suis désolée mais j'aurais besoin que vous remplissiez un document.

─ Je m'en occupe, assura Sasori, recevant l'approbation muette de son cousin. Où est-ce qu'on peut attendre des nouvelles ?

─ Le petit salon, là, juste à votre gauche, sourit l'infirmière, bien heureuse qu'ils soient aimables.

Kankurô se dirigea au salon indiqué d'un pas résigné pendant que son cousin s'occupait des papiers. Il ne calcula personne en venant s'affaler sur un des fauteuils dont le rembourrage tapissé était d'un orange criard. Tenant ses coudes de ses genoux, il se frotta le visage, étouffant son inquiétude pour Matsuri et sa rage contre son frère. Et contre lui-même.

* * *

Comme chaque mercredi soir, les gardes travaillant sous les ordres du Kage Baki se retrouvaient à boire un verre à l'auberge Shakuton, en compagnie des vétérans de la police de Suna. Cette habitude aurait dû remplir les caisses de l'auberge, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Premièrement, parce que la présence d'autant de gardes et de vieux policiers bourrus avait tendance à faire fuir les clients honorables et deuxièmement, parce que ces maudits habitués inscrivaient leurs consommations sur une ardoise –ardoise que le Kage effaçait dès que l'un d'eux lui rendait un service.

Malgré l'exaspération d'une telle machinerie, Yôko s'y était habituée. Elle slalomait à travers les tables bruyantes, portant son plateau chargé d'une main habile, pour aller servir le seul client qui n'avait pas fui le jour maudit. La jeune femme était persuadée que ce client était un étranger car tous à Suna savaient que l'auberge Shakuton accueillait les sbires du Kage le mercredi soir, et que ces sbires n'étaient pas d'une fréquentation intéressante.

Passant près de la table où se trouvait le capitaine Satetsu, une main ferme lui claqua les fesses alors que son propriétaire, sur qui elle se tourna avec un regard assassin, beuglait :

─ Un autre saké ma jolie !

─ Refais ça et tu boiras ton saké à la paille quand je t'aurais pété les dents, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Les collègues du garde et le capitaine Satetsu se moquèrent de l'opportun, qui bougonna de façon inintelligible. Aussitôt, Yôko reprit son cheminement jusqu'à la table du client étranger à qui elle offrit un sourire poli en déposant la limonade sur la table.

─ Merci mademoiselle, fit-il, lui en offrant un plutôt amical.

Elle intercepta son regard incroyablement bleuté, qui ressortait avec son bronzage et sa tignasse brune, et sourit de nouveau avant de repartir. Naruto la suivit des yeux avant de porter son attention sur sa limonade.

Il avait loué une chambre à l'auberge le matin-même et se faisait passer pour un touriste lambda afin d'étudier sa cible du coin de l'œil. Pakura ne quittait pas le bar et laissait sa serveuse faire presque tout le travail. La jeune femme, à qui Naruto donnait moins de vingt ans, s'occupait du service en salle, de l'accueil et du ménage. Il l'avait vu se faire malmener comme plus tôt à de nombreuses reprises et se retenait avec peine d'intervenir.

Naruto n'était pas un anbu de terrain pour la simple et bonne raison que son formateur, Kakashi, le considérait trop impulsif. Il ne pouvait nier ce fait et avec le coup que lui avait fait son père –et sa mère- sur cette mission, il avait décidé de prouver qu'il était capable de se maitriser et de remplir convenablement les ordres confiés. Cela satisferait Hashirama de surcroit et, accessoirement, il pourrait bluffer sa cousine Karin, qui n'avait de cesse de se moquer de lui sur son échec sur le terrain.

L'arrivée d'un client attira son attention. Il marqua brièvement son étonnement : ce n'était pas prévu que l'Uchiha se ramène habillé d'un smoking. Se retenant de froncer les sourcils –colorés eux aussi-, il l'épia du coin de l'œil. Il se mit à cogiter en s'attardant sur le fait que son smoking était d'un bleu nuit, accompagné d'une chemise blanche et rehaussé d'une cravate rouge : les couleurs du blason Uchiha. _« Cet imbécile s'affiche ! »_ pensa-t-il en serrant ses mâchoires le plus discrètement possible.

Connaissant sa position, Sasuke n'offrit aucune attention à la table qu'occupait son actuel binôme. Il s'était pourtant placé de manière à être dans sa ligne de mire. Il s'amusait à imaginer ce qui traversait l'esprit du faux brun, préméditant quelques insultes. Il croisa les jambes et leva un regard amical sur la serveuse qui vint à lui.

─ Bonsoir monsieur, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? clama-t-elle sa formule de politesse.

─ Que boit votre Kage ?

Sa question étonna la demoiselle qui prit quelques secondes pour répondre, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, se voulant discret, à sa patronne accoudée au bar.

─ Du saké, concéda-t-elle.

─ Alors mettez m'en deux, et dites-lui que Sasuke Uchiha aimerait le voir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Le sourire poli de Yôko se crispa légèrement, mais elle acquiesça la seconde suivante, repartant à son bar. Sasuke la suivit des yeux. Elle chuchota dans l'oreille de la patronne qui pointa son regard sur lui. Il lui accorda un hochement de tête poli avant qu'elle ne porte un cellulaire à son oreille.

Quinze minutes eurent le temps de s'écouler avant que Baki entre dans l'auberge. Naruto fronça subtilement les sourcils. Pourquoi afficher son nom et réclamer leur cible ? Il n'arrivait pas à suivre l'Uchiha et la mission commençait à sentir le roussi. Loin de cet état d'esprit, Sasuke accueillait le Kage en se levant pour lui serrer la main, celui-ci refusa en regardant cette main tendue avec mépris.

─ Un Assassin Uchiha m'offre un verre dans _ma_ ville, cracha-t-il presque poliment, appuyant sur le possessif. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

─ Avez-vous peur de moi ? sourit d'un air narquois l'Assassin en question.

Pour toute réponse, et d'un regard féroce braqué au sien, Baki s'installa sur la chaise lui faisant face. Il saisit son verre, qu'il claqua fortement contre celui à peine saisit, renversant un peu de saké, et ne quitta son regard que pour avaler cul-sec le shoot. Il y revint immédiatement, voyant l'Assassin boire son saké.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? agressa le Kage.

─ Que la conversation qui va suivre soit une conversation privée, fit-il, devenant parfaitement sérieux.

Le froncement de sourcils de Baki lui indiqua qu'il avait capté son attention, alors il alla droit au but, respectant simplement son propre profil.

─ Il se trouve que la proposition que mon clan a refusée m'intéresse.

─ C'est pas chez moi qu'il faut s'adresser.

Cette réplique instantanée informa Sasuke que Baki savait de quoi il parlait : l'offrande de courtisanes, pour les nobles célibataires et infidèles Uchiha, proposée par Rasa.

─ Connaissez-vous Konoha, Baki _-sama_ ? questionna-t-il de façon rhétorique. Je n'ai aucune envie de donner l'opportunité à mon Chef de me déshériter.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre ? s'amusa Baki avec sarcasme.

─ Je peux autant vous tuer ici et maintenant ou vous donnez l'argent qu'aurait gagné Rasa, tout en vous offrant une protection contre les miens. À vous de choisir, annonça calmement Sasuke, le regard braqué au sien.

Son grand-père allait lui passer un sacré savon, il en était certain. Mais si Baki marchait, il entrerait dans la sphère des No Sabaku de façon indirecte, néanmoins non négligeable.

─ Comment comptez-vous me protéger de votre clan ?

─ Vous oubliez à qui vous parler.

Baki serra la mâchoire d'agacement et se mit à réfléchir activement. Être dans la ligne de mire directe du troisième héritier mâle du clan Uchiha n'était pas de bon augure. Mais comment faire confiance à un Assassin ? Ils ne portaient pas ce nom sans raison et leur réputation dépassait les frontières de Konoha. Il soupira fort par les narines et fit un signe nonchalant de la main vers le bar, quémandant un verre à la serveuse.

─ Combien de filles ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, faisant très discrètement sourire Sasuke.

─ Une par semaine. Combien ?

─ Mille euros la nuit.

─ Parfait, sourit-il franchement alors que Baki relevait les yeux.

Yôko vint déposer les deux verres de saké, attirant le regard de l'Uchiha jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne au bar.

─ Quelles filles avez-vous à me proposer pour cette nuit ? quémanda-t-il en venant doucement accrocher les yeux aussi noirs que les siens.

─ Les filles ne travaillent pas le mercredi soir.

─ Celle-ci travaille, contra Sasuke en désignant la serveuse d'un mouvement de menton.

─ Elle n'est pas du métier.

─ Ce n'est pas un problème, assura-t-il d'un rictus amusé.

Baki tint son regard durant une poignée de secondes avant de diriger le sien vers Yôko. Cela allait sûrement lui coûter de faire plier la gamine à ses ordres. Il soupira, avala son verre d'une gorgée et quitta l'Uchiha pour passer derrière le bar et empoigner le bras de la jeune femme.

Tout comme Naruto depuis sa table, Sasuke regardait la scène en détaillant la serveuse. Elle semblait avoir de longs cheveux roux qu'elle avait noués en ce qui avait dû ressembler à un chignon fut un temps, ce qui lui donnait un air négligé. Elle tourna un regard mélangeant furie et peur sur lui. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et deux cicatrices presque symétriques sur les joues : l'emprunte d'une lame de couteau. Il comprenait pourquoi l'Uzumaki avait dit s'intéresser à la serveuse. Il espérait la lui servir sur un plateau dès que Baki l'aurait fait céder.

Il esquissa un discret sourire quand elle baissa les yeux, puis la tête, à un argument qu'il imaginait imparable. Sasuke était tenté de jeter un regard au faux brun, afin d'accuser sa réaction à son stratagème de dernière minute, mais se le refusa. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu que Naruto commençait à comprendre une partie du manège, du moins, celui concernant la jeune femme. L'ancien blond comptait bien réclamer quelques explications pour cette mise en scène imprévue !

* * *

Le corps tremblant d'angoisse et les yeux rougis par des larmes de peur, Temari était recroquevillée dans un coin du canapé habitant un pan de mur de la salle de repos. Depuis une des tables, Izumi ne la quittait pas des yeux, la voyant se ronger nerveusement l'ongle de l'un de ses pouces. Elle avait un nœud à l'estomac, ressentant la détresse de l'héritière de Koyâ. Elle repensa à une conversation avec l'anbu Hatake, se sentant mal d'avoir si injustement dénigré la traitrise de la No Sabaku envers son clan.

Inspirant profondément, Izumi se leva de sa chaise pour aller faire du café. Alors que la machine s'activait, la Uchiha pensa à la fiancée du benjamin No Sabaku. _« Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle »_ s'entendait-elle dire même pas deux heures plus tôt. Elle grimaça et jeta un regard impatient à son smartphone, attendant des nouvelles de Kakashi.

Quand Temari leur avait fait part du message de son cousin, les anbus Hatake et Mitarashi avaient été envoyés à l'hôpital sur les ordres du Shimura, alors qu'elle se voyait confier l'héritière complètement paniquée. Elle attendait donc des nouvelles afin d'être rassurée et de pouvoir réconforter la No Sabaku. Il était hors de question que Kakashi l'informe de la mort de la fiancée ! Elle n'osait imaginer le calvaire qu'avait dû vivre cette jeune femme cependant, elle ne pouvait être indifférente et ne l'avait jamais été.

Saisissant les deux tasses pleines, elle vint s'installer à côté de l'éplorée, captant doucement son attention pour lui offrir un des cafés. Avec des mains tremblantes, Temari se saisit d'un récipient et s'en servit plus pour chauffer ses doigts que pour s'abreuver. Elle plongea son regard dans le liquide sombre alors qu'un silence s'éternisait.

─ Ma mère est morte en le mettant au monde, finit-elle par se confier à mi-voix. Une part de moi lui en voulait, mais… il n'était qu'un bébé, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Elle renifla, sans dévier son regard, ignorant jusqu'à la présence de la Uchiha qui l'écoutait attentivement.

─ Mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de nous, c'était maman qui nous élevait, continua-t-elle doucement. Alors quand elle est morte, c'est notre oncle qui a pris la relève et c'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui. Yashamaru le détestait, le tenant pour responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Je crois que c'est lui qu'il la rendu cinglé…

Izumi imaginait sans mal que Temari parlait de son plus jeune frère, le fiancé de Matsuri : Gaara No Sabaku.

─ Il le maltraitait…, souffla-t-elle, le regard perdu dans les reflets miroitants du café. La nuit, quand mon oncle dormait, j'allais voler la trousse de secours dans la salle de bains, pour le soigner. Il s'endormait dans mes bras…

Elle esquissa un sourire gorgé de larmes qui toucha Izumi. Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres de compassion, plissant légèrement ses sourcils. Le silence s'éternisa alors que Temari tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Alors Izumi lui agrippa doucement l'avant-bras, récoltant un regard humide.

─ A quel moment est-il devenu un monstre ? chuchota la fille de Koyâ.

─ Je n'sais pas, répondit doucement Izumi, compatissante. Mais je vous promets qu'il paiera.

Temari hocha la tête en approbation, recevant un sourire tendre. C'était étrange pour elle de se dire qu'une fille de Honô venait de l'écouter et de la réconforter, elle, une fille de Koyâ. Toutes deux installées dans la salle de pause de l'hôtel des anbus. Même avec une imagination débordante, elle n'aurait pu croire à une telle scène.

Une vibration attira l'attention d'Izumi qui lâcha le bras de Temari pour saisir son smartphone. La No Sabaku sentit l'anxiété la reprendre brusquement, priant muettement pour que Matsuri s'en sorte. Izumi releva les yeux sur la blonde, accusant l'amas de larmes près à en déborder.

─ Elle est en vie, annonça-t-elle d'un sourire.

Toute la tension quitta Temari qui soupira en versant les larmes contenues. Puis elle cacha son visage, laissant ses larmes de soulagements s'évacuer et remerciant tous les Kamis. Izumi partageait son apaisement, gardant encore quelques secondes sous silence l'état de la jeune femme. Elle eut le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son café avant que Temari ne lâche son visage en l'essuyant, reprenant contenance.

─ Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

─ Elle a été mise dans un coma artificiel, l'informa Izumi d'une voix douce. Son état n'est plus critique, mais elle a souffert.

─ Je veux aller la voir.

─ Non, c'est trop risqué, la retint l'Uchiha en reposant une main sur son avant-bras.

─ J'ai besoin de la voir, elle ou Sasori, peu importe, je veux savoir, exigea-t-elle au bord de la supplique.

Izumi se pinça les lèvres, comprenant sa requête. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de la lui accorder.

─ Je sais et je vous assure que je ferais en sorte que ce soit possible, mais pas dans l'immédiat, laissez-moi jusqu'à demain.

─ Demain, répéta Temari avec incertitude.

─ Oui, demain, lui assura-t-elle, appuyé d'un hochement de tête. Maintenant, vous devriez dormir un peu. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Temari acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se sentait affaibli, toute cette tension l'avait vidée de ses forces et, maintenant qu'elle savait Matsuri hors de danger, elle s'avouait que quelques heures de sommeil lui feraient du bien. Elle se leva et salua Izumi d'un sourire chaleureux.

.

Anko glissa son badge sur le détecteur avant de poser la pulpe de son pouce gauche sur l'écran bleu et vert prévu à cet effet, déclenchant l'ouverture de la porte souterraine. Kakashi la suivit et referma l'épaisse couche d'acier blindé jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis de sécurité.

─ Va falloir augmenter la vitesse, se lâcha enfin Anko, ayant patiemment attendu d'être sécurisée par les souterrains pour parler de l'incident. T'as entendu Akasuna, une des courtisanes va remplacer la victime.

─ J'ai entendu, affirma-t-il platement. Mais nous devons être patients si nous voulons anéantir le réseau en même temps que le Chef.

D'agacement, Anko claqua sa langue à son palais, ne pouvant nier que s'attaquer immédiatement au clan No Sabaku ne les aiderait pas. Baki pouvait continuer le réseau et leur couverture serait découverte bien vite avec la mort de Gaara et de Rasa No Sabaku. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle souhaitait punir ou non le deuxième héritier du clan. Il semblait être de mèche avec le recruteur Akasuna, donc avec l'ainée de la fratrie de Koyâ. _« J'verrais ça avec le patron »_ pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune d'entraînement.

─ J'vais me coucher Kashi, tu devrais en profiter pour aller réconforter ton coup de foudre ! clama-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle commençait sérieusement à le gonfler avec cette blague, c'était drôle seulement au début ! Cependant, il ne répliqua pas et se dirigea directement vers la salle de repos, ayant besoin d'un bon café. L'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune Matsuri allait sûrement l'empêcher de dormir convenablement cette nuit.

Il fut surpris de voir la lumière de la pièce qu'il visait allumée, éclairant faiblement le couloir, et s'imagina immédiatement que la No Sabaku ne devait pas dormir. Il s'étonna donc de trouver la Uchiha sur le canapé.

─ Où es la No Sabaku ? questionna-t-il d'emblée.

─ Elle est partis se coucher il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

Alors que Kakashi se préparait une tasse d'arabica, Izumi lui fit part de l'état de panique de Temari, y ajoutant sa requête quand il vint s'installer près d'elle.

─ Elle n'aura pas le droit d'aller à l'hôpital, se serait trop risqué pour elle, affirma-t-il d'une voix lasse. Mais je vais voir pour faire venir Akasuna ou son frère cadet ici.

─ C'est eux qui ont conduit la victime à l'hôpital ?

─ Oui, répondit-il après une gorgée de café. Semblerait que le cadet de la fratrie se soit rallié à sa sœur. Je pense que l'état de la jeune Matsuri y est pour quelque chose.

Kakashi fit un rapport à son binôme, décrivant les sévices subis par la fiancée No Sabaku, à savoir : trois côtes cassées, une perforation du poumon gauche, une luxation de la mâchoire, plusieurs phalanges de sa main droite brisées et de nombreuses contusions et hématomes que les médecins jugeaient inquiétants.

─ D'après le médecin, elle aurait reçu de violents coups de pieds à l'aveuglette, comme si on s'était acharné sur elle. Vu les hématomes, il juge qu'elle était couchée sur son flanc gauche.

─ Quel salopard, jura Izumi, serrant les dents de rage en imaginant la scène.

─ Elle a frôlé la mort, souffla-t-il en passant une main fatiguée sur son front. La police a été alertée, une unité est chargée de veiller à sa sécurité. Akasuna et No Sabaku ont été emmenés au poste.

─ C'est plutôt mauvais pour la mission.

─ Ça va la compliquer, c'est sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, dans moins de trois heures, Shimura va nous convoquer avec Maître Namikaze.

─ Ça me laisse juste le temps d'aller prévenir Madara-sama, clama-t-elle en se levant.

Kakashi ne la retint pas, se contentant de la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur sa tasse à moitié vide et respira profondément.

* * *

 _03/08/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Imprévu à Konoha »_


	29. Chapter 26

_Coucou tout le monde^^ Les vacances étaient bonnes ? Pour ceux qui en avaient^^_

 _Je suis un peu en avance parce que j'ai été inspiré pour ce chapitre^^ On ne va pas s'en plaindre XD_

 _A partir de maintenant, vous allez voir que tous les plans se mélangent ;) Il n'y aura plus de chapitre centré sur tel ou tel famille, mais sur tous les clans en même temps suivant les évènements^^ Mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Merci *-* J'espère que les tiennes ont été bonnes aussi et que tu vas réussir à vaincre ta page blanche ! Ah ah, qui sait ? Peut-être ;) Je confirme, Gaara est une enflure… MDR, je me suis délirée à écrire cette scène avec Sasuke et Naruto XD J'aime bien leur entente conflictuelle^^ La suite est là ;) PS : MDR, j'excuse la « boulette » XD_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) Merci *-* La suite est là^^_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Aaaah, Gaara ! Je crois qu'il me détesterait s'il le pouvait XD. Merci à toi ;) voilà la suite^^_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 26 : Imprévu à Konoha**

Shikamaru avait été assigné à la découpe des légumes mais, cette fois, il n'avait nullement besoin de se blesser volontairement pour engager une conversation avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. A vrai dire, il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la cadette Hyûga pour le moment, focalisé sur le changement de programme qu'avait ordonné Hiashi Hyûga tôt dans la matinée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et n'avait entendu qu'une bride de conversation qui n'avait pu l'aiguiller plus que cela.

De plus, en revenant dans sa nouvelle maison temporaire, il avait pu accuser un message crypté de Danzô Shimura. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir qu'Hinata avait exigé sa présence dans l'immense cuisine, étant de corvée pour la préparation des repas de leurs colocataires. C'était donc l'esprit occupé par l'urgence inconnue et le message non lu qu'il s'attelait à sa tâche –ou à l'ordre de la cadette Hyûga, au choix ! Ignorant le regard réprobateur qu'Hinata lui offrait depuis une bonne minute, il sursauta en entendant sa voix :

─ Tu comptes y être encore à dix-huit heures ?

Surpris, il accrocha ses yeux ornés de sourcils froncés. Une main plaquée sur le plan de travail, elle tenait sa hanche de l'autre, agacée.

─ On est vingt-six, vingt-sept avec toi, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement. Si tu passes pas la seconde, on pourra peut-être manger vers vingt-deux heures, environ.

Elle reprit la même tâche qu'elle lui avait désignée, rivant son regard sur le couteau qu'elle manipulait, tout en continuant de le sermonner, telle une mère face à un enfant. Shikamaru restait à la regarder découper les légumes à une vitesse admirative, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fusille d'un coup d'œil mauvais, quand elle se rendit compte de son inactivité. Il se concentra donc sur les céleris et évita de penser comme précédemment.

Après un instant de silence, Hinata le brisa de nouveau, mais d'une voix plus neutre.

─ Il a pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui ?

─ Apparemment, répondit-il sans la regarder, sachant qu'elle parlait de Neji ou de Hiashi.

─ Hm…

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Elle avait passé son temps à tenter de comprendre cet homme qui était à la tête du clan Hyûga. Et elle avait appris à le connaître sous un angle peu flatteur, mais bien plus sincère que ce qu'il était aux yeux de tous. Aux siens, Hiashi était un homme intelligent, méticuleux et manipulateur. Il prévoyait tout dans les moindres détails, voyant le monde qui l'entourait comme un plateau de shogi, les personnes comme des pions et lui comme la main dominatrice menant le jeu.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un seul Soldat du Soleil être renvoyé au manoir à peine quinze minutes après qu'il l'ait quitté, et cela lui faisait penser que quelque chose venait de se passer à laquelle Hiashi ne s'attendait pas. Elle était bien trop curieuse, et inquiète, pour attendre sagement le retour de Kô et obtenir quelques informations. Alors elle décida de fouiner un peu.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme connerie pour qu'il te vire comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine moquerie.

─ Rien, contredit-il en souriant. Une urgence.

─ Quelle Urgence ?

Il leva son regard sur elle, la voyant assumer pleinement sa curiosité inquiète, sans feindre l'indifférence. Il posa ses paumes sur le plan de travail, tenant toujours le manche du couteau de la gauche.

─ Ça t'inquiètes qu'il y est une urgence ? feinta-t-il l'étonnement.

Le regard d'Hinata s'assombrit en même temps que ses sourcils se plissèrent, n'appréciant pas la question, ni le ton employé.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

─ Rien, c'est une simple question, répliqua-t-il en reprenant la découpe de ses légumes.

Hinata l'imita en respirant profondément. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il qu'elle s'inquiète d'une urgence ? Croyait-il qu'elle se fichait de ce qui se passait en-dehors de ces murs ? Elle n'était pas indifférente à sa famille, ni au monde extérieur. Même si elle s'efforçait de montrer le contraire. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. A quoi bon insister, se dit-elle, Kô lui dirait ce qu'il savait dès la fin de sa journée.

─ Hiashi a envoyé Neji chercher Bunta, révéla finalement Shikamaru en continuant sa tâche. J'en sais pas plus.

Elle grimaça, pas satisfaite des maigres informations, bien que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et l'inquiétude s'amplifia.

─ Est-ce que tu as vu ma mère ou ma sœur ?

─ Non, mais je sais que Hiashi a annulé la sortie qu'Hanabi devait faire avec un certain…, Fuji, je crois.

─ Fujio, rectifia-t-elle. Un ami d'enfance à Neji et un Soldat du Soleil. Il a habité ici, comme toi… Bref, elles sont à la maison, elles vont bien…, je pense.

Sa voix s'était presque éteinte au « je pense ». Shikamaru voyait bien que son inquiétude était sincère. Si lui craignait cette urgence pour la suite de sa mission, elle la craignait pour Fûki et Hanabi. Il hésita un instant. Il savait que c'était dans les moments d'égarement, d'inquiétude et de peine que les gens se révélaient le plus. Il ne devait même pas hésiter, alors il s'en servit.

─ Je pense que Hiashi va rapidement régler le problème, affirma-t-il avec une légère neutralité. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Elle émit un rire moqueur qui le fit relever le regard, qu'elle ne rendait pas, concentrée sur la découpe des carottes.

─ Il n'y a jamais de problèmes pour Hiashi, il n'y a que des solutions, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cynique. Il va transformer cette urgence en atout, comme il fait toujours. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

─ Tu es un problème ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine amertume envers le terme.

─ Oh non, rit-elle sombrement, levant son regard sur lui pour mettre les légumes dans une passoire.

 _« Moi je suis une erreur »_ , pensa-t-elle, s'étant empêchée juste à temps de laisser ces mots traverser ses lèvres. Elle lâcha son amas de découpes dans la passoire et vint s'occuper des légumes du hacker bien trop lent à son goût, lui ordonnant au passage de s'occuper de la viande. Shikamaru s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il avait perçu le trouble d'Hinata et aurait voulu l'exploité. Mais il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle, comment était-il censé l'amener à lui faire confiance ?

Sortant les blancs de poulets, il regarda l'amas de viande rosée qui s'étalait sur la planche à découper. Il respira fortement par le nez, lèvres pincées, avant de prendre un couteau affuté.

─ Je serais pas plus doué avec la viande, tu sais !

─ Mon Dieu ! Tu vis encore chez _moman_ ? se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

Un Bref sourire triste étira le coin des lèvres du hacker, laissant Hinata voir que la question le touchait. Puis il rebondit en affichant un amusement forcé.

─ Je suis doué pour la pâtisserie, affirma-t-il, la faisant doucement sourire.

─ On verra ça, fit-elle avec une méfiance taquine, n'insistant pas. Mes pâtisseries font fureur ici.

─ Si c'est un défi, je le relève !

─ Alors c'en est un, sourit-elle avec un amusement sincère.

Shikamaru lui rendit son sourire, parfaitement sincère aussi. Il venait de comprendre qu'il essayait de déchiffrer une femme qui était simplement elle-même, en tout et pour tout, ne feintant aucune de ses émotions. Elle se montrait méfiante, mais si elle n'avait jamais refusé de parler avec lui, c'était probablement par simple curiosité. Elle voulait sûrement savoir pourquoi son père le recrutait.

S'appliquant sur la découpe en lamelles, il analysa les moments qu'il avait passé dans les mêmes pièces qu'elles depuis son arrivée. Elle n'avait joué aucun sourire, s'était montrée franche et directe et s'était comportée comme à son habitude devant les autres résidents. Contrairement à lui, elle ne jouait pas un rôle. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle ne dénigrait pas sa famille, elle le mettait en garde sur Hiashi. _« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? »_ pensa-t-il en déviant son regard sur Hinata. _« J'en suis la preuve vivante »_ avait-elle dit.

Elle avait très clairement sous-entendu qu'elle était un problème auquel Hiashi avait trouvé une solution. Mais quel était ce problème et quelle était cette solution ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec l'alliance entre les clans Uchiha et Hyûga ? Est-ce que la solution était son union avec Itachi Uchiha ? Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il n'était sûr de rien et il avait besoin d'informations pour comprendre.

* * *

Madara et Itachi portaient tous deux le kimono bleu marine officiel de leur clan, dont le dos arborait leur blason, pour se rendre à la Tour du Kage. Minato Namikaze avait convié tous les Chefs de clans de Konoha et, au vu de ce que leur avait rapporté Izumi quelques heures plus tôt, Madara était tenté de croire que cela avait un lien avec l'agression de la fiancée Matsuri. S'il s'était présenté à contrecœur à la seule réunion ayant précédée celle-ci, il s'y rendait cette fois en validant l'initiative du Kage.

Ils entrèrent d'un même pas dans le hall du bâtiment, attirant les regards de ceux qui les avaient précédés. Hiruzen et Asuma, habillés de leur traditionnel kimono vert bouteille où était brodée un lotus blanc dans le dos, offrirent une salutation d'un respectueux hochement de tête, que les Uchiha rendirent poliment. Puis Madara croisa le regard complice d'Hashirama. Accompagné par son bras droit, Nagato Uzumaki, il imita les Sarutobi, ne montrant aucun sourire susceptible de trahir leur alliance secrète.

Itachi s'empressa ensuite de zieuter la grande salle ovale de la réception, remarquant que des anbus étaient positionnés à chaque direction qu'offrait le hall : les escaliers, les trois couloirs et l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables de par leur uniforme noir, ressemblant de près à celui des Assassins, et leur posture militaire. Dix anbus pour cinq Chefs de clan et leur bras droit respectif.

L'arrivée de Rasa et Gaara attira les regards de tous. Les hochements de tête respectueux se firent par obligeance et Madara pu constater que ses homologues Senju et Sarutobi étaient tout aussi informés que lui de la situation. La tension montra d'un coup dans la pièce, qui semblait soudainement bien plus petite. Itachi préférait éviter de regarder l'héritier No Sabaku dans son kimono couleur sable qui arborait une tornade bleutée dans le dos. Ce qu'avait dit Izumi était encore coincé dans sa gorge.

Madara ne se gêna pas pour accorder un regard assassin au jeune héritier, recevant une indifférence insolente. Il dirigea alors son regard sur Rasa qui l'évitait soigneusement. Madara doutait que ce comportement fuyant soit lié à des remords. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi en avoir d'après le Chef Uchiha. A sa place, il aurait honte de son enfant. C'était exactement la même pensée qui traversait les esprits d'Hashirama, d'Hiruzen et d'Asuma, Nagato préférant imiter Itachi.

Une nouvelle tension s'invita dans le hall lorsque Hiashi et Neji Hyûga, tous deux vêtus d'un kimono noir où était brodée dans le dos une flamme, passèrent l'entrée principale. Respectueux et digne de leur nom, le père et le fils s'inclinèrent sobrement vers chaque paires les ayants précédés, ne faisant pas attention plus que nécessaire aux No Sabaku qu'aux autres. Neji jeta un bref regard à Itachi, qui lui offrit un sourire rappelant la menace qu'il lui avait faite. Restant impassible, l'héritier Hyûga s'en détourna mollement pour regarder son homologue No Sabaku.

Alors que Neji serrait les poings pour contenir l'envie de violence que faisait naître en lui le sourire narquois de Gaara, le Kage descendait les escaliers menant au hall, accompagné de sa secrétaire et de deux anbus. L'un de ces agents d'élite, Kakashi Hatake, riva son regard sur l'héritier Uchiha, esquissant sous son masque un sourire amusé.

─ Messieurs, bienvenus à la Tour du Kage, salua poliment Minato en s'inclinant sobrement. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Sans attendre de retour, le Namikaze rebroussa chemin, suivit par chaque paire de clan. Le silence accompagnait leur marche jusqu'à la salle du Conseil où le Kage de Konoha les invita à prendre place. Shiho resta près des portes que gardèrent Kakashi et Yamato. Chaque Chef de clan prit place sur une des chaises autour de la table ovale, à l'image de Minato, pendant que leur bras droit respectif se plaçait debout dans leur dos. Après s'être raclé la gorge, Minato riva son regard bleuté sur chaque Chef.

─ Je vous remercie de vous êtes déplacés si vite, il est important que chacun d'entre nous soit informé de la situation, commença-t-il avec sérieux. Cette nuit, à exactement une heure quarante du matin, la police de Konoha a été appelée à l'Hôpital Central pour une agression qui ressemble, à s'y méprendre, à une tentative de meurtre.

Alors que Minato exposait la situation médicale de Matsuri, Kakashi épiait discrètement la paire No Sabaku, à l'image de son collègue. Gaara ne semblait pas concerné par les informations et Rasa restait impassible. D'un coup d'œil, le Kage ordonna à sa secrétaire d'allumer le rétroprojecteur dont bénéficiait la salle de réunion, faisant apparaître sur le mur dans le dos de Minato, une photographie de la victime faite par la police de Konoha.

─ Qui est cette jeune femme ? questionna Hiruzen en connaissance de cause.

─ Elle s'appelle Matsuri, répondit Rasa avec neutralité. C'est une orpheline que mon clan a sorti de la précarité.

─ Une de vos prostituées, je suppose, lança Madara, accompagné d'un regard noir envers le Chef de Koyâ.

─ Il n'y a aucune prostituée à Koyâ, Madara-sama, cracha-t-il pour sa défense. Mon clan forme des courtisanes, des jeunes femmes qui apprennent, de leur plein gré, l'art et la manière d'amuser mes invités les plus prestigieux. Ce qu'elles acceptent de faire avec leur corps ne regarde qu'elles.

Madara était tenté de confronter Rasa à la proposition qu'il lui avait formulé quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'un regard mauvais. Il préférait laisser le Kage se charger de la suite du débat, mais ce fut Hashirama qui prit la relève.

─ Une rumeur dit que cette jeune Matsuri serait la fiancée de votre héritier, Rasa-sama.

─ Il serait judicieux, à l'avenir, que vous ne prêtiez que peu d'importance aux rumeurs, Hashirama-sama, répliqua le Chef de Koyâ. La fiancée de Gaara se nomme Sari.

─ Messieurs, je vous prie de ne tirer aucune conclusion hâtive, intervint Hiashi avec calme et sérieux. Rasa-sama ne renie pas l'appartenance de cette jeune femme à son clan, et quelques rumeurs ne peuvent servir de preuves. Namikaze-sama, la police a-t-elle ouvert une enquête ?

Chacun porta son regard sur le Kage qui acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

─ En effet, une enquête a été ouverte pour agression.

─ A-t-elle une chance d'aboutir ? s'intéressa Hiruzen.

─ La victime est actuellement dans le coma, mais nous espérons qu'elle portera plainte dès son réveil pour que l'enquête suive son cours.

─ Il sera alors intéressant de faire comprendre à cette jeune femme qu'une plainte pour tentative de meurtre punirait plus sévèrement son agresseur, proposa Hiashi.

─ Ce sera à la victime de choisir, acquiesça poliment Minato. La police compte bien lui faire valoir ses droits dès que cela sera possible.

─ J'aimerais apporter mon aide sur cette enquête, clama Rasa, attirant les regards.

─ Des remords ? s'amusa Madara en appuyant son agression verbale d'un sourire moqueur.

─ Le seul remord que j'ai, Madara-sama, est d'avoir laissé Matsuri à la charge de mon fils cadet car s'il est responsable de cette… abomination, qualifia-t-il en montrant la photo de Matsuri toujours affichée au mur, j'aurais honte d'avoir engendré un tel homme. Et je serais le premier à venir le livrer à la police de Konoha.

Yamato serra les poings pour contrôler son envie d'étriper le Chef de Koyâ alors que Minato feintait un remerciement sincère pour la collaboration que proposait Rasa. Kakashi restait de marbre, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Akasuna durant la nuit et avait échangé quelques mots avec Kankurô No Sabaku. Il savait donc pertinemment que Gaara était le fils responsable de cette « abomination ». Et comme les deux hommes de Koyâ l'avaient prédit, Matsuri avait déjà été remplacée.

─ Je vous remercie, No Sabaku-sama, sourit faussement Minato. Sachez que la police tient votre fils cadet et monsieur Sasori Akasuna dans ses locaux. Ils seront interrogés dans la journée.

─ Bien, acquiesça Rasa, sans l'ombre d'une inquiétude.

─ Je dois néanmoins vous demander de garder un œil sur eux s'ils se font libérer, reprit le Kage. Tant qu'aucune plainte n'a été portée, la police ne pourra procéder à aucune inculpation.

─ Il va s'en dire que je serais vigilent, Namikaze-sama, sourit hypocritement Rasa.

─ En tant que Chef de Koyâ, ne pouvez-vous pas porter plainte à la place de cette pauvre enfant ? questionna Hiashi, connaissant déjà la réponse mais feintant l'ignorance.

─ Est-ce possible ? demanda le No Sabaku en regardant Minato.

─ La victime étant majeure, vous n'avez pas cette possibilité, averti le Kage.

─ C'est arrangeant, n'est-ce pas ? agressa le Chef de Honô.

─ Cessez vos accusations, Madara-sama, se contint difficilement Gaara.

Le Chef Uchiha tourna son regard impassible sur le bras droit de Rasa, imité par ses homologues, et lui décerna un sourire narquois.

─ Allons, allons, mon garçon, intervint calmement Hiruzen. Il me semble que votre père est encore le Chef de votre clan, il ne vous est donc pas permit d'intervenir dans cette conversation.

─ Gaara, je te prie de rester à ta place, ordonna sèchement Rasa avant de regarder l'Uchiha. Je dirais plutôt que ceci est dérangeant, Madara-sama. Si Matsuri ne sort pas du coma, aucune plainte ne sera portée et son agresseur sera en liberté, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Itachi s'amusa intérieurement de l'énervement évident que son grand-père avait fait naître en l'héritier No Sabaku. Le futur Chef de Koyâ perdait rapidement son sang-froid, un défaut préjudiciable dont il espérait pouvoir tirer parti quand ils auraient tous deux pris la place de leurs aînés.

─ Au vu de cette agression, j'aimerais que nous abordions un sujet qui me tient à cœur, reprit Minato en joignant ses mains l'une à l'autre. A de nombreuses reprises, les agents de police de Konoha se sont vu refuser l'accès à certains quartiers de la ville. Je conçois que vous ayez chacun un visu et une autorité sur votre quartier respectif. Cependant, refuser l'investigation de la police de Konoha est une entrave à la justice.

─ Que la police de Konoha vienne fouiner dans les affaires de clans est tout autant une entrave, Namikaze-sama, répliqua crûment Rasa.

─ Mokuzai accepte sans détour les investigations que peut faire la police de Konoha, intervint Hashirama d'un regard vers Rasa.

─ Il en va de même pour Saru, appuya Hiruzen.

─ Tant que cela concerne une volonté de justice, j'accepte l'investigation de la police de Konoha dans Taiyô, proclama Hiashi en offrant un sourire poli au Kage. Je me réserve cependant le droit de faire accompagner les agents de police par mes propres agents de l'ordre.

Minato accepta cette condition d'un hochement de tête respectueux avant de jeter un regard au Chef Uchiha qui, ne comptant pas mettre à jour sa récente alliance, se leva de sa chaise pour déclarer :

─ Honô n'a jamais eu besoin de ce genre d'investigations et n'en aura jamais besoin. Konoha est notre héritage, mon clan s'efforce donc d'en maintenir l'ordre, pas de créer la discorde. Je vous trouve bien magnanime, Hiashi-sama.

─ La magnanimité n'a rien avoir avec cela, Madara-sama, répliqua le nommé, toujours aussi calme. Refuser les investigations de la police de Konoha est équivalent à créer la discorde. Les Hyûga n'ont rien à cacher, je ne vois donc pas de raison à entraver le travail de la police.

Madara feinta se sentir insulté par cette réplique en fusillant son allié d'un bref regard qu'il détourna sur son petit-fils, à qui il ordonna de le suivre. Les Uchiha quittèrent donc la salle de réunion, arrachant un soupir joué à Minato et Hashirama, et un sincère à Hiruzen. Rasa s'empressa de suivre l'exemple de Madara. Kakashi aurait voulu arraché le sourire insolent de l'héritier No Sabaku quand ils passèrent les portes.

─ Malgré son aînesse, je dois avouer que Madara-sama manque de sagesse, soupira Hiashi en se levant de son assise. Messieurs.

Inclinant respectueusement sa tête, le Chef des Hyûga salua les trois hommes encore présents, ignorant volontairement les autres, avant de quitter la salle de réunion à son tour. Neji le suivi, jetant un bref regard froid aux deux anbus postés de chaque côté de la porte. Après une poignée de seconde, Hashirama soupira, s'adossant complètement à sa chaise, alors qu'Hiruzen joignait ses mains en posant ses avant-bras sur la table.

─ Kurenaï se sent concernée, déclara le Chef de Saru.

─ Solidarité féminine, sourit Hashirama.

─ Des informations supplémentaires sur l'enquête, Minato ? continua Hiruzen après avoir souri à la réplique de son homologue.

─ L'ANBU la prend sous couverture de la police, informa le Kage. Son coma est artificiel, le médecin pourra l'en sortir dès qu'il jugera cela possible. En attendant, ce coma lui confère une certaine sécurité. Si elle ne parle pas, pas de plainte.

─ Le mieux serait qu'elle ne parle jamais, intervint calmement Nagato.

Il attira alors le regard des deux Chefs, du Kage et d'Asuma, tous plissant leurs sourcils d'incompréhension. Même les anbus le regardèrent avec une certaine perplexité. Nagato esquissa un discret sourire avant de s'expliquer :

─ La sécurité de cette jeune femme n'est pas garanti et il était facile de remarquer que Gaara-sama était fier de son œuvre. Sachant que Rasa-sama accuse son cadet à la place de son benjamin, j'imagine qu'ils ont en tête d'évincer ceux qui leur posent problème : Kankurô-sama et cette jeune femme.

─ Où veux-tu en venir, Nagato ? quémanda Hashirama.

─ Il faut les devancer, répondit-il en lui offrant son regard violacé. Tuer cette jeune femme et accuser le cadet No Sabaku.

Le silence accueillit les propos de l'Uzumaki alors que des hochements de tête validaient l'idée. Minato tourna alors son regard sur Kakashi, lui demandant muettement ce qu'il en pensait. L'anbu se contenta d'un regard témoignant que le stratagème de Nagato lui plaisait.

─ C'est intelligent, approuva Minato d'un coup d'œil vers l'Uzumaki.

─ Je peux garantir la sécurité de la petite Matsuri en la prenant chez moi, assura Hiruzen. Kurenaï pourra ainsi te tenir informé, Minato.

─ Karin pourra s'occuper des soins, ajouta Hashirama.

─ Et le No Sabaku ? questionna Asuma. Acceptera-t-il de vivre dans un clan ennemi au sien ?

─ Maître Namikaze ? intervint Kakashi, s'interposant à la réponse qu'allait donner le Senju.

Les regards se rivèrent sur lui, le faisant s'incliner poliment devant eux. Bien que son uniforme d'anbu couplé à son masque ne laissaient apercevoir de lui que ses yeux noirs, seul Nagato Uzumaki ignorait son identité.

─ Si je peux me permettre ? demanda-t-il en regardant Minato, recevant un accord silencieux. Il acceptera de s'allier à l'ANBU.

Les regards se tournèrent d'un bloc sur le Kage qui haussa des épaules en répliquant qu'il avait déjà un marché avec la sœur, qu'il logeait, pouvant bien en faire de même avec le frère. Yamato et Kakashi esquissèrent un sourire. Il restait une question qui titillait le seul blond de la pièce.

─ On la tue quand ? demanda-t-il en regardant successivement ses vis-à-vis.

─ La veille de la réunion de clan, proposa Nagato.

─ Pourquoi ? questionna Hashirama en se tournant vers son successeur. Ça va foutre le bordel, juste avant la passation !

─ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'entretienne avec Itachi-sama, répondit Nagato en regardant Asuma, faisant naître des froncements de sourcils sur chaque visage.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Pakura à l'auberge Shakuton, Yôko faisait face à son Kage, lui offrant un regard qui promettait une vengeance qu'elle ne feintait pas entièrement. Certes, malgré son appréhension de la veille, elle avait pu constater que le noble Uchiha n'avait aucunement l'intention de se servir d'elle comme d'une prostituée. Cela l'avait grandement rassurée et, après une ribambelle d'informations que l'étranger de la veille et l'Uchiha lui avaient fournies, elle avait décidé de les aider dans leur subterfuge. Néanmoins, elle en voulait à Baki de l'avoir traitée comme une vulgaire marchandise. Et elle comptait bien lui faire payer sa dette.

─ Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna le Kage en levant son regard sur la serveuse.

─ Vous voulez un résumé ou je rentre dans les détails ? répliqua-t-elle insolemment.

Baki respira profondément avant de frotter nerveusement son front d'une main lasse. Les nouvelles qu'il avait obtenu le matin-même de Rasa tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et cette gamine n'allait pas lui faciliter cette fin de journée. Sans compter qu'il devait la convaincre de passer une nuit de plus avec l'Assassin étant donné que celui-ci l'avait réclamé.

─ Un résumé sera suffisant, finit-il par dire en cessant son tic nerveux.

─ Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau désordonné pour y plaquer les paumes de ses mains. Je pourrais vous raconter comment je l'ai sucé…

─ Yôko…

─ Combien de fois il m'a prise, continua-t-elle en minaudant faussement, et dans quelles positions. Vous voulez même pas savoir si j'ai aimé ç…

─ Yôko, ça suffit, ordonna-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Elle perdit son sourire narquois pour afficher de nouveau ce regard vengeur qu'elle lui avait servi en rentrant dans la pièce. Aucune autre fille travaillant dans l'auberge Shakuton ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer aussi irrespectueuse envers le Kage sans en payer les conséquences. Et si Yôko ignorait ce qui lui permettait un tel traitement de faveur, elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir pour autant.

─ Quoi ? cracha-t-elle sans reculer. Vous avez des remords maintenant ?

─ Ne joue pas trop la maligne, Yôko, répliqua Baki d'une voix ferme. L'Assassin te veux dans son lit cette nuit aussi et tu as intérêt à gérer ça correctem...

─ Hors de question, refusa-t-elle immédiatement en se reculant du bureau, énervée. Vous m'aviez dit juste une nuit ! Juste une et je pourrais aller voir ma mère. Vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du marché.

─ Je ne pouvais pas t'y emmener aujourd'hui, mais tu iras, assura-t-il plus calmement.

─ Quand les couilles de l'Uchiha seront complètement vides ?

─ Yôko, soupira-t-il.

Baki pris quelques secondes de silence pour frotter nerveusement son front, s'encourageant mentalement à ne pas corriger cette gamine comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Puis il lâcha son visage et planta son regard dans celui verdoyant de la serveuse.

─ Je demanderai à Pakura de t'emmener, seulement si tu satisfais l'Assassin une fois de plus.

─ Vous n'avez pas le droit, chuchota-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

─ Tu es ma pupille, j'ai tous les droits, répliqua-t-il fermement. Estimes-toi heureuse que je ne t'aie pas mise avec les autres.

Yôko le fusilla d'un regard haineux avant de quitter le bureau, non sans claquer la porte derrière elle d'un geste colérique. Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas colérique, ignorant le passage d'autres personnes. Revenant au bar, elle s'attela à nettoyer les verres sales pour tenter de se calmer, ne prêtant aucune attention aux jeunes femmes peu vêtues qui dansaient sur la scène ou aguichaient quelques clients.

Les cicatrices qui maquillaient ses joues l'avaient longtemps tenue à l'écart du réseau de prostitution dont Baki était le patron, sous les ordres du Chef No Sabaku. Mais la demande de l'Assassin la veille avait mis un frein à cette protection. Même si cela ne l'inquiétait plus d'être « offerte » à l'Uchiha, sachant que ni lui, ni son collègue Uzumaki ne lui feraient de mal, elle venait de se dire que d'autres potentiels clients pouvaient très bien la réclamer à leur tour et que le Kage continuerait son chantage. Et cela l'effrayait.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas qu'un client venait de s'installer au bar, juste en face d'elle, la regardant réaliser l'essuyage des verres d'un mouvement assez brusque. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand la voix du client lui parvint :

─ Un problème ?

Relevant subitement les yeux, elle intercepta ceux bleus de l'Uzumaki, qui lui offrit un discret sourire. Elle s'affubla alors de son masque de politesse pour lui proposer une collation et s'activa à lui préparer la même limonade que la veille. Elle remarqua alors que Pakura n'était pas à sa place habituelle, soit au bar, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la salle. Sa patronne n'y était pas non plus, la faisant déduire qu'elle était avec Baki dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle servit le verre à l'ancien blond et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

─ Votre pote me réclame encore apparemment, informa-t-elle, sa voix basse ne cachant pas son acidité.

─ Ça ne te plait pas beaucoup, constata Naruto sans perdre son sourire.

─ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Naruto garda un instant le silence. S'il avait enfin compris pourquoi son actuel binôme avait monté cette mascarade –après une altercation où Sasuke avait dû s'expliquer-, il pouvait aussi comprendre la serveuse et sa situation délicate, bien qu'il lui manquait quelques informations pour tout saisir. La veille, le subterfuge de Sasuke, à réclamer la serveuse, était dans le but qu'ils puissent en apprendre plus sur Baki et Pakura à travers elle. Mais avec les informations qu'ils avaient eues au matin, grâce à Shisui, concernant l'incident de Konoha, changeait quelque peu le plan de base de Sasuke.

─ Tu sais, tu peux aussi négocier avec nous, l'informa finalement Naruto, captant son regard.

─ Négocier quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

─ Une protection, un avenir, ta vie.

Yôko le fixa intensément, cherchant l'entourloupe dans ses prunelles bleues. Mais elle n'y dénicha qu'une sincérité manquant à bien des regards, alors un léger sourire gratifiant orna ses lèvres. Voyant Pakura revenir, Naruto paya sa limonade à la serveuse avant de retourner à sa table, pensant un instant à son binôme, moins indésirable qu'auparavant, qui était toujours dans la chambre qu'il avait loué, en plein sermon téléphonique avec le Chef Uchiha. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire moqueur qu'il cacha en s'abreuvant.

Il devait avouer que le stratagème de dernière minute de Sasuke avait été hautement risqué, mais assez malin. Si lui restait un simple client de l'auberge, Sasuke, lui, s'était infiltré dans le réseau de prostitution. L'Uchiha avait réussi son coup, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre son Chef. S'ils obtenaient l'approbation de Madara, comme il avait obtenu celle du Kage, Sasuke et lui n'auraient plus qu'à jouer finement leur rôle pour s'approprier le réseau de Suna et renverser celui de Rasa No Sabaku, sans même que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Un nouveau sourire lui échappa et une nouvelle gorgée de limonade coula dans sa gorge.

* * *

 _20/08/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Vérités et cachoteries »_

* * *

 _ **NDA :**_ _Nous sommes à la fin de la première partie de « Infiltré », le dernier chapitre sera le 29_ _ème_ _. Je compte publier la Partie 2 non pas à la suite de celle-ci, mais comme étant une nouvelle histoire, pour bien différencier les deux tomes. Je vous avertirais en temps voulu, mais je le précise en avance quand même^^_

 _Bisous à tous_

 _Sakka^^_


	30. Chapter 27

_Coucou les loulous^^ vous allez bien ?_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, va vous plaire^^ (surtout que je n'ai pas pris d'avance durant mes vacances, pffff) On va suivre trois entrevues intéressantes, mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) Et moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ainsi, comme au repas chez les Hyûga avec Neji XD J'aime bien le voir taquin comme ça, ça lui va bien je trouve :P Je les amène en fête foraine, avec les grands huit vertigineux, les manèges qui donnent le tournis et la grande roue pour les moments romantiques ;) XD Merci à toi ;) Bisous_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Baki est le Kage de Suna, comme Minato à Konoha. Rasa est le Chef d'un quartier de Konoha et le patron de Baki concernant le réseau de prostitution ;) Ravie que leurs instants te plaise ;) Merci^^ bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, merci pour ta review ;) Aww *-* merciiii… J'ai adoré écrire cette scène ;) Je jubilais et riais toute seule devant mon écran à l'écrire XD Je suis très flattée, merci *-* Je trouve aussi leur défense correcte ;) Hi hi hi (mode sadique activé) oui, je les cache bien^^ (mode sadique désactivé). Je suis ravie qu'il t'aies plu^^ je garde l'inspiration, enfin j'essaie XD Merci Juice, bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 27 : Vérités et cachoteries**

Izumi avait respecté sa promesse et, malgré son jour de retard, Temari ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. A vrai dire, elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce que l'Assassin l'ait bernée durant son soutien inespéré, lui faisant croire qu'elle la comprenait et qu'elle l'aiderait pour qu'elle garde son calme. Mais Izumi ne l'avait pas bernée et Kakashi avait appuyé ce soutien en la tenant informée de la situation de Matsuri, Kankurô et Sasori.

Depuis, Temari avait décidé de faire confiance à l'anbu autant qu'à la Uchiha. C'était assez déroutant pourtant, elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité à l'Hôtel de l'ANBU et comprise sans faux-semblants par le binôme atypique. Elle se rendait compte que les préjugés que prônait son clan, sur le gouvernement du Kage et la malveillance du clan Uchiha, n'étaient pas fondés. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle ferait confiance au Chef Uchiha et à ses sbires, ni qu'elle cautionnait tous les actes du Kage et de l'ANBU, mais Kakashi et Izumi étaient les exceptions qui confirmaient la règle.

C'était donc avec impatience qu'elle attendait que l'anbu Hatake revienne avec un membre de son clan. Il ne lui avait pas précisé de qui il s'agissait et elle espérait fortement que ce serait son frère qui passerait la porte avec le binôme. Pour passer le temps, elle détaillait le décor horriblement sobre de la pièce où elle se trouvait, une pièce qui lui faisait penser à une salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'y avait qu'une simple table en son centre, entourée de quatre chaises inconfortables, et seule une haute armoire en acier complétait le mobilier. Les murs étaient blancs et un long miroir horizontal habillait un pan de l'un d'eux.

Pour éviter de focaliser son esprit sur Matsuri et la haine qu'elle vouait à son père et son plus jeune frère, elle pensait à toutes les informations qu'elle avait divulguées au Kage et à Shimura sur son clan. Elle n'avait pas tout révélé, ne leur faisant pas assez confiance pour cela. Elle avait simplement respecté sa part du marché en leur donnant assez d'informations pour qu'ils puissent anéantir le réseau de prostitution. Mais avec ce que Gaara avait fait à Matsuri, le remplacement de celle-ci par la jeune Sari et les propos tenus par son père, que Hatake lui avait répété, elle était dans l'optique de tout révéler sur son clan. Néanmoins, avant cela, elle attendait de voir son frère, ou à défaut son cousin.

Sur cette pensée, l'ouverture de la porte attira son regard et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit Kankurô entrer, suivit de près par Kakashi et Izumi qui restèrent près de la porte. L'anbu lui offrit un hochement de tête en précisant qu'ils avaient moins de quinze minutes devant eux, puis il la laissa seule avec son frère. Temari se leva précipitamment pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son cadet, cachant ses larmes. Elle avait craint que Kakashi lui ramène Sasori. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, au contraire. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le recruteur, elle l'avait embrassé et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela.

─ Je suis désolé Tema, chuchota Kankurô en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

─ Moi aussi, répondit-elle du même ton. J'aurais dû te dire où j'allais, et pourquoi je partais, mais…

─ Non, j'ai confiance en toi et en Sas.

Il accentua ses dires en embrassant le haut de sa tête, la réconfortant pour qu'elle ne culpabilise pas. Sa sœur et Matsuri partageaient une amitié sincère, il n'ignorait donc pas que l'état de santé de l'ancienne fiancée la tiraillait depuis deux jours. Il ressentait autant d'inquiétude qu'elle et, même s'il savait sa sœur résistante, il était bien content qu'elle ne puisse pas voir Matsuri dans l'état actuel.

Se sentant mieux, Temari se défit de l'étreinte rassurante de son frère, qui lui essuya les joues d'un geste tendre en lui décernant un sourire. L'aînée pouvait voir la fatigue, l'inquiétude et la colère dans ses yeux noisette, alors elle lui rendit son sourire.

─ Comment va-t-elle ? questionna-t-elle, le voyant baisser les yeux.

─ Elle a failli mourir… Sans Sasori, Gaara l'aurait tuée.

Les sourcils plissés, elle invita son frère à s'asseoir avec elle à la table pour qu'il lui explique ce qui s'était passé dans les détails. Kankurô s'exécuta sans approfondir les sévices que Matsuri avait subis, mais ne cachant pas les remords qu'il gardait contre lui. Temari lui caressait la main, espérant que la culpabilité qui étreignait son cadet disparaitrait quand Gaara serait puni pour son acte. Elle comprenait qu'il s'en veuille et, à vrai dire, elle lui en avait longtemps voulu d'éviter Matsuri. Mais elle savait, grâce à Kakashi, que son amie s'en sortirait et qu'elle serait en sécurité et cela lui suffisait pour chasser toute culpabilité.

─ J'ai adhéré au plan du Kage, poursuivit Kankurô d'un sourire faussement assuré. Je serais logé ici, avec toi. Je pourrais t'aider à démanteler le réseau et…

─ Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec Matsuri ? Elle serait rassurée avec toi.

─ Elle ne craindra rien chez les Sarutobi et ce n'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin.

Temari lâcha la main de son frère en le fusillant du regard.

─ T'apprendras jamais de tes erreurs alors ? s'injuria-t-elle, le faisant baisser les yeux. Kank', je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois près de moi, je sais me débrouiller. Mais Matsuri va avoir besoin de toi, d'une présence qui la rassure.

─ Je n'saurai pas quoi lui dire, avoua-t-il, penaud.

─ Soit honnête avec elle pour une fois. Dis-lui quel abruti tu as été, ce que tu as ressenti l'autre soir et ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Je serais rassurée si je sais que tu es près d'elle.

Kankurô acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, n'étant pas certain d'être capable de faire ce que disait sa sœur, ni même sûr que le Chef Sarutobi accepterait de l'héberger au même titre que Matsuri –même s'il comptait payer une telle aide.

─ Je vais travailler en parfaite transparence avec l'ANBU, annonça ensuite Temari, récupérant le regard de son cadet. Je fais confiance à ceux qui t'ont conduit ici.

─ Eux ne seront pas transparents avec toi, rappela-t-il sans vouloir la dissuader pour autant.

─ Je sais. Je fais confiance à Hatake, je crois qu'il a raison quand il dit qu'ils veulent nous aider. Si nous travaillons avec le Kage et l'ANBU, peut-être que la vie à Koyâ pourra être différente.

─ Tu es d'accord avec eux pour l'assassinat de père et Gaara ?

─ Oui, affirma-t-elle sans hésitation. Ils ont assez fait de mal comme ça et je regrette d'avoir été si longtemps spectatrice. J'en ai voulu à Sasori, alors que je n'étais pas mieux que lui. Mais ça va changer.

Kankurô esquissa un sourire sincère en entendant sa sœur parler du recruteur. Puis il approuva son initiative d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux. S'il considérait Rasa et Gaara comme des monstres qui ne méritaient pas leur pitié, il s'estimait tout aussi coupable pour ne pas avoir prêté assistance à toutes ces filles que sa famille prostituait sans remords.

─ Quand l'ANBU en sera là, nous serons leurs prochaines cibles, affirma-t-il, la faisant sourire.

─ Et j'accepterai ma part de responsabilité, j'espère que tu en feras autant.

Il lui affirma que ce serait le cas en hochant de nouveau la tête. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Kakashi et Izumi pour pénétrer la pièce, avertissant les deux No Sabaku que le temps imparti était écoulé. Temari et Kankurô se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils se saluèrent silencieusement, s'offrant un sourire et un regard chaleureux. Temari sentit les larmes revenir quand son frère suivit l'anbu, alors que la Uchiha restait avec elle.

Durant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré leur tête à tête familial, Izumi était restée avec son actuel binôme juste derrière la porte. Elle avait donc entendu l'échange de la fratrie du désert, comme Kakashi, mais n'en dit rien et invita l'héritière de Koyâ à regagner les quartiers ANBU.

* * *

Madara laissa son petit-fils lui servir son thé, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait en ce jour plusieurs sujets à aborder avec son héritier et tous réclamaient un sérieux qui s'affichait dores et déjà sur le faciès de l'aîné. Quand Itachi lui servit sa tasse, il en bu une gorgée, imité par son cadet, avant de se racler la gorge et de commencer l'entretien en lui donnant la lettre qu'il avait reçu tôt dans la matinée.

─ C'est le sceau des Senju-Uzumaki ! s'étonna Itachi avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Madara acquiesça silencieusement et lui laissa le temps de lire le pli. Il n'avait pas connaissance du contenu de la missive mais, ayant parfaitement confiance en Itachi et en Hashirama, il ne chercha pas à ce que son héritier lui en fasse la lecture. Celui-ci ne mit d'ailleurs que quelques secondes pour lire les mots de Nagato Uzumaki avant de replier la lettre qu'il plaça dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

─ De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Madara.

─ Une requête, répondit franchement Itachi. Nagato souhaite qu'on se rencontre officieusement, comme tu l'as fait avec Hashirama. Ce doit être en vue de la réunion des clans.

Madara opina simplement. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ne voulant pas forcer la main de son petit-fils pour connaître le lieu et l'heure de ce rendez-vous officieux, ni s'il comptait y aller seul ou accompagné. Il préféra enchaîner sur les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait obtenues de Sasuke, attentivement écouté par le cadet.

─ Il a bien pris la réprimande, ajouta le Chef avec un sourire amusé qu'Itachi reflétait.

─ Ça ne lui ressemble pas de prendre une décision aussi risquée sans ton accord.

─ En effet, valida-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Cette mission commence peut-être à le faire mûrir, tout comme son travail d'équipe avec le jeune Uzumaki. D'après ce que m'a dit Hashirama, ce Naruto pourrait avoir une bonne influence sur ton frère.

Itachi s'intéressa alors au binôme actuel de Sasuke et écouta ce que son grand-père avait appris de lui, via le Chef des Senju. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Naruto était le fils du Kage, une information qui n'avait encore jamais filtré. Et à voir comment Madara annonçait l'union secrète entre Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, il pensa à juste titre que son Chef voyait le Kage d'un nouvel œil.

─ Comptes-tu passer une alliance officielle avec le Kage ? demanda-t-il alors, curieux.

─ Pas dans l'immédiat, ce serait préjudiciable pour notre alliance avec Hiashi, déclara Madara. Et avant de parler d'alliances, je souhaiterais aborder un sujet avec toi.

Itachi lui signifia qu'il l'écoutait d'un simple regard et Madara prit quelques secondes pour peser ses mots.

─ Ta mère m'a demandé de prendre la succession à ta place, mais j'ai refusé.

L'annonce avait intrigué positivement Itachi, avant qu'il ne soit déçu de l'opposition de son grand-père. Mais il n'en montra rien et continua de regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

─ J'y ai réfléchi depuis, continua le Chef, sérieux. Et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps qu'on se parle sans tabou, Itachi. Pourquoi ta mère croit que prendre ma succession te déplait ?

─ Je l'ignore Ojiisan.

─ Itachi…, soupira-t-il avant de poser ses coudes sur la table basse. Je te demande d'être parfaitement sincère avec moi, alors sois-le.

Un nœud vint obstruer la gorge de l'héritier qui ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Il était sincère, il ignorait pour quelles raisons sa mère pensait une chose pareille. Si l'héritier que le mariage d'un Chef réclamait lui faisait détester cette succession, il aimait sa formation, ce rang qu'allait bientôt lui offrir Madara.

─ Tu m'as dit que ta fiancée ne voulait pas fixer de date à votre union à cause de l'héritier qu'on vous demande, n'est-ce pas ? insista Madara au vu du silence qu'il venait d'obtenir.

Itachi affirma d'un hochement de tête, sentant la moiteur de ses mains augmenter.

─ Il va de soi que le fils aîné d'un Chef est voué à prendre la relève lors de la passation, continua-t-il avec le même ton calme. Mais il arrive que les choses se passent différemment, tu sais. Suivant la tradition, Kagami aurait dû prendre ma place. Mais son décès a amené ta mère à bénéficier de ce rôle. Il n'est pourtant pas coutumier qu'une femme dirige un clan !

Itachi hocha de nouveau la tête, se demandant pourquoi son grand-père tournait autour du pot au lieu d'aller droit au but comme il aimait le faire habituellement. Et voir son Chef se montrer ainsi ne le rassurait pas.

─ Et je n'aurais eu aucun mal à faire accepter cette transition aux autres Chefs de Konoha, poursuivit-il. Seulement, ta mère a refusé cette place. La coutume aurait voulu que je donne la succession à Shisui, parce qu'il est le fils de Kagami, mais je vous ai laissé le choix, à toi comme à lui.

─ Qu'aurais-tu fait si je l'avais aussi refusé ? tenta Itachi en espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas son malaise.

─ Je l'aurais offerte à ton frère, répondit-il franchement. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Itachi, c'est que si ton mariage ne donne aucun héritier, tu pourras toujours choisir ton successeur, que ce soit l'un des enfants que je souhaite à Sasuke, ou même ceux que pourrait avoir Izumi un jour.

Itachi ne cacha pas sa surprise et toute la tension qui l'habitait venait de s'envoler au sourire paternel que lui servait son grand-père. C'était comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules, ce poids qui lui donnait l'impression de trahir son Chef en lui révélant la vérité. Plus serein, il rendit le sourire et baissa légèrement le regard pour faire preuve de la sincérité que lui avait réclamé Madara.

─ Je ne sais pas pourquoi Okaasan croit ça, déclara-t-il, sentant le regard sur lui. Mais j'avoue que cet héritier m'a fait douter. Et je veux sincèrement te succéder, Ojiisan, et sans réticence, maintenant.

─ Me voilà rassuré. La passation est dans peu de temps, il m'aurait été compliqué de former ton frère en si peu de jours. Je resterai à tes côté jusqu'à ton mariage, mais tu vas prendre ma place dès la réunion, rappela-t-il non sans sourire de contentement. D'ailleurs, as-tu choisi ton futur bras droit ?

─ Je comptais donner ce titre à Sasuke.

La grimace de Madara fit comprendre à Itachi que son choix ne lui convenait pas, ce qui était plutôt surprenant.

─ J'ai cru que tu aurais choisi Shisui, s'expliqua l'aîné. Il a toutes les qualités requises et serait sûrement flatté que tu le désignes.

─ Je sais, mais je préfère le garder dans l'ombre. Shisui a d'autres qualités que celles d'un bras droit et Sasuke me parait un bien meilleur choix.

Ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité car la première raison qui empêchait Itachi de choisir son cousin était qu'il refusait que Shisui meure sous ses yeux. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait, mais se garda de partager cette pensée. Bien qu'il craignait aussi perdre son frère de cette manière, il savait que Sasuke, contrairement à Shisui, ne se jetterait pas sous une lame dans le simple but de l'épargner.

─ Hm, je vois, acquiesça Madara. J'avais d'autres projets pour Sasuke, mais soit !

─ Quels projets ?

─ Eh bien, l'alliance officielle avec le Kage, dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, finira par arriver tôt ou tard. Il te faudra donc choisi un représentant Uchiha à la Tour du Kage, une place que Sasuke aurait rempli avec brio.

─ Une place que je vois parfaitement être remplie par Izumi, contra Itachi sans l'once d'une hésitation. Elle est brillante, intelligente et bien plus amicale que mon frère. Et elle travaille en ce moment-même avec l'ANBU, ce qui lui donne une longueur d'avance.

Madara acquiesça ce point de vue d'un lent hochement de tête. Il ne pouvait nier que son héritier avait raison. Sasuke avait tendance à s'imposer alors qu'Izumi était conciliante et bien plus posée que le cadet de Mikoto.

─ Je valide ton choix et, bien que rien ne sera encore officiel après ta prise de pouvoir, je te laisserai voir les détails de ce point avec Namikaze et ta cousine.

Itachi acquiesça, ravi que son grand-père valide son opinion et pressé d'aller annoncer le futur rôle d'Izumi, comme de Sasuke, aux principaux concernés.

─ Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il te faudra aussi choisir un conseiller, ajouta le Chef après s'être abreuvé d'une gorgée de thé. Obito a soumis l'envie de reprendre du servir en tant qu'Assassin.

─ Il pourra, je comptais sur Shisui pour m'épauler.

─ Je l'en informerai dans ce cas, acquiesça Madara d'un sourire amusé. Je vois que tu avais déjà planifié les détails de la passation.

─ La réunion des clans est dans une semaine Ojiisan, j'aurais été un piètre élève si je n'avais pas déjà réfléchi à tout ça.

Madara approuva d'un rire mutin, fier d'avoir été un bon instructeur pour son petit-fils. L'équipe cheftaine qu'Itachi prévoyait lui convenait et serait sûrement très bien accueillie par la totalité du clan. Honô allait bientôt laisser la place à la nouvelle génération et cela remplissait Madara de contentement. En septembre, il rejoindrait plus sereinement le Conseil des Uchiha.

Madara s'attaqua alors au dernier sujet qu'il comptait aborder avec son héritier. Il lui glissa un dossier dans lequel il avait notifié toutes les informations que le Kage lui avait transmis concernant l'agression de la jeune Matsuri. Itachi prit quelques minutes pour le lire attentivement, avisant le plan de Nagato. Cela lui donna une petite idée de ce pourquoi il quémandait une entrevue officieuse et, à y réfléchir, il se rendait compte que la passation ne concernait pas uniquement son clan.

Il referma ensuite le dossier pour le rendre à son grand-père, qui l'informa que la jeune Matsuri était dans un état stable pour le moment. Acquiesçant, il lui demanda s'il validait autant que lui le plan de l'Uzumaki et du Kage, ce à quoi répondit positivement Madara, non sans craindre une certaine rébellion de la part des concernés. Itachi en prit note et allait tenter d'en apprendre davantage auprès d'Izumi.

─ Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, décréta le Chef avant de regarder son héritier. A moins que tu aies quelque chose à ajouter ?

─ Non, c'est bon pour moi aussi Ojiisan.

Itachi se releva à ces mots pour débarrasser leur tasse et quitter le bureau, mais Madara le stoppa avant qu'il ne rouvre les portes coulissantes. Il y avait encore un petit point qu'il voulait aborder, sans rentrer dans les détails. Il voulait seulement avertir son petit-fils :

_ Itachi ? Tu devrais aller parler avec ta mère, conseilla-t-il d'un sourire paternel. J'aimerais que tu la rassure. Dis-lui bien que tes sentiments n'entravent plus ton envie de succession.

Itachi resta stoïque une bonne dizaine de seconde, figé par le mot employé : sentiment. Puis il acquiesça et quitta le bureau, ne voyant pas son grand-père sourire. Les sourcils plissés, il traversait les couloirs du domaine héritier en cogitant intensément. Il en déduit que sa mère considérait qu'il ne voulait pas de la succession à cause de ses… sentiment ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à cette conclusion ? Il connaissait le curriculum d'Assassin de sa mère. Il la savait douée en filature, espionnage et récolte d'information, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle le déchiffrerait ainsi !

* * *

Neji hésitait, la main au-dessus de la poignée de la porte où son regard était braqué. Et il détestait hésiter ainsi, ce que témoignait le plissement de ses sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Il avait toujours été sûr de lui, en accord avec lui-même. Comment pouvait-il autant douter ? Et pourquoi ? Il ne cessait d'en chercher la cause. Etait-ce la menace de l'héritier Uchiha qui l'avait embrouillé ? Ou était-ce le regard empli de haine que lui avait servi Hinata à leur dernier tête à tête ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que tout ce qu'il était lui échappait dorénavant ?

Il avait eu l'intention d'en parler avec Tokuma il y avait peu, mais une fois devant lui, il avait été incapable de se confier comme il le souhaitait. Il avait ressenti de l'inconfort, comme depuis la trahison de celui-ci. Si Tokuma restait son ami, qu'il estimait assez pour défendre sa vie au dépend de la sienne, il n'avait pas encore avalé ses cachoteries. Il aurait pu se confier à Fujio, à qui il avait toujours tout avoué sans une once de crainte. Son honorable cousin avait d'ailleurs été le premier à savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux de Natsu, qu'Aiko avait été la première et la seule femme qu'il ait connu, qu'il en voulait à sa sœur d'avoir été infidèle à son fiancé en embrassant Mao…

Cependant, depuis qu'il avait appris que son meilleur ami était le fiancé de sa benjamine, il se refusait de passer du temps avec Fujio. Il en était persuadé : si Fujio avait désiré épouser Hanabi de son plein gré, et que sa sœur aurait partagé ce désir, il aurait été heureux de la situation. Mais cette union était calculée, Fujio ne lui avait rien dit, et il connaissait son père. Hiashi ne décidait de rien à la dernière minute, prévoyant toujours les choses –sauf en cas d'urgence-, et cela l'irritait d'en déduire que son paternel lui avait délibérément caché une décision mûrement réfléchie. S'il s'était toujours accommodé de ne pas connaître tous des desseins de son père, depuis, cela l'inquiétait.

Alors, à de rares instants comme celui qu'il vivait à ce moment-même, il avait cette sensation horrible d'être une marionnette de plus sous les directives de Hiashi Hyûga. Il déniait avec force une telle possibilité, il s'empêchait de se remémorer les mots d'Hinata et les larmes d'Hanabi. Alors c'était la haine que l'insolente lui vouait qui venait l'assaillir. Et depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard narquois de Gaara No Sabaku, Tenten Ryû hantait ses pensées, rendant toute concentration impossible. L'hésitation le déserta lorsqu'il entendit _« T'es le pire salopard de tous »_ résonner dans son esprit : il actionna la poignée.

Tenten s'étonna d'entendre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Aiko s'ouvrir, accrochant un regard nacré en y prêtant attention. Elle haussa brièvement les sourcils en voyant l'héritier de Taiyô, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'adossant à l'évier. Il revenait pour quoi exactement ? Récupérer son wakizashi ? Ou avait-elle réussi à attirer son attention ? Elle avait beaucoup de haine pour la noble famille Hyûga, en particulier envers Hiashi et ce petit prétentieux d'héritier. Elle mourait d'envie de les détrôner pour les jeter en pâture à tous ceux qu'ils avaient exploités et fait souffrir. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne pourrait jamais venger qui que ce soit, sauf Aiko. Il lui devait des excuses sincères, et elle les obtiendrait.

Elle le suivit des yeux, le voyant venir s'asseoir à la table, avant qu'il ne lève son regard nacré sur elle. Tenten lui décerna un sourire victorieux alors qu'il restait de marbre.

─ Que me vaut la joie de ta visite, Trou-du-cul ?

Il ne tiqua pas à ce surnom fort affectueux qu'elle lui offrait, ce qui l'étonna sans qu'elle ne le montre.

─ Tu voulais parler ? Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, l'invita-t-il platement.

Tenten plissa ses sourcils, ne cachant pas sa méfiance. Pourtant, elle s'approcha pour s'installer à la chaise qui lui faisait face, n'ayant pas quittée ses yeux.

─ Te voilà docile ! se moqua-t-elle avec ironie. Qu'est-ce ça cache ?

─ Rien, parle.

Neji n'avait aucune envie de lui dire qu'il se sentait à la dérive depuis quelque temps, mais il était tenté de lui dire ce que l'héritier No Sabaku avait fait à sa fiancée, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le pire de tous ! Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, préférant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais Tenten gardait le silence, refusant d'obéir à un ordre, encore moins un venant de lui ! Cela fit rapidement perdre patience à l'héritier qui soupira.

─ Rend-moi mon wakizashi.

─ Non.

_ Alors parle ! haussa-t-il le ton. Tu veux que je t'écoute, non ?

Tenten jaugea son regard, se demandant s'il allait vraiment l'écouter ou s'il se contenterait de l'entendre sans intention de comprendre ? Elle n'avait malheureusement aucun moyen de s'en assurer, les yeux de l'héritier lui étaient inexpressifs. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Hyûga était différent de leurs précédentes entrevues. Il y avait moins de droiture dans sa tenue et il la tutoyait sans hésitation. Elle appuya ses bras croisés sur la table en s'humectant les lèvres.

─ Aiko a perdu son père quand elle était gamine, commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

─ Je sais.

─ Il est mort d'un cancer, continua-t-elle, l'ignorant. Sa mère, Rikki, a tenté de s'en sortir, mais les impayés se sont accumulés. Vous l'avez menacée, alors elle a travaillé gratuitement pour vous, ne demandant qu'une chose en échange, qu'elle soit testeuse à domicile.

Neji restait à la fixer droit dans les yeux, gardant le silence. Aiko lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de son passé, mais sans jamais le raconter de cette manière, en décrivant le parcours de la mère. Il n'aimait pas Aiko comme celle-ci avait pu le croire, mais il tenait à elle. Alors il écoutait.

─ Aiko a alors grandi avec une mère junky, portant sur ses épaules un poids qu'aucun gamin ne devrait porter. Quand vous avez jugé qu'elle pouvait vivre par ses propres moyens, vous avez emmené sa mère au sanatorium. C'est sûrement une bonne testeuse, non ? demanda-t-elle sans s'éloigner du ton de récit qu'elle avait adopté.

Neji ne connaissait pas la réponse, et ne voulait d'ailleurs pas la connaître. Et qu'il confirme ou pas, cela revenait à valider l'hypothèse qu'elle se faisait du sanatorium. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, lui offrant un sombre ricanement.

─ Aiko s'est mise à travailler dans les boutiques Hyûga, les seuls ayant la possibilité de verser un salaire à leurs employés, poursuivit-elle du même ton calme.

─ Et je l'ai rencontrée, je connais la suite, la coupa-t-il, neutre.

Tenten retint une certaine colère de le voir réagir et affirmer cela avec autant de détachement. Elle se força à garder son calme étant donné qu'il semblait tout de même l'écouter. Elle se leva pour aller leur servir un verre d'eau en continuant dans sa lancée :

─ Lee, mon collègue au dôjô, il est né et a grandi au sanatorium.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel, profitant qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour témoigner qu'il se fichait éperdument du prénommé Lee. Néanmoins, quand elle lui expliqua que celui-ci était le fruit d'un viol sur sa mère, à l'époque testeuse au sanatorium, il déglutit difficilement. C'était complètement absurde, mais il se sentait presque autant impliqué qu'avec Aiko. Ramenant deux grands verres d'eau sur la table, Tenten expliqua que les tests n'avaient pas cessé durant la grossesse, portant atteinte à la santé du bébé, qui avait souffert d'hyperactivité.

─ Quand il avait douze ans, vous l'avez viré du sanatorium, continua-t-elle après une gorgée d'eau. Et Gaï-sensei l'a recueilli.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire ? intervint-il avec le même ton monocorde.

─ Il m'a recueilli, moi aussi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Même si Neji connaissait la réponse, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle en dirait, ce qu'elle en pensait. Cependant, il sentit sa gorge se nouer et déglutit douloureusement. Si cela échappa à Tenten, son changement de regard lui apparut parfaitement. Il savait pourquoi, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire ironique.

─ Tu n'offenseras pas les citoyens de Konoha et veilleras à leur sécurité, cita-t-elle la première loi commune aux clans. Tu crois toujours que c'est vraiment ce que fait ta famille ?

Elle le vit plisser les sourcils, ne sachant si cela signifiait qu'il restait à camper sur ses positions ou si ses propos le faisait ne serait-ce que douter. Elle avait dit cela sans agressivité, consciente que sa colère n'aurait eu comme effet que le révolter. Aiko lui parlait souvent de l'héritier depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli et même si elle avait longtemps détesté entendre parler de lui, elle écoutait dorénavant son amie.

De son côté, Neji réfléchissait. Il en était persuadé, le fonctionnement de son quartier était bénéfique autant pour son clan que pour ses habitants. Les Soldats du Soleil veillaient à la sécurité des citoyens et des commerçants. Pourtant, il s'avouait que le réseau et le sanatorium n'étaient pas dignes de leur renommée. Et pour la première fois, il se sentait sale d'y être mêlé. Il revoyait la dernière jeune fille qu'il avait envoyé au sanatorium tenter de rassurer son père. Une nausée le prit alors il se leva prestement de sa chaise pour quitter l'appartement.

─ Hey, Trou-du-cul, l'appela-t-elle quand il agrippa la poignée.

Respirant profondément pour gérer au mieux l'élan de colère impulsif qui l'envahissait, il se tourna légèrement vers l'insolente qui lui lança son wakizashi. L'attrapant de justesse, Neji y posa son regard, retenant un sourire de contentement, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard supplémentaire, ni même un remerciement.

Tenten figea son regard sur la porte close en soupirant longuement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui rendre son arme sans obtenir des excuses sincères. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait sans réfléchir. Si elle croyait l'avoir fait douter, elle n'en était pas certaine. Garder son jouet aurait été un moyen de s'en assurer, qu'il revienne pour qu'elle obtienne les excuses qu'il devait à Aiko. Dorénavant, il n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir la voir, à moins qu'il lui pousse une conscience, ce dont elle doutait.

Se levant d'un soupir, elle débarrassa et lava les verres. Puis elle les essuya lentement en s'adossant au plan de travail, regardant la porte sans réellement la voir. Aiko ne démordait pas de son envie de fuir Konoha et cela attristait Tenten. _« Et je l'ai rencontrée, je connais la suite »_ entendit-elle la voix de l'héritier. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Non, il ne savait rien, pour elle. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de la suite. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il avait fait souffrir Aiko. Il l'avait affaibli, au point qu'elle veuille fuir sa vie, sa mère, tout. Pour le fuir, lui. Elle grimaça de dégoût en rangeant les verres. Elle avait eu tort de lui rendre son wakizashi.

* * *

 _02/09/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Révélations »_


	31. Chapter 28

_Coucou tout le monde^^ Vous allez bien ?_

 _Voilà la suite, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette première partie ! Il y a des révélations ouvertes dans ce chap, et des plus implicites ah ah ! A voir si vous saurez les trouver XD Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, non, tu n'es pas objective là, mais je crois que je ne le serais pas non plus XD Ah, Neji… Je ne dis rien, mais il commence déjà à changer, un peu, doucement ! Il faut lui laisser du temps^^ De rien genin, merci à toi^^ Bisous ;)_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Mon Dieu ! Evidemment que ça ne se dit pas ! J'ai rectifié ça, merci^^ Oui, je ferais gaffe aux répétitions ;) Je corrigerai sûrement cette fic un jour, donc, toute critique est bonne à prendre ;) Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu^^ surtout le passage Neji-Tenten^^ je m'éclate avec ces deux-là^^ Je ne dirai rien concernant le mariage bien sûr et tu seras sûrement surprise ah ah^^ Des fautes ? J'ai pas fait attention, t'inquiètes pas^^ Aww, merci *o* Envoie-moi ton patron s'il est pas content XD Bisous^^_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oh oui, y a pas assez d'heures en une journée ! Ah cool, t'as raison, fais-toi un petit stock ;) Ce chapitre te montrera qu'effectivement, y a de ça chez les Hyûga ! Oui, comme c'est soupçonné depuis le début, mais est-ce tout ? Hm… Ouiiii, j'adore m'amuser avec Tenten et Neji hi hi^^ Pas sûr que Neji serait d'accord avec toi XD En effet, Neji n'est pas comme Gaara et je ne peux pas répondre à ta question mais… qui sait ? Peut-être bien ;) La suite est là^^ Bisous ;)_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, merci pour ta review ;) ah ah, oui, la fin est proche, mais la suite sera aussi proche ;) Ce chapitre va sûrement te faire cogiter encore plus alors, parce que « implicitement » je donne quelques révélations sur Hinata et Fuki^^ MDR, je suis contente de t'avoir fait « vivre » Itachi XD Ah ah, Tenten est maligne, mais réservée et avec le cœur sur la main, ce qui lui fait faire des bêtises, comme lui rendre son wakizashi ! Merci *o* Bisous Juice^^_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 28 : Révélations**

─ C'est un certificat de virginité.

Hanabi se figea et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle avait soudainement froid, frissonnant de dégoût. Comment pouvait-il exiger cela d'elle ? Comment pouvait-il l'humilier à ce point ? Elle n'avait pas assez de chaîne comme cela ? Non, bien sûr que non, aux yeux du grand Hiashi Hyûga cela ne suffisait pas. Etait-elle sa fille ou n'était-elle qu'une pièce de valeur sur son échiquier ?

─ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas tant le manque de respect notoire dont faisait preuve Hanabi qui le dérangeait, c'était la faiblesse qu'elle témoignait.

─ Reprend-toi immédiatement, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Hanabi déglutit dans l'espoir d'avaler les larmes qui nouaient sa gorge. Cela fut vain, mais son père fit preuve de son éternelle patience. Pour réussir à obéir, elle se concentra sur quelque chose de rassurant et, après une poignée de secondes, l'image du sourire de Konohamaru l'apaisa assez pour qu'elle maîtrise son malaise.

─ Veuillez m'excuser, père, inclina-t-elle la tête par politesse.

─ Quelle était ta question ? réclama-t-il tout aussi froidement, accrochant son regard quand elle se redressa.

─ Pourquoi dois-je fournir un certificat de virginité ?

─ Tes fiançailles sont officielles, le mariage aura lieu le lendemain de tes vingt-et-un ans, expliqua-t-il platement. Faire consommer ce mariage avant les trois années qui vous en séparent m'assure la fidélité de Fujio. Il n'ira pas voir ailleurs si tu te montres coopérative.

Le nœud coincé dans la gorge d'Hanabi ne cessait d'enfler au fur et à mesure des mots que son père déblatérait sans une once d'émotion. Elle se sentait horriblement vide et pleine d'émotions intenses en même temps. Heureusement, le sourire de son ami ne quittait pas son esprit, la maintenant agenouillée droite devant cet homme qui lui semblait être tout, sauf son père.

─ Une fois le certificat établi, Hoheto te prescrira un contraceptif, que tu arrêteras uniquement après le mariage, continua-t-il, imperturbable. Un héritier né hors mariage serait inacceptable, donc écoute bien les prescriptions et respecte-les.

─ Oui père, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas faire chevroter sa voix.

─ Bien, Hoheto t'attend en salle d'examen. Tu peux disposer.

Hanabi salua respectueusement son Chef avant de se lever le plus gracieusement possible, compte tenu de son corps tremblant. Elle quitta ensuite le bureau d'un pas pressé, pendant que Hiashi se saisissait de son carnet rouge, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention. Une fois la porte coulissée, Hanabi sentit les larmes surgirent de ses yeux, alors elle accéléra le pas, priant pour ne croiser aucun domestique. Arrivée devant la porte en bois clair de la salle d'examen, elle n'attendit pas pour l'ouvrir et entrer.

Elle fit alors face à sa mère, dont le visage témoignait une culpabilité à peine voilée. La surprise n'eut pas le temps d'envahir Hanabi, la colère qu'elle vouait à l'instant contre son père et son nom prenait le dessus. Elle serra les poings en acérant inconsciemment son regard.

─ Je souhaite être seule, réclama-t-elle presque calmement. Je serais prête dans une minute.

Fuki ne bougea pas, ne cessant de fixer son plus jeune enfant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait Hanabi dans un tel état de détresse, et cela la brisait. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Son fils s'était perdu dans la colère depuis la traitrise de sa fiancée. Sa première fille subissait une haine qu'elle ne méritait aucunement. Et maintenant, sa dernière faisait face à un avenir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder Hiashi détruire sa propre famille. Elle se sentait faible, horriblement impuissante.

─ Je l'ai fait moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle, laissant sa fille comprendre qu'elle parlait du certificat. Et, grâce à cela, je ne regrette pas ma première fois.

Hanabi ne bougea pas, regardant sa mère dans les yeux. Des larmes lui échappèrent à son insu, alors Fuki s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser affectueusement les joues, effaçant toutes traces humides. Mais la benjamine de Taiyô restait de marbre, retenant à grande peine de laisser exploser sa colère. Fuki aurait voulu faire quelque chose de plus concret qu'une simple caresse affective… et peut-être en avait-elle la possibilité ? Elle offrit un sourire compatissant à sa benjamine avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seule, Hanabi ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et bientôt, des larmes coulèrent. Alors elle couvrit son visage de ses mains et évacua le surplus d'émotion. Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse. Ce certificat que réclamaient ses fiançailles la révulsait. Son père ne reculait pas à l'humilier… Il la dégoûtait. _« Il n'ira pas voir ailleurs si tu te montres coopérative »_ résonna la voix froide de son Chef. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait très bien compris ce que cette phrase signifiait.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Konohamaru, elle avait compris que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas. Elle pouvait l'accepter sur bien des plans, mais sur celui affectif… Ne pas pouvoir choisir l'homme qu'elle allait épouser l'avait déjà grandement atteinte, mais elle s'était dit que trois années ne seraient pas de trop pour apprendre à apprécier son fiancé. Elle s'était même dit qu'elle pourrait finir par l'aimer. Mais tous les détails qu'engageait ce genre de relation l'effrayaient. Elle avait bien de la peine à imaginer Fujio l'embrasser, alors consommer leur mariage avant même que cela ne lui soit inévitable…

Respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer la colère qui l'étreignait, mêlée à de la peur et de la honte, Hanabi lâcha son visage après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Avec des gestes brusques, elle se déshabilla pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements et alla s'allonger sur le petit lit métallique. Oblitérant le peu de mobilier qui fournissait la pièce, elle préféra regarder le mur près d'elle. Même lorsque le médecin personnel de sa famille entra, elle ne lui accorda aucun regard.

─ Bonjour Hanabi-sama, la salua-t-il poliment.

─ Faites vite s'il vous plait, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour retenir des larmes de honte.

Elle se sentait trembloter et ferma plus durement les yeux quand le médecin lui retira sa culotte. Elle se mit à réciter mentalement ses leçons de langues pour faire abstraction du reste. Sentir le latex recouvrant les doigts d'Hoheto sur elle la fit de nouveau pleurer, silencieusement. Ses leçons n'avaient pas grand effet, elle se concentra donc sur autre chose et ce fut de nouveau le sourire de Konohamaru qui traversa ses pensées. Se focalisant sur lui, elle ne sentit même pas quand le médecin lui réajusta son dessous. Ses yeux se rouvrir que lorsqu'il rompit le silence :

─ C'est terminé, Hanabi-sama. Je suis désolé de vous infliger ce désagrément.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, sans lui rendre son regard. Lorsqu'il lui tendit sa veste, elle s'assied sur le petit lit métallique, pour se couvrir partiellement avec, tout en regardant le médecin s'asseoir au bureau sous la seule fenêtre. Il rédigea le certificat sous son regard attentif. Elle ne connaissait que trop peu Hoheto. Pourtant, elle l'avait plusieurs fois croisé dans le manoir, surtout les jours où sa mère se portait malade.

─ Vous travaillez pour votre Chef depuis combien d'année ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

─ Des décennies, Hanabi-sama, répondit-il sans quitter la feuille des yeux. Je vous ai mise au monde, ainsi que votre frère et votre sœur.

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils de surprise, mais retrouva bien vite sa mine sérieuse quand il délaissa le certificat pour venir préparer une prise de sang. Elle le regardait faire et n'en demanda la raison que lorsqu'il planta l'aiguille dans la veine visible à la pliure de son coude.

─ Je dois analyser votre sang pour vous prescrire un contraceptif adapté, l'informa-t-il d'un sourire avenant. Je ne pourrais vous donner les résultats que dans deux jours et il faudra compter une quinzaine supplémentaire pour que le contraceptif soit efficace.

Retirant l'aiguille, Hoheto lui mit un pansement alors qu'elle acquiesçait silencieusement. Puis il rangea les tubes de sang et son matériel dans sa sacoche. Hanabi le regardait faire, presque rassurée qu'il lui reste quelques jours avant de devoir se montrer « coopérative » avec son fiancé. Elle savait bien que Fujio n'avait rien à voir avec les directives de Hiashi, mais le certificat qui venait d'être établi changeait grandement sa vision de leurs fiançailles.

─ Hoheto ? appela-t-elle doucement, recevant son regard nacré. Hinata-sama a-t-elle fait cet examen ?

─ Oui Hanabi-sama, répondit-il du même sourire. J'ai affirmé sa virginité à ses dix-huit ans, comme vous.

─ Que se passerait-il si Itachi-sama n'avait pas consommé leurs fiançailles mais que ma sœur se révélait déflorée la veille de leur mariage ?

Hoheto lui décerna un sourire presque amusé, mais dans lequel elle lut une certaine tendresse. Se munissant de sa sacoche et du certificat, prêt à partir, il répondit :

─ Aucun examen ne sera réclamé la veille du mariage de votre sœur, ni du vôtre, Hanabi-sama. Uchiha-sama ne pourrait possiblement faire ce constat que lors de leur nuit de noce. Le divorce d'un héritier ou d'un Chef de clan n'étant pas toléré, cela ne changerait rien à la situation de votre sœur.

Un nouveau sourire termina ses propos avant que Hoheto ne quitte finalement l'héritière. Celle-ci se mit alors à cogiter sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots de sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Et, grâce à cela, je ne regrette pas ma première fois »_. Est-ce que sa mère avait perdu sa virginité avec un autre homme que son père ? Si c'était le cas, comment avait-elle fait pour que Hiashi ne s'en rende pas compte ? Et avec qui ? Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Mais ce certificat la hantait et trop de questions envahissaient ses pensées. Elle aurait aimé aborder ce sujet avec Hinata, mais leurs courtes entrevues, les soirs où sa sœur se cachait derrière le saule pleureur, ne lui permettaient pas encore de se sentir assez à l'aise pour cela. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de réponses et ce n'était certainement pas à Konohamaru qu'elle poserait les questions qui l'assaillait !

* * *

Izumi se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était flattée que l'héritier de son clan ait pensé à elle pour l'accompagner à cette entrevue officieuse, mais s'y rendre seule avec Itachi lui avait été aussi douloureux que délectable. Il s'était intéressé à son séjour d'une durée indéterminée dans les quartiers ANBU et c'est sans lui rendre ses regards qu'elle en avait parlé. Elle s'était donc glissée dans ses baskets d'Assassin pour être la plus professionnelle possible. Cependant, elle n'ignorait pas les capacités d'analyse d'Itachi et craignait le trajet du retour à Honô.

Elle ne cessait d'y cogiter depuis le début de l'entrevue, faisant à peine attention aux personnes présentes dans la vieille salle de classe. Mais lorsque l'homme qu'elle aimait clama les identités des héritiers No Sabaku, elle quitta ses pensées incohérentes et riva son regard abyssal aux tables occupées. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Tôka Senju, qui accompagnait Nagato Uzumaki, ni même à Konohamaru Sarutobi, qui accompagnait son oncle Asuma, se focalisant sur les héritiers.

Izumi fut surprise qu'Itachi demande au fils d'Hiruzen de prendre Kankurô No Sabaku avec la jeune Matsuri, se servant de ce qu'elle lui avait rapporté pour expliquer sa requête. Constater avec quelle facilité le Sarutobi acquiesça la fit regretter de ne pas avoir suivi leur conversation : avaient-ils passé une alliance officieuse ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se réprimandant mentalement. Itachi avait assez confiance en elle pour qu'elle soit son bras droit intérimaire pour ce rendez-vous, et elle s'exilait dans ses pensées ! Quelle idiote !

Rouvrant les yeux, bien décidée à écouter le reste de l'échange, elle soupira d'irritation contre elle-même en voyant les héritiers se serrer la main. Elle intercepta ensuite le regard d'Itachi et baissa légèrement le sien, honteuse. Le suivant sans dire un mot, elle quitta l'ancienne école réservée aux enfants de clan à sa suite et s'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture. Un silence suivit le claquement des portières avant qu'Itachi se tourne vers elle.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en laissant transparaitre de l'inquiétude.

─ Je suis désolée, j'ai… j'ai été distraite, je n'ai rien écouté de ce que vous vous êtes dit.

─ Et, par quoi as-tu été distraite ?

Izumi inspira profondément alors qu'Itachi ne la quittait pas des yeux. Cela faisait trop longtemps que sa cousine semblait désorientée, et il n'appréciait pas cela. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'elle avait et comptait bien profiter qu'ils soient à l'extérieur d'Honô, et seuls, pour en discuter avec elle.

─ La situation de la jeune Matsuri m'inquiète, tenta-t-elle.

─ Izumi…, soupira-t-il, décelant aisément le mensonge.

Elle releva le regard, qui s'accrocha au sien. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comment lui dire. Et puis, pourquoi lui dirait-elle qu'elle était amoureuse de lui alors qu'il allait bientôt épouser la Hyûga ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

─ Izumi, reprit-il en constatant son silence. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et, prise d'une impulsion, elle s'approcha promptement de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les paupières closes et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se sentit vaciller lorsqu'il la repoussa doucement. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se réinstaller correctement sur son siège, évitant son regard en ne pouvant contenir ses larmes.

─ Izumi…, tenta Itachi.

─ Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. C'était irrespectueux et… mon Dieu.

Elle vint couvrir son visage à cette supplique, elle se sentait tellement nulle. Itachi la regardait à présent avec désolation. Il comprenait enfin ce qui l'avait rendu si distante et pourquoi Shisui ne lui avait rien dit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Et d'une certaine manière, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui retourner cette affection, comme cela avait été le cas avec Hinata.

─ C'est moi qui suis désolé, Izumi.

Au ton doucereux qu'il employa, elle lâcha délicatement son visage, le laissant voir les sillons qu'avaient tracé ses larmes.

─ Je tiens beaucoup à toi…, commença-t-il.

─ Mais tu es fiancé, je sais, le coupa-t-elle en forçant un sourire.

─ Non, c'est… pas tout à fait ça, avoua-t-il en souriant nerveusement.

Izumi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Une nervosité apparente s'empara d'Itachi, ce qui piquait sa curiosité et la forçait au silence pour le laisser s'expliquer. Il le fit avec gêne, révélant son homosexualité sans oser la regarder. Izumi écarquilla les yeux alors que Shisui traversait son esprit. Le pic douloureux qu'elle pouvait sentir en elle se fit soudainement moins poignant. Pourtant, de nouvelles larmes sillonnaient son visage.

─ Ta fiancée le sait ? quémanda-t-elle à voix basse.

─ Oui, sourit-il en relevant le regard. Izumi je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

Instinctivement, il lui caressa une joue pour essuyer les larmes alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire.

─ Je suis désolé.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Puis elle sécha ses larmes. Avoir avoué implicitement ses sentiments et être rejetée étaient douloureux, mais une part d'elle se sentait comme soulagée. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle était rassurée qu'il ne la repousse pas pour une autre femme. Ou peut-être était-elle heureuse pour Shisui. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais ce soulagement apaisait sa peine.

─ Je serais un mauvais bras droit, plaisanta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

─ J'ai choisi Sasuke pour cette place, sourit-il.

─ Oui, c'est logique. Je n'ai pas les compétences pour…

─ Pas en tant que bras droit, la coupa-t-il calmement. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi après la passation.

Izumi ne cacha pas son étonnement et écouta Itachi lui faire part de l'alliance secrète entre leur clan et le Kage, qu'il comptait rendre officielle dans un futur qu'il espérait proche. A cela, il lui fit part du rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer et Izumi s'en trouva flattée.

* * *

Shikamaru était concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, installé confortablement sur son lit dans la chambre qu'on lui avait désigné. Il n'avait accroché qu'un seul écouteur à ses oreilles pour rester attentif aux sons extérieurs à la vidéo qu'il visionnait. Il était tard, la plupart des occupants du manoir secondaire était couché et probablement endormi, mais il se devait de rester en alerte.

Le lendemain de l'urgence qui avait tant inquiété Hinata –et dont il avait obtenu les informations grâce aux messages cryptés de Danzô-, il avait passé sa journée dans la pièce attenante au bureau de Hiashi Hyûga pour synchroniser le réseau qu'il avait installé au sanatorium. Il n'aimait pas spécialement travailler dans cette pièce où se trouvait son « bébé », parce que le Chef de Taiyô laissait la porte ouverte afin de le surveiller, ne s'en cachant absolument pas. La méfiance de Hiashi envers lui était palpable, autant dans ses regards suspicieux que dans ses propos. Mais bien que cela lui était horriblement désagréable –pire que durant les derniers jours passés chez Bunta-, il n'en montrait rien.

Ce jour-là lui avait permis de s'infiltrer plus profondément dans les affaires du clan Hyûga. Une fois le réseau parfaitement synchronisé, Hiashi avait exigé de recevoir les comptes rendus, les enregistrements et les alertes sur son ordinateur personnel. Et grâce à l'intervention de Kô, Shikamaru avait obtenu exactement quarante secondes de non-surveillance. Il en avait profité pour pirater discrètement la webcam de l'ordinateur de Hiashi, qu'il avait relié à son ordinateur portable, et depuis, il enregistrait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau du Chef, à partir du moment où la machine était allumée.

Il était donc à regarder l'enregistrement de la journée et, plus précisément, l'entrevue que le Chef Hyûga avait eu avec sa benjamine. Il ne voyait pas l'héritière sur la vidéo, ne distinguant qu'une partie du profil du Chef, mais il n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'image, le son lui suffisait amplement. Les explications que Hiashi avait fournies à sa fille le firent serrer la mâchoire. Les lois de Konoha avaient aboli les mariages arrangés depuis plusieurs décennies, tout comme les certificats de virginité qui en découlait. Mais le Kage et l'ANBU n'avaient aucun moyen d'interdire le mariage d'Hinata Hyûga avec Itachi Uchiha, comme ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'interdire celui d'Hanabi avec le prénommé Fujio, il leur était donc impossible d'interdire ce certificat que réclamait Hiashi…

L'entrevue terminée, il survola le reste de l'enregistrement avec agacement avant d'envoyer cela à Danzô, en utilisant ses balises d'anbu pour que ce soit intraçable. Il envoya ensuite un message crypté à Shisui Uchiha, avec qui il travaillait à distance depuis l'alliance secrète entre Minato et Madara. Ceci fait, il décida de calmer sa contrariété en allant se fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse du manoir. Les propos de Hiashi envers Hanabi se ressassaient dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il porter ainsi atteinte à la pudeur de sa propre fille ? Il ne comprenait pas. Quel genre de père pouvait faire cela et en prime ordonner à son enfant d'être « coopérative » avec son fiancé indésiré ?

Hyûga, le nom d'un clan associé à la paix, évoquant la droiture, la justesse et le respect. Un nom que les autres clans de Konoha avaient longtemps suivi et admiré. Un nom que les fauteurs avaient craint et fui. Un nom que devait représenter Hiashi. Mais cet homme n'illustrait cette renommée qu'à travers une apparence calomnieuse. Shikamaru ne trouvait aucune des qualités de ce nom à travers lui. Ses soupçons concernant le réseau de drogue étaient avérées, ne restait plus qu'à les prouver. Et si Madara Uchiha croyait à une traîtrise de cet homme envers Honô, Shikamaru craignait que cela ne soit qu'un morceau de l'iceberg.

Il n'avait passé que peu de temps auprès de Hiashi Hyûga, et cet homme était tellement impénétrable, qu'il aurait été incapable de dresser un profil. Mais il côtoyait Neji presque chaque jour depuis bientôt un mois, il vivait avec les domestiques et Hinata depuis deux semaines et avait parfois croisé Hanabi dans les couloirs. C'est à travers les héritiers qu'il apprenait à cerner ce Chef. Et ce qu'il venait de visionner terminait de peindre cet homme. Hiashi n'était pas un père, seulement un _oyabun*_. Shikamaru doutait même qu'il ait un jour aimé ses enfants.

Il brûla le bout de sa cigarette à cette pensée, sortant tout juste du manoir, et recracha la fumée blanchâtre en levant les yeux au ciel. La température ambiante s'était refroidie depuis la tombée de la nuit, mais il faisait encore chaud. Il fourra sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon et admira le ciel étoilé tout en pensant aux héritiers. A Neji. Et à son propre père.

─ Insomnie ? le fit sursauter une voix.

Son regard se braqua immédiatement sur Hinata, qui était confortablement installée sur un transat de la terrasse, occupée à caresser un chaton blottit sur ses jambes. Persuadé que personne ne serait levé à cette heure, il avait manqué de vigilance.

─ Apparemment, répondit-il en détournant le regard sur le lac artificiel.

─ Neji t'a fait la misère aujourd'hui ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

─ Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

─ Parce que si tu n'arrives pas à dormir c'est sûrement parce que quelque chose te travaille !

─ Hm, acquiesça-t-il en revenant sur elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir, toi ?

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé en relevant les yeux sur lui.

─ J'ai demandé en première !

─ Si je réponds, tu répondras ?

Elle hésita un instant, reportant son attention sur le chaton qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de câliner. Puis elle lui accorda une affirmation. Shikamaru douta une seconde qu'elle finisse réellement par répondre à ses questions, mais il décida de tenter le coup. Avec son habituelle nonchalance, il vint s'installer sur le deuxième transat tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire. C'était déroutant, parce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à mentir depuis le début de son infiltration, alors qu'en cet instant, cela le gênait. Il soupira, cette foutue vidéo le déstabilisait.

─ Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? insista-t-elle, concentrée sur le chaton.

─ Disons que j'ai entendu quelque chose qui me perturbe.

─ C'est vague, souleva-t-elle.

─ J'ai entendu parler d'un certificat de virginité.

Hinata respira profondément en fermant brièvement les yeux. De toute évidence, elle savait de quoi il parlait, et probablement qui cela concernait. Et il voulait qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle en pensait. D'après lui, elle cernait son père bien mieux que ceux qui vivaient près de lui. Il avait besoin qu'elle finisse par se confier à lui. Il avait besoin de réponses. Pourquoi était-elle un problème ? Quelle était la solution ?

─ Faut pas que ça t'empêche de dormir, c'est rien, dit-elle calmement. Une simple formalité.

─ Une formalité ? marqua-t-il son effarement.

Hinata bifurqua ses nacres sur lui, souriant discrètement. Il avait eu la même réaction dans la cuisine l'avant-veille. Elle revint sur Shippuden en continuant de lui offrir son affection.

─ Depuis des générations, aucun sang-noble, peu importe le clan, n'a trahi des fiançailles, l'informa-t-elle doucement. Elles sont aussi sacrées qu'un mariage, et que dit la quatrième loi ?

Elle riva ses yeux à ceux amendés du hacker, sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

─ Tu ne déshonoreras pas ton épouse et ne convoiteras pas celle de ton frère, récita-t-elle simplement. C'est pour ça que ce certificat est établi lorsque les fiançailles d'un enfant héritier sont officialisées.

─ Que ce soit aux fiançailles ou aux mariages, je trouve ça humiliant, répliqua-t-il avec sincérité.

─ Il faut savoir regarder sous un autre angle lorsqu'un mariage est arrangé, souffla-t-elle.

Sa réplique fit plisser les sourcils à Shikamaru qui écrasa sa cigarette avant de se réinstallé sur le transat, copiant sa position allongée. _« Voir sous un autre angle… »_ se répéta-t-il mentalement en cherchant à le faire. En quoi cela serait différent pour un mariage arrangé ? Que cette union soit sincère ou non, ce certificat était une forme d'autorité absolue, une humiliation imposée, une violation. Comment pouvait-elle voir cela sous un autre angle ? Le soupir d'Hinata vint perturber ses réflexions, attirant son regard sur elle.

─ Depuis trois ans et quelques, je suis officiellement fiancée à Itachi Uchiha, dit-elle, pensive. Dans moins de trois mois, je serais son épouse, la matriarche Uchiha… J'ai subi cet examen et, au début, je me suis sentie humiliée. Salie.

Un sourire dessina ses lèvres alors que le chaton s'étirait de tout son long sur ses jambes. Un profond bâillement laissa sa langue rose et ses canines acérées en évidence.

─ Avec Itachi, nous savions déjà que notre mariage ne sera jamais celui qu'on attend de nous, continua-t-elle, ne quittant pas son sourire. Et puis, je suis tombée amoureuse, et j'ai vu les choses sous un autre angle. Personne n'ira vérifier si c'est mon fiancé ou un autre qui m'a pris ma virginité.

Les sourcils plissés de réflexion, Shikamaru hocha lentement la tête en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et d'après ces mots, l'héritier Uchiha ne la blâmerait pas d'une infidélité dont ils avaient apparemment convenue, mais serait-ce le cas pour Hanabi et Fujio ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne connaissait la benjamine Hyûga que de vue, et ignorait même à quoi ressemblait le fiancé.

─ C'est pas aussi simple pour tout le monde, reprit-elle, attirant son regard. Mais rassures-toi, Hanabi est plus forte que tu ne le crois.

─ Comment tu sais que ça concerne ta sœur ?

Elle lui octroya un regard en coin qui explicitait clairement qu'elle n'était pas aussi idiote que cela, lui arrachant un sourire. Le chaton se redressa pour sauter des jambes de sa maîtresse. Il accapara l'attention des deux jeunes gens le temps qu'il disparaisse dans le jardin. Puis Shikamaru se reconcentra sur Hinata.

─ A ton tour, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? questionna-t-il, recevant un sourire presque sincère.

─ Rien de spécial, haussa-t-elle des épaules en regardant le lac. J'avais envie d'écrire à la base, mais finalement, je suis restée ici avec Shippuden, le chat.

Cette précision fit sourire Shikamaru alors qu'Hinata pensait à sa sœur. C'était elle qu'elle avait attendu, surveillant le lac artificiel au loin, mais elle ne pouvait pas révéler ses rendez-vous secret avec sa cadette au nouvel informaticien de son père ! Et puis, ce que venait de lui dire le hacker était une information importante qu'elle comptait bien aborder avec Hanabi dès que possible. Sa soirée n'était donc pas perdue.

─ C'est quoi ce que tu écris ? demanda-t-il en zieutant le bloc-notes posé près d'elle.

─ Des trucs sans importance.

─ J'ai répondu franchement à ta question et tu joues le _snake_ pour répondre aux miennes ? Je retiens, dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement.

─ Pourquoi je te répondrais franchement ? questionna-t-elle de façon rhétorique. Tu travailles pour Hiashi et tu passes la plupart de tes journées avec mon frère, faire ami-ami avec toi n'est pas dans mes plans.

─ Et me foutre de toi n'est pas dans les miens, rétorqua-t-il calmement en se rallumant une cigarette. Et tu sais, je n'tape pas la discute avec Hiashi et Neji n'est pas très bavard non plus !

Hinata sourit discrètement tout en gardant le silence. Elle détestait ceux qui travaillaient pour Hiashi Hyûga, mais il y avait des exceptions. Et puis, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait la compagnie du hacker. Sans compter que certaines choses piquaient sa curiosité, à commencer par le faux sourire qu'il lui avait servi quand elle l'avait taquiné de vivre encore chez sa mère. Hésitante, elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de soupirer, sa curiosité étant plus forte que sa méfiance.

─ Okay, mais si je refuse de répondre, n'insiste pas.

─ Ça me va, acquiesça-t-il.

─ Pose ta question.

─ Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec ta famille ?

─ Mauvaise pioche, une autre, répondit-elle.

─ Pourquoi es-tu un problème pour Hiashi ?

─ C'est une façon détournée de poser deux fois la même question, rit-elle en se mettant en tailleur pour lui faire face. Une autre.

Cette réponse intéressa Shikamaru car cela l'informait que le problème qu'elle disait être était en lien avec la séparation de sa famille. Il nota cela dans un coin de sa tête.

─ Okay alors… Depuis quand vis-tu dans ce manoir ?

─ Plus de quinze ans, répondit-elle. J'ai rejoint ce manoir quand j'avais six ans. A mon tour, où vivais-tu avant d'atterrir ici ?

─ Un peu partout, ça dépendait…

Se montrant plus loquace qu'elle ne l'était, il mit en avant une partie de son profil Sarige, expliquant qu'il avait quitté ses parents trop jeune, allant de ville en ville et se faisant à chaque fois repérer pour ses facultés en informatique.

─ Y a moins d'un an, j'ai atterri à Konoha. Et ton clan a fini par me repérer.

─ Hm, acquiesça-t-elle. Tes parents ne te manquent pas ?

─ C'est mon tour, non ? railla-t-il, la faisant sourire. Pourquoi ça t'a énervé d'apprendre que j'ai flirté avec Natsu ?

Hinata hésita quelques longues secondes avant de relever son regard sur lui, accrochant le sien.

─ Parce que ça signifie que Neji s'est servi de Natsu, qu'il lui a encore fait du mal, répondit-elle, compatissante envers sa cousine.

Alors qu'Hinata partageait ses déductions concernant la fille de Bunta –prédisant la mission que Natsu avait eu à accomplir-, Shikamaru se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne l'avait finalement pas dupé sur sa sincérité dans la salle de bains. Cela remit en question la demande qu'avait formulée Neji sur leur rupture. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. S'il se fiait à ce que lui disait Hinata, Neji aurait donné l'ordre de mission à sa fiancée. Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit de rompre par la suite ? Avait-il eu des remords ?

─ Désolée de t'apprendre que Natsu ne voyait pas votre flirt de la même façon que toi, termina-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire.

─ Je m'en remettrai, assura-t-il.

─ Alors, tes parents ne te manquent pas ? insista-t-elle ensuite.

─ Mauvaise pioche, l'imita-t-il d'un rictus amusé.

Hinata sourit à cette réplique et n'insista pas en posant une autre question. Il était tard et elle préférait remettre ce jeu à une prochaine fois, ce qu'elle dit en se levant de son transat.

─ Bonne nuit Shika, lança-t-elle en disparaissant dans le manoir.

─ Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Un léger sourire ornait les lèvres de l'anbu. Il n'avait pas obtenu toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à créer une sorte de lien avec elle. S'il devait jouer à ce jeu de questions-réponses pour arriver à ses fins, il y jouerait. A vrai dire, il aimait bien la cadette Hyûga. Contrairement à sa famille, elle était naturelle et assez marrante aussi.

* * *

 _*Oyabun :_ littéralement ça signifie « parent, chef », c'est l'équivalent du parrain. C'est le nom donné aux Chefs de clan chez les yakuzas (à savoir que les yakuzas sont une mafia, ce ne sont pas des gentils hein ! Ils sont connus pour avoir des réseaux de prostitution et/ou de drogue par exemple).

* * *

 _20/09/2019_

 _Prochain chapitre : « Réunion de clan » chapitre final de la Partie I^^_


	32. Chapter 29

_Coucou les loulous^^ Vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous voilà au dernier chapitre et je vous épargne mon blabla parce que je vous retrouve en bas^^ Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Qui_ _ **était**_ _l'amoureux d'Hinata ? Parce qu'il ne l'est plus, hi hi^^ Ce sera révélé plus tard^^ Ah ah, oui, il fouine notre Shikamaru, normal tu me diras ! Je rejoins ton avis sur Hiashi ! Effectivement, elle ne peut plus les laisser ainsi, ses enfants, mais je ne peux rien révéler^^ Merci beaucoup ;) Oui, Izumi va pouvoir avancer maintenant^^ A bientôt^^_

 _ **Enelloges :**_ _coucou^^ merci pour ta review ;) Effectivement, ils vont soit les rattraper, soit les surpasser, la suite vous le diras ;) Oui, je l'ai précisé mais vu que le précédent chapitre je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux entre cadette et benjamine (ce que j'ai rectifié d'ailleurs) je comprends que tu te sois perdue^^ Neji est l'aîné de la fratrie Hyûga (23 ans), ensuite c'est Hinata (21 ans), puis Hanabi (qui vient d'avoir 18 ans). Et je vois d'où vient ta théorie pour Hinata, garde-la, elle n'est pas totalement fausse ! Ouiiii, Itachi a confiance en Izumi ;) Et effectivement, ça pourrait foutre le bordel dans l'alliance Hyûga-Uchiha si Hiashi l'apprenait ! Et maintenant, Izumi va pouvoir passer à autre chose^^ Merci à toi^^ La suite arrive bientôt, promis ;) Bisous_

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 29 : Réunion de clan**

Kurenaï Sarutobi, épouse d'Asuma et représentante de son clan à la tour du Kage, attendait aux côtés de Karin Uzumaki dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. La rouquine aux lunettes noires relisait le dossier médical de sa future patiente, les sourcils plissés de concentration. Sous sa tenue décontractée et son accoutrement atypique, se cachait un médecin consciencieux. La santé de la prénommée Matsuri –dont le nom de famille était inconnu- lui avait été confiée par son Chef de clan, mais c'était son serment d'Hippocrate qui l'animait.

Loin de cette concentration professionnelle, Kurenaï pensait à la réunion des clans qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Avec ce que lui avait rapporté son mari, elle craignait que la passation d'autant d'héritiers le même jour détraque encore plus le fonctionnement déjà bancale de Konoha. Et puis, elle craignait la prise de pouvoir du benjamin No Sabaku. L'ANBU alliée aux Uchiha avaient peut-être une chance de renverser leur réseau de prostitution, mais ne risquaient-ils pas de la perdre lorsque Rasa quitterait sa place ? Elle soupira d'inquiétude en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Ce fut le moment que choisi le directeur de l'hôpital pour pénétrer son bureau, attirant le regard des deux femmes. Il prit le temps de bien refermer la porte avant de venir s'asseoir à son fauteuil en les informant :

─ Nous entamons le décès dans trente minutes, clama-t-il posément de sa voix sifflante.

─ Qui est l'équipe en charge ? s'intéressa Karin en regardant Orochimaru.

─ Sen Yome et Haruno Sakura, sous la responsabilité du Docteur Yokaze, nomma-t-il en s'installant derrière son bureau.

─ Que savent-ils ? s'impliqua Kurenaï, s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil.

─ Le strict minimum, sourit-il, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. La simulation de son décès pour sa protection judiciaire.

─ Et avez-vous confiance en eux ? s'assura l'Uzumaki.

─ Le Docteur Yokaze pratique à l'hôpital autant que dans les quartiers de l'ANBU, tout comme l'infirmière Haruno, précisa-t-il sans perdre son sourire. L'infirmière Sen vient de Suna, ses parents sont venus vivre à Sentâ pour éviter le réseau No Sabaku.

─ Il me faudra leur identité et un contact au besoin, réclama Karin, recevant une approbation muette.

Orochimaru leur assura que tout se passerait bien et si Karin acquiesça sans plus d'inquiétude, Kurenaï se garda de toute réaction. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour la jeune femme encore dans le coma, mais pour le No Sabaku qui allait vivre temporairement à Saru, et pour la réunion des clans.

* * *

Père et fils étaient accompagnés du silence dans le bureau du Chef. Si Rasa plissait les sourcils en décortiquant les imprimés concernant les comptes du mois, Gaara regardait par les immenses fenêtres donnant sur une des rues principales, un léger sourire accroché au coin des lèvres. Il avait hâte, il avait tellement hâte. Dans vingt-quatre heures, il serait le nouveau Chef de son clan et Koyâ serait sous ses ordres. Il aurait voulu fêter cela avec sa nouvelle fiancée, mais il avait interdiction de l'approcher depuis la réunion à la Tour du Kage.

Cette punition proclamée par son père le faisait doucement rire. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de faire subir à sa promise ce qu'il avait délibérément infligé à Matsuri. Son ancienne « putain » ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, sans compter qu'elle avait cru pouvoir le duper. Son petit jeu à se comporter comme il l'avait connue n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, cela ne l'avait pas désintéressé de Sari. Il avait prévu de lui faire payer cette faute de sa vie, mais la petite chanceuse avait un ange gardien, qu'il se languissait de revoir à Koyâ.

Cependant, il respectait cette punition, ayant remplacé son jouet préféré par les deux petites ingénues que l'absence de Sasori avait laissé inactives. Yumi ne lui plaisait pas, un simple « vide couilles » comme il aimait la nommer. Elle était l'opposée totale de ce qu'il désirait : une soumise pleurnicharde sans aucune once de hargne. Il la prenait uniquement quand Rina n'avait pas été satisfaisante. Celle-ci était bien plus vivace, mais elle appréciait beaucoup trop facilement ses désirs. C'était frustrant. Aucune des deux n'égalait Sari, ni Matsuri d'ailleurs. Mais il s'en contentait depuis presque une semaine, une diète qui se terminerait dès le lendemain.

Il avait hâte, tellement hâte…

Depuis qu'il avait été à la réunion entre les Chefs de clans et le Kage, il ne cessait d'y réfléchir. Il partageait l'avis de son père sur le sujet : il lui fallait un moyen de prouver sa bienveillance et sa loyauté à Madara Uchiha. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais Rasa avait raison : il devait canaliser ses ardeurs. Plus il serait digne de diriger un clan, plus l'Uchiha apprendrait à le respecter et cela lui était vitale. Il lui fallait une alliance avec les Uchiha. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qui le faisait regretter d'avoir battue Matsuri à mort, c'était qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

S'il ne l'avait pas laissé crever seule dans leur chambre, elle n'aurait jamais pu être sauvée par cet idiot d'Akasuna. En conduisant Matsuri à l'hôpital, cet abruti avait porté atteinte à Koyâ. La police de Konoha qui s'était pointée aux murs du quartier, le Kage qui les convoquaient tous et l'enquête qu'ils avaient ouvert ensemble, contre eux… Malgré leur défense, ils risquaient de perdre le recruteur du clan –déjà bien surveillé depuis le départ de Temari- ou Kankurô. Si la perte de son frère lui enlevait une épine du pied, le clan perdait son meilleur négociateur et le gérant du réseau à Suna. Un rôle qui allait bientôt lui incomber. Mais pire que cela, Neji avait annulé le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Une alliance avec les Hyûga était dorénavant vouée à l'échec.

─ L'hospitalisation de Matsuri nous coû-

Rasa fut coupé par trois coups fermes frappés à la porte, attirant son attention autant que celle de son héritier. Après en avoir donné l'autorisation, un garde-frontière entra avec inquiétude.

─ Excusez-moi Rasa-sama, Gaara-sama, s'inclina-t-il avec respect, collant une lettre contre sa poitrine. La police de Konoha est à nos portes et vous demande audience.

Cette annonce fut dite alors qu'il se relevait, n'osant regarder ses supérieurs. Rasa soupira d'agacement, mais se leva de son fauteuil en grommelant qu'il s'en occupait. Gaara le regarda sortir de la pièce en ignorant la lettre que le garde lui tendait. Il s'approcha donc du garde quand le Chef s'éloigna et s'empara du pli sans plus de cérémonie. Un message de Baki selon le timbre. Il congédia le sous-fifre d'un regard avant de s'adonner à la lecture.

La lettre était destinée à Kankurô, l'informant sur les finances du mois écoulé. Quelques lignes l'interpelèrent : _« Un gros client a réclamé la gamine, j'ai dû lui donner pour obtenir le contrat de trente mille euros par mois. Elle a un implant contraceptif, il n'y a aucun risque de fécondation. »_ Il ignorait qui était cette gamine, mais qu'elle soit notifiée dans ce courrier la rendait suspicieuse. Tout comme le fait qu'elle ne devait pas procréer. Et à en juger les mots choisis par le Kage de Suna, c'était la première fois qu'il offrait cette fille à un client. _« Intéressant »_ pensa-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche intérieure puis quitta le bureau pour rejoindre son père. Si la police était aux portes de Koyâ, c'était probablement pour avoir enfin libéré les deux abrutis. Et il était pressé de revoir Sasori. La compassion de l'Akasuna était une valeur sûre pour recruter des futures courtisanes et la vieille Chiyo garantissait la loyauté de son petit-fils. Mais Gaara n'ignorait pas les sentiments que son cousin vouait à Temari, ce qui le rendait suspect depuis la disparition douteuse de l'aînée de la fratrie.

A peine eut-il le temps de rejoindre le mur qu'il vit son père revenir vers lui, seul. Contrarié, il perdit son sourire narquois pour afficher une mine parfaitement sérieuse, reflétant celle de Rasa.

─ Où sont Kankurô et Sasori ? s'empressa Gaara en se joignant à son Chef.

─ Toujours en garde à vue prolongée, et ça risque de durer.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Matsuri vient de mourir.

Gaara cessa brièvement ses pas, puis les repris en souriant victorieusement. Finalement, son ange gardien n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable, ce qui les avait accessoirement mis dans une position délicate. Mais le décès de son ancienne catin le ravissait et mettait les aléas désagréables en arrière-plan.

─ Ils sont maintenant suspectés de meurtre, continua Rasa, bien moins enthousiaste que son fils.

─ Tu vas laisser la police du Kage enquêter dans la Tour du Sable ?

─ Evidemment, je n'ai pas le choix ! grogna Rasa, marchant d'un pas colérique vers la Tour.

─ Je mettrai les preuves nécessaires dans la chambre de Kankurô, assura le fils d'un ton bien plus calme.

Rasa cessa brusquement son avancée pour fusiller son héritier d'un regard réprobateur. Gaara le tint sans l'once d'une crainte.

─ Ôte ce sourire de ton visage Gaara, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Faire inculper ton frère ne doit pas te réjouir.

─ Nous sommes chez nous, ici, personne ne-

─ Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'espions, que ce soit à Koyâ ou ailleurs, coupa Rasa avec fermeté. Tu n'es pas prêt pour la succession.

Le Chef reprit sa marche après avoir cracher cette déduction, pendant que Gaara perdait toute sa suffisance pour afficher un visage sévère. L'héritier avait bien conscience que son impulsivité et ses mœurs n'étaient pas pour plaire à tout le monde, ce qui signifiait que son père avait raison. Mais il avait omit le fait que son propre quartier pouvait receler des ennemis au clan No Sabaku.

Après une longue seconde de réflexion, il suivit Rasa en gardant une petit distance. Mais il ne se dirigea pas à la Tour du Sable, préférant aller passer ses nerfs sur les petites ingénues au Sanctuaire. Il allait devoir travailler son jeu de scène s'il voulait paraître convainquant. Etant donné que l'empathie était un défaut qu'il ne possédait pas, il allait devoir apprendre à la feinter et Yumi pourrait bien lui être utile sur ce point ! Après, il irait raisonner son père.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'engagea dans l'immense garage accolé au manoir de la famille royale des Sarutobi. La porte du garage se referma d'elle-même avant que les portières ne s'ouvrent pour laisser deux hommes sortir du véhicule. Le conducteur semblait parfaitement à l'aise alors que son passager restait près de la voiture, légèrement dérouté.

─ Suivez-moi, Kankurô-sama, mon grand-père vous attend.

Le No Sabaku ne se fit pas prier et suivit le jeune Sarutobi qui venait de l'escorter jusqu'ici. Quittant le garage pour s'engouffrer dans le manoir à la suite du jeune Konohamaru, Kankurô découvrit la décoration accueillante d'une habitation qui était à des lieux de celle de son clan. Les murs de la Tour du Sable étaient peints en beige du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au dernier étage, et aucune touche de couleur ne venait y mettre un peu de gaité. Alors que les couloirs du manoir Sarutobi étaient décorés d'arabesques florales de différentes nuances de bleu sur un fond blanc.

Le cadet des deux hommes frappa deux coups sur la porte en bois qui contrastait avec les murs et entra presque immédiatement. Il invita le No Sabaku à pénétrer ce qui s'avérait être le bureau du Chef Sarutobi qui, lui aussi, contrastait complètement avec celui de la Tour du Sable. La pièce était grande et malgré la luminosité artificielle, Kankurô imaginait sans mal que les grandes fenêtres drapées de rideaux bleu marine offraient un éclairage optimal durant la journée.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand bureau en merisier qui s'était fait assaillir par plusieurs fichiers et autres paperasses. Sur la gauche, un bar du même bois accueillait l'héritier du clan et son père, qui étaient tous les deux à boire un verre de whisky. L'ambiance semblait apaisée autant que joviale, ce qui dépaysait Kankurô. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant la politesse et s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux nobles Sarutobi pendant que celui l'ayant escorté allait se servir un verre.

─ Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, No Sabaku-sama ? proposa amicalement Asuma.

─ La même chose que vous, s'il vous plait, sourit le nommé, mal à l'aise.

─ Venez ici mon garçon, l'invita Hiruzen alors que Konohamaru servait un autre verre. N'ayez crainte, vous n'êtes pas en clan ennemi, enfin…

Le sourire avenant et gorgé d'amusement du Chef Sarutobi détendit quelque peu Kankurô, qui s'avança vers eux en demandant des nouvelles de Matsuri. Asuma l'informa qu'elle était officiellement décédée en fin d'après-midi, et officieusement en vie –bien que toujours dans le coma- et dans ce manoir sous la surveillance médicale d'une Uzumaki et sous la protection de Kurenaï.

─ Vous pourrez rencontrer ma belle-fille et la jeune Karin dès demain, ajouta Hiruzen après une gorgée de whisky. Nous vous avons préparé une chambre près de celle de votre amie.

─ Kurenaï est en lien direct avec le Kage et l'ANBU, continua Asuma. Elle pourra vous tenir informé de l'avancement de l'enquête et vous mettre en lien avec votre sœur.

─ Je vous remercie, pour tout, gratifia Kankurô avec honnêteté et respect. Je vous suis redevable.

─ Et vous allez payer cette dette mon garçon, sourit Hiruzen en tendant son verre vide à son petit-fils.

Kankurô acquiesça sans cérémonie, espérant que le Chef Sarutobi n'allait pas réclamer une somme exorbitante. Le Chef pouvait bien être souriant et amical, à l'image de son fils et son petit-fils, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un No Sabaku. Il fut donc surpris d'entendre Hiruzen qualifier cette dette :

─ Notre aide ne vous coûtera qu'une alliance avec notre clan et le Kage, déclara-t-il en gardant son sourire.

─ Une alliance ? Mais je ne possède pas de quartier et mon clan-

─ Vous reviendra de droit le moment venu, coupa Asuma avec plus de sérieux que son père. A moins que vous ayez changé d'avis concernant votre père et votre frère ?

Kankurô lâcha un léger rire en comprenant que le clan Sarutobi avait eu vent de sa conversation avec Temari. Il ignorait si cela était dû à sa sœur et cette transparence qu'elle avait dit vouloir appliquer à sa collaboration avec l'ANBU, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation.

─ Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, assura-t-il franchement. Mais c'est avec ma sœur que vous devriez signer une alliance, je ne compte pas devenir le Chef de Koyâ.

─ Nous verrons ces détails plus tard, voulez-vous, intervint Hiruzen en gardant son sourire avenant. Pour l'heure, profitons d'un verre entre gens civilisés.

Kankurô acquiesça silencieusement pendant qu'Asuma se résignait à la réclame de son père. De son côté, Konohamaru n'avait que partiellement suivit leur conversation. Son esprit était plus occupé par le silence que lui imposait Hanabi depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait reçu aucun message et hésitait à prendre les devants pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Surtout que l'aide que son clan offrait aux héritiers déchus des No Sabaku le faisait constamment penser à l'aide qu'il voulait apporter à la benjamine Hyûga.

* * *

Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles mais dépourvu de lune, comme chaque fois que la réunion des clans avait lieu. Cette réunion avait été mise en place par le Chef Hyûga étant à l'origine des lois communes aux clans près d'un siècle plus tôt. Elle devait se dérouler chaque année entre la septième et la neuvième lune noire, dans un lieu chaque fois différent choisi par le Chef Hyûga en personne. Cette année, Hiashi avait décidé de réunir ses homologues dans son quartier.

De l'extérieur, les rares passants qui bravaient le sommeil pour se balader dans les rues de l'est de Taiyô ne voyaient rien de plus qu'un salon de thé lorsqu'ils passaient devant la boutique qu'avait choisi Hiashi, un salon de thé qui respectait ses horaires de fermeture, en apparence. Ces mêmes passants auraient pu s'étonner de voir autant de voitures de luxe garées dans la rue, mais personne n'allaient y voir quelque chose de suspect. Pas même l'ANBU qui ignorait le lieu, la date et l'heure de cette réunion.

Derrière le rideau de fer tiré, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et le calme régnait. Tout du moins, tant qu'on ne s'avançait pas dans l'immense pièce joncher de dizaines de tables disposées pour recevoir les clients durant les heures d'ouverture. Arrivé au comptoir où se trouvaient tous les thés que servait le salon, on distinguait un paravent en toiles de riz dessinées de flammes faites à l'encre de chine noire. Des lumières transparaissaient derrière, laissant deviner que des bougies étaient allumées.

Passant ce paravent, une longue table en bambou, où était disposée une flopée de bougies, se dressait au centre d'une pièce intimiste. Trônant à un bout de celle-ci, le Chef hôte se tenait droit. Comme à son habitude, il portait le kimono officiel de son clan, fait d'un coton noir dont le dos arborait une flamme rouge légèrement cachée derrière sa longue chevelure. Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, ses yeux opalins se posaient par intermittence sur ses homologues.

A sa droite se tenait Madara Uchiha. Le Chef de Honô était son allié depuis seize longues années pourtant, il ne lui vouait aucun respect. Il l'avait rencontré durant sa jeunesse, alors qu'il était encore le bras droit de son paternel. L'Uchiha était déjà à la tête de son clan depuis plus d'une décennie, mais il n'avait aucune qualité que requiert une telle position aux yeux du Hyûga. Il était arrogant et rebelle, allant jusqu'à défier Heichô Hyûga. Et même si Madara semblait s'être assagi avec l'âge, Hiashi ne lui témoignait du respect que par intérêt.

Il avait longuement hésité à offrir Hinata en mariage pour signer leur alliance, parce qu'à l'époque, elle était aussi précieuse que l'étaient encore Neji et Hanabi. Elle était son héritière, celle qui devait enfanter des Hyûga de sang noble et pur. Mais cette alliance demandait ce sacrifice. Ses regrets s'étaient effacés aussi facilement qu'une ardoise l'année suivante. Il en avait même rit jusqu'aux larmes… Il en aurait presque sourit à l'instant car son cher allié ignorait que l'enfant qu'il lui avait promis était le fruit d'un adultère honteux. Le sang de la _bâtarde_ pouvait être aussi royal que le sien, elle n'était pas sa fille. Il n'aurait donc aucun scrupule le moment venu.

Se désintéressant de Madara, ses pupilles nacrées se posèrent sur le Chef Sarutobi assis à ses côtés. Ayant posé ses avant-bras sur la table en joignant ses mains, Hiruzen avait le regard baissé et les sourcils froncés. Hiashi le savait à réfléchir sur le débat qui avait amorcé la réunion : le décès de la jeune Matsuri et l'inculpation d'un héritier No Sabaku. Le Chef de Saru avait toujours fait preuve de sagesse d'après ses souvenirs, mais aussi d'une compassion naïve. Ce qui permettait à Hiashi de préméditer aisément ses intentions. Il ne nourrirait pas les braises enclenchées par Marada envers Rasa.

Déviant son regard sur sa gauche, Hiashi s'attarda sur le Chef de Koyâ. A son expression, il tentait de maîtriser sa colère contre l'Uchiha. _« Pathétique »_ pensa le Chef de Taiyô. Madara s'amusait à le provoquer et lui se défendait inutilement ! Tous à cette table avaient entendu parler de la disparition suspecte de l'aînée de la fratrie. Tous savaient que le véritable meurtrier de la jeune Matsuri n'était pas le cadet, mais bien le benjamin, l'héritier qui allait le succéder. Et ce pathétisme l'amusait autant qu'il lui facilitait la tâche !

Décalant son regard pour le rapprocher de lui, il se focalisa un instant sur Hashirama Senju, tout aussi silencieux qu'Hiruzen. Le Chef de Mokuzai aurait pu gagner son respect, s'il n'était pas aussi sentimental. Il croyait maintenir la paix à Konoha à coup d'amitiés superficielles et de pardons faciles. _« Un gamin »_ cracha intérieurement Hiashi, un enfant qui ne s'était pas réveillé de ses utopies. Cependant, l'alliance que le Senju avait contractée avec le Kage l'avait rendu intéressant. Si le hacker se révélait digne de confiance, il pourrait bien s'infiltrer dans les affaires du Namikaze et de l'ANBU.

─ Messieurs, tonna-t-il en promenant son regard au hasard.

Immédiatement, le silence se fit et chaque Chef de clan porta son attention sur Hiashi. Restant immobiles, les bras dans leur dos en retrait des Chefs, les héritiers imitèrent leur supérieur du coin de l'œil, tout comme les quatre futurs bras droits présents pour la passation.

─ Je vous prierais de régler vos différents en-dehors de ces murs, ordonna-t-il de sa voix calme. Il n'est nul conflit qui s'apaise lors de la réunion des clans.

Madara fusillait Rasa de ses yeux noirs sans ajouter le moindre mot. Le Chef de Koyâ garda le même silence résigné, sans lui rendre son regard, préférant s'ancrer sur l'hôte de la soirée. Hashirama et Hiruzen se contentèrent de garder leur position.

─ Je vous remercie, accorda Hiashi après quelques secondes. Reprenez Rasa-sama.

─ Merci, opina respectueusement celui-ci. Comme je le disais, bien que je sois peiné par la situation, je ne prolonge pas mon commandement et lègue ma place à mon héritier.

─ Il est encore jeune, intervint calmement Hashirama.

─ Au vue des circonstances, peut-être serait-il bien de retarder la passation, ajouta Hiruzen avec ce ton habituellement paternel.

Madara se contenta de sourire narquoisement au Chef de Koyâ qui ne croisa son regard qu'en dirigeant le sien sur leur homologue de Saru.

─ Je vous remercie de vous faire tant de souci, Hiruzen-sama, mais mon fils est prêt.

─ Si vous le dites, sourit le Sarutobi. Je n'y vois pas d'objection.

Hashirama souleva doucement ses mains devant lui, précisant implicitement qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Madara haussa des épaules lorsque Rasa le regarda, ne perdant pas son sourire narquois. Alors Hiashi reprit la parole.

─ Bien, dans ce cas, accueillons Gaara-sama à notre table.

Impatient, le nommé restait de marbre pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Il attendit que son père quitte entièrement son fauteuil avant de s'y installer, sans se précipiter. Un soupir intérieur l'emplis : il touchait au but. Il ignora ceux restés debout, préférant accorder un hochement de tête respectueux à chaque Chef, en les regardant dans les yeux, pour finir sur Hiashi. Sans trainer en longueur, il récita son serment avec fermeté :

─ Je promets solennellement protection et droiture à mon clan, ne jamais porter atteinte aux citoyens de Konoha et respecter les lois communes, _jingi*_.

Hiashi saisit alors le rouleau que Neji lui donna, il le déplia avant de le faire glisser doucement sur le vernis de la table. L'héritier Hyûga suivi des yeux le parchemin aussi vieux que son arrière-grand-père. Malgré la neutralité froide de son visage, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il ne parvenait pas à avaler qu'il serait le seul héritier à ne pas s'asseoir à cette table ce soir. Il le tolérait encore moins en voyant le No Sabaku déjà installé. Il serra les poings lorsque celui-ci signa la charte des clans.

─ Vous pouvez le laisser là, réclama Hiruzen pour stopper Gaara dans sa restitution.

Le parchemin resta donc au milieu de la table et des bougies et le vieux Sarutobi se leva. D'un sourire fier, il invita son fils à prendre sa place, avant de faire un clin d'œil discret à son petit-fils. Konohamaru sentait son cœur battre tant il était heureux. Néanmoins, son contentement était restreint comparé à quelques semaines plus tôt, parce qu'il ne portait plus le même regard sur Hiashi et Neji Hyûga. Il fit abstraction d'eux pour écouter son oncle clamer son serment. Son sourire refléta son admiration lorsqu'Asuma signa la charte.

─ Si nous sommes lancés…, intervint Hashirama lorsque le parchemin revint au centre de la table. J'ai enfin trouvé mon héritier et je souhaite qu'il prenne mes fonctions dès ce soir.

Il se leva à ses mots, offrant son fauteuil à Nagato qui imita ses prédécesseurs d'une voix moins forte, mais dotée d'autant de fermeté. Comme le No Sabaku et le Sarutobi, il n'accorda aucun regard à ceux qui se maintenaient debout, les bras croisées dans leur dos, tout comme il resta impassible en accordant son regard respectueux à Asuma. Il s'empara du parchemin sur lequel il apposa sa signature avant que Madara ne lui demande muettement de lui faire parvenir.

─ Cette réunion sera à noter dans les mémoires, s'amusa le Chef de Honô en se levant. Il est temps aussi pour le clan Uchiha.

Déglutissant, Itachi jeta un bref regard à son frère –revenu de Suna spécialement pour l'occasion-, avant d'aller prendre la place à droite de Hiashi. Il sourit discrètement à son grand-père avant de saluer respectueusement chaque personne présente, qu'elle soit assise avec lui ou debout en retrait. Il se permit même un sourire faussement amical à l'encontre de Neji. A son tour, il récita le serment de la passation avant de signer la charte. Une sensation désagréable s'immisça dans son ventre, comme un poids qu'il imaginait provenir de la charge qu'il venait d'endosser. Il se rassura en se sachant épaulé par son grand-père et une équipe cheftaine en laquelle il croyait.

─ Il semblerait que je sois à présent le doyen, sourit Hiashi en récupérant le parchemin qu'il roula.

Les nouveaux Chefs sourirent à leur tour, plus par respect qu'avec sincérité. Derrière eux se tenaient les nouveaux bras droits : Toka Senju, Isago Sanshôuo, Konohamaru Sarutobi et Sasuke Uchiha. Neji avait reçu un regard de chacun et les avait rendus avec son masque d'impassibilité. La situation lui déplaisait fortement, et son regard dorénavant posé sur Itachi Uchiha envenimait son ressenti. Sa sœur cadette traversa son esprit. Bientôt, elle serait l'épouse de l'Uchiha, il lui devrait autant de respect qu'il en avait pour sa mère.

Imperceptiblement, ses sourcils frémir pour ne pas se froncer alors que ses yeux se rivaient sur le dos de son père. Hiashi n'avait jamais abordé le fait qu'Hinata serait une maîtresse de clan et cela le laissait perplexe. Il se demanda soudainement pourquoi son père dénigrait autant sa première fille alors qu'elle allait remplir un rôle noble et respectable… Une question qu'il ne s'était plus posée depuis la trahison de Natsu, mais qui se rappela à lui avec la même incompréhension.

Cela l'accapara tellement, qu'il fit abstraction de tout ce qui se disait autour de la table pour rester fixé sur la flamme rouge partiellement cachée par de longs cheveux lisses. Il entendait son père dire qu'Hinata avait de la chance d'être utile, qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Hyûga, qu'elle ne méritait pas leur confiance… et parmi ce ton sec et autoritaire qui résonnait en lui, se glissa la voix colérique de sa sœur qui clamait : _« ouvre tes yeux Neji »_. S'en suivi en entremêlement de voix. A celles-ci s'ajoutèrent celles d'Hanabi et de l'insolente, l'une étant larmoyante et l'autre venimeuse.

Ses doutes s'amplifièrent et le fit vivre sa dernière entrevue en tête à tête avec sa cadette d'un autre œil. Il se rappelait de chacun de ses mots, même de ceux qu'il l'avait empêchée de prononcer. Elle voulait qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il voit que leur père le manipulait… comment pouvait-elle affirmer cela alors qu'elle n'avait aucun contact avec eux depuis quinze ans ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que l'insolente et Hinata étaient de mèche ? Pourquoi doutait-il autant de cet homme qui lui avait tout appris ?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de calmer un élan d'impulsivité. Il reniait avec force ce que sa sœur et la professeure du dôjô insinuaient, mais il ne pouvait pas anéantir ce sentiment en lui. L'humiliation que lui faisait vivre son père en cette réunion le décuplait. _« Tu seras prêt l'année prochaine si tu restes concentré »_ entendit-il la voix de Hiashi quelques heures plus tôt. S'il n'était pas prêt, que faisait Gaara No Sabaku sur le siège de son quartier ? Comment une ordure telle que ce meurtrier pouvait plus mériter cette place que lui ?

Les propos de l'insolente vinrent le taquiner alors que sa main bougea de son propre chef pour empoigner le manche en ivoire de son wakizashi. Les vicieux doutes qui l'assaillaient devenaient pesants, il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Fujio ? Non, ses fiançailles avec Hanabi avaient définitivement mit un frein à leur amitié. Tokuma ? Non, les cachoteries de son cousin n'étaient pas encore avalées. L'insolente ? Une partie de lui aurait répondu positivement, mais celle qui y répondait négativement fut plus convaincante. _« Sarige »_ pensa-t-il…

Le hacker n'avait aucune rancœur contre les Hyûga comparé à la professeure, et contrairement à ses cousins, il ne lui léchait pas les bottes ! Si Fujio et Tokuma avaient toujours été de véritables amis, Neji était à penser qu'ils avaient tout de même toujours gardé une distance méfiante envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même craignait le grand Hiashi Hyûga… Pourtant, le hacker avait beau craindre le Chef de Taiyô, il ne se cachait pas derrière des révérences hypocrites et cela plaisait à l'héritier du quartier.

Quand la voix de son père résonna de nouveau dans la pièce, Neji quitta ses pensées et imita son Chef en posant son regard sur Itachi. Celui-ci réitéra leur alliance, mettant en avant son mariage avec Hinata. Puis il quémanda un rendez-vous privé entre eux, que Hiashi accepta d'un sourire de politesse et d'un hochement de tête respectueux. Alors une idée totalement saugrenue se glissa dans l'esprit embrouillé de l'héritier Hyûga : que se passerait-il si lui aussi réclamait une entrevue privée, néanmoins secrète, avec le nouveau Chef de Honô ?

Loin de ce questionnement, Hiashi mit un terme à cette réunion en se levant de son fauteuil. Ils avaient abordé tous les sujets déclinants des passations effectuées, ainsi que les sujets habituels que commandaient ces rencontres Cheftaines annuelles. Et il était satisfait car tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Les salutations polies et respectueuses s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que le salon de thé soit vidé de tout intrus, exceptés les deux Hyûga de noble lignée.

─ Ta déception est visible, Neji, claqua Hiashi d'un regard en coin vers son fils.

─ Excusez-moi, père, de ne pas trépigner de joie en voyant que mes anciens homologues ont plus de valeur que moi.

Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Hiashi fut surprit du ton acerbe de son héritier. Il décida cependant de ne pas punir une telle réplique, car non seulement il avait été témoin de l'humiliation qu'avait subie son enfant, mais en prime il devait préserver son emprise sur son aîné.

─ Je conçois ton désaccord, assura-t-il d'une voix moins froide que précédemment. Néanmoins, il me prouve que j'ai eu raison de te faire patienter une année supplémentaire.

─ Ai-je moins de mérite que le No Sabaku ? se contint difficilement Neji, arrachant un ricanement à son père.

─ Du mérite…, es-tu si naïf Neji ? Le No Sabaku n'a aucune valeur sinon celle de faire couler son clan de lui-même. Et c'est en tant qu'héritier que tu rempliras le rôle qui te revient pour que nous parvenions à notre but, en tant que Chef, tu aurais porté atteinte à Taiyô.

Neji plissa les sourcils en rivant son regard nacré à celui identique, mais plus sévère, de son paternel. Celui-ci s'expliqua avec sa patience habituelle, lui révélant la mission dont il comptait le charger. Restant impassible pour cacher son désaccord, le fils dévia son regard sur la porte arrière de la boutique.

─ En quoi une alliance avec ce clan nous serait utile ? s'intéressa Neji.

─ L'avenir de Konoha se construit chaque jour, mon fils. Si je veux que demain cette ville nous revienne de droit pour te mettre à sa tête, c'est aujourd'hui que nous devons y travailler.

─ … Oui, père, acquiesça l'héritier après une seconde de silence.

Bien qu'assaillit par une marée de doutes et de questionnements, l'esprit de Neji venait de comprendre plus précisément le plan de Hiashi. Il suivit donc son Chef en-dehors du salon de thé pour regagner le domaine Hyûga en y pensant ardemment. Il aurait dû se sentir flatté de ce que son père souhaitait lui léguer, une ville entière était bien plus glorifiant qu'un quartier, et la place de Chef de ces anciens homologues ne serait rien en comparaison de celle qu'Hiashi lui promettait.

Mais aucune fierté ne s'immisça en lui, pas plus qu'une flatterie ne l'effleura. Car tout ce qui se bousculait en lui ces derniers temps prenait plus d'ampleur que le reste. S'il avait encore des doutes sur les intentions de son Chef, il avait cette fois d'en l'idée de leur donner plus d'importance. Après tout, si Hinata et Tenten Ryû avaient des propos similaires sans même être conscientes de l'existence de chacune, ce n'était pas pour rien.

 **FIN DE LA PARTIE I**

* * *

*Jingi : c'est le code que suivent les yakuzas, un code qui signifie « justice et devoir ».

* * *

 _13/10/2019_

 _ **NDA :**_ _voilà les loulous^^ la première partie de « Infiltré » s'arrête là ! Vous devez avoir encore des dizaines de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Les révélations seront dans la deuxième partie, qui sera publiée comme une nouvelle histoire donc, ne manquez pas de vérifier les publications^^ Le titre sera : « Infiltré – PARTIE II »_

 _En attendant, je suis curieuse de savoir quelles questions traversent vos esprits ! Avez-vous une idée du plan de Hiashi ? Pourquoi Hinata est séparée de sa famille ? Qui serait cet homme avec qui Fuki aurait fauté ? Que prévoient Itachi, Nagato et Asuma ? Pourquoi Yokô est notifiée dans un rapport ? Qu'est-ce que Shikamaru va apprendre sur les Hyûga ? … Dites-moi tout^^_

 _A très vite pour la suite (qui est en cours d'écriture sur mon PC, promis, je fais vite^^)_

 _Gros bisous à tous_


	33. NDA FIN

Salut tout le monde^^

Cette note est pour vous avertir que la suite de « Infiltré - PARTIE I » est publiée sur mon compte sous le titre « Infiltré – PARTIE II »

A bientôt^^

Sakka


End file.
